La Vita è Bella
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Dois jovens que pouco se conhecem, prometidos ao casamento para unificar suas vinícolas e crescer a fortuna da família, selando a amizade de anos em um matrimônio que tem tudo para dar certo se não fosse o sangue quente e muito italiano que corre na veia de ambos. Eles aprenderão a lidar um com o outro, antes disso muitas confusões os deixarão a beira da ruptura.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 **12 de setembro de 1996.**

\- O que tanto me olha? – Renée perguntou com um sorriso suave.

\- Amo teu corpo nesta forma.

\- Espero que Deus nos abençoe muitas vezes. – acariciou o ventre de quarenta semanas. – A qualquer momento a nossa menina estará aqui.

\- Ou o nosso menino. – corrigi e ela revirou os lindos olhos azuis.

\- Sei que é uma menina e se chamará Isabella Marie.

\- Apesar de amar a minha sogra, não quero que minha filha carregue seu nome rabugento. – resmunguei e ela riu, pegando minha mão. – Eu amei o nome, querida. Se for menino, chamaremos de Jasper.

Renée soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos.

\- Acho melhor irmos para cidade. Acredito que posso entrar em trabalho de parto esta noite. – disse e concordei, sabendo que as pontadas que ela vem sentindo estão aumentando e o intervalo de tempo diminuindo. – Pedirei que Zafrina arrume nossas bolsas.

\- Fique deitada, eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

Zafrina arrumou nossas bolsas e eu peguei a bolsa do bebê, acomodando no carro. Chamei meus funcionários e informei que partiria para cidade para o nascimento de meu filho, deixando a casa e os cuidados com as uvas nas mãos competentes das pessoas que mais _confiava_ em minha vida. Olhei para o horizonte e o tempo estava seco, me deixando preocupado. A geada também não era bem vinda, mas sempre tinha um aperto no coração ao me afastar das terras que nasci. Chamei meus soldados e dei as últimas ordens, separando quem iria me acompanhar e quem iria ficar. Eles sabiam o que fazer.

Desci com minha esposa e segui viagem para Florença, hospedando-nos em nossa casa de temporada e sendo confortados pelos empregados que já nos aguardavam. Renée ficou bem a maior parte da tarde, sentindo contrações ocasionais e no meio da noite, acordou-me informando que sua bolsa havia rompido. Levantei em um rompante, dizendo para mim mesmo que deveria ficar calmo. Era a nossa primeira vez em um parto e eu não sabia o que esperar dele. Tivemos uma gestação saudável e confortei-me com a certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

Chegamos ao hospital com o sol raiando no dia e fomos acolhidos em um dos quartos. Minha esposa, tão forte e corajosa, tentou manter a calma mesmo diante a dor e mostrou-se feliz em poder trazer a nossa criança ao mundo. No meio da tarde do dia 13 de setembro, nasceu a minha verdadeira herança: _Isabella Marie Swan_. Renée e eu festejamos ao voltar para casa. Uma grande festa para todos da região, a fim de comemorar o nascimento da minha primeira herdeira. O bebê mais lindo que todos já viram. Todos os meus homens vieram conhecer a nova _principessa de la famiglia._

\- Será que eu posso conhecê-la agora? – a voz do homem mais velho.

\- Aro! Que maravilha recebe-lo! – sorri alegre ao ver meu padrinho entrar na sala da minha casa. – Olhe a minha menina! É linda! Perfeita!

\- Um brinde ao seu tesouro, Charlie. Isabella é um charme. – sorriu segurando a minha bambina em seus braços. – Ela parece com você em alguns traços e é tão bela e delicada quanto sua mãe.

Renée sorriu feliz.

E com Aro segurando minha filha, lembrei o meu amado pai, que estaria explodindo de alegria ao segurar a neta e infelizmente não estava mais ao meu lado.

\- Parece que seu pai sabia que um dia teria uma menina para casar com o meu Edward. – disse depois de um tempo apenas olhando Isabella.

\- Como assim? – Renée perguntou tão curiosa e confusa como eu estava.

\- O acordo, Charlie. – Aro disse e viu a minha confusão. – O acordo que seu pai fez comigo.

\- Ainda não entendo. Que acordo?

\- Querida, acredito que precisarei conversar com seu marido por uns instantes. – Aro gentilmente devolveu Isabella a Renée. – Minha nora Esme está no andar debaixo com meu neto, Edward. Eles estão passando uma temporada conosco e ela ficou muito feliz em estar aqui no nascimento da sua menina.

Renée sorriu. Eu sabia que ela adorava Esme – e realmente era uma mulher adorável. Carlisle é um amigo de infância. Não somos tão próximos quanto antes, devido a sua mudança para américa e nossas vidas. Minha esposa me lançou um olhar preocupado e saiu da sala, encostando a porta atrás de si. Aro acendeu seu cigarro e eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava desconfortável. Indiquei uma poltrona e ele sentou a minha frente.

\- Antes do seu nascer, decidimos unificar nossos sobrenomes. Sermos a mesma família, pelo bem do nosso sangue e negócios.

\- O quê? Papai nunca me contou isso!

\- Tenho os relatos e está no diário de seu pai.

Encostei-me na cadeira. Aro nunca mentiria pra mim. Nós temos um laço de lealdade por toda vida e pareceu-me que ele estava pesaroso em contar-me o que meu pai deveria ter contado. E conforme ele relatava todo plano, eu me sentia tonto e enojado.

\- Minha família se perderá. Meu sobrenome? – perguntei sentindo um desconforto no peito. – Papai sempre me fez orgulhar que a nossa raiz era tão pura quanto no tempo do Vovô e que o nosso vinho, de puro sangue.

\- Escondido dos nossos pais fizemos este acordo. Desejamos dominar todo território e acho que devemos fazer isso antes que eles se casem.

\- E que acordo fizeram? Por que minha filha?

\- Se nossos filhos fossem de sexos diferentes, eles casariam... Tornando-nos uma só família. Um só sangue com um futuro herdeiro. Com a sua mãe falecendo cedo e a impossibilidade de minha esposa em ter mais filhos, deixamos para os nossos netos. Edward é o meu neto mais velho... Emmett ainda é um bebê e sei que futuramente minha nora terá mais filhos...

\- Isabella terá que casar com Edward.

\- Eu sinto muito, pensei que soubesse. Não imaginava que meu amigo lhe fez segredo algo tão sério. Devemos dominar, Charlie.

\- Unificando nossas famílias, não haverá nenhuma família mais poderosa que a nossa. Isabella é a nossa principessa, a nossa herdeira. Ela carrega a responsabilidade de gerar a nova família.

Concordei, sentindo-me nervoso.

Caiu sobre mim o peso da responsabilidade em não permitir a ruína do negócio centenário da minha família e o preço a pagar, era entregando a minha filha para um casamento que ela não terá escolha. Sei que assumir os negócios da minha família era uma manobra normal mediante ser o único herdeiro, mas saber que a minha menininha tinha o futuro condenado antes mesmo de nascer me trouxe uma dor que eu não sabia como fazer passar.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um.**

" _Isabella roubou o meu fôlego em uma fotografia ao lado do idiota do meu irmão, pessoalmente me deixou tonto. Ela parecia uma menina ousada com suas curvas chamativas, apesar de baixinha. Mesmo suja, provavelmente dançando para espalhar calor nas uvas, era a mulher mais linda que vi"._

 _ **Vinte anos depois...**_

Balancei os braços e corri feliz, dançando pelos corredores, espalhando a fumaça e espantando a geada. Jacob, meu melhor amigo, corria atrás de mim e Leah, sua namorada e agora minha amiga também, estava me puxando. Ela aprendeu a dançar para espantar a geada mais rápido que o meu amigo que vem me visitar a anos e nunca deixa de ser tão desengonçado. Estou feliz que eles vieram até aqui. Estou muito feliz em comemorar meu aniversário com um dos meus amigos mais fieis e de infância. Estudamos juntos no mesmo colégio interno e católico em Veneza por quase toda nossa vida. Ele voltou para a América quando se formou e eu voltei para o meu lar, o lugar que eu me sentia feliz e triste.

Chegamos à ponta da casa e rimos sem fôlego. Leah me abraçou, agradecendo pela experiência única e olhamos as luzes de todo campo. Sempre era uma beleza ver o campo das uvas iluminado pelas tochas enquanto as agrícolas colhiam as frutas maduras para o começo da produção do nosso vinho, que era um dos melhores da região. Meu vestido branco estava muito sujo e eu podia imaginar que meu rosto estava coberto de folhagem negra. Observei Leah abraçar Jacob e senti um aperto no meu coração, sabendo que talvez eu nunca tivesse um momento de afeto com alguém que eu pudesse vir a me apaixonar e amar. Sou prometida ao casamento, que acontecerá ainda esse ano, antes do natal e faz anos que não vejo meu futuro marido.

A última vez que o vi foi em meu aniversário de dez anos e ele era um garoto terrível e mal humorado com as outras crianças, mas nunca foi ruim comigo. Ele segurou a minha mão quando caí durante uma brincadeira e me ajudou a limpar os joelhos. Também não trocou nenhuma palavra comigo. Desde então, nunca mais o vi, mas ouvi falar dos seus feitos. Ele é oito anos mais velho que eu e é formado em Direito, trabalha nas empresas da família. Sei que após a morte do meu pai, assumiu o comando da minha vinícola, que será dele também após o nosso casamento.

Minha mãe faleceu no nascimento do meu irmão, Jasper. Foi uma gravidez difícil e ela não resistiu ao parto prematuro. E dois anos atrás, meu pai sofreu um infarto e não resistiu. Encontrei-o horas depois e para mim foi muito difícil perceber que Jasper e eu estávamos sozinhos no mundo... Mas Esme foi gentil o suficiente de passar uma temporada comigo. Ela e sua filha Alice foram amáveis e me ajudaram muito. Foi doloroso, e havia dias que eu não queria sair da cama... E o Vovô Aro... Ah, o homem sobreviveu a tanta coisa e mesmo na idade avançada, ainda está de pé e passou uns dias me dizendo que eu não deveria ficar preocupada, que o casamento aconteceria quando eu me sentisse pronta. Meses atrás eu informei que nunca ficaria pronta para casar com alguém que eu não sei descrever o rosto de um homem adulto.

Recostei na grama e olhei para o céu. Meu casamento está marcado para o dia 20 de outubro e posso sentir a ansiedade me dominando aos poucos. Conheço o meu destino desde criança. Não lembro ao certo como ou quando a noticia chegou até mim, mas sempre soube que ele seria o meu marido quando atingisse a idade adulta. Edward namorou outras pessoas e pouco mais de um ano atrás terminou seu relacionamento com uma modelo e ao mesmo tempo em que senti ciúme do seu comportamento, afinal, ele pode namorar alguém e eu fiquei reclusa em um colégio interno, socializando com meninos sobre os olhares atentos das feiras, nunca beijei um homem, também senti que se ele rompesse o acordo, eu estaria livre para viver conforme as minhas escolhas.

Através do seu avô, Edward informou que eu deveria escolher a data. Rumores espalharam-se nos jornais e rodas da alta sociedade que o neto mais velho de Aro Volturi estava em um relacionamento comigo, mas isso foi deixado de lado pela falta de provas. Sempre fui vista sozinha e ele também. Sua ex-namorada, a modelo Tanya Denali, disse aos tabloides que era questão de tempo até que eles reatassem e que foi apenas uma pausa porque a carreira de ambos era sufocante. Fico me perguntando se Edward planeja se casar comigo e manter um relacionamento com ela. O nosso casamento seria real? Noite de núpcias aconteceria? Teríamos filhos? Melhor dizendo, faríamos um filho? Não é segredo para ninguém que hoje em dia não é preciso fazer sexo para ter filhos.

Eu faria sexo um dia na minha vida? Quero fazer sexo com meu marido? Nós teremos alguns encontros antes de casar?

\- Bella! Bella! – Zafrina estava me chamando desesperada e levantei de onde estava deitada. – Venha menina! Ande! Ande!

\- Não tem mais incêndio, Zá. Nós dançamos para geada. – respondi não entendendo seu desespero.

Ergui meu vestido e andei até ela, sendo abatida por braços finos e fortes. Alice! Agarrei-a apertado também, sem esconder minha felicidade em vê-la, mas ao olhar para frente, afastei-me.

Esme estava de braços dados com Carlisle, que vi poucas vezes na minha vida. Ambos sorriram pra mim e observei que atrás deles estava Emmett. Encontrei-o um ano atrás, no meu aniversário, e ele me deu um bonito relógio de presente. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher, com cara de poucos amigos, evitando olhar pra mim. Ela era muito bonita, com os cabelos loiros bem arrumados e um vestido preto com os cortes da moda.

Alice estava falando comigo e eu só conseguia prestar atenção no homem parado pouco depois de Emmett. Era Edward. Os inconfundíveis e lindos olhos verdes brilhantes me fitavam com interesse. Eu estava parada diante do meu noivo com uma coroa de flores aos pedaços, um vestido rasgado, cabelo molhado e toda suja de terra e folhagem. Balancei a cabeça para o que Alice estava falando e não prestei atenção, dando as costas e entrando em casa pela cozinha. Ver Edward me deixou muda. Ele era tão bonito pessoalmente que fiquei estática e completamente sem reação. Como iria manter um casamento com aquele homem?

Tirei a minha roupa assim que entrei no meu quarto, entrei no chuveiro e me esfreguei bruscamente, lavando meus cabelos longos duas vezes e quando saí, estava vermelha. Passei um pouco de creme hidrante no rosto e segui para o quarto com meu creme hidratante corporal, dizendo para mim mesma que era injusto eles simplesmente aparecerem sem avisar, sem me dar a chance de me preparar para vê-lo. E pelo que ainda sei, é indelicado ser uma visita surpresa. Arrumei-me com aprumo. Vesti o meu vestido mais novo, comprado em Milão na minha última viagem de compras quando fui buscar Jacob e Leah. Azul escuro, abraçando minhas curvas que sei que não são suaves.

Escolhi meu perfume favorito e do dia-a-dia. Opium, apesar de não ser tão caro e com um cheiro particularmente conhecido, era o meu cheiro preferido e que combinava comigo. Meu cabelo acabou secando a maior parte naturalmente e ele ficou volumoso, com meus grandes cachos bem abertos e brilhando como não estavam antes. Delineei meus olhos e caprichei na máscara, pintando um pouco a minha sobrancelha para tirar a palidez que a base e o pó causavam. Gostava do meu olhar com o efeito fatal. Nos lábios, passei um batom roxo claro, não era muito forte, mas tirava o tom de rosa natural e também não era puxado para o vermelho. Olhei-me por completo no espelho do meu closet e saí do quarto, dando de cara com Jacob no corredor. Ele sabia da minha história e estava com aquele ar pesaroso que assumia sempre que falávamos do meu possível casamento.

\- Eles parecem legais. – disse me dando o braço. – Assim que ficamos prontos, descemos e Zafrina nos apresentou. Leah ficou conversando com a garota chamada Alice e eu vim aqui ver se precisava de alguma coisa, se estava tentando se jogar pela janela... Coisas do tipo.

\- Estou apenas irritada que eles sentiram-se no direito de simplesmente vir sem me avisar e logo no dia do meu aniversário.

\- Em algum momento vocês precisariam ficar oficialmente noivos, certo? Ou era simplesmente casar?

\- Eu não sei, Jacob. Minha vida não é comandada por mim mesma e não guardo rancor do Vovô Aro, muito menos dos meus pais por tudo isso. Só fico irritada quando coisas como essas acontecem.

\- É o seu sangue quente falando. – brincou e me ajudou no último degrau.

\- Bella? – Zafrina apareceu com um sorriso doce. – Edward está lhe esperando na antessala, para que conversem sozinhos antes de ir para sala encontrar com sua futura família. O jantar será servido em breve e seu bolo está maravilhoso. – completou e mostrei um sorriso sem dentes, nenhum pouco animada. Toda minha alegria de comemorar meu vigésimo aniversário desapareceu. – Sorria, menina.

Revirei os olhos e segui sozinha para a pequena sala que ficava antes do salão social. Edward ainda não estava lá. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, seguindo para o pequeno bar e virando no cálice um pouco de vinho do porto que comprei em uma viagem ao norte de Portugal, fiquei realmente encantada com o sabor rico e único. Dei um pequeno gole e me deixei dominar pelo gosto potente. Ouvi a porta abrir e fechar. Não virei de imediato, tomando uma respiração profunda e girei. Edward estava parado na porta, olhando-me da cabeça aos pés e eu identifiquei todo tipo de sentimento em seu olhar. De admiração, desejo, luxuria e até mesmo surpresa.

E ainda assim, ele era assustador. Desconhecido. Também havia algo terrivelmente feroz em seus olhos. Se eu o encontrasse em uma rua deserta, sairia correndo.

\- Bella.

\- Oi Edward. – sorri um pouco aquecida pelo vinho. – Porto?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e aceitou a minha pequena taça, deu um pequeno gole como o meu e saboreou.

\- Muito bom. – disse e bebeu o restante. – É bom revê-la.

\- Faz muito tempo.

\- Eu sei...

Fiquei em silêncio.

\- E então casaremos em pouco mais de um mês. – anunciou e eu quase revirei os olhos, mas ainda existia parte de mim com um pouco de medo dele.

\- Sim. – encolhi os ombros. - Precisamos conversar e muito.

\- Entendo... – apontou para um sofá e sentei, cruzando as pernas e Edward acompanhou com o olhar, tomando um assento ao meu lado. – Nosso casamento não será um contrato além de todos os contratos pré-nupciais que já foram acordados há muito tempo. Casamento em nossas famílias é para sempre e creio que devemos aprender a conviver com outro, em paz, pelo menos...

\- Entendo e desejo viver em paz. Na verdade, eu desejo viver bem e ser feliz.

Edward não disse nada.

\- Será real? Digo... Nós teremos relações intimas?

Edward riu, parecendo deliciado.

\- Ah o sangue italiano que corre que em suas veias... – disse com um sorriso que me deixou tonta. – Sim... Eu não sou infiel e nem planejo ser. Acho que podemos ser amigos... Sei que casamentos são baseados no amor e podemos casar na amizade e dividir a cama como amantes caso contrário iremos realmente nos matar.

Eu ri. Ele riu com a minha risada.

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha de veludo e ao abrir, revelou um lindo anel com diamante negro e alguns brilhantes ao redor. Toquei-o gentilmente sentindo a textura das pedras e olhei para a grande janela a minha frente com toda a minha vinícola se espalhando e crescendo, perdendo-se até o horizonte. Na parede da sala, a foto do meu avô segurando a nossa primeira raiz, que se perdeu há muito tempo e se não fosse por Aro Volturi, não estaríamos mais aqui, com toda riqueza, mesmo vivendo em nossa simplicidade.

Ele segurou a minha mão e deslizou a aliança com cuidado. Senti um peso nos meus ombros e a responsabilidade que meus pais carregaram por toda a vida. Não era o só o meu futuro que estaria em risco como também o do meu irmão e de todas as famílias que trabalhavam e dependiam da venda do nosso vinho. Unir as nossas famílias era a salvação do nosso nome. Respirei fundo, tentando não chorar. Olhei para minha aliança e fechei minha mão.

\- Está feito. – Edward disse provavelmente sem saber o que dizer.

\- Vamos comemorar o que pudermos comemorar deste dia.

Ele beijou minha mão e esse simples ato fez a minha boca formigar. Sorri e colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha, beijou a minha bochecha. Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta e soltei a respiração. Zafrina abriu e informou que todos nos aguardavam na mesa de jantar. Edward levantou e me estendeu a mão e entrelaçamos nossos dedos. Saímos juntos e seguimos para sala de jantar, ganhando olhares curiosos em nossa direção. A expressão de Emmett foi a que mais me chamou atenção. Ele parecia completamente aborrecido a me ver junto do seu irmão, o que era bem ilógico considerando que todos sabiam do nosso noivado.

Jacob me deu um sorriso de lado e uma piscadinha.

\- Bom te ver, Bella. – Emmett me abraçou apertado. A mão de Edward ficou dura e ele me puxou para trás. – Você está linda.

\- Obrigada, Emmett. É bom te ver novamente. – afastei-me estranhando a forma meio brusca que Edward me puxou para trás, mas ele disfarçou colocando a mão no meu ombro. Olhei para mulher loira atrás dela. – Olá.

\- Ah, essa é Kate, uma amiga que está me acompanhando na viagem. – Emmett apresentou e eu sorri, mantendo a distância quando ela claramente fez uma cara de nojo.

\- Edward, esse é Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo e sua namorada e também amiga querida Leah. – apresentei aos demais.

Esme me abraçou apertado e Carlisle me deu um beijo afetuoso na testa. Ele era contra o comportamento de Edward antes, porque ele respeita completamente a tradição das nossas famílias e é bastante conservador como todo italiano católico. Esme era tão doce comigo que eu sabia que vinha do fato que me conhece desde ao nascer... Ela não é muito simpática com outras pessoas. Alice me deu um abraço apertado novamente e eu confesso que senti saudades do seu jeitinho de menina tão alegre. Ela é bem mais nova que eu, mas sempre me diverte.

\- Espero que tenha mais um lugar na mesa!

\- Jas! – gritei largando Alice e enchi meu irmão de beijos e abraços. Ele gemeu quando apertei seu braço e levantei sua blusa para ver a sua nova tatuagem. – Ah, que saudade!

\- Pensou que eu não viria, irmãzinha? Espera! Ele não esperou para pedir para o homem da sua vida? – segurou a minha mão, olhando para Edward com seu jeito brincalhão e tentando soar sério. – Bom revê-lo, Chefe. – esticou a mão para o meu noivo.

Chefe? Ah sim, Edward é novo chefe da nossa família.

\- Igualmente. – Edward disse sem sorrir de volta.

\- E quem é essa gata? – perguntou olhando para alguém acima do meu ombro e vi que Kate abriu um sorriso. – Não estou falando de você. – disse bruscamente e tapei minha boca para não rir. Jasper tirou uma rosa do arranjo e foi até Alice. – Olá você, linda. Permita-me ser seu acompanhante neste jantar de aniversário e noivado?

\- Ah, é claro! – Alice sorriu de forma tão brilhante que todos nós sorrimos também. Jasper deu a ela o seu braço, conduziu até a mesa e puxou a cadeira. Eu sorri sabendo que a minha mãe estaria derretida nesse momento.

Edward puxou a minha cadeira e todos procuraram seus lugares. O jantar foi bem íntimo, tirando a presença irritante da modelo silicone. Zafrina preparou todos os tipos de massas e comi bem, bebendo bastante vinho, sentindo-me mais relaxada pela primeira vez desde que eles chegaram. De sobremesa, um delicioso bolo de chocolate com recheio de creme belga foi cortado.

\- Esme, eu precisarei de ajuda com os preparativos do casamento. Espero que todos concordem que devido às circunstâncias, desejo um casamento apenas com a família e nenhum convidado de fora. – olhei de forma cortante para Kate. – E penso que a distância é desconfortável para o Vovô Aro, devemos casar em Volterra.

\- Estou de acordo. – Edward disse.

\- Conversaremos melhor após o café da manhã. – Esme disse com um sorriso animado. – Ah, estive tanto tempo sonhando com esse casamento.

\- Não penso em nada muito elaborado, devemos celebrar a união na igreja e ter uma festa, talvez um almoço.

Ouvi uma agitação vinda da cozinha e vi pela janela que estava chovendo. Levantei bruscamente e corri para cozinha, percebendo que a temperatura subiu e estava quente. Tirei meus sapatos e calcei as botas de chuva, pegando uma capa no armário, correndo para a plantação. A temperatura subindo repentinamente após uma geada poderia estragar uma leva inteira de uvas maduras.

Junto com outros agrícolas, cheguei à primeira fileira, tirando um pequeno canivete do bolso do meu casaco e cortei um cacho, desfazendo a casca da uva em minhas mãos. Ainda não estava derretendo.

\- Qual a temperatura? – perguntei alto diante ao barulho ensurdecedor da chuva.

\- Bella? – alguém me gritou.

\- Oi? – respondi e era Edward. Ele usava uma capa também e parecia confuso. – Eu precisava ver as uvas.

\- Volte para dentro. Há milhares de funcionários aqui para isso. – gritou de volta e colocou mais uma capa em cima de mim. – Vem, anda.

\- Qual a temperatura? – ignorei Edward e esperei a aferição. Olhei o termômetro. – Teste a umidade das uvas, caso a temperatura suba muito rápido, toque a sineta e façam a colheita.

Edward me puxou para dentro de casa e Zafrina estava com algumas toalhas. Fui envolvida em uma grande e ela secou meu cabelo, que pingava por todo chão da cozinha. Tirei as botas e dei mais algumas ordens ao meu chefe agrícola que saiu pronto para continuar verificando as nossas uvas. Soltei alguns espirros e Zafrina não quis saber de mais nada, empurrando-me para o quarto. Tomei um banho quente, tendo o cuidado de pedir que ela acomodasse a todos e sequei meus cabelos. Um pouco mais tarde, ela me trouxe um chá e saiu. Uma batida na porta e pedi que entrasse achando que era ela, mas era Edward.

\- Você está bem?

\- Apenas uma chuva. – respondi desligando o secador e enrolei meu cabelo em um coque. Não passou despercebido que Edward olhou diretamente para os meus seios. – Talvez você esteja acostumado em lidar com a burocracia e com os números, mas eu cresci aqui, com o contato direto com a terra.

\- Eu sei... E eu não entendo nada além do quanto devemos lucrar com a próxima safra.

\- Depende das boas uvas, o que nós não temos tido devido às ultimas alterações climáticas.

Edward encolheu os ombros e eu percebi que ele não conhecia muito. Ah, garoto americano.

\- Por incrível que pareça, as atuais condições climáticas muito confusas estão prejudicando nosso vinho e nossos enólogos e agrícolas estão sofrendo a cada temporada para manter a safra do mesmo jeito. Em algumas temporadas, precisamos misturar nossos vinhos para manter as vendas.

\- A primeira coisa que farei quando casarmos será unificar as marcas.

Sentei na ponta da minha cama e percebi que Edward havia trocado de roupa. Fiquei tão focada em seu bonito rosto que não percebi que ele usava uma calça de linho fino e uma blusa branca. As tatuagens em seus braços me chamaram a atenção e evitei ficar olhando muito. Não queria ser indelicada. Ele sentou ao meu lado. Como posso casar com um homem tão bonito? Apesar do meu rosto delicado, todo restante do meu corpo é bem italiano. Salvei-me de não puxar o nariz imenso da família de meu pai e herdei o milagroso jeito delicado de minha mãe, que apesar de italiana, tem sua origem inglesa.

\- Entendo a sua ligação com a terra, mas não desejo que fique constantemente executando o trabalho que pagamos para alguém fazer.

\- Entendo. Aqui é minha casa e nós vivemos delas...

\- Não desejo que se preocupe. Estamos bem financeiramente e não é preciso que se gaste ou coloque sua saúde em risco.

\- Todo processo após o vinho sair daqui eu não entendo, sinto muito. – encolhi os ombros.

\- Eu vou te ensinar.

\- Aonde viveremos?

\- Na América, é claro.

Um pânico cresceu dentro de mim e minha boca ficou seca. Deixar a Itália? Eu nunca fui à América. O único país que visitei foi Portugal e não posso dizer que fiz um passeio turístico.

\- O que? Não viveremos aqui? – perguntei sem esconder a minha angustia.

\- Bella... Precisamos estar no centro do mundo. – disse lentamente e pegou minha mão, querendo trazer conforto. – E acredito que podemos passar as temporadas de colheita aqui, vamos organizar o nosso ano, para que não fique longe da sua casa por tanto tempo.

\- Obrigada. – sorri acariciando sua mão.

\- Eu vou te deixar descansar agora. – murmurou e beijou minha bochecha.

Observei Edward sair e me joguei na cama, olhando para o teto e pensando no quanto a minha cabeça estava girando com tantas novas informações. Não consegui dormir a maior parte da noite, cochilando e acordando diversas vezes e pouco antes do amanhecer, desisti de tentar dormir e pensei em ir até Jacob, mas agora ele tem uma namorada e não podemos fugir pela madrugada para ficarmos escondidos no telhado observando o dia nascer. Vesti meu robe e fui sozinha para o telhado, fotografando o amanhecer no horizonte da vinícola. Quando alguns funcionários começaram a circular, desci para minha varanda, tomei um banho porque me sujei de barro seco e me preparei para o dia. A casa estava silenciosa, mas eu sabia que a cozinha estava a pleno vapor para o café da manhã. Refugiei-me no escritório e abri o diário do meu pai. Não era algo secreto, porque sempre que ele dizia que devia ler sobre a história da nossa família, era ali que buscava informações.

Fiquei perdida por horas nos detalhes do começo da paixão de meu pai por minha mãe. Era tão doce a maneira que ele se referia a ela, a forma que se encantaram, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo e eu sempre relia a mesma parte me perguntando por que tenho que carregar o peso de me sentir sozinha, mesmo noiva de um homem bonito, ainda sinto como se estivesse só, sem uma paixão ardente no peito ou desejo alucinando a minha cabeça. Eu vou casar em um mês e meu corpo sequer foi tocado pelo meu noivo. Não compartilhamos ardentes noites de luxuria ou noites românticas ao luar.

Guardei o diário de meu pai e alisei a minha roupa. Coloquei um short de sarja branco, com a cintura alta, ele era um pouco curto, mas não me incomodava. Escolhi sandálias plataformas porque não gosto de usar chinelos, prefiro andar descalço e com visitas em casa não era uma boa ideia. Minha blusa era verde escura e tive que admitir para mim mesma que meus seios estavam chamando atenção com o decote singelo. Joguei o cabelo para o lado e abri mão da maquiagem.

\- Bom dia querida. – Carlisle foi a primeira pessoa que me viu.

\- Bom dia, como vai? Dormiu bem?

\- Nada melhor que a tranquilidade de casa. Quando estou na minha casa em Nova Iorque ouço o barulho do tráfego intenso e lembro a minha criação aqui nesses campos.

Volterra fica a uns bons hectares da minha vinícola, apesar de sermos vizinhos. Sorri para Esme que entrou na sala de jantar e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. Ela ocupou um lugar ao lado de Carlisle e sentei do outro lado da mesa, ignorando a cabeceira que agora pertencia a Edward. Logo Jacob e Leah apareceram assim como Alice. Cortei um pedaço de bolo e Emmett surgiu com a loira esquisita usando uma roupa tão decotada que era melhor ficar com os seios de fora de uma vez. Jasper parecia de ressaca e eu o conhecia muito para ter a certeza de que esvaziou muitas garrafas de vinho antes de dormir.

\- Bom dia, família. – Edward entrou e eu corei. Ele realmente era do tipo que roubava o fôlego quando passava. – Bom dia, _amore._ – beijou a minha testa e sentou.

\- O dia está lindo hoje. – Esme suspirou e me olhou. – Espero que não se incomode, mas pedi a Zafrina que preparasse a varanda para conversarmos sobre o casamento agora pela manhã.

\- Creio que não iremos demorar, começando que a lista de convidados será bem reduzida. E eu já tenho um vestido escolhido, basta buscá-lo em Milão.

\- Perfeito.

Após o café da manhã, Jacob fotografou algumas poses minha com Edward. As fotos seriam enviadas à imprensa para anunciar o noivado e a data do casamento.

\- Uma foto beijando. – Jake pediu e olhei para ele nervosa. – Vocês vão se beijar no casamento, certo? – perguntou e eu sabia que ele estava me provocando. Ele sabe que eu nunca beijei alguém.

\- Claro que haverá muitos beijos. – Edward respondeu e segurou meu queixo.

\- Já temos fotos o suficiente. – respondi olhando diretamente para Jacob.

Meu melhor amigo sorriu e disse que editaria as fotos para que a assessoria de imprensa do Edward pudesse enviar para as mídias. Zafrina entrou com uma bandeja com chá gelado e deixou na mesa. Sentei na grande cadeira e peguei uma revista, mostrando onde havia escolhido a vestimenta de Edward para o casamento. Ele estava com o celular no ouvido, falando algo em inglês e ele falava tão rápido e fluente que algumas coisas eu não consegui compreender. Apontei a roupa toda e ele parou, olhando atentamente e balançou a cabeça concordando.

\- Desculpe a demora. – Esme entrou e logo puxou uma cadeira. – Meu filho ficará tão lindo com essa roupa. – disse e virou para o mesmo que não parava de falar. – Edward, querido. Se não irá ajudar, vá para outro lugar.

\- Desculpe, mãe. Estou dando as últimas coordenadas para meus homens cheguem aqui. – respondeu parecendo envergonhado com a repreensão.

\- Quem chegará? – perguntei curiosa.

\- Alguns homens da família e minha assistente e sua secretária. Ficarei aqui até o casamento. Há muito o que fazer para unificar as marcar, muitos documentos pré-nupciais que iremos assinar e não dá para fazer de tão longe.

\- Entendo. – murmurei e voltei a folhear a revista.

\- Todos nós ficaremos.

\- Que bom que ficará para me ajudar. – disse a Esme apenas para ser simpática, eu não tinha planos de fazer nada muito elaborado.

Escolhemos o cardápio enquanto Edward ainda parecia disposto a nos dar atenção. Toda comida seria tipicamente italiana e Zafrina comandaria a cozinha. Não teria mais de trinta pessoas em nosso casamento e mesmo que Edward tivesse muito amigos, concordamos em fazer uma reunião ou um jantar quando retornássemos a América para comemorar o casamento com quem ele acha que deve. Não tenho muitos amigos, para falar a verdade, Jacob é meu único amigo de infância e algumas meninas da vila, mas todas já são casadas e nós fomos nos afastando aos poucos, porque aqui há tradição de que moças virgens não podem andar com mulheres casadas.

É muito diferente de Florença e Milão, mas é aqui onde vivo e respeito os mais velhos.

\- Existe algum lugar que minha equipe possa trabalhar? – Edward perguntou e digitava algo em seu celular.

\- Podem ocupar o escritório principal. O que meu pai usava é muito pequeno. – respondi sem deixar de folear as revistas. – Teremos que ter uma banda. O pessoal no vilarejo adora uma festa com boa música.

\- Convidaremos quem mora no vilarejo? – Edward perguntou parecendo espantado.

\- É claro que sim. Eles trabalham pra mim e fui criada com todos eles.

\- Está certo. Então o nosso casamento terá as pessoas que trabalham para nós e não os meus amigos de infância? A minha própria família?

\- Eu não quero casar com pessoas desconhecidas. – rebati.

\- Lamento que sejam desconhecidos para você, mas são os meus amigos.

\- Oh, quem é a noiva?

\- Não tenho culpa que não tem grandes amigos, sinceramente, qual a graça de fazer uma festa de casamento se eu não posso convidar quem sempre participou da minha vida?

\- Se é para manter esse critério acho que não serei convidada, afinal, nós não nos vemos há dez anos.

Edward esfregou o rosto em obvia frustração e continuei olhando as revistas, marcando algumas coisas fáceis de decoração que poderia encontrar no centro de Florença.

\- Aproveite que está com seu computador ligado e pesquise uma boa floricultura. – disse a Esme, que fingia não prestar atenção na minha discussão com Edward.

\- Já que a minha opinião pouco importa... Vou me retirar.

\- Contanto que apareça no dia do casamento, fique a vontade. Ou só porque seus amigos não vem, você não vai vir também?

\- Qual a porra do seu problema? – Edward literalmente rosnou e eu não me intimidei mesmo que ele parecesse assustador como o próprio diabo.

\- O meu problema é que você quer encher o nosso casamento de pessoas que não conheço e não sabem da minha existência, eu não quero ter que enfrentar os olhares questionadores de como casamos tão rápido já que eu enviei a data do nosso casamento há meses e _você_ apareceu somente agora. E talvez eu deva fazer uma dieta já que podem especular que estou grávida. Graças a Deus eu não sou pobre, caso contrário eu poderia estar dando o golpe da barriga!

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e me deu um olhar duro.

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer o casamento apenas para nossas famílias e os nossos funcionários. – resmungou empurrando a cadeira para trás e levantou. – Nos encontramos daqui a pouco.

\- _Okay_ , baby.

Meu rosto estava quente de raiva pela forma insensível que Edward não considerava o quanto ficaríamos em evidência com o casamento tão rápido e até pensei em adiar, mas, eu duvido que o Vovô Aro simplesmente permita uma alteração dos seus planos e também é muito arriscado. Eu não quero um casamento com pessoas fingindo felicidade e que não me conhecem. Elas até podem ficar felizes por ele, mas sei que a curiosidade será maior. Também não quero que nenhuma foto vaze. E ele nem me deixou explicar que a festa do vilarejo não é a mesma que a nossa.

\- Edward é muito perdido das tradições matrimoniais italianas e confesso que a culpa é minha. Criei meus filhos no ritmo americano, para ser mais precisa, nova-iorquino. Carlisle ensinou aos dois as tradições da família, mas não deve ter atentado aos detalhes de um matrimônio.

\- Até pensei em explicar que o povo só participa da cerimônia e do cortejo até a festa, mas depois que ele ficou irritadinho decidi que não iria falar nada.

\- Ele escolherá seu buquê?

\- Ele tem um mês e oito dias para me conhecer o suficiente para escolher minhas flores favoritas. – murmurei marcando o tipo de cetim que gostei para marcar os carros do cortejo do casamento. – Conto com a sua ajuda em não contar absolutamente nada.

\- É claro que não. Edward precisa tirar a cabeça dos negócios da família e perceber que agora tem mais para pensar no dia-a-dia.

Abri um sorriso amarelo para Esme tendo o pressentimento que eu serei a esposa que fica em casa, bonita, arrumada e com um sorriso engessado no rosto.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois.**

" _\- Por que você fez isso? Eu não posso dormir com Edward até o casamento!_

 _\- Não há mal nenhum em só dormir. Mantenha a sua amiguinha selada até a consumação. - disse e riu de si mesma. - Sinto-me nos romances de época que leio. Não há mal nenhum em só dormir._

 _\- Claro que há."_

A minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Há pouco mais de um ano fui nomeado o novo chefe da família. Com Charlie morto e meu pai aposentado, as responsabilidades de todos os negócios caíram sobre mim como uma bomba e eu precisei me orientar antes de seguir com o casamento, que deveria acontecer de todo jeito, mas dei a chance que Isabella marcasse a data e tentasse animar-se com a ideia de que será minha esposa, porém, eu sabia que a minha ausência em sua vida tornava tudo surreal, mesmo com os presentes enviados em datas comemorativas, sei que ela sabe dos meus outros relacionamentos e que sou um completo desconhecido. Não estou me importando. Ela se acostumará com a minha presença e seremos felizes.

E ao contrário do que muitos pensam, nossos reais negócios realmente tomaram conta do meu tempo.

Passei um ano inteiro estudando como unificar as duas marcas, novas estratégias de marketing. Estabeleci metas e visitei muitas vinícolas, experimentei vinhos de diversos lugares do mundo e me reuni com enólogos. Foi um ano intenso, mas se eu tinha que entrar nesse casamento, eu iria fazê-lo um grande sucesso financeiro para nossas famílias. Meus planos de noivar com Isabella em agosto falharam quando tive uma reunião de emergência na Argentina e esperei que meu avô pudesse avisar a ela a nossa chegada em setembro. Alice, como sempre, queria fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

Isabella roubou o meu fôlego em uma fotografia ao lado do idiota do meu irmão, pessoalmente me deixou tonto. Ela parecia uma menina ousada com suas curvas chamativas, apesar de baixinha. Mesmo suja, provavelmente dançando para espalhar calor nas uvas, era a mulher mais linda que vi. Não havia nada extraordinário em seu rosto, mas seu conjunto simples era exótico e mexeu profundamente comigo. Depois, quando estava arrumada, era impossível não focar em seus atributos. Seios fartos e pesados, cintura fina, quadril mais largo, uma bunda muito bem preenchida, pernas dotadas com coxas grossas mesmo que não malhadas.

Eu precisei bater uma punheta como se eu tivesse doze anos depois que saí do seu quarto, com ela vestida com uma camisola preta de renda, os mamilos brincando de pique-esconde e eu quis saber se a parte mais escura em seu ventre era seus outros cachos ou a calcinha. Apesar de não gostar de pelos pubianos em hipótese nenhuma, fantasiei seu corpo como uma pintura de Caravaggio. E como boa italiana de sangue puro, Isabella não é só linda, como dona de um gênio impossível. Ela não precisa falar para mostrar seu desagrado. Seu olhar para a acompanhante de luxo do meu irmão foi maravilhoso. Emmett gosta de desrespeitar nossa família trazendo mulheres desse nível para o nosso convívio.

Eu nunca levei Tanya para casa dos meus pais.

Olhei para janela observando os carros com meus homens e equipe chegando à casa principal. Eu teria que ficar porque o nosso casamento seria tradicional e há muitos eventos que os noivos oferecem antes da cerimônia, além de detalhes das vinícolas que teriam que ser resolvidas pessoalmente. Isabella não se envolve como nada além da produção e eu fiquei surpreso de vê-la tão envolvida com os processos. Seu conhecimento me encantou e seria muito útil. Imaginei-a trabalhando ao meu lado e a visão foi bastante agradável. Quanto mais conhecimento, melhor.

Ainda estava irritado com a nossa conversa sobre os convidados do casamento, mas ela estava certa. Foi errado de minha parte deixar o noivado tão próximo ao casamento, já que meu avô não permitiria adiá-lo. Seria muito impactante ser envolvida em torno de todos tão rápido. Decidi dar-lhe um pouco de tempo... Os carros pararam e analisei a cena a minha frente.

Victória foi a primeira a sair do carro e em seguida veio Giana, sua assistente. Tyler, meu guarda-costas desceu do carro maior com seus homens. Abri a porta da frente e eles vieram até mim.

\- Bom te ver, senhor. – Tyler apertou minha mão.

\- Oi Chefe. – Victória sorriu. Giana me deu um aceno educado também.

\- Bom ver vocês e sejam bem vindos. Tragam suas coisas para dentro.

Ouvi o som de passos na escada logo que entramos e era Bella.

\- Amore mio. – sorri e ela revirou os olhos com meu apelido. Estiquei minha mão e ela pegou, olhando atentamente para as pessoas que estavam paradas atrás de mim. – Deixe-me apresentar minha equipe. – ela deu um sorriso seco. – Victória é minha assistente pessoal. – apresentei a ruiva que trabalha comigo há anos. – Giana, sua secretária. – apontei para a mulher mais baixa de cabelos curtos. – Tyler, meu guarda costas e os outros são Mike e Embry.

\- Sejam bem vindos. – disse em um perfeito inglês. – Minha governanta preparará quartos para o descanso e lhes mostrará o escritório principal onde podem se acomodar para o trabalho.

Sem resistir ao seu perfume, beijei a lateral da sua cabeça, ansiando por um contato mais íntimo, mas em momento nenhum, além da pergunta sobre sexo e fidelidade em nosso casamento, ela me deu abertura para beijá-la. Desci minha mão do seu ombro para sua cinturinha, apertando gentilmente. Ela estava analisando Victória e apesar da minha assistente ser uma mulher bonita, não havia nada que me atraísse, na verdade, sua voz me irrita profundamente, mas ela é eficiente no seu trabalho. Zafrina apareceu e os levou através da escada. Virei Bella em meus braços e olhei para seus lábios carnudos.

\- Você tem que escolher as flores que usarei no casamento. Tanto da coroa quanto do buquê.

\- Ah, o tal do boho-chic. – sorri segurando a mexa do seu cabelo e coloquei atrás da orelha. Eu não me interesso com essas porras, mas a minha mãe ainda pode me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero. – Não faço ideia quais são as suas flores favoritas.

\- É um homem observador? – perguntou com uma risadinha doce.

\- Acredito que sim.

\- Então descobrirá a tempo. – afastou-se um pouco e deu um tapinha no meu peito. – Vou ficar na piscina com o pessoal.

\- Vou trabalhar. Vejo você no almoço. – respondi e segurei seu rosto, dando um beijo firme nos seus lábios e me afastei. Sorri quando ouvi seu suspiro.

O escritório era amplo e tinha a visão para a lateral da antiga casa. Sua construção é centenária e precisa de algumas reformas para deixar o ambiente, pelo menos na parte interna, um pouco moderno. Toda casa é limpa e muito simples. Sei que não faz muito tempo que Bella deixou a casa do seu tutor católico para viver aqui definitivamente. Jasper supostamente deveria estar sobre as asas de Caius, meu tio avô que é padre e ficou responsável pelos dois quando Charlie faleceu há dois anos. Dinheiro não falta, mas Bella não tem acesso a nada além de uma conta bancária que regularmente abasteço e ela pouco usa seu cartão de crédito. Suas compras extravagantes são de roupas e com uma diferença de tempo bem longa. Alice poderia aprender algumas coisas com Bella sobre gastar menos.

Anotei na agenda do meu celular em conversar com ela sobre uma reforma após o casamento. Os quartos precisam de camas novas e nos banheiros trocas dos chuveiros. Não há banheiras em nenhum cômodo. Liguei meu computador, deixei o Ipad ao lado, gosto de ler documentos que estão online por causa da letra. Esqueci meus óculos no meu apartamento em Nova Iorque e para falar a verdade, com a compra da casa e minha mudança confusa, não faço ideia onde posso tê-lo esquecido.

Victória entrou sem bater na porta e era uma mania que eu abominava.

\- Desculpe. Em minha defesa, não imaginei que estivesse aqui dentro.

\- Na dúvida, sempre bata na porta. – respondi secamente e ela assentiu.

\- Vou organizar o ambiente e já que teremos que dividir a sala, que seja de forma harmoniosa. Eu vi que há outro escritório na casa, talvez...

\- Isabella separou este espaço e pelo que vejo, há muito aqui dentro para três pessoas. Tyler irá armar seu equipamento no quartos deles. – respondi digitando a minha senha e ouvi som de risadas. Virei à cadeira para janela e inclinei-me para frente. Emmett estava deitado ao lado da sua puta de luxo.

Sinto raiva cada vez que olho em sua direção.

Ele estava olhando para Bella e minha respiração falhou ao vê-la somente de biquíni e todas as suas curvas expostas. O biquíni era pequeno e eu vi que tanto Leah quanto Alice usavam modelos iguais, porém com estampas diferentes. Jacob estava na piscina, nadando de um lado ao outro e Emmett olhava diretamente para a bunda da minha noiva. Eu não sei quando ele vai superar esse drama de filho adotivo que odeia o mundo.

Ouvi vagamente Victória falando com Giana e continuei prestando atenção nos atos displicentes do meu irmão diretamente com a minha noiva. Emmett foi adotado aos dois anos de idade quando sua mãe biológica, meia irmã de minha mãe, faleceu em um acidente de carro. Sua mãe era filha bastarda do meu avô materno e quando a assistência social ligou informando do acidente, mesmo não sendo próxima a irmã, minha mãe aceitou ser guardiã e um ano depois Emmett foi oficialmente adotado.

Ele soube aos dezesseis anos de idade, através de uma conversa com meus pais, que era adotado e desde então se tornou uma das pessoas mais difíceis de lidar. Ele desrespeita as tradições da família porque diz não ser metade italiano como sempre acreditou que era e sequer era neto do grande Aro Volturi para ser considerado na família pelos demais. A verdade que todas essas confusões eram de sua própria cabeça. Ele nunca sofreu preconceito ou foi deixado de lado, assim como amo Alice, também o amo, mas ele me tira do sério e tenho vontade de socar o sorriso debochado que pinta no seu rosto quando está desafiando a ordem da nossa família.

Sua última briga comigo tem o nome de Isabella. Depois que a conheceu, passou a lamentar pelos cantos que um filho adotivo não teria os mesmos direitos que eu, um filho legitimo que pouco se importava com a garota bonita que ela era. Ao longo dos meses, passou a fantasiar que ele poderia ser um marido melhor para Bella do que eu e sabendo que isso me irrita, continua alimentando suas ilusões, jogando olhares, esperando ter uma reação minha que infelizmente terá e não será boa. Eu vou quebrar o nariz dele. E reivindicar meu território.

\- Sr. Cullen? Nós temos que nos reunir.

\- Deixe para mais tarde. – respondi e saí em direção ao meu quarto, me deparando com minhas coisas desaparecidas.

\- Ah signore. Devido à chegada de duas moças, uma casada e outra solteira, eu precisei reajustar os quartos e a Sra. Cullen disse que não havia problema em colocar suas coisas na suíte principal. Bella concordou.

Balancei a cabeça de acordo e meio confuso. A expressão da Zafrina não era de muito agrado, afinal, nós ainda não somos casados para dividir o mesmo quarto e eu não me sinto tão confortável em invadir o espaço dela. Abri a porta do quarto da Bella e fui tomado pelo seu cheiro por todo lado. No closet, minhas coisas estavam perfeitamente alinhadas do lado oposto das coisas dela e agora seria exatamente assim. Nossa cerimônia será tradicional e eu não faço ideia de como Bella é nesse aspecto. Não sei se já teve algum namorado ou alguma experiência com alguém.

Troquei de roupa, colocando uma sunga e uma bermuda, ficando com a minha camisa aberta. Desci e vi que meus pais estavam juntos na varanda, segui para a área da piscina. Alice estava na piscina brincando de vôlei com Jasper, Jacob e Leah. Bella estava deitada de bruços e olhei atentamente para sua bunda. Não era nada saudável pra _**eu**_ ficar olhando-a dessa forma, principalmente faltando algumas semanas para o casamento.

\- Olá! – Bella deu um sorriso quando sentei ao seu lado. Ela ficou meio de quatro e depois sentou. Abafei meu gemido. – Olha... Não sei se já sabe... Sua mãe disse que é absolutamente normal dormirmos juntos antes do casamento, porque muitos casais fazem isso por aí e apesar de não me sentir confortável, acho que não precisamos dividir o quarto com mais ninguém, não é mesmo? Pensei em trazer Alice, mas ela não para falar e me recuso a dormir com meu irmão.

\- Está tudo bem. Zafrina me explicou.

\- Ela está completamente desconfortável com o esquema, mas Giana está com o marido...

\- Sim, ela e Embry são casados.

\- Então eles devem ficar juntos e a moça, sua assistente, é solteira...

\- Não tem problema mesmo, Bella. É bom que iremos ter um pouco mais de intimidade antes de casar.

\- Que tipo de intimidade? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e me aproximei, tirei seu lábio com cuidado e ele estava bem vermelho. Beijei sua boca gostosa lentamente, experimentando colocar minha língua na sua. Bella beijou-me muito timidamente e talvez fosse por termos companhia. Beijei o canto da sua boca pensando que agora que senti o gosto dos seus lábios, será difícil não beijá-la o tempo todo.

\- Intimidade? – sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso mais tarde.

Uma funcionária jovem entrou e abriu um sorriso para Bella. Ela colocou uma badeja com bebidas geladas em cima da mesa e saiu rapidamente. Bella esticou-se e pegou um copo. Olhei para os seus seios e vi que meu irmão estava aos beijos com a Kate, provavelmente querendo chamar atenção.

\- Não ia trabalhar?

\- Vi que estava um lindo dia e decidi ter um dia de folga.

\- Esme disse que entregará a agenda do casamento para sua assistente sincronizar os eventos.

Sorri e peguei um copo de bebida, dando um gole. Eu vi quando Emmett enfiou a mão dentro do biquíni de Kate e quase cuspi toda a minha bebida diante de tão pouca vergonha. Ele estava manipulando o mamilo dela com Alice na piscina. A amiga da Bella com o namorado sequer ficaram tão agarrados apesar de achar o tal de Jacob muito _íntimo_ da minha noiva, ele não deu nenhum indicio de ter um comportamento lascivo na frente de todos nós.

Bella olhou para o lado e virou rapidamente.

\- Emmett! Basta! – levantei sentindo meu sangue ferver.

\- O que foi? Não pode ver uma mulher bonita não te dando atenção? – retrucou e eu pensei no pedido do meu pai em não arrebentar o rosto dele.

\- Vamos, gente. – Bella fez sinal para Leah e Alice. As três saíram da área da piscina e Jacob ficou, cruzando os braços e olhando para Emmett meio desconfiado.

\- Ah! Um rolo de dinheiro a mais e essa piranha se joga na minha cama. Não pense que é o único que pode pagar por uma vagina! A diferença entre nós é que eu não preciso. – sorri e ele ficou vermelho. Kate envolveu-se na sua toalha e saiu da piscina. – Mais um comportamento de baixo nível em uma casa de família, na minha futura casa de família, e eu vou expulsar você do convívio da família por tempo indeterminado.

\- Não faço parte dessa família.

\- Então saia, seu bastardo! Saia! – apontei para saída do vinhedo e Emmett veio pra cima de mim. Antes que ele trombasse em mim, acertei um soco no seu queixo.

\- Edward! Emmett! – Carlisle gritou entrando no meio. Meu pai empurrou Emmett, que ainda respeitava alguém e parou de agir como um idiota. – O que é isso? Brigando como duas crianças? Moleques de rua?

\- Ele trouxe uma puta para uma casa de família, para conviver com minha mãe e irmã. Estava agarrando-a como se estivessem na privacidade de um quarto, sem respeitar a presença de outras pessoas. Ele não está em um puteiro! Não quero esse homem aqui!

\- Eu é que não quero mais ficar aqui.

Emmett saiu segurando o queixo e eu não voltei para casa. Meu pai simplesmente balançou a cabeça, indo atrás do meu irmão. Jacob saiu também, deixando-me sozinho com meus pensamentos. Na hora do almoço, meu irmão e sua acompanhante não estavam sentados para comer. Assim que tomei meu assento, Bella passou por mim um pouco vermelha, com um olhar constrangido.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

\- Só desci rápido demais. – murmurou de volta e começou a se servir. – Vamos comer enquanto está quente.

\- Emmett voltará mais cedo para casa. Ele e sua... – Esme limpou a garganta. – Amiga.

\- Ah... – Bella disse meio sem graça. - Tudo bem.

\- Emmett ficará. Ele levará sua amiga para o aeroporto e ficará. – Carlisle consertou e fiquei sem entender. – Todos nós iremos participar de todas as tradições do casamento como uma família unida.

Engoli o meu resmungo e tentei não revirar os olhos. Bella balançou a cabeça de acordo e não falou nada. Peguei sua mão e beijei.

\- Bella! Posso buscar seu vestido com você? – Alice perguntou animada.

\- Só buscarei o vestido no outro fim de semana e adorarei ter a sua companhia. Você e Leah serão minhas madrinhas. – sorriu para minha irmãzinha. – Amanhã irei para Florença e iremos passar a noite lá, porque temos que comprar alguns detalhes de decoração.

\- Temos que encomendar a parede falsa de parreiras. – Esme disse animada e logo as mulheres começaram a trocar detalhes do casamento e dos eventos que teríamos que fornecer antes aos nossos convidados, para trazer benções ao nosso casamento.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo porque eu ainda tinha que comprar uma maldita aliança sem esquecer que não pode ser de ouro, em hipótese nenhuma. Terminei de almoçar e minha mãe me encurralou para falar sobre como eu deveria cortejar a Bella e não ficar o tempo todo trabalhando, como se eu pudesse me dar ao luxo de ter muito tempo livre. Quando finalmente me liberou, meus olhos doíam e não havia condições de trabalhar no escritório, mas antes que conseguisse chegar até ele, meu avô ligou e ficamos duas horas detalhando os próximos processos da troca dos nomes, ele me fez garantir que Bella receberia metade de tudo que eu tenho e que Jasper jamais ficasse desabrigado financeiramente. Revirei os olhos mentalmente. Eu não roubaria a minha própria esposa.

Quando cheguei ao escritório, pedi que Victória preparasse tudo que eu precisava revisar com urgência e que todos estavam convidados para o jantar. Quando eles não desceram para almoçar, Bella me pediu para garantir que todos eles tivessem uma boa refeição a mesa com a família. A cozinha estava a todo vapor e todo tipo de aroma estava espalhando-se pela casa. Perto da hora de jantar, fui ao quarto tomar banho e me arrumar. Bella estava passando creme hidratante nas pernas, sentada no pequeno sofá, com sapatos jogados ao lado.

\- Vou deixar o quarto livre para se arrumar. – disse timidamente e eu já estava abrindo a minha blusa, indo para o closet buscar novas mudas.

\- Pode ficar a vontade. Nós dividiremos o mesmo quarto e com os muitos eventos por causa do nosso estilo de vida, nos arrumaremos muito ao mesmo tempo. – saí só de sunga, o que não era tão ruim considerando que ela me veria sem roupa em pouco tempo.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou secar o meu cabelo. – gaguejou colocando o sapato e ficou de pé. Suas coxas eram uma tentação.

No banheiro, tirei a minha sunga e entrei no chuveiro ouvindo o barulho do secador. Tomei banho lentamente, sentindo um pouco de cansaço. Sequei e me enrolei no roupão, encontrando-a de frente ao espelho, com os cabelos todos esvoaçantes e as bochechas vermelhas. Ela desligou e jogou todo o cabelo para frente, jogando para trás de novo, arrumando com os dedos. Soltei um assobio, ganhando um sorriso. Beijei sua bochecha e ela parecia meio tonta. Troquei de roupa no closet e saí pronto.

\- Está muito cheiroso. – disse colocando uma pulseira.

\- Preciso saber se está cheirosa também... – murmurei e coloquei seu cabelo para o lado, arrastando meu nariz no seu pescoço. Beijei sua pele aquecida. Encostei meu peito nas suas costas e segurei sua cintura. – Acho que será muito proveitoso ficarmos no mesmo quarto.

Respirando fundo, segurou minha mão na sua cintura e virou de frente, segurando o meu rosto e me beijou. Fiquei tão surpreso com a sua atitude que demorei uns segundos para chegar mais perto e corresponder. Bella gemeu baixinho quando segurei sua cintura bem apertada, descendo minha mão da sua cintura até o quadril, apertando levemente com fome, continuei beijando-a profundamente. O beijo acendeu todo meu corpo e meu sangue parecia fogo correndo pelas minhas veias. E como não acontecia há muito tempo, um beijo me deixou ereto. Bella sentiu e se afastou levemente, seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso maroto.

\- A que devo a mudança ou essa é quem você é?

\- Eu não sei exatamente, você é minha primeira experiência e estou testando as possibilidades. – sorriu e eu a beijei novamente, amando sua ousadia.

\- Estou aqui para todos os testes. – sorri e mordi seu lábio.

\- Exceto, é claro, que não iremos ter relações sexuais antes do casamento. Sei que ninguém exigirá o lençol com sangue, mas acho que diante tantas tradições, quero manter essa.

\- Entendo perfeitamente... E Bella, não é só porque iremos casar... Você precisa querer, entende? Podemos casar, mas não precisamos consumar agora. Será quando você quiser.

\- E você?

\- Sabe o que mais admiro em meus pais em todos esses anos de casamento? – perguntei e ela franziu o cenho, confusa. – A fidelidade. Eu não quero ser infiel e desejo fazer o nosso casamento um sucesso também, basta querer.

\- Se nós dois queremos... – encolheu os ombros.

Descemos para jantar de mãos dadas e foi a primeira vez que eu quis estar com as mãos presas a ela além do dever. Puxei sua cadeira e o jantar foi servido. Zafrina preparou lasanhas e outras massas repletas do seu molho de tomate caseiro e muito queijo. Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia tão bem, e no meu ritmo acelerado em Nova Iorque não me dou o luxo de fazer todas as refeições como venho fazendo desde que cheguei aqui.

\- Há quanto tempo trabalha para meu noivo, Srta. Miller? – tirei atenção da minha comida quando ouvi a pergunta firme da minha noiva em direção a minha assistente. Captei um tom diferente e fiquei tentando entender se era uma competição de mulheres bonitas.

\- Um ano e meio. Logo que ele assumiu o comando. – Victória respondeu com orgulho.

\- E antes, trabalhava com o quê?

\- Estava na faculdade e era estagiária. – respondeu confusa.

\- Então ser assistente do meu noivo é seu primeiro emprego na vida adulta?

\- Sim, basicamente.

\- Entendo. Interessante. Gosta de trabalhar com ele? Acha que Edward é uma pessoa fácil de lidar no trabalho? – Bella insistiu e eu não estava entendo onde queria chegar.

\- Ah, o Sr. Cullen ótimo chefe. – respondeu abrindo um sorriso na minha direção e eu vi Bella franzir os olhos e dar um gole do seu vinho.

\- Imagino que seja. – murmurou e peguei sua mão, dano um aperto. - Espero que tenhamos uma linha direta, Victória. Após o casamento, muitas coisas irão mudar e quero ter certeza que poderei contar com a mesma dedicação que tem pelo meu futuro marido.

\- Absolutamente.

Escondi meu sorriso ao perceber que Bella estava marcando o seu território com uma mulher que se sentiu ameaçada. Parece que a minha adorável noiva além de muito geniosa também é ciumenta. Depois de muito vinho no jantar, bebi um pouco da coleção do porto com meu pai antes de subir para dormir. A maioria já haviam se recolhido e quando cheguei ao quarto, Bella já estava na cama. Troquei de roupa e vi que as bochechas dela estavam coradas. Eu estava só de calça do pijama e me joguei de qualquer jeito na cama ao seu lado.

\- Eu nunca dormi com alguém antes. – disse baixinho. Eu ri.

\- Não tem nenhum mistério. – respondi e olhei para os seus seios. – _Ainda._

Ela riu e se acomodou pegando seu livro.

Peguei meu Ipad e abri meu e-mail, dando uma lida em algumas coisas que Victória deixou. Logo que me viu online, enviou uma mensagem pedindo para ler o documento que o meu advogado mandou com o acordo pré-nupcial. O arquivo não abriu pelo Ipad e informei que não estava conseguindo ler. Bella mudou a página do livro e sorriu para algo que estava lendo. Eu estava pronto para jogar o livro longe e tomar seus lábios quando uma batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Bella olhou pra mim meio confusa e levantou, sufoquei o gemido com seu pijama azul claro que cobria muito mal a sua bunda, ela enrolou-se no robe da mesma cor para ir atender a porta.

\- Deve ser Zafrina querendo saber se tudo aqui está intacto. – brincou e eu ri, acomodando-me melhor na cama para olhar para sua bunda.

\- Demorou tempo demais. Eu já teria estourado a sua cereja. – pisquei e ela abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu, abrindo a porta. Eu não vi quem era, mas a olhada cruel que ganhei por cima dos ombros fez o meu estômago se contorcer e a única pessoa que sempre senti medo foi a minha mãe. Parece que Bella terá o mesmo domínio.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo 3**

" _\- Não quer que eu vá junto?_

 _\- Vai discutir o controle de natalidade comigo e com o médico?_

 _\- E por que não? É uma decisão minha"._

Minha cabeça estava girando com o fato de que estaria dormindo com Edward. Eu não tinha nenhum pijama confortável e parei de me preocupar com esse detalhe quando levantei da cama para atender quem estava batendo na porta àquela hora da noite. O dia foi longo e eu estava cansada com todas as atividades. Começando pelo café da manhã da discórdia, seguido pela chegada da assistente de Edward que me deixou bastante enciumada e a briga na piscina, eu não sei o que mais pode acontecer enquanto estiver acordada. Abri a porta imaginando ser Zafrina preocupada com a minha castidade e dei de cara com Victória, que murchou o sorriso quando me viu. Ela estava com um robe de seda negro até os pés, meio aberto e mostrando o profundo decote rendado da sua camisola. Olhei para Edward com o desejo de matá-lo.

\- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntei bruscamente.

\- Ah... O Sr. Cullen disse que não estava conseguindo ler o acordo pré-nupcial enviado pelo advogado e eu tenho os arquivos impressos. Trouxe para que ele pudesse analisar. – respondeu e estiquei a minha mão. Relutante ela me entregou os arquivos. Fechei a porta sem falar mais nada.

Joguei as folhas bruscamente em Edward e elas se espalharam por todo quarto. Apaguei as luzes principais, tirei meu robe e apaguei meu abajur, deitando e me cobrindo.

\- Tudo bem se eu perguntar que folhas são essas e que merda aconteceu?

\- Você pediu para sua assistente vir até aqui e entregar as folhas do nosso acordo pré-nupcial.

\- Não pedi não.

\- Ah, mas ela disse que sim e ainda estava vestida como uma meretriz. Está acostumado a receber sua assistente com roupas de dormir? – perguntei sem conter a minha indignação.

\- Oi? É claro que não. – respondeu e tocou meu ombro. – Olha pra mim. – pediu e virei na cama. – Não tenho nenhum tipo de relacionamento com minha assistente, casual, sexual ou amigável. Ela é minha funcionária como outros. Tenho respeito por sua pessoa assim como tenho por todos aqueles que trabalham para mim. Ela veio até aqui com roupas de dormir?

\- Um robe de cetim preto e uma camisola decotada da mesma cor. Eu não quero esse tipo de comportamento dentro da minha casa, nem da nossa futura casa, nem das empresas que serão nossas a partir do casamento ou em qualquer lugar próximo a nós. Está entendendo, Edward? Não há como fugir desse matrimônio, mas não vou aceitar nenhum tipo, nada...

\- Eu sei e eu também não. É justamente porque não irei aceitar qualquer relacionamento seu com outra pessoa que eu não vou fazer. – respondeu e o pensamento de termos um casamento aberto me deixou apavorada. Não consigo aceitar certas "modernidades" apesar da minha idade jovem _._ \- Sinto muito. Não acontecerá mais. - disse e me beijou. Edward me beijou várias vezes na bochecha. Misteriosamente na piscina me beijou de forma sensual, fazendo-me travar e corar de vergonha. Poucos minutos mais tarde, ele deu um soco em Emmett, numa gritaria em inglês que precisei que Alice traduzisse boa parte do que estavam falando.

Fiquei chocada que Kate fosse realmente uma acompanhante de luxo e que não era apenas força de expressão e também me senti irritada que ele trouxe uma mulher _dessas_ para perto do pai e do irmão. Alice me atualizou que Emmett não era filho biológico de Esme e eu tentei lembrar da minha sogra grávida e só me veio imagens de sua gestação de Alice. Eu deduzi porque Emmett é um ano mais velho que eu.

Passado o susto, subi com Leah para o quarto e tirei o biquíni indecente que ela me convenceu a colocar. Nesse momento encontrei Zafrina agitada com a colocação dos quartos. Esme estava tranquilizando-a, mas a minha governanta gosta de tudo em ordem e as demais casas de visitantes estão precárias, precisando de reformas e móveis novos. Era um projeto de meu pai reformar toda a casa. Depois do banho, ouvi Leah sugerir a Esme colocar Edward em meu quarto, a suíte principal. Esme ficou meio receosa e com insistência, acabou concordando. Do banheiro, ouvi os gritos inconformados de Zafrina.

\- Por que você fez isso? Eu não posso dormir com Edward até o casamento!

\- Não há mal nenhum em só dormir. Mantenha a sua _amiguinha_ selada até a consumação. - disse e riu de si mesma. - Sinto-me nos romances de época que leio. Não há mal nenhum em só dormir.

\- Claro que há.

\- Claro que não. Você já vai casar com um cara que não conhece e precisa ter um pouco de intimidade para as coisas entre vocês fluírem melhor. Vocês precisam de momentos sozinhos, como conversar na cama antes de dormir, ver um ao outro com pouca roupa, beijar bastante. Passar as mãos em todos os lugares. Explorar o corpo e a mente.

\- E se ele entender errado e quiser mais antes do casamento? Na minha mente não faz sentido.

\- Porque você ainda não está pronta e só vai estar se tiver momentos com ele, para conhecer quem ele é.

\- Você só fez sexo com Jacob depois que o conheceu?

\- Tecnicamente, sim.

\- O que quer dizer?

Leah abriu um sorriso.

\- Nós transamos no banheiro da boate que nos conhecemos e em minha defesa, já estávamos ficando desde a primeira apresentação do Dj. Não nos separamos mais depois disso.

Eu estava vermelha de vergonha. Que rápidos. Certo? O que dirá as garotas da América se descobrirem que casarei virgem e estou hiperventilado só de dormir com meu noivo? Zafrina entrou com as coisas de Edward ainda reclamando da falta de senso e decoro, e que os _americanos,_ referindo-se a Leah e Jacob, estavam me levando para o caminho da perdição e pecado. Revirei os olhos e rezei, pedindo perdão a Deus se ele achava que estava pecando, porque nada fazia sentido na minha cabeça. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido.

Metade de mim gostou de saber que poderia estar mais próxima de Edward de alguma forma, outra estava em pânico porque aquele beijo na piscina acordou partes do meu corpo há muito tempo adormecidas. Leah foi para o seu quarto terminar de se ajeitar para o almoço e eu fui para o pequeno escritório do meu pai. Observei Victória ser rude com Giana e percebi que ela era muito segura do seu reinado como assistente de Edward e me perguntei que tipo de relação ela realmente tinha com _meu noivo_.

Dois dias e eu estou fervendo de ciúmes.

Entrei no escritório, peguei o meu diário e conferi que ali havia a chave do compartimento secreto. Escrevi algumas linhas e a chave caiu quando bati desajeitada na mesa. Empurrei a cadeira para trás e me ajoelhei para pegar quando ouvi a porta abrir. Antes de levantar, ouvi sons de gemidos, como nos filmes que Jasper assistia de madrugada quando Tio Caius viajava. Apesar de nunca ter visto, não precisa ser um gênio para saber o que era.

\- Isso. Que bundinha gostosa.

Gelei pensando ser Edward, mas ao espiar, era Emmett e Kate. Ela estava curvada na poltrona, que muito fiquei deitada esperando meu pai para contar uma história, com a saia branca levantada e Emmett estava atrás dela, movimentando-se com força, puxando seu cabelo, dando tapas e eu me recostei meio curiosa e meio assustada com a cena. Sexo era aquilo? Como nos filmes? Parecia excitante e muito grotesco, como os animais do pasto. Emmett espancava a bunda de Kate e mais alto ela gritava. Oh céus. Meu escritório estava corrompido.

Meu cérebro em pane.

Tão rápido quanto começou, terminou. Emmett jogou algo no lixo e ajeitou as roupas. Ele tirou um envelope do bolso do jeans e deu a Kate, que abriu e contou as notas com um cheque. Eles saíram e soltei minha respiração. O que foi isso? Afobada, guardei minhas coisas, tranquei a gaveta e desci correndo para sala de jantar. Edward me olhou curioso e decidi que ele não precisava dar outro soco em seu irmão porque eu o vi transando em meu escritório. Conversar sobre o casamento era uma distração tão grande que parecia que eu estava falando do casamento de outras pessoas e não do meu.

Edward ficou trabalhando, desaparecido em algum canto da casa e eu saí com meu casal de amigos, junto com Jasper e Alice para andar de bicicleta pelo vinhedo até o vilarejo. Não há centro comercial ou qualquer tipo de loja nas localidades. Tudo que precisamos fazer é em Florença. Vivemos na região próxima ao mar, em Tenuta de San Guido e Volterra fica a mais ou menos quarenta minutos, a vinícola ao lado da nossa. Foi um passeio divertido e quando voltamos, muito em cima da hora do jantar, corremos para os nossos quartos para tomar banho. Eu estava suja de terra e não queria que Edward me visse assim novamente.

Leah passou a tarde inteira enchendo meus ouvidos que Edward é o cara para beijar, porque ele é bonito, será meu marido e eu posso. Na verdade ela disse que devo soltar a fera que tenho presa dentro de mim e experimentar sensações. Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz depois que ele desfilou na minha frente seminu. Foi um beijo maravilhoso e senti como se agora houvesse uma ponte entre nós. Durante o jantar, ficamos unidos, de mãos dadas, mesmo quando investiguei um pouco as reações da sua assistente.

Voltei a minha realidade. Aceitei as desculpas de Edward e reafirmei que me incomodavam proximidades entre ele e sua assistente. Ele prometeu que resolveria no dia seguinte e concordei. Ele estava adormecido ao meu lado, com o braço jogado na minha cintura, ressonando. E com o pensamento de que a minha vida adulta estava finalmente começando, dormi antes que o pânico me dominasse. Na manhã seguinte, acordei com Edward se arrumando para sair do quarto. Ele me deu um sorriso e um beijo, saindo e deixando o espaço livre pra mim. Levantei, penteei os cabelos, me vesti casualmente com short, camiseta e sandálias altas.

Antes de descer, percebi que o lado de fora da casa estava bem movimentado. Era quase como em Volterra. Vários carros estavam na garagem, homens circulando por todo lado e eu pensei ter visto alguns deles armados, mas não entendi a necessidade. Não há criminalidade aqui. Sempre ficamos seguros. Desci confusa e não perguntei nada durante o café da manhã, porque tinha muita gente à mesa e não parecia um assunto adequado. Emmett fez uma brincadeira com uma das facas, jogando para o alto e pegando pela lâmina, o que me deixou assustada e surpresa. A habilidade dele foi tão natural e surpreendente que eu não consegui deixar de olhar. Ele viu a minha expressão, dando-me um sorriso perigoso de volta. Edward segurou a minha mão, me chamando atenção de volta e eu vi o olhar que deu a Emmett. Eu choraria se recebesse aquele olhar. Seus olhos ficaram mais quentes e sensíveis quando sorriu pra mim.

Eu estava confusa. Há poucos dias Edward está aqui, dividindo minha cama, minha vida e eu não o conheço. Ele não é um completo desconhecido, mas ainda é um estranho. Emmett tem um comportamento duvidoso e gestos que me incomodam, não conseguirei ficar sozinha com ele sem me lembrar da forma que ele esteve com Kate em minha frente. Tentei ficar na minha por todo o dia, mas não conseguia deixar de achar estranha a movimentação. A cada "segurança" que encontrava pela casa, eles me cumprimentavam com o respeito de uma rainha e encaravam o chão, nunca me respondiam olhando nos olhos e se olhavam, era bem rápido.

Esme e Alice pareciam alheias à presença deles. Eu me senti acuada. Observei Zafrina e ela agia como se fosse normal e sei que não vivi aqui por muito tempo, mal vinha nos finais de semana, porque papai sempre me levava para passear. Ele tinha horários loucos, saía de madrugada para o trabalho, voltava de manhã, dormia pouco, estava sempre correndo. Jasper teve mais contato com meu pai do que eu. Ao contrário de mim, ele não foi privado a um colégio católico.

Edward ficou trancado no escritório por todo o dia. Victória e Giana estavam lá também e não me senti a vontade em interromper. Almocei sozinha no quarto, pedi para dizer que estava me sentindo mal. Amanhã eu tenho que resolver muitas coisas do casamento, mas hoje me dei ao luxo de entrar em pânico. Jacob e Leah saíram, eles ficariam em Florença por três dias e deixei a minha casa lá a disposição deles, para que pudessem ter um local de descanso, na verdade, eles participariam de uma festa que ninguém dorme e toca músicas eletrônicas.

No finalzinho da tarde, Edward entrou no quarto.

\- Oi amore. Soube que não está se sentindo bem.

\- Apenas um mal estar, decidi descansar. – mantive a minha mentira, se bem que a minha cabeça estava fervilhando com uma desconfiança rastejando pelos meus pensamentos. – Por que tem tantos seguranças?

\- Seguranças? – perguntou e depois olhou pra mim. – Você diz todos os homens da família?

\- Eles são nossos parentes? – retruquei ainda mais confusa.

\- Bella... O que você sabe sobre os negócios da família?

\- Vendemos vinho, certo?

\- Sim... Temos as vinícolas, mas também temos restaurantes, boates, lanchonetes e muitas pequenas empresas que tem a nossa proteção. Também temos outros negócios, sabe quais são?

\- Eu não sabia que papai tinha isso tudo. Temos mais dinheiro que imagino...

\- Sei que vive de um jeito bem simples. – ele apontou para casa.

\- Eu cresci em uma escola, Edward. Nós fomos acostumadas a viver com pouco. – encolhi os ombros. – Que outros negócios?

Edward rezou baixinho em italiano e xingou meu pai.

\- Eu não acredito que você não sabe. – suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Preciso falar com meu avô, isso é um absurdo. – saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. Eu o ouvi gritando algumas palavras bem chulas e ao espiar, estava aos berros com os homens da família. Se eu soubesse que a máfia existisse de verdade...

Um estalo me fez levantar. Máfia.

"Um dia, quando precisar saber sobre a história da nossa família, leia o meu diário". Meu pai me disse pouco antes de morrer. Ele não se sentia bem por dias e depois de várias internações, realmente veio a falecer. Foi muito rápido e eu não entendi direito. Ainda estou no começo do seu diário, mas algo me fez crer que a resposta das minhas desconfianças estava ali. Saí do quarto rapidamente, peguei o diário dele e voltei, fechando a porta. Sentei na cama e pulei as páginas que ele ainda falava do seu romance com a minha mãe aos quinze anos de idade.

Aos dezoito, havia um dia escrito como **"A iniciação".**

Recostei-me na cama lendo atentamente cada linha e a cada nova letra, meu coração batia mais forte.

"Hoje foi o meu primeiro dia. Deixei Renée sabendo que eu não poderia voltar se falhasse. E ela me pediu para não falhar. Por ela, pela família que iremos ter, pela não decepção do meu pai, eu não vou falar. E foi com essa determinação que eu mirei na testa do traidor e atirei. Ele descumpriu com as leis da família e nos desonrou. Eu saí de lá sem um arranhão. Fizemos parecer um suicídio e eliminamos todos aqueles que estavam contaminados contra a família. Antes de sair do carro para casa, meu pai me disse que a família vem sempre em primeiro lugar".

Abaixei o diário, ofegante. Meu coração doía. Conforme as páginas iam avançando, lia sobre um Charlie que eu nunca conheci. O meu pai era um assassino, chefe de uma grande família da máfia italiana. Pulei algumas páginas e detalhes com o desejo de vomitar. Corri para o banheiro e coloquei todo meu almoço de volta. Lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes e sai do quarto, tonta, procurando por Jasper.

\- Bella? – Edward me parou no corredor. Eu estava chorando. – O que aconteceu?

\- Me solta. – disse um pouco histérica. Ele se afastou, mas não me soltou. – Jasper!

Meu irmão apareceu na porta do seu quarto e seus olhos abriram de forma que eu soube que ele já sabia.

\- Bella, calma. – Jasper aproximou e pegou minha mãe. – Você descobriu, não é? – perguntou baixinho e foi a minha confirmação.

\- Você já sabia? Todos sabiam? Eu era a única que não sabia? – perguntei freneticamente.

\- Calma, fica calma. – Jasper me abraçou apertado. – Desculpe, eu sempre soube. Papai me proibiu de contar, ele disse que quando chegasse a hora você saberia e eu nunca desobedeci, ele é... Era o...

\- O chefe. – sussurrei e Jasper assentiu. – O papai era um assassino.

\- Sim. Todos nós somos e fazemos o que tivemos que fazer para proteger a nossa família, quem amamos, nosso dinheiro e a nossa tradição. – Jasper disse suavemente, mas suas palavras eram carregadas de certeza.

\- Você já matou alguém?

\- Não. Eu só ia com papai... Ainda não fui iniciado.

\- E quem é o chefe agora que o papai morreu? – perguntei com meu estômago revirando.

Jasper apenas olhou para Edward atrás dele. Dei um passo para trás em pânico. Edward é um assassino, como meu pai, meu irmão, toda a minha família.

\- Não, por favor, não! – sussurrei me desvencilhando de Jasper e corri.

Desci as escadas correndo e saí de casa, precisando ficar longe, precisando ficar sozinha. Corri pelo atalho do vinhedo que dava para grandes árvores de oliva. Quando criança vinha para casa e brincava por horas na minha casa da árvore, onde eu dizia ser meu castelo e meu pai brincava que era a minha fortaleza, porque sou uma princesa, nascida para ser amada, mimada e protegida. Por que ele mentiu para mim? Subi as escadas, abismada com a minha necessidade de me sentir segura. Eu não conseguia enumerar minha chateação, dor, mágoa, tristeza e até mesmo fúria.

Escondi meu rosto entre meus joelhos, sem coragem de olhar para as bonecas que estavam empoeiradas na prateleira do canto e a mesinha de chá totalmente suja. Escondi-me no fundo e me permiti chorar. Eu estava com medo da vida desconhecida e das verdades que eu ainda não sabia. Ouvi um barulho na entrada e era Edward.

\- Não tenha medo de mim, Bella. – disse como se fosse um absurdo me encolher no canto. Ele entrou e a casinha ficou ainda menor. – Venha aqui. – disse e não me movi. Edward revirou os olhos e me pegou no colo. – Eu não sei o motivo pelo qual seu pai nunca te contou e estou me chutando mentalmente de não termos conversado, mas eu pensei que soubesse e isso, a nossa vida, não é assunto que ficamos debatendo, principalmente durante as refeições, com mulheres à mesa.

\- Alice sabe?

\- Sim, sempre soube.

\- Emmett também?

\- Sinto muito, amore. Toda a nossa família sabe e por isso deduzi que você sabia também, mas era muito inocente ou ignorava, não sei dizer. Principalmente pela forma que concordou com o casamento. – disse mais baixo e me acomodei em seu colo, com todo meu corpo formigando com segurança. Como ele poderia ser um assassino, chefe da família e me fazer bem ao mesmo tempo?

\- Sou apegada a casa e ao vinhedo. Faria qualquer coisa por isso, pela família.

\- Mas não sabia o real significado da família, não é?

\- Não. Papai sempre me disse que eu deveria amar e respeitar a família, mas eu pensei que fossem laços de sangue e de amor. Sei que o Vovô Aro não é o meu avô de verdade, mas ele sempre foi doce e amável. – respondi e olhei em seus olhos. – Qual o real motivo do nosso casamento?

\- Unificar as famílias, laço de sangue através do nosso herdeiro e para o mundo real, o mundo fora da máfia, não nos prejudicar nos negócios, e nós somos tradicionais, Bella. Fazemos parte de um mundo que acredita nas tradições da família. Trazemos má sorte ao misturarmos nossas raízes... E mesmo que tenhamos muito dinheiro com todos os nossos outros negócios, os nossos vinhos nos dão tanto quanto. Não devemos ser manchados, isso pode prejudicar todos os outros...

\- Então os vinhos são os negócios legais, aquele pelos quais todos acham que temos muito dinheiro e somos uma família unida?

\- Exato. Nunca me importei muito com eles até pouco tempo atrás e estou estudando muito para que a família não seja afetada com isso.

\- Edward... Eu não consigo...

\- Sei que não entende, é muita informação para um único dia, mas eu vou tentar te explicar com calma. Eu não tenho um manual ou uma forma de te explicar como funciona a família, mas eu sou o chefe, você é minha noiva, está acima de cada um deles e o que diz é uma ordem, exceto se eu disser o contrário.

\- É tudo tão confuso... Suas tatuagens têm a ver com isso?

\- A maioria, sim.

Era impossível não lembrar o torso definido e suas muitas tatuagens espalhadas pelo peitoral, braços e costas. Tento não pensar em como o vi de sunga andando pelo quarto, mas agora era impossível não relacionar a aparência de CEO com perfeito bad boy. Edward sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa.

\- Prometo que parece algo muito ruim e é. Não somos santos, Bella. Estamos envolvidos com negócios ilegais e fazemos muito dinheiro.

\- E quanto à polícia?

\- Todo mundo tem preço para manter certas amnésias.

Respirei fundo e senti o perfume dele. Edward estava acariciando minhas costas e eu tive medo dele estar me manipulando para conseguir a minha confiança, mas o que ele ganharia com isso? Eu estava quase adormecendo de tanto chorar quando ele me levou para casa. Jasper conversou comigo por horas e lemos o diário do papai, onde meu irmão me explicou quem era quem dentro da nossa família, quais negócios ilegais estamos envolvidos e porque ele acha que papai nunca me contou a verdade sobre nossas famílias. Nós lemos até a última página, escrita pouco antes de ele morrer, que me revelou o motivo pelo qual ele estava profundamente estressado e com dores no peito. A família russa estava nos perseguindo e segundo ele, tive sorte de não percebê-los quando fui passear em Milão. Lembro o dia em que Tio Caius simplesmente disse que era hora de ir sem me dar explicações.

Jasper me contou que sempre tive guarda-costas e papai pedia que eles ficassem bem longe, deixando-me livre sem saber que estava protegida. Chorei tanto que meus olhos já estavam doendo e não desci para jantar, escolhendo tomar banho e rejeitei a comida, com o estômago virado de tanta informação. Minha cabeça doía e não demorei a começar a cochilar. Mais tarde, senti o peito quente de Edward contra as minhas costas e foi a primeira vez que senti seu corpo tão próximo na cama. Como posso confiar em pessoas assassinas? Vivi por todo esse tempo com eles e nada me aconteceu. Eles são a minha família... Aceitar tudo isso me dói na alma.

Tio Caius sabia? Ele também faz parte da família? Ele é um padre, por tudo que é mais sagrado! E foi responsável pela educação de Jasper, mas meu irmãozinho sabe muito mais sobre a vida e o mundo que vivemos do que eu. A doce e protegida princesa. Não quero mais esse status, não quero ser enganada. Se essa é a vida que eu tenho, a minha família, quero estar ciente de tudo que acontece. Não consigo perdoar meu pai pela omissão. Não consigo aceitar e talvez eu não esteja na posição de aceitar nada e sim viver o que me foi destinado.

\- Você ainda não está dormindo. – Edward sussurrou e beijou meu pescoço. – Seu cheiro é tão bom.

\- Não consigo dormir, apesar de estar cansada. – sussurrei de volta. Edward subiu sua mão quente pela minha barriga, parando próximo ao meu seio. – O que está fazendo?

\- É difícil ficar com a mão parada.

\- Você quer tocar meu seio? – perguntei meio desesperada.

\- Quero tocar você por inteiro.

\- Eu deixo. – murmurei e Edward levantou a cabeça. – Quero parar de pensar em meu pai como assassino. Quero deixar de sentir medo. Quero confiar em você, Edward. Faça-me esquecer.

\- Você está emocionalmente cansada e por isso está pedindo por algo que ainda não está confortável em fazer. – Edward me abraçou de novo. – Tente dormir.

\- Não consigo. – murmurei petulante e ele riu suavemente. – Quem é o seu conselheiro?

\- Deveria ser Emmett, por ser meu irmão do meio, mas é James.

\- Você confia nele?

\- Não. Nunca deixo que ele se aproxime, apesar da nossa falsa amizade.

\- Há algo acontecendo?

\- Bella... Eu quero confiar em você. Ser a única pessoa que confio.

\- Entendo se não confiar em mim agora. Eu mesma estou com dificuldades de confiar em você agora que sei que é um chefe da máfia. Eu tenho medo.

\- Não existe nada mais precioso para um homem da minha posição que a mulher que ele foi abençoado.

\- É por isso que você está determinado a fazer dar certo?

\- Casamento em nosso mundo é para sempre, Bella.

\- E por que temos um acordo pré-nupcial?

\- Garante que tudo que é meu, será seu.

\- E tudo que é meu, será seu?

\- Sim.

\- Você vive constantemente em perigo?

\- Eu sou bom no que faço, cresci nesse meio e não quero que se preocupe. Sempre irei te proteger, Bella.

E eu acreditei.

Edward se aconchegou mais, tão perto que não caberia uma folha de papel entre nós. Ele fechou os olhos e me estiquei para apagar o abajur, deixando-o descansar. Segurei sua mão que estava na minha barriga e tentei não continuar chorando, eu estava cansada de pensar e ler todo o diário de uma vez foi como uma bomba. Eu deveria reler com calma, procurar as razões, entender o motivo e procurar, de alguma forma, conformar meu coração.

Acordei antes de Edward e saí da cama, percebendo que não estava nos meus melhores dias na aparência. Tomei banho, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo arrumado, fios soltos e deixando meus cachos com aparência rebelde. Passei bastante base a caprichei no rímel, para deixar meu olhar marcado. Blush e um batom rosa completaram o meu rosto. Saí do banheiro somente enrolada no roupão. Edward estava acordado mexendo no celular. Ele levantou para ir ao banheiro quando entrei no meu closet e fiquei escolhendo uma roupa bonita que me desse um novo ânimo de espírito. Não sou de conformar com a tristeza e não será agora.

Edward entrou no closet só com a toalha enrolada na cintura e o olhei através do espelho. Ele me abraçou, abrindo um pouco meu roupão, deslizando a mão para dentro, tocando minha barriga, parando na cintura.

\- É muito perigoso ficar sem calcinha perto da minha mão curiosa. – sussurrou e beijou minha boca. Virei em seus braços. – Bom dia, amore mio.

\- Bom dia. – murmurei beijando-o, aceitando a intimidade.

Ontem, ele poderia ter me deixado sozinha, mas me seguiu, consolou e tentou me fazer entender. Vai levar tempo.

\- Encontraremos meu avô em Florença.

\- Não demorarei na loja, sua mãe encomendou algumas coisas e irei buscar, logo em seguida só irei ao medico.

\- Para quê?

\- Controle de natalidade. – assumi corando e ele riu.

\- Bom... Podemos esperar para termos bebê.

\- Teremos?

\- É claro.

\- Eu quero saber se você quer ser pai além da responsabilidade de termos um herdeiro, mas sim por amor. Apesar de tudo que descobri ontem, eu não posso imaginar um pai melhor. Charlie foi pai e mãe, amoroso, companheiro e nunca nos deixou.

\- Meu pai também foi incrível. E eu quero ter o meu próprio bebê para mimar. Alice é totalmente estragada por mim. – sorriu e me senti relaxada.

Vesti minha roupa com Edward também se trocando, mas cada um de lado. Ele pegou o coldre e encaixou no peito, deixando uma arma preta, lustrosa ali. Vestiu sua camisa de mangas e pegou um paletó. Eu não tinha visto sua arma antes, não mexi em suas coisas e também não saímos de casa desde que ele chegou alguns dias atrás. Edward explicou que ele raramente deixava de ficar armado, exceto aqui, distante e muito bem protegido. E se qualquer um dos nossos inimigos estivesse na Itália, ele saberia.

\- E se um dos seus soldados resolvesse te matar?

\- A troco de quê? Para morrer também?

\- Eu li no diário do meu pai que já existiu traidores.

\- Muitos e não estou querendo parecer esnobe, mas o seu pai era bonzinho demais.

Os relatos no seu diário me diziam o contrário e eu não queria saber o quanto Edward era diferente do meu pai. Terminei de me arrumar e aceitei sua mão. Iríamos comer antes de sair. Esme me abraçou apertado, dizendo que poderia tirar todas as minhas dúvidas e eu agradeci, porque tinha muitas. Alice não disse nada, apenas encolheu os ombros e eu percebi que aquela realidade era fácil para ela por ter nascido consciente da vida que levava.

Olhei para os "soldados" de Edward comendo na cozinha. Zafrina parecia feliz em ter tanta gente para alimentar e não estava nenhum pouco assustada. Tentei não ficar ressentida com ela, mas fiquei. Ela sabia. Todos sabiam, menos eu. Senti-me boba e não abordei o assunto porque Victória e Giana estavam tomando café conosco. A assistente de Edward mal olhou na minha direção e eu fiquei na dúvida se apreciava o gesto.

Assim que terminei de arrumar minha bolsa, saí de casa e me deparei com três carros parados na frente. Edward abriu a porta de um, fazendo sinal para mim. Olhei os outros dois com desconfiança e senti um gelo na espinha quando vi meu irmão no banco da frente de um dos carros e Emmett no motorista, brincando com dois canivetes, jogando para o alto e pegando.

\- Está tudo bem, querida. Será um bom dia. – Edward disse e desviei o olhar do meu irmão muito satisfeito com seu destino. – Irei te levar para almoçar no meu restaurante favorito.

Sorri e entrei no carro, tentando aceitar meu destino da mesma forma que Jasper aceitou.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

" _Andei até um dos quartos dos fundos para pegar uma manta e ao abrir a porta me deparo com Alice aos beijos com Mike._

 _Ela o empurrou e me deu um sorriso tímido. Ele não sabia para onde olhava. Apontei para saída e ele foi bem rápido por sinal._

 _\- Alice?_

 _\- Eu sei que não posso me envolver com um dos soldados, mas ele é tão gatinho! – respondeu e eu não aguentei, acabei rindo"._

Observei Bella olhar pela janela, admirando a paisagem em nossa curta viagem a Florença. Ela estava quieta, porém não tão tensa quanto toda a noite. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos meus e sua coxa próxima a minha. Dispensei o uso do cinto de segurança, raramente uso e porque queria estar perto dela. Gosto do seu cheiro e do seu calor. Gosto de estar perto e lembrar o seu gosto suave. Chegamos ao centro de Florença direto para o centro médico. Saí do carro primeiro e estendi a mão, para ajuda-la a sair com seus saltos altos. Emmett entrou e identificou a consulta dela antes de entrarmos, disse que devíamos ir para o segundo andar. Tyler e Mike entraram comigo no elevador.

\- Fiquem aqui. – pedi quando chegamos à outra recepção. Eu estava acostumado a receber olhares. Bella não. Ela me implorou com o olhar e eu os deixei para trás, mas não a deixei sozinha. – O quê?

\- Você vai entrar comigo? – perguntou e identificou-se para recepcionista, que nos disse para aguardar que ela iria chamar pelo nome.

\- Não quer que eu vá junto?

\- Vai discutir o controle de natalidade comigo e com o médico?

\- E por que não? É uma decisão minha e não irei usar camisinha com você.

\- Não gosta de usar?

\- Vai ser a primeira vez que vou transar sem camisinha, Bella. Estou fantasiando há dias. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela corou.

\- Nunca fez sem?

\- Tenho muito amor ao meu pau, obrigado. – resmunguei e ela riu de um jeito que me deixou quente. – Mal vejo a hora de ter você. – mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha, ela riu meio sem jeito e se acomodou melhor, fechando as pernas. – Se você quiser, eu posso cuidar do que te incomoda. – acariciei sua coxa e ela bateu na minha mão.

\- Comporte-se. A recepcionista parece interessada em nós, ou melhor, em você. – murmurou e eu virei em direção à mulher loira, abri um sorriso, segurei o rosto da minha noiva e a beijei na boca. - Sua arma vai disparar se eu chegar mais perto? – sussurrou e eu evitei rir, lembrando que ela não entende absolutamente nada sobre armas.

\- Não. – respondi e ela se aconchegou em meus braços.

Realmente não entendo porque Charlie nunca contou a Bella quem nós somos e o que fazemos. Essa é apenas uma das muitas coisas que não entendo. Ele foi um bom chefe, mas eu discordava de suas ações com seus soldados e de toda vez que algum deles, acostumados a lidar com o jeito de Charlie, entrava em choque com a forma dura que meu pai está acostumado a tratar nossos homens. Charlie não tomou uma punhalada nas costas porque também sabia como invocar medo e exterminar traidores, mas ele foi displicente em deixar a _Principessa_ da família totalmente no escuro e abertamente desprotegida. Sei que ela nunca estava só, mas era um alvo fácil.

Ele não poupou Jasper da verdade, mas poupou Bella. Se fosse pelo casamento, talvez ela aceitasse mais fácil, se entendesse todo nosso estilo de vida e o nosso sangue. Farei o que estiver em meu alcance para trazer o entendimento e daqui a um tempo vai superar o medo e a aversão natural que tem pelas nossas atividades.

O nome dela foi chamado e levantei também. Ela suspirou, resignada e a médica parecia surpresa a me ver junto. Elas conversaram sobre preventivo e contraceptivo. Fui contra o DIU. Eu não esperaria malditos cinco anos para engravidá-la. Talvez três. Bella escolheu tomar injeções porque não queria ter a responsabilidade de lembrar o remédio todos os dias. Tomada a sua primeira dose depois de um exame, saímos do consultório direto para a loja de louças.

\- Escolhi porcelana para o nosso casamento. Toda a decoração será branca com lilás. – disse-me e abriu uma das caixas no balcão da loja, tirando um prato bem trabalhado. – É lindo. – sorriu para o vendedor. – Gostei. Vamos levar. – fiz sinal para Mike pegar as caixas e ele fez um trabalho rápido enquanto fui pagar. – Agora temos que buscar as fitas.

Seguimos de carro até uma grande loja. Bella ficou horas olhando e testando cada fita que lhe foi apresentada. Encontrei um banquinho e sentei. Eu tinha que acompanhar as merdas dos preparativos ou minha mãe encheria meus ouvidos por dias. E faz parte da tradição o noivo participar, mas ela também não estava perguntando a minha opinião. Depois de definir as fitas de seda no tom exato das flores, seguimos para floricultura.

\- Ah! Bella! – um senhor robusto sorriu ao vê-la. – Fiquei muito feliz em fazer parte do seu casamento através de minhas flores. Venha vê-las.

\- Você fica. – Bella disse quando fiz menção em seguir. – Ainda tem que descobrir as minhas flores. Eu vou jogar o buquê em você se não forem as minhas favoritas.

Revirei os olhos e fiquei andando pela loja. Encontrei um vaso de rosas amarelas e peguei a maior, paguei e me foi oferecido um cartão. Mike me estendeu uma caneta.

" _Dar-lhe-ei um ramo de flor por dia. Ou mais. Diga-me quando acertar"._

Prendi o cartão na flor e quando ela retornou ainda mais cheirosa que antes, estendi a rosa e ela pegou sorridente. Tirou o cartão, sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

\- Ainda não acertou. – sussurrou contra meus lábios e me deu um selinho. – Obrigada.

Ela iria me deixar louco. Mike a acompanhou até o carro e paguei metade do valor necessário para as flores e deixei uma grande quantia para que a cada manhã eles me entregassem uma flor diferente. Em algum momento irei acertar. O dono pareceu muito feliz com o dinheiro que deixei e ao ver que seu estabelecimento estava sem o símbolo da família senti um aperto ao constatar que os lugares que Bella frequentava em Florença não eram protegidos por nós.

\- Está pronta para almoçar? – perguntei sabendo que eu tinha uma hora e meia, antes de me reunir com alguns subchefes locais, para saber suas informações sobre os russos. Três russos foram abatidos em Roma há duas noites e eu fiquei realmente irritado com a ousadia deles em meu território.

Também teria uma reunião com meu advogado sobre o casamento.

Chegamos ao restaurante e o Chefe ficou animado em me ver. Fazia anos que eu não vinha até aqui e Bella comentou que seu pai a trazia para jantar sempre que estava em Florença. Fomos levados a uma sala privativa e fomos servidos com vinho. Ela tomou um gole e olhou ao redor.

\- Eles não se juntam a gente? – perguntou em menção aos meus homens.

\- Eles irão comer na cozinha ou onde se sentirem a vontade. – respondi e vi que ela estava olhando para Jasper no andar debaixo. – Está tudo bem com ele, Bella. Jasper está bem familiarizado.

\- Entendo. – murmurou e bebeu quase toda a sua taça. – Qual a posição do meu irmão na família?

\- Ele é o futuro chefe da família neste lado do mundo. – sorri e ela endureceu na cadeira. – Ele é o herdeiro homem do seu pai, Bella. Estou controlando todos os territórios e treinando Jasper para que ele possa assumir assim que tiver idade o suficiente.

\- Até lá você comandará tudo?

\- Como sempre foi feito, mas devido a problemas, nossos pais acharam melhor separar as lideranças, para que eles pudessem controlar todo território.

\- Eles eram amigos?

\- Não existem amigos em nosso mundo, Bella. Eles eram família. Sangue.

Eu vi seus ombros caírem por um segundo e ela endireitou, mantendo sua postura firme. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, disfarçando a tempestade que acontecia em sua mente. Segurei suas mãos e beijei cada um dos seus dedos, ganhando um sorriso doce. Nosso _antipasti_ foi servido e peguei um pouco de pão com pimentões e lhe alimentei. Um pouco de molho escorreu para os meus dedos e ela lambeu. Meu pau saltou em resposta.

\- Você não devia brincar comigo dessa forma. – murmurei e ela riu, meu olhar caiu para os seus seios e eu desejei poder deitar ali.

\- Esse restaurante é nosso?

\- Sim. Especificamente nosso e não somente protegido. – respondi honestamente.

\- Como reconhecer um lugar que seja nosso de alguma forma? – perguntou curiosamente olhando ao redor.

\- Está vendo a bonita pintura atrás de nós? – perguntei sem me virar. Ela assentiu. – Há um símbolo bem no meio. – murmurei olhando para o seu colar. Bella ficou parada analisando e ergueu a mão até o pingente do seu colar. – É isso aí, amore. Você carregava o símbolo da família no peito desde que nasceu. Meu avô te deu de presente?

\- Quando nasci. Meu pai me dizia para nunca tirar e raramente ando sem. – bebeu mais um pouco de vinho.

O garçom recolheu os primeiros pratos e trouxe as escolhas do chefe. Para Bella, ele mandou um prato de risoto de frutos do mar com bastante açafrão. E para mim, lasanha, porque ainda não experimentei lasanha melhor que essa. Começamos a comer em silêncio. Ela cruzou as pernas e seu pé bateu na minha panturrilha. Nós rimos e peguei seu tornozelo, acomodando seus pés em meu colo. Eu gostava de sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu.

\- O que será que ele vai mandar para sobremesa? – perguntou quando o garçom retirou nossos pratos. – Gostei de ser surpreendida. O risoto estava maravilhoso e a lasanha daqui é simplesmente incrível.

\- Você gosta de surpresas?

\- Não. Costumo estar no controle de tudo. Foi assim desde que papai morreu e eu não me sinto confortável com surpresas.

\- Algumas são boas.

\- Eu ainda não experimentei uma surpresa boa. – encolheu os ombros.

\- Vou garantir que tenha muitas boas surpresas.

O garçom trouxe _tiramisu_ e duas colheres. Peguei uma e a alimentei, querendo ser o único a apreciar sua reação. Ela provou e gemeu em adoração. Empurrei a minha cadeira para o seu lado e provei o doce diretamente da sua boca.

\- Você transforma uma simples sobremesa em algo completamente quente. – murmurou contra meus lábios. – Imoral.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas Mike fez a gentileza de limpar a garganta e apontar para o relógio. Eu não podia deixar meu avô esperando por muito tempo. Bella foi ao banheiro e quando retornou, abri a porta do carro. Ela fez questão de dizer ao Chef que havia amado o almoço por completo e um sorriso dela fez o dia dele.

Vovô Aro abriu os braços assim que Bella saiu do carro e ela foi correndo até ele, em uma alegria que ele nunca nos recebeu. Ele só abraça Alice e raramente minha mãe. Eu sei que ele adora suas netas e é perfeitamente normal ser completamente duro conosco, seus netos e homens. Ele soltou a bengala para segurá-la melhor e ela riu como uma garotinha pequena. Bella afastou-se e meu avô segurou meu rosto, dando-me um beijo na bochecha. Entramos juntos. Bella segurou a minha mão com força.

\- Amore, a esposa de Salvatore está logo ali. – apontei e ela me olhou irritada. – Reunião de homens.

\- Mas é o meu casamento também.

\- Nada que precise preocupar sua linda cabecinha. – sorri e ela me deu olhar intenso. – Renata! Minha noiva está ansiosa para provar sua limonatta! E ah, mostre as joias do seu antiquário dos Medici.

Bella se afastou apenas para não fazer desfeita com o olhar feliz da Renata em ter minha noiva em sua sala de estar. As duas começaram a conversar e enquanto meu avô conversava com Salvatore, recebi olhares indignados. Ela deve ter ficado puta quando Emmett fechou a porta. Salvatore me entregou o acordo pré-nupcial corrigido com as minhas solicitações. Sei que a Família nunca deixará Bella desamparada, porém, coisas mudam, nem sempre vencemos e eu deixei uma vida pronta para ela caso eu venha morrer. Bella terá uma identidade nova, um lugar desconhecido e uma conta bancária. Como seu marido, é meu dever cuidar dela para sempre. E ninguém sabia desse plano, isso seria apenas entre mim e ela.

Saímos do escritório depois que meu avô estava satisfeito com todas as coisas relacionadas ao casamento e encontrei Bella com Renata. Sorrindo, pediu de presente um colar que pertenceu a Maria di Medici, era bonito e combinava com ela. Tirei o cartão de crédito da carteira e comprei, dando-lhe de presente. Ela parecia feliz até o momento que se despediu do meu avô e foi até o carro, acompanhada de Emmett. Quando entrei, ela estava do outro lado e não me deu atenção pelo resto do caminho.

\- Qual o seu problema? – perguntei depois de uma hora de viagem tentando iniciar conversas.

\- Nenhum, por quê?

\- Não se faça de tola. Qual a porra do problema? – questionei impedindo-a de entrar em casa.

\- Eu não sei. Tudo estava indo bem até você me enxotar para conversar com uma mulher que tinha medo de falar comigo pensando que uma conversa em tom errado eu poderia mandar matá-la, ou talvez porque você discutiu termos do nosso casamento sem a minha presença. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

O ressentimento era evidente no seu tom de voz. Suspirei.

\- Principessa... Há determinados assuntos que mulheres não fazem parte. Não é segredo, apenas não é do seu interesse estar presente. – respondi e ela bufou, cruzando os braços. Abaixei e beijei sua bochecha. – Mais tarde poderemos conversar. Não precisa fazer uma cena sempre que estiver puta comigo.

Bella simplesmente deu as costas e entrou em casa. Eu não tinha tempo para os seus ataques agora e subi direto para o escritório. Giana e Victória estavam lá. Desde que ela foi ao meu quarto usando trajes de dormir, resolvi colocar uma distância ainda maior entre nós, para a paz de espírito da minha futura mulher e porque eu não gosto de movimentos como os dela.

Comecei a trabalhar ignorando as duas, porque eu tinha mais o que fazer além de aguentar o olhar amedrontado de Victória. Ela é filha de um dos meus subchefes e conseguiu o emprego graças as suas boas graduações.

\- Saiam. – Emmett entrou na minha sala. As duas saíram rapidamente. – Bella quer ser iniciada.

\- Oi?

\- É isso aí que você ouviu. Ela está tentando convencer Jasper a ensiná-la a atirar e participar de uma "cerimônia de iniciação". De onde ela tirou que temos uma cerimônia?

Eu ri e ele acabou me acompanhando.

\- Ela não conhece absolutamente nada e está surtando com cada coisa que descobre. Aposto que ela foi até o google ler sobre histórias da máfia.

\- Em todo caso, ela está enlouquecendo Tyler. E Mike fingiu que daria um próprio tiro na cabeça se ela não parasse de falar. – respondeu e virei minha cadeira. Bella estava andando ao redor do irmão dela, falando muito. O telefone de Emmett apitou. – Merda.

\- O que houve?

\- Perdemos dois em Roma. – disse e apertou um botão. – Que porra aconteceu aí?

Ele colocou o telefone no viva-voz e eu esfreguei meu rosto. Emmett encerrou a ligação e mostrou-me as fotos dos meus homens ensanguentados em meu território. Eu vou explodir a porra da Rússia inteira. Levantei jogando a minha cadeira contra a parede do escritório e eu vi minha fúria explodir pra fora de mim.

\- Você fica. – disse a Emmett e abri a porta da sala com força. – Cuida das meninas, vou levar Carlisle comigo.

Desci as escadas correndo e pedi para Zafrina arrumar uma bolsa com algumas roupas pra mim. Fui até o porta-malas do meu carro pegando algumas facas e armas que precisaria levar para fazer esse rápido serviço. Eu sentia meu sangue borbulhando nas veias.

\- O que está acontecendo, Edward? Por que Zafrina está fazendo uma mala? – Bella apareceu atrás de mim no momento em que fechei meu carro. – Ei, estou falando com você.

\- Preciso ir até Roma. – respondi passando direto.

\- Por quê? Eu quero ir também! Eu nunca fui a Roma. – disse vindo atrás de mim. – Edward, espera. Não fiz as minhas malas! E também não fiz as minhas unhas... – murmurou e eu bati a porta do quarto. Apontei para a porta e Zafrina saiu. – Que grosseria. Não faça assim com a Zá.

\- Bella, porra, cala a boca! – gritei e era melhor que ela se afastasse de mim o mais rápido possível.

\- O quê? Você pensa que está falando com quem? – gritou de volta e bateu o pé no chão.

Agarrei meus cabelos. Ela vai me enlouquecer, porra. Cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos, eu via a cabeça decapitada do meu subchefe em Roma. Tirei a minha roupa porque eu precisava tomar um banho para esfriar meu sangue. Nunca é uma boa ideia quando ajo de sangue quente. Eu disse para mim mesmo ficar calmo. Não pode haver um banho de sangue na terra do papa. Bella ainda estava na minha frente falando, eu agarrei o meu crucifixo e beijei. Fiquei nu. Ela olhou em meus olhos e parou de falar. O som da sua voz era distante e eu já nem ouvia mais.

Passei por ela e entrei no banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro na água fria. Bella parou na porta e ficou me olhando. A água caia entre nós e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu rosto confuso ficando cada vez mais sereno e eu reconheci aquilo como instinto. Eu vi aquele olhar na minha mãe sempre que meu pai estava queimando em fúria e só ela conseguia acalmá-lo. E meu pai consegue ser o homem mais frio que conheço, porém, quando estoura, é exatamente como eu. Uma bomba. Bella colocou a mão para trás e a vi descer seu zíper.

Minha boca abriu e o vestido caiu no chão. Ela tirou o sutiã e abaixou a calcinha, dando passos incertos na minha direção. Abri a porta do box e ela entrou. Segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Por onde sua mão passava, meus músculos relaxavam ao ponto de me fazer tremer. Sua boca tão gostosa movendo-se com a minha me deixou ainda mais duro do que o momento que ela se despiu.

\- Por favor, fique calmo. – sussurrou contra meus lábios.

\- Ah, amore. – suspirei pegando sua bunda e a coloquei sentada no pequeno balcão onde ficavam os produtos do banheiro. Bella pegou uma esponja e esguichou sabão líquido. Eu estava cantarolando na minha cabeça para que meu pau ficasse calmo. Ela é virgem e não faz ideia do perigo que corre ficando nua e muito molhada na minha frente. Quando estou com raiva, gosto de foder sem me importar com nada, mas ela era a minha noiva e eu não daria a ela o mesmo tratamento que dava às putas que muito comi por aí. Ela vai ter todo carinho do mundo.

\- Vire-se. – pediu e começou a massagear minhas costas com a esponja e sua mãozinha pequena. – Conte-me o que aconteceu. – pediu e estremeci.

\- Mataram dois dos meus homens. Houve um banho de sangue dentro de uma capela em Roma. Foram os russos, pela assinatura. Ligaram para Emmett.

\- Por que para o seu irmão?

\- Nem todos tem contato direto comigo. Em alguns casos, eu tenho que ser inalcançável.

\- Você confia em Emmett a esse ponto? – perguntou e fiquei surpreso e desconfiado.

\- Emmett é um babaca sem noção, mas é meu irmãozinho, Bella. Eu daria a minha vida por ele.

\- Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Não. Eu não confio em ninguém. – respondi honestamente. – Mas eu sou o Chefe dessa família e todos possuem responsabilidades. E a responsabilidade do meu irmão é lidar com todos os subchefes e ser meus olhos e ouvidos.

\- Isso exige certa confiança, certo?

\- Exige que ele faça o que eu mando. – respondi tenso e ela apertou meus ombros.

\- Vai a Roma para fazer o quê? Falar com a polícia?

Eu ri. Ah, sua inocência.

\- Não, amore. Eu vou analisar a cena e caçar quem fez isso. É muito provável que os russos não sabem que estou na Itália e vou caçá-los. Não devem estar longe.

\- E se for uma emboscada?

\- Seria muita burrice deles quererem me matar no meu território, Bella. Não vai sobrar nenhum deles para contar história.

\- Entendi. – murmurou e virei de frente.

– Eu volto o mais rápido possível.

\- É melhor voltar vivo. Eu não quero ficar viúva antes de casar.

\- Ficou assustada? – perguntei e ela sorriu torto, dando-me um olhar de desafio.

\- Vai precisar fazer muito mais que bater portas e gritar comigo com um ar de louco pra me deixar assustada. – sussurrou contra meus lábios. Manipuladora. Beijei seu pescoço e fui descendo beijos e lambidas pelos seus seios. – Edward? O que está fazendo?

\- Eu quero comer você.

\- Você vai esperar o nosso casamento.

\- Eu sei e nenhum dia a mais e por isso eu vou te chupar agora.

\- Fazer o quê? – gritou e seus olhos arregalaram.

\- Vou te chupar todinha. Você vai gritar tanto que vão começar a rezar pela sua pureza.

Afastei seus joelhos e ela não me impediu. Dei uma mordida suave na sua barriga antes de mergulhar entre suas pernas. Ela soltou um gemido surpreso e depois um mais lento, saboroso. Seu gosto era divino. Pureza. A ausência de pelos pubianos tornava melhor e ela não me surpreendeu ao ficar cada vez mais audível. E eu fiquei cada vez mais excitado porque ela era receptiva, inocente e ansiosa. Gozou contra a minha boca com as pernas tremendo e ainda mais molhada.

\- Isso foi...

\- Maravilhoso. – beijei sua boca tocando meu pau. Eu não pediria que ela me tocasse ou todo meu controle iria para puta que pariu.

\- Eu quero ver.

Afastei-me e Bella estava olhando fixamente para o meu pau e o movimento com as minhas mãos. Gozei tão forte que um jato bateu em sua barriga, fazendo-a rir e pular. Lavei minha mão, respirando fundo e a puxei para baixo do chuveiro comigo.

\- Não demora e voltar para mim.

\- Não saia dessa casa até que eu volte...

\- Mas eu tenho compromissos do casamento.

\- Não saia da porra dessa casa até que eu volte.

Ela revirou os olhos e não falou nada. Terminado o banho, ela sentou na cama enrolada no roupão me observando a me vestir. Coloquei uma arma na minha canela, uma na cintura e outra nas costas. Fechei a minha blusa e coloquei o cinto.

\- Fique bem. – beijei seus lábios. – Emmett, Mike e Jasper ficarão com você. Os demais vão estar pela casa, mas não fale com eles ao menos que seja necessário. Eles não têm ordem para lhe dirigir a palavra ou dignar a sua presença com nada além de completo respeito. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, fale com meu irmão e se ele for um idiota, diga que eu vou arrancar o pau dele e dar para os nossos cachorros comer.

\- Temos cachorros?

\- Vários e eles não são domésticos. – sorri e sai do quarto.

Meu pai estava pronto me esperando no saguão da casa, e como sempre estava quieto. Ele não é e nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras. Observador ao extremo e muito frio. Não precisei dar recomendações a Emmett. Ele sabe o que fazer. Entramos no carro e eu fui dirigindo com Tyler seguindo com mais três homens, mais que o suficiente para rastrear qualquer russo filho da puta que estiver no meu território e no caminho, mesmo sabendo que eu estava pronto para um banho de sangue, não conseguia tirar a imagem da minha doce noiva tão entregue e disposta durante o nosso banho.

Chegamos a Roma quatro horas depois e eu não passei no local onde houve a emboscada, quem fosse que tivesse me atraindo, saberia que esse é um movimento óbvio. Entrei em uma casa de reuniões e esperei que a polícia local chegasse com imagens dos quarteirões ao redor. Analisei com muita calma a movimentação e como eles agiram.

\- Não saíram da cidade, podemos assegurar. – disse um dos homens da polícia.

\- Quero que vasculhem a cidade e encontre-os. Ninguém dorme esta noite até que eles saiam da toca. E quando encontrá-los, deixem comigo.

Observei todos saírem e meu pai recostou na sua cadeira, olhando-me atentamente.

\- Não mate o informante.

\- Meu recado de volta será não mandar nenhum russo para casa. – murmurei sem paciência para interrogatórios.

\- Você precisa saber o que eles querem.

\- Emmett interceptou uma carga de droga deles algumas semanas atrás. Estava passando de trem por aqui. Passou no meu território, eu cobro pedágio

Carlisle não falou mais nada. Nós temos visões diferentes sobre respostas aos nossos inimigos, mas hoje eu decidi ser um pouco como ele e um pouco como eu. Estou inspirado. Peguei minha faca e amolei pensando em como iria fatiar um cadáver hoje e enviar para Rússia como presente de um passeio turístico a minha Roma.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco.**

" _\- Abre a porta! – ouvi um sussurro apressado._

 _\- Bella? – abri a porta e a puxei para dentro. – Nós não podemos nos ver._

 _\- Realmente acredita que teremos má sorte? – perguntou e deslizou as mãos pelo meu braço até o pescoço. Revirei os olhos e ela riu. – Imaginei. Eu precisava de um beijo antes de dormir. Alice ronca._

 _\- Sério?_

 _\- Sobre o ronco ou o beijo? Se for o ronco, é brincadeira."_

Olhei pela janela, admirando o amanhecer, enrolada em uma camisa de Edward, admitindo pra mim mesma que ele já tinha virado a minha vida do avesso, porque faz duas noites que ele foi e eu já sinto saudades. Aconteceram alguns problemas, ele não foi claro e sei que não entrará em detalhes. Emmett ficou terrivelmente mal humorado ontem. Ele é uma pessoa difícil de lidar em alguns momentos e muito brincalhão em outros, chegando a ser irritante, o que me faz entender porque Edward não tem paciência com seu irmão. E ele não é tão mais velho que eu assim. Arrumei-me para descer e estava tão cedo que não encontraria o café da manhã pronto. Andei até um dos quartos dos fundos para pegar uma manta e ao abrir a porta me deparo com Alice aos beijos com Mike.

Ela o empurrou e me deu um sorriso tímido. Ele não sabia para onde olhava. Apontei para saída e ele foi bem rápido por sinal.

\- Alice?

\- Eu sei que não posso me envolver com um dos soldados, mas ele é tão gatinho! – respondeu e eu não aguentei, acabei rindo.

\- E meu irmão?

\- Jas? Ele não me dá um pingo de confiança. – revirou os olhos. – A não ser que tenha falado algo sobre mim...

\- Você está afim do meu irmão?

\- Ele é muito gentil, mas não acho que me olhe dessa forma, entende? E Mike foi só para dar uns beijos. Fazer uma coisa proibida e alucinante.

\- Como seu irmão reagiria se encontrasse essa cena?

Alice arregalou os olhos, nervosa.

\- Edward não pode saber, Bella. Sei que é horrível esconder uma coisa dele, mas ele mataria Mike e papai me puniria. - segurei os ombros dela que estavam começando a se agitar.

\- Seu irmão ainda tem muitos segredos e acho que posso ter uns também. – pisquei e ela segurou meu braço, aliviada. – Quer dar uma voltinha comigo? Eu vim buscar uma manta para sentar na campina e pegar um pouco de sol.

Alice foi uma boa companhia. Ela era muito engraçada e apesar de nova, tinha mais experiência com garotos do que eu. Fiz algumas perguntas sobre a nossa família e ela disse que existem várias famílias italianas que fazem parte da nossa rede. Edward é o chefe de todos. Ele é quem manda. Conhecido como o _Capo Don_ , ele tem muitos afilhados, normalmente filhos da nova geração da "família". Essas crianças vão crescer e obedecer a Edward, o _Capo di Tutti e capi_ , o chefe de todos os chefes. Nós dominamos algumas áreas e até o momento, vivemos em "paz" com outras máfias menores, também italianas. Edward permite que eles mantenham seus negócios em troca de manter uma guerra com os russos.

Continuei confusa até Alice gentilmente dizer que com o decorrer dos anos, quanto mais ricos ficamos, mais poder temos e foi um longo trabalho do meu pai e Carlisle para conquistar o território nacional, mas eles acharam que valia a pena fazer um acordo patriota com as demais famílias para que eles pudessem continuar com a venda de drogas, prostituição e até venda dos nossos vinhos e outras bebidas. Edward controla cada movimentação e ele tem informantes para todo lado. Quem tem mais dinheiro, tem mais poder. Eu descobri que temos muitos restaurantes em nossos bens, mas dominamos os restaurantes de outras pessoas da família. Cada subchefe possui seu próprio negócio e muitas pessoas "civis" nos pagam para ter seus estabelecimentos protegidos. O _consigliere_ de Edward é James e parece que toda geração da família Sartori foram conselheiros do chefe. Eu não mencionei a Alice que o irmão dela não confiava em James por motivos que ainda não sei.

\- Não trabalhamos com venda e muito menos escravidão de mulheres. – Alice esclareceu quando fiz uma expressão horrorizada com a menção das prostitutas. – Todas são maiores de idade e escolhem trabalhar nos cassinos em alto mar e também nas boates. Edward paga muito bem. Muitas delas não ficam muito tempo porque logo juntam o que precisam. Antigamente era ele quem escolhia e provava cada uma.

\- Provava como? – gritei e ela riu.

\- Eu ouvi Emmett e ele discutindo uma vez sobre isso. Edward fazia o teste do sofá, mas ele era solteiro e foi antes da puta da Tanya. Ele não faz essas coisas quando está namorando. E agora não vai fazer mais porque todos os homens da família são fieis as suas esposas. Desde que o papai assumiu, é regra cuidar bem de suas mulheres e ele baniu a aceitação de amantes no meio. Foi uma imposição da minha mãe ao casar com ele, mas ninguém pode saber ou ele parecerá fraco. Mamãe não aceita infidelidade e sei que meus irmãos são muito devotos e tem medo dela.

Respirei fundo, tentando aceitar que meu noivo era provador de putas. Revirei os olhos para meu pensamento bobo, foi bem antes de mim.

\- Em Nova Iorque não usamos o Volturi. Nunca se apresente como uma Volturi, você é Cullen. Adotamos o sobrenome da mamãe para nos neutralizar.

\- Edward tem o Volturi.

\- Todos nós temos. – Alice sorriu. – Você perderá o sobrenome do seu pai e ficará com os dois.

\- Por que não podemos nos apresentar como Volturi?

\- A não ser que seja inevitável. Você vai saber a quem dizer. Todo mundo sabe que somos uma família mafiosa, mas ninguém tem coragem de dizer em voz alta. Quando quiser assustar alguém, diga que é uma Volturi... Mas ultimamente dizer o sobrenome Cullen também é assustador. Edward tem a fama de playboy riquinho porque a mídia gosta, porém, quem o conhece sabe que ele é perigoso, e quem tem juízo não se mistura.

\- Como você saberia se defender se algo acontecesse?

\- Eu faço luta. Não porque planejo me defender, sempre temos muitos guarda-costas, mas eu gosto de como meu corpo fica de biquíni. Por quê?

\- Sabe atirar?

\- Nunca encostei em uma arma. – encolheu os ombros e eu suspirei.

\- Eu quero aprender a me defender. Seja com uma arma ou com uma faca.

\- Bem... Quando voltarmos para casa você pode começar a malhar comigo. Os homens tem a sua própria academia e no prédio que moramos podemos usar a vontade... Tenho certeza que meu instrutor também poderá te ensinar a luta se você quiser.

Nosso assunto terminou quando Esme acenou da porta da cozinha e fomos tomar café da manhã. Passei o dia inteiro envolvida com os preparativos do casamento. Leah e Jacob resolveram passar uns dias em San Marino e eu senti que eles não estavam à vontade com a casa cheia de homens imensos e armados. Não era preciso ser idiota para deduzir que algo não era normal e se Alice estava certa, eles com certeza sabiam quem Edward era e nunca falaram pelo simples medo de vocalizar.

No meio da tarde, encontrei Jasper comendo na cozinha. Abracei-o por trás e senti sua arma.

\- Irmão, por favor. – murmurei querendo que ele me iniciasse também.

\- Bella... Edward vai me matar. – respondeu resignado.

\- Como você tem coragem de me deixar desamparada e desprotegida? Se você não me ensinar, vou ordenar que alguns deles me ensine e eles não podem ir contra mim. – disse apoiando-me no que Edward me disse.

\- Você não tem que se preocupar com nada. Ninguém vai permitir que algo te aconteça.

\- Não quero ouvir esse discurso de novo, já que não vai me ensinar, vou chamar alguém. – murmurei dando as costas.

\- Tá bom. Eu vou pegar o João Bobo e um carro.

\- Ficarei esperando bem aqui. – cantarolei.

Jasper voltou com Emmett e nenhum dos dois parecia feliz durante o passeio no carro até uma das pontas do vinhedo onde havia uma clareia de grama baixa.

\- Como funciona essa questão das facas? – perguntei a Emmett.

\- Nunca entre em uma luta com facas com um homem, você é muito leve. Tudo que precisa saber é onde acertar para sair correndo.

Emmett ficou uma hora repetindo e ensinando os movimentos onde eu deveria acertar para machucar alguém, incluindo qual força em cada posição que me encontrar. Meu cunhado era enorme e ele tinha muita força, mesmo não fazendo nenhum movimento brusco. Era difícil derrubar ele e me chutei mentalmente por não ter vindo com roupas de ginastica, depois eu pensei que talvez eu não estivesse com roupas confortáveis quando alguém viesse me atacar.

\- Se estiver de saltos, não hesite em usá-los. – disse e Jasper se aproximou.

\- João Bobo tá pronto para ser furado. – disse e fui até ele, ofegante da luta com Emmett. – Presta atenção e só faça perguntas quando eu terminar.

Jasper foi paciente me mostrando três tipos de armas diferentes e me perguntei quantas existem por aí. Ele me mostrou como carregá-las e pediu que repetisse seus movimentos. Fiz com as três. Eu estava tremendo, porém, nenhum dos dois comentou algo. Eles ficaram atrás de mim quando foi a minha vez de atirar, mirando em um boneco. A adrenalina estava correndo nas minhas veias. Os primeiros disparados nem chegaram perto do boneco, mas Jasper ficava dando dicas e a cada conselho renovei minha coragem e acertei.

\- Puta merda! Na testa! – Emmett comemorou. – Mais!

Animada por ter acertado, atirei em todos os pontos marcados no corpo sem errar nenhuma vez.

\- Caramba. Ninguém acerta assim. – ouvi Jasper comentar com Emmett.

\- Tá no sangue.

Estávamos tão distraídos que não ouvimos sons de carros se aproximando e eu continuei atirando, divertindo-me pela primeira vez desde que toda a minha vida mudou e desmoronou ao meu redor.

\- Que porra está acontecendo aqui? – Edward gritou e eu virei ainda com a arma em punho. Ele abaixou e Tyler apontou a arma pra mim. – Abaixa sua arma, porra! – gritou para Tyler e eu percebi que ainda estava apontando para ele, abaixei também. – O que você está fazendo com uma arma, Isabella?

\- Aprendendo a atirar. – respondi encolhendo os ombros. Jasper pegou a arma de mim.

\- Entra no carro.

\- Mas Edward...

\- Entra no maldito carro agora!

Edward estava com aquele olhar que me deixa completamente certa que ele é capaz de fazer algo muito ruim. E seu olhar estava direcionado ao meu irmão. Segui diretamente para Edward, sem paradas, sem olhar para meu irmão e saber a sua reação. Entrei no carro e meu noivo entrou logo atrás de mim, batendo a porta com muita força. Estremeci, mas fiz cara de paisagem. Continuei impassível mesmo que Tyler estivesse me conduzindo à morte. Toquei a sua perna, porque eu estava com saudades e queria pular nele e depois eu percebi que eu poderia fazer isso.

Virei de lado no carro e ele estava olhando para minha mão na sua coxa, ainda sério, todo duro. Subi minha mão mais um pouquinho e ele a segurou. Beijei seu pescoço e ele gemeu.

\- Senti sua falta. – sussurrei.

Fiquei feliz que ele não tenha se segurado mais e me agarrou com a mesma fome e saudade que eu estava. Não me importei com Tyler no banco da frente ou que meu short subia cada vez que as mãos dele apertavam minhas pernas. Eu amei estar em seus braços novamente mesmo que ainda estivesse fervendo por ter gritado comigo na frente de outras pessoas. A lembrança me fez morder seu lábio tão forte que o gosto de sangue invadiu a minha boca. Edward enfiou a mão no meu cabelo e me puxou com força.

\- Não grite comigo novamente. – lambi seu lábio ferido.

\- O que você estava fazendo com uma arma? Poderia ter morrido! Matado alguém!

\- Eu estava aprendendo. – sorri contra seus lábios.

\- Quis atirar em quem te levou lá.

\- Eu fui sozinha. – respondi e ele riu, sabendo que eu estava mentindo.

\- Não me enlouqueça, porra.

\- Não me prenda em correntes, _amor_.

O carro parou em frente de casa e Edward saiu me rebocando, literalmente, para o quarto. Eu vi a expressão horrorizada de Zafrina. Ela começou a rezar e fazer o sinal da cruz, segurando o seu inseparável terço. Esme estava rindo atrás dela e eu não aguentei, acabei rindo também, fazendo Zafrina aumentar ainda mais seu tom de voz durante a reza. Edward revirou os olhos e bateu a porta do quarto com força, jogando-me na cama. Ele veio pra cima de mim e aproveitei para fazer o movimento que Emmett havia me ensinado. Dobrei meu joelho e rolei para o lado e ele bateu na cama de barriga para baixo.

\- Deu certo! – gritei animada e ele virou o rosto, rindo. Tão rápido que não pude computar, me puxou de volta e me prendeu de forma que eu não podia me mover. – Caramba, Edward! Não cheguei nessa fase!

\- Aprendeu alguns movimentos? – perguntou beijando meu pescoço. – Senti sua falta. Quero tanto você. Mal vejo a hora do casamento passar... Eu casaria amanhã só para finalmente...

\- Falta pouco tempo. – suspirei com os movimentos de vai e vem que ele fazia com o quadril entre minhas pernas. – Está tudo bem agora?

\- Nunca está tudo bem. Você vai se acostumar com isso. – murmurou e eu vi que ele não queria mais conversar de tanto que me beijava.

Edward não me deixou sair da cama. Posso dizer que tivemos um amasso com roupas e muitas mãos bobas. Ele estava impossível e não me permiti ficar tímida. Aproveitei cada descoberta e deitei confortavelmente ao lado dele depois que tomamos banho. Ele disse que estava sem dormir desde que saiu e eu o obriguei a descansar um pouco antes de descermos. Acabei cochilando, adorando o seu corpo quente me abraçando apertado e quando acordei, duas horas depois, era quase a hora do jantar. A mão dele estava em meu seio e eu ri, retirando-a e levantei. Entrei no banheiro tirando a minha roupa e não tranquei a porta.

Com a casa cheia, demorou um pouquinho para a água esquentar e logo que estava numa temperatura agradável, soltei um gritinho e pulei quando duas mãos quentes seguraram minha cintura. Edward riu e me empurrou para debaixo da água, sem dizer uma palavra, sem pedir autorização para o meu banho ou qualquer outra gracinha. Tomamos banho juntos, cada um lavando a si mesmo, tocando partes do corpo do outro, sem nada sexual e enquanto secava meu cabelo, observei-o andar nu e ereto pelo quarto – uma condição que ele não faz questão de esconder.

Percebi que poderia dispensar o uso da maquiagem, porque minha pele estava maravilhosa e meus olhos brilhando – talvez porque Edward voltou e tenho que admitir que me sinto feliz em tê-lo de volta. Vesti um short jeans, um sapato bege alto e uma blusa branca sem sutiã porque era bem apertada. Edward colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul. Descemos de mãos dadas e Alice deu uma risadinha assim que nos viu. Jasper revirou os olhos e Emmett deu um meio sorriso, piscando pra mim e o irmão dele mostrou os dentes com um sorriso perigoso. Não consigo entender a relação desses dois.

\- Zafrina quase infartou, Edward. – Esme disse rindo e ele bufou. – Tenha cuidado com o coração religioso dela.

\- É simplesmente bizarro... – Jasper disse estremecendo. – Pessoas no mundo inteiro fazem sexo antes do casamento e aqui nesse lugar é tão proibido quanto dentro da igreja.

\- Não que seja da conta de vocês a minha vida sexual, mas nós decidimos esperar até o casamento. – Edward informou e eu vi Emmett abrir um sorriso sacana para mim. – Continue sorrindo até que fique sem os dentes.

\- Acho romântico esperar. – Alice comentou e fomos para sala de jantar. Jasper roubou uma margarida das flores que chegou hoje cedo e ofereceu a ela. – Fofo.

\- Eu esperaria por você. – respondeu e Alice corou. Eu vi Mike olhar para o meu irmão de forma assassina. Ele estava no fundo da sala e franziu o cenho, se retirando quando percebeu que eu estava olhando-o.

\- Fique bem longe da minha filha, Sr. Swan. – Carlisle passou calmamente por nós e eu ri da expressão assustada do meu irmão. – Ela é o meu bebê.

\- Pequeno demônio. – Edward murmurou quando viu que Alice deu um beijinho na bochecha de Jasper e saiu correndo para o lado do pai, piscando inocente. O que ele diria quando soubesse que sua irmãzinha fica com um dos seus soldados?

Foi o primeiro jantar que estive realmente relaxada. Nem mesmo a presença de Victória me incomodou e eu percebi que meu apetite estava como antes, não fiquei brincando com a comida no prato e muito menos negando as variedades que Zafrina costumava servir. Quando a sobremesa veio, Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido que ele tinha boas lembranças de experimentar Tiramisu na minha boca e só não repetia pela presença dos seus pais. Graças a Deus. Eu me sufocaria de vergonha.

Depois do jantar me reuni com Esme e Alice para conversarmos sobre nada importante, apenas uma reunião de meninas e bastante vinho. Eu estava espremendo um pouco de limão em cima do salame quando ouvi um som de gemido e depois outros bem abafados. Esme parou de falar, percebendo que eu não estava prestando atenção. Levantei e saí da sala, ignorando o chamado delas e segui até os fundos.

Soltei um grito quando vi Edward dar um soco em Jasper e ele não revidar.

Dei um passo à frente e fui segurada por Esme.

\- Não se mete nisso, Bella. Vem comigo.

\- Edward! Pare!

\- Sai daqui agora. – Edward me deu um olhar mortalmente seco e sua voz estava vazia de qualquer emoção.

\- Sai, Bella. – Jasper disse e cuspiu sangue no chão. – Vai para cama.

Contrariada e empurrada, segui para sala revoltada e estática. Edward estava batendo em Jasper por ter me levado para atirar. Não "obedeci" a ordem de ficar em casa e ainda levei meu irmão para o olho do furacão. Edward estava com raiva de mim mais cedo, mas logo passou. Tivemos uma tarde maravilhosa e eu pensei que fosse deixar para lá e não atacar meu doce irmãozinho. O jeito que ele estava, com os olhos enegrecidos e uma expressão vazia de emoções me deixou arrepiada de medo, não por mim, mas por Jasper. Não tenho medo de Edward. E agora que estou com raiva, quero que ele se exploda.

Subi para o meu quarto, troquei de roupa e entrei no quarto que Leah e Jacob usaram, trancando a porta e deitando, sem coragem de estar na mesma cama que Edward e fingir que estaria tudo bem dormir com ele depois de vê-lo batendo em meu irmão. Não consegui chorar com tamanha raiva e fiquei deitada, com os punhos fechados, desejando acertar Edward bem no meio do rosto por se achar no direito de punir meu irmão por ceder a um pedido meu.

Devo ter cochilado porque em algum momento da noite ouvi gritos. A voz de Alice e várias portas sendo abertas e fechadas.

\- Bella? – Edward gritou.

Ele mexeu na maçaneta da porta diversas vezes e ignorei sem responder. Agora que ele se deu conta que eu não estava na cama? Travei o queixo e cruzei os braços, indignada.

Um estrondo forte me fez perceber que Edward arrombou a porta. Ele estava bagunçado e furioso. Puxou-me pelo pé mesmo que estivesse me debatendo, me segurou e me ergueu, jogando-me sobre seus ombros. Soquei suas costas e mordi onde pude alcançar. Registrei com muita humilhação todos me assistindo ser carregada como uma criança birrenta para o quarto. Ele me jogou na cama e bateu a porta do quarto.

\- Não encoste em mim. Estou furiosa com você.

\- Ah é mesmo? Por qual motivo? Por que enfiei a porrada no seu irmão? Ele está sendo iniciado, Bella! Tem que aprender a sentir dor sem demonstrar suas emoções!

\- Não me interessa o que você estava fazendo, ele é meu irmão e você estava batendo nele!

\- Ele será chefe dessa família em alguns anos e precisa aprender a ser como um!

\- EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – gritei puxando as cobertas e arremessei os travesseiros nele.

Minha vida era tão menos complicada quando eu não fazia ideia sobre a realidade da nossa família. Era difícil aceitar essas tradições e iniciações. Lágrimas deslizaram pelo meu rosto, peguei um travesseiro e uma colcha, seguindo para o closet e me fechei lá. Deitei no pequeno sofá que mal cabiam minhas pernas e me enrolei toda, fechando os olhos e chorando.

Quando amanheceu, eu estava dolorida do pescoço para baixo e com a cabeça explodindo. Não me importei em me arrumar. Troquei de roupa, penteei o cabelo e fui ao banheiro. Edward não estava na cama e eu quis saber onde ele dormiu. Escovei os dentes e sai do quarto, descendo para cozinha. Enchi uma caneca térmica de café, fechei uma cesta com algumas coisas para comer, busquei uma manta no quarto dos fundos e peguei uma bicicleta na garagem.

Eu queria um tempo sozinho antes de falar com qualquer um deles. Sinto-me triste.

Sentei a beira das árvores de oliva, bebi meu café e belisquei um pouco dos pães, olhando para o horizonte. Enrolei-me e me aqueci, com frio.

\- Sabia que te encontraria aqui. – Jasper disse atrás de mim. – O Chefe parece um pouco mal humorado, considerando que ele passou a noite no escritório.

\- Não o chame assim.

\- Bella... Olha, eu sei que é difícil aceitar ou acreditar na vida que nós temos, mas essa é a vida e quem somos. Papai errou muito em nunca te contar e eu entendo o porquê...

\- Você sabe?

\- Mamãe não morreu no meu parto. – disse baixinho e virei totalmente de lado para olhar bem para o seu rosto. – Estávamos em guerra para dominar o território nacional e algumas famílias rivais a nossa tinham algumas casas noturnas em Roma. Mamãe foi assassinada quando voltava de Florença para casa. Eu tinha dois meses e meio e ele fez todos prometerem que ninguém nunca nos contaria. Eventualmente ele mesmo me contou, mas não queria que você soubesse que perdemos a mamãe pela vida que temos.

Eu estava sem ar. Apertei a mão de Jasper, sem conseguir respirar. Fazia muitos anos desde que não tinha um ataque de pânico e naquele momento eu não estava conseguindo controlar. Ouvi Jasper gritar, mas não identifiquei o que. Mike apareceu na minha frente e me pegou no colo. Eu me senti flutuando, tremendo e com um medo irracional dominando meus sentidos. Toda a minha vida era uma farsa ainda maior do que um dia imaginei, e por isso sinto que não tenho forças se descobrir algo mais.

\- Bella, calma. Respira. Eu sinto muito. – Jasper murmurou e no caminho para casa ele foi me abanando. – Isso. Respira. – pediu e tomei respirações profundas. – Mike, aumenta o ar.

Quando meu coração parou de bater atrás das minhas orelhas e a onda de calor diminui, fui tomada por uma crise de choro de esmagar meu coração. Nunca chorei a morte da minha mãe, não me senti no direito de lamentar se ela morreu ao dar a vida ao meu irmão que tanto amo, mas agora que sei que foi brutalmente tirada de mim, sinto uma dor como se sua morte tivesse acabado de acontecer. Meu peito parecia pesado, com pressão e uma dor me consumia. Não prestei atenção quando chegamos em casa, no meio do meu lamento, Edward abriu a porta e não disse nada. Joguei-me em seus braços porque eu queria seu conforto. A raiva por ontem diminui totalmente. Não havia espaço para mais nada.

Pacientemente ele me acalentou e depois me pegou no colo, levando direto para o _nosso_ quarto e me deitou na cama. Não dissemos nada, apenas chorei tanto que meus olhos doíam.

\- Você sabia? – perguntei não desejando ter essa mágoa contra ele também.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Minha mãe.

Edward fez uma expressão confusa.

\- Desculpe, amore. Ainda não entendo.

\- Minha mãe foi assassinada. Ela não morreu no parto de Jasper como sempre acreditei.

Edward arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco.

\- Como assim?

Ele realmente não sabia. Repeti exatamente o que Jasper me disse e Edward suspirou.

\- Você me odiaria ainda mais, porque se seu pai estivesse vivo, eu estaria enfiando a porrada nele agora mesmo. – resmungou e eu me senti bem, porque dessa vez eu gostaria de bater em meu pai. – Precisamos conversar sobre ontem.

\- Eu estava com tanta raiva. Estou com tanta raiva. – murmurei escondendo meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço. – Odiei vê-lo punir meu irmão e ele aceitar. Odeio não saber a minha própria vida.

\- Sinto muito. Não sou uma pessoa de sentir pesar, Bella... Mas a sua situação é ridícula e eu culpo seu pai por ser um banana em não te contar.

\- Não quero parecer fraca ou até mesmo mimada... O que mais é mentira na minha vida?

\- Eu posso esclarecer o que sei. Realmente não sabia sobre a morte da sua mãe... Talvez só meus pais saibam...

\- Por que você estava punindo Jasper?

\- Eu não estava punindo-o. Estava treinando-o.

\- Por que de forma tão cruel?

\- Porque os nossos negócios não são doces ou baseados em apertos de mãos. Ele precisa não ser como seu pai principalmente. Não que ele não tenha levado nossos negócios, não seríamos tão ricos e tão poderosos se não fosse por Charlie, mas a forma como ele criou uma bolha ao seu redor sem pensar nos ricos de quando ela estourasse foi muita estupidez. – murmurou e suspirei, ainda fungando. – Sei que é difícil, mas você tem que entender que serei duro com seu irmão. Ele vai tomar muita porrada para ser duro. Ele vai aprender a ser um Chefe dessa família.

Balancei a cabeça, cansada. Eu não sabia se eu tinha opção de aceitar ou não. Encolhi os ombros e Edward me abraçou apertado. Acabei dormindo, acordando no meio da tarde, sozinha na cama. Minha cabeça estava doendo e eu queria apenas um remédio para continuar deitada. Ouvi uma batida suave na porta e a cabeça da Zafrina espreitou para dentro. Ela me deu um olhar culpado e eu sabia que não podia ficar magoada com ela ou com nenhum deles já que a escolha foi do meu pai. Não entendo e não quero mais entender. Sorri e ela entrou com um copo de água e um comprimido de remédio. Tomei e voltei a deitar. Ela fechou as cortinas e disse que depois subiria com algo para comer e que meu vestido havia sido entregue.

Como Edward havia me proibido de ir a Florença, pedi que trouxessem o vestido que encomendei. Ele não tinha nada demais, mas era muito bonito. Lembro que quando experimentei me senti linda, mas agora não quero pensar no casamento ou sequer vê-lo. Continuei deitada, ignorando o mundo lá fora até mais ou menos a hora do jantar. Estranhei Edward não ter vindo se arrumar comigo e então, logo que fiquei pronta, saí do quarto e segui direto para o escritório, do outro lado da casa. Subi os cinco degraus e bati na porta. Victória abriu.

\- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou no mesmo tom que usei quando ela foi até meu quarto como uma puta.

\- Saia. – apontei para o corredor. Sua surpresa reforçou a minha determinação. – Anda. Sai.

Resignada, aprumou os ombros e saiu. Edward estava falando em francês ao telefone e eu achei bem sexy. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e encostei, pensando que enquanto odeio cada descoberta da minha vida, não consigo odiá-lo de fato. Esse é quem ele é. Eu sou um peão perdido e por ironia do destino, fui prometida a ele. Nosso casamento será um grande passo em tantos sentidos que mal posso contabilizar, mas ele tem se mostrado um noivo bastante compreensível, amável e mesmo que assustador, não sinto medo. E o fato de não me amedrontar, sinto que o nosso casamento dará certo.

\- Está melhor? – perguntou-me analisando minhas roupas. – Short curto. Belas pernas. Vem aqui.

Afastei-me da porta e sentei no seu colo na posição que ele pediu.

\- Não viu as flores que te mandei hoje?

\- Ainda não.

\- Já cheguei perto?

\- Ainda não. – sorri com ele. – Estou melhor, obrigado.

\- Você me deixa louco.

\- Isso é bom ou ruim?

\- Os dois. Odiei dormir sem você. Passei a noite aqui no escritório.

\- Jasper me falou que parecia um pouco mal humorado.

\- Não gosto mais de dormir sem você.

\- Não faço promessas. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ele gemeu, me puxando pela bunda e me ergueu no colo. – O que está fazendo?

Cruzei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e me segurei, rindo como uma menina boba. Edward abriu a porta do escritório e disse a Victória, que aguardava no corredor, que pedisse a Zafrina servir nosso jantar no quarto e que não queríamos ser incomodados até amanhã. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu. Não sei como ele conseguia andar me segurando, beijando meu pescoço e não me deixar cair. Assim que chegou ao quarto, abriu a porta e me jogou na cama. Ele abriu o botão do meu short jeans e puxou pelas minhas pernas. Abriu a sua calça e tirou, ficando só de cueca e era possível ver sua protuberância.

Edward deitou entre minhas pernas e gemi com o contato tão próximo do seu pênis. Ele estava duro e pela primeira vez me perguntei como seria ser preenchida por ele e me deixei levar, porque se não posso fugir do meu destino e nem quero, vou aproveitar o máximo que puder. E sem mais chorar. Eu não posso me entregar à tristeza ou a uma vida de infelicidade. Não irei perder a batalha contra mim mesma.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis.**

" _Recostei no peito do meu marido – puxa vida, marido! – e suspirei olhando para o teto ostentoso e a parede de mármore. Deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus braços e ele soltou um gemido baixo, continuando a esfregar suavemente a esponja em círculos nos meus ombros, tentando me deixar relaxada"._

Observei o campo colorido pela janela do meu quarto provisório e percebi que dava para ver o vinhedo sumindo até perder-se de vista. Eu quis um cigarro, mas faz anos que abandonei o vício e não seria agora que iria voltar. Jasper e Emmett estavam brincando de dardo e bebendo enquanto eu espero a hora de me vestir para meu último jantar como solteiro. Recusei uma despedida. Primeiro que não confio em Emmett e ele é um idiota. Segundo que, desde que deslizei minha aliança nos dedos finos e delicados de Bella, eu não me sinto mais solteiro. Ela está irritada comigo e me ignorando de proposito desde que chegamos à Volterra. Eu fui um idiota em não preparar uma lua-de-mel, porém, eu não sabia que estaríamos em um relacionamento de verdade e não organizei a minha agenda. Agora ela desceu e disse que ficou magoada. Doeu pra cacete ouvir que a magoei.

Percebo que me importo demais com os sentimentos dela. Em pouco mais de um mês, ela sofreu muito com tantas descobertas e eu não fazia ideia que a nossa vida era tão escura diante dos seus olhos inocentes. Seu pai fez escolhas ruins que feriram seu coração e não gosto de todas essas merdas sentimentais, mas ela pareceu ter superado com o passar dos dias. Ainda insistiu em atirar e algumas vezes eu mesmo a levei para praticar. Era divertido vê-la gritar e com o passar das semanas, sua mira foi ficando cada vez melhor. Esses momentos eram a sua distração. Bella ainda não aceitou os negócios da família, mas está tentando superar o choque fazendo parte, mesmo que pouco, de algumas atividades.

Depois que descobriu sobre a morte de sua mãe, as coisas melhoraram e nós pudemos avançar um pouco intimamente. Na cama, ela era curiosa e receptiva, muito fácil de agradar e eu amava ser a sua primeira e – se Deus me permitir uma longa vida - única experiência sexual. Ainda não estourei a sua cereja e com toda honestidade, é a única coisa que consigo pensar sobre esse casamento. Ela me enlouquece e me hipnotiza. Minha mente está nublada com possibilidades e mal vejo a hora de finalmente estar dentro dela. A cada vez que a tinha nua e molhada na minha frente, na minha boca ou nos meus dedos, só conseguia refletir que um dia, finalmente, seria o meu pau.

Enfiei minhas mãos no bolso, pensando em sair para uma caminhada, mas eu queria ficar sozinho. Emmett e Jasper continuam ruidosos como dois idiotas que são, bebendo e gritando um com o outro por causa de um jogo idiota. Estou há doze horas sem vê-la e permanecerei em mais doze devido à tradição. Ela está do outro lado da casa se preparando com minha mãe, irmã e sua amiga, uma garota americana louca. Seu namorado, Jacob, o idiota que parece nunca ter uma camisa, está em seu quarto. É muito óbvio o motivo que ele não quer se relacionar comigo. Talvez ele não seja tão idiota assim. Peguei uma cerveja, dei um gole e continuei olhando pela janela, esperando que talvez assim o tempo passe mais rápido.

Na hora do jantar, apenas os homens estavam à mesa. Meu avô e meu pai conversavam sobre banalidades devido à presença de Jacob. A cozinha estava em uma pura agitação e Zafrina parecia em choque com a governanta do meu avô. Eu gostava de deixá-la com os nervos a flor da pele. Mesmo sabendo que Bella sentirá falta de sua governanta e babá por toda vida, ela pertence à Itália e em nossa casa já tenho a minha funcionária de confiança. Não fiquei para o vinho após o jantar, recolhi-me em meu quarto, passando por Victória no caminho e ri lembrando o piti épico que Isabella teve alguns dias atrás.

Eu estava lendo sobre uma remessa de vinhos roubados quando ela entrou no escritório e segundo sua mente distorcida por ciúmes, minha assistente estava cruzando as pernas para me chamar atenção. Não surtiu efeito porque nem percebi. É claro que nós discutimos. Eu gostaria que a minha noiva fosse menos opinativa e que talvez não fizesse questão de ser ouvida a cada vez que abre sua boca, mas a cada vez que penso que ela poderia ser como uma boneca, sinto que gosto da minha nova vida não tediosa. Eu nunca morrerei de tédio ao lado dessa mulher insana.

Uma batida na porta me fez parar no caminho para o banheiro a fim de tomar banho. Já era bem tarde e eu sabia que a maioria estava dormindo.

\- Abre a porta! – ouvi um sussurro apressado.

\- Bella? – abri a porta e a puxei para dentro. – Nós não podemos nos ver.

\- Realmente acredita que teremos má sorte? – perguntou e deslizou as mãos pelo meu braço até o pescoço. Revirei os olhos e ela riu. – Imaginei. Eu precisava de um beijo antes de dormir. Alice ronca.

\- Sério?

\- Sobre o ronco ou o beijo? Se for o ronco, é brincadeira. – tagarelou e eu a empurrei contra porta, beijando-a profundamente. Desci minhas mãos para sua bunda gostosa e apertei. Amo que ela não tenha uma bunda pequena. Posso passar horas me divertindo e olhando. – Acho que me acostumei a dormir com você. – sussurrou e eu subi minha mão por dentro da sua camisola e belisquei seu mamilo.

\- Meu controle está por um fio e você ainda vem aqui assim? Alguém te viu?

\- Não tem ninguém no corredor.

Franzi o cenho. Era para ter.

\- Vamos para cama.

\- Não podemos dormir juntos, só posso ficar um pouquinho enquanto sua irmã está desmaiada. Ela vai acordar...

\- Alice não vai falar nada. Ela, mais do que ninguém, adora fazer coisas erradas. – respondi e Bella me deu um olhar estranho, quase que culpado. – Eu sei muito bem o que minha irmã apronta, amor. São travessuras. Ela vai parar... – murmurei e pensei em Emmett. – Ou não.

Puxei-a para cama e ela deitou, animada. Tomei um banho rápido e voltei sem roupa. Ela já estava mais que acostumada em me ver nu. Bella lambeu os lábios e mordeu suavemente. Meu pau lembrou a única vez que deslizei entre aqueles lábios duas noites atrás, quando ela me pediu para ensinar algo bem sacana e eu não resisti, mostrando como gosto de um bom boquete. Gozei forte, ela engoliu e disse que não gostou nenhum pouco. Decidimos que avisaria antes e ela decidiria o que fazer.

\- Não me venha com esse olhar, eu preciso estar descansada amanhã e não parecer uma noiva que quebrou todas as regras de decoro antes do casamento.

\- Ainda bem que quebrou essa. Eu estava surtando sem falar com você, porra.

\- Eu estava irritada com a lua-de-mel, mas entendo.

\- Eu prometo que teremos uma assim que possível. Estou ausente por muito tempo e não me sinto confortável.

\- Entendo, fiquei chateada, mas agora entendo. – disse e olhou para baixo. – Você sempre vai dormir com isso aí me cutucando? – perguntou de um jeito tão fofo que quase gozei. – Uhn. Ele se mexeu? – sussurrou e eu ri alto, ela tapou minha boca. – Se cobre, idiota.

Sorri e puxei a colcha em cima de nós dois, abracei-a apertado e logo adormeci.

Quando acordei sozinho na cama percebi que ela pode ser bastante silenciosa quando quer, mas não pude evitar o sorriso. Nosso casamento aconteceria em algumas horas então levantei, tomando banho e já me arrumando. Eu estava vestindo meu colete quando meu pai bateu na porta para me acordar e Zafrina entrou com um desjejum. Minha mãe entrou e ajeitou minha roupa, reclamando que não cortei o cabelo e revirei os olhos para o seu sermão bobo.

Olhei-me no espelho e gostei do resultado final.

\- Está na hora de enviar o buquê para Bella. – Esme disse e eu sorri. Tyler entrou com um grande buque e peguei o cartão, escrevendo um bilhete.

"Mal vejo a hora de estourar a sua cereja".

Ri da minha própria piada e eu sabia que ela ficaria corada de vergonha e ainda mais nervosa. Ajeitei o cartão nas flores e lembrei o dia agradável em que finalmente acertei suas flores favoritas, que eram as mesmas que toda sua casa na árvore estava cercada. Flores silvestres do campo. Eu estava no escritório ordenando a execução de uma testemunha dos meus negócios quando ela invadiu a sala, quase atropelando Victória e se jogou no meu colo e me encheu de beijos. Escolhi seu buquê em tons lilás e branco. Todo ornamento com fitas lilás. Tenho certeza que ficará encantada.

Carlisle não me deu nenhum conselho. Ele nunca daria. Fumamos um charuto olhando o dia começar a se agitar do lado de fora e minha mãe abriu a porta reclamando que ficaríamos fedendo.

\- Não é impossível amar em nosso meio, mas é muito importante que ninguém saiba como atingir seu coração. – meu pai me disse antes de seguir a minha mãe e revirar os olhos para as reclamações dela.

\- Ei cara. – Emmett entrou no meu quarto. – Chegou o grande dia.

\- Ainda quer tomar o meu lugar?

\- Apesar de a sua noiva ser muito gostosa, ela tem um atrativo de uma irmãzinha agora. – piscou e eu ri. Babaca. – Cara, sei que sou muito idiota, mas só quero desejar que de alguma forma você seja feliz.

\- Sim você é muito idiota. – sorri e ele sorriu de volta.

\- Está na hora de descer.

Seguimos de carro até a pequena igreja no centro do vilarejo e eu senti algo parecido quando tive que matar o primeiro cara em minha iniciação. Foi um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo na boca do meu estômago que durou até o momento que tive a garganta dele cortada e o sangue espalhando para todo lado. O casamento foi esperado por toda a minha vida, mas só agora está finalmente acontecendo e sei que a minha vida mudará completamente a partir do momento que Isabella torna-se completamente minha.

A pequena igreja estava cheia e eu não identifiquei os rostos, sentindo-me desconfortável em estar em um lugar onde não conhecia a todos. Eu tinha duas armas ao alcance rápido de minhas mãos e todos os meus soldados estavam armados até os dentes. Não foi permitido que a imprensa chegasse aqui para que nenhuma foto além das que Jacob tiraria chegasse aos jornais.

\- Ela chegou. – Emmett sussurrou.

Alice entrou usando um vestido rosa e um pequeno buquê de flores. Seu cabelo estava todo enfeitado com pequenas flores e ela me deu um grande sorriso. Leah veio com um vestido igual e sorrindo simpaticamente. Era bem óbvio que ela mantinha muita distância de mim.

As portas principais abriram e eu fiquei sem fôlego. Ela estava tão linda. O véu cobria seu rosto e seu vestido era leve, evidenciando os seios e a cintura fina. Em sua cabeça, estava uma linda e delicada coroa com as flores que eu escolhi. Em seu buquê estava pendurado o terço de cristal que lhe enviei de presente de aniversário a anos atrás. Bella quis entrar sozinha, não aceitando o quanto poderia ser ruim para o vovô, mas foi a sua forma de revidar a mágoa de ter sido enganada por toda vida.

A cerimônia foi longa e particularmente chata, eu gostei mais de todas as festas pré-casamento do que deste momento, mas segui firme e recitei meus votos em nossa língua antiga. Isabella tinha uma melhor fluência do que eu. O sacerdote abençoou nossas alianças, nos declarou marido e mulher e fui liberado a beijar minha noiva – agora minha mulher. Isabella Marie Cullen Volturi, a força maior das nossas fortunas.

Tirei o véu do seu rosto e sorri. Ela estava com as bochechas coradas e com os olhos brilhando.

\- Você é linda. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – E minha.

Beijei seus lábios carnudos e fomos aplaudidos. Peguei sua mão e a conduzi para a porta da igreja, para recebermos presentes e felicitações de todos os convidados da cerimonia. Poucos seguiriam para a festa. Demorou uma eternidade e quando eu já estava de saco cheio de agradecer, finalmente ela disse que poderíamos seguir para o carro. Eu mesmo fui dirigindo de volta para Volterra.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntei e segurei sua mão.

\- Estou bem. Estava nervosa com a cerimônia. – sorriu e beijou minha mão. – Pronto para nossa festa?

\- Estou e você está pronta para mudança?

\- Não, mas estou confiando na sua promessa que não iremos demorar a voltar. – murmurou e eu sorri.

\- Há muitos negócios aqui. Meu pai voltará a viver aqui na Itália, comandando os nossos negócios, mas há muita coisa que eu devo fazer e não ficaremos tanto tempo longe.

\- E quanto a Alice?

\- Ela viverá conosco. Tem algum problema?

\- Claro que não. Sei que terei companhia, pelo menos.

\- Alice só obedece ao meu pai e eu não sei como será seu comportamento. Ela não quis vir morar aqui e entendo, seus estudos estão terminando.

\- Ela disse que planeja estudar em Milão, mas quer terminar o ensino médio normalmente. Não será um problema tê-la morando conosco e sei que ela vai se comportar.

\- Claro que vai. – revirei os olhos não acreditando nem por um segundo. – Emmett vai permanecer no apartamento dos meus pais. Ela sobe para ficar conosco.

Chegamos e fomos recebidos com mais chuvas de arroz. Jacob pediu umas fotos no jardim e posamos por um tempo para que todos os convidados se reunissem em suas mesas. Chegamos e fomos cumprimentados com gritos de _"bacio"_. Não era nenhuma dificuldade manter meus lábios nos dela. Rodamos pelos poucos convidados. Zafrina abraçou Bella e chorou. As duas se bicavam o tempo todo e era bastante óbvio que se adoravam. Minha mãe a abraçou carinhosamente e Alice sussurrou alguma coisa que a fez corar profundamente.

\- Vem, vamos comer.

Puxei uma cadeira na mesa principal e os pratos de aperitivos foram servidos. Bella aceitou uma grande taça de vinho. Ela espremeu limão em suas rodelas de salame e colocou com pasta de berinjela em algumas torradas, oferecendo-me. Aceitei e lambi seus dedos, beijando seus lábios logo em seguida.

\- Zafrina faz a melhor carne de vitela com agrião e batata do mundo. – Bella gemeu quando o prato principal foi servido. – Estou faminta. Estava tão nervosa que não comi pela manhã.

\- É melhor comer bem, nosso voo é longo.

\- Sairemos pela madrugada?

\- Teremos que sair no começo da noite. – sorri

\- Nossas núpcias serão no ar? – perguntou inocentemente e eu ri.

\- Apesar de não ter um osso inocente na minha irmãzinha, ainda não quero que ela me ouça no ápice da paixão. – retruquei e ela corou, percebendo sua pergunta. – Eu entendi o que quis dizer e sim, será, mas eu prometo ficar em casa pelos próximos dois dias.

\- Será que Zafrina não vai exigir o lençol sujo de sangue?

\- Mando via Feedex.

Bella bateu em meu braço e voltou a comer. A festa foi ficando cada vez mais animada conforme o vinho fazia efeito nos convidados. Bella dançou com Jacob e eu tentei não puxar a minha faca e cortar a garganta dele, ainda mais que sua namorada estava junto. Ela também dançou com Emmett, meu pai e mais alguns homens do vilarejo. Jasper a puxou para dançar de um jeito desengonçado e animado que parecia uma piada interna porque eles não conseguiam parar de rir. A risada dela me dava uma sensação de explodir de felicidade. Não estou acostumado com esse tipo de sentimento.

Bella está tomando de mim muito mais do que deveria.

Engoli o restante do meu vinho e levantei disposto a pegá-la de volta. Ela estava rodopiando quando a segurei e abafei o gemido com a rebolada discreta que deu conforme a música. Era algum tipo de música pop e sei que foi Alice quem escolheu a playlist da improvisada pista de dança. Ela cantou um trecho da música no meu ouvido que causou um arrepio e me deixou ainda mais duro que eu estava. Não é errado um noivo sustentar uma ereção durante a sua própria festa.

\- _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_ _._ _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_ _._ _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_ _..._ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _(Então, querido me acenda e talvez eu deixe você por cima. Um pouco de perigo, mas querido, é assim que eu quero. Menos conversa e um pouco mais de toques ao meu corpo, Pois estou muito a fim de você, a fim de você, a fim de você)._

\- Pode apostar que eu vou ficar por cima, amore. Depois eu te ensino como montar em mim. – sussurrei e ela riu, abraçando-me, obviamente bastante embriagada. Mais gritos de "bacio" pelos convidados e eu a beijei de forma que sempre fiz no quarto. – Acho que agora eles não vão parar mais.

\- Não tenho problema nenhum em beijar você.

\- Minha garota safada. – murmurei contra seus lábios e resisti ao impulso de apertar sua bunda. – Eu quero tirar a sua roupa.

\- Não posso viajar vestida de noiva.

\- Eu vou te despir antes de irmos.

\- Talvez eu queira me despir para você. – piscou e era definitivamente o vinho. O quão mais ela pode ficar ousada quando está embriagada?

Nós dançamos até a hora de partir o bolo e ela quase me matou na frente de todos os convidados quando lambeu o recheio que escorreu no meu dedo. Um flash me fez perceber que Jacob capturou o momento e ele piscou pra mim.

\- Olha só. – apontou para o sol se pondo no horizonte. – Tão lindo.

\- Não tão quanto você. – tirei sua coroa e joguei no chão, mexendo em seus cabelos. – Vamos para o quarto. Temos uma hora antes de sairmos.

\- Você vai querer? Agora?

\- Não, amore. Faremos em casa, em nossa cama. Agora eu só quero chupar você até que quebre os vidros da casa.

\- Não! Tem muita gente. Algo mais silencioso.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou te amordaçar. – brinquei e ela corou, provavelmente gostando da ideia.

Seguimos para o quarto e pedi que descessem com as malas extras, deixando apenas a que ela tinha separado com as roupas da viagem e alguns produtos íntimos. Ela parou em frente ao espelho e tomei meu tempo abrindo botão por botão, sem nenhuma pressa e quando o vestido caiu em seus pés, soltei um gemido com a sua roupa íntima. Sua calcinha era muito pequena, tão pequena que poderia estar sem. Seu sutiã era todo transparente, de renda, e os mamilos rosados estavam gritando pela minha boca.

\- Puta merda. É assim que você quer me matar?

\- Não. É só minha roupa íntima do casamento. – encolheu os ombros e me deu um olhar esperto.

Meu celular apitou repetidamente o suficiente para tirar minha atenção na bunda mal coberta da minha mulher. Era uma mensagem de Emmett dizendo que o piloto precisava decolar antes do tempo previsto por conta do mal tempo que anunciava pela madrugada.

\- Sinto muito, amore. Precisamos correr. – disse e quando virei, ela já estava nua, caminhando para o banheiro. – Acho que você exagerou na quantidade de vinho hoje.

\- Também acho.

Tomei banho com o gostinho infeliz de tê-la nua e disposta, mas tendo que correr para pegarmos o avião. Planejei ficar ainda essa semana aqui, porém, devido a minha ausência, alguns dos comerciantes acreditaram que poderiam brincar comigo e eu percebi que preciso apertar o pescoço de alguns dos meus subchefes. Bella colocou uma calça justa e confortável, eu pedi que não colocasse jeans ou ficaria incomodada no meio da viagem, deslizou uma camiseta longa branca e eu podia ver que seu sutiã era preto.

Coloquei uma calça de linho fino, uma camisa preta e meus sapatos rapidamente, colocando as armas em seus devidos lugares e abri a porta, permitindo que Mike pegasse o restante das malas. Bella pegou sua bolsa, abraçou novamente um monte de gente e por fim, ficou vários minutos com a mamãe sussurrando alguma coisa e Bella chorou um pouco, deixando-me incomodado pra cacete. Alice deslizou para o primeiro carro com Emmett e Jasper. Bella ficou feliz que seu irmão também viveria conosco. Na verdade, ele moraria com Emmett porque eu não sou idiota em deixar dois adolescentes com tesão debaixo do meu teto.

\- Amore, hora de irmos.

Bella acenou para todos e entrou no carro fungando, fazendo-me sentir um vilão de merda por tirá-la do seu lar. Ela ficou em silêncio até o aeroporto, brincando com meu passaporte, olhando cada carimbo. Assim que chegamos lá, Alice a chamou para ir ao banheiro enquanto eu acertava os últimos detalhes do nosso avião particular. Olhei para o seu passaporte e não havia carimbos além de um simples em alguma estação de trem em Portugal.

\- Pronta?

\- Estou um pouco enjoada. Sua mãe me deu um remedinho e disse que ficaria sonolenta, devo tomar agora ou mais tarde? – perguntou-me e olhei o vidro do remédio.

\- Com a quantidade de vinho, melhor deixar para tomar depois. – respondi sabendo que ela capotaria em pouco tempo.

Não demorou muito para o nosso avião ficar pronto e fomos chamados. Bella ficou nervosa na hora da decolagem e apertou meus dedos de tal forma que eu soube que ela seria capaz de quebrar a mão de alguém se quisesse. Pedi um cobertor e um suco de maracujá, dei-lhe o remédio e ela adormeceu. Eu não podia lidar com seus pitis nervosos em tanto tempo de voo. Alice e Jasper começaram a jogar xadrez e eu quis avisar que ela é trapaceira, mas o deixei se ferrar sozinho. Emmett também estava dormindo, porém, sem ajuda de remédios ou álcool. Ele não bebe e é capaz de dormir em qualquer lugar.

Mike estava acordado enquanto Tyler fingia dormir. Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que dorme tão pouco quanto eu. Mike estava muito interessado em olhar minha irmã se divertir com Jasper. Ele deve pensar que eu não sei das suas escapadas com Alice, eu só não fiz nada porque a conheço o suficiente para saber que ele está enrolado em torno do dedo mindinho dela.

Bella murmurou em seu sono e se aconchegou em meus braços, descendo a mãozinha até minha cintura e enfiando por baixo da blusa. Beijei sua testa, incapaz de resistir seus encantos até mesmo quando está completamente adormecida. Liguei meu Ipad e decidi trabalhar enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Oito horas depois, Bella acordou.

\- Oi você. – me cutucou e abri os olhos. – Conseguiu dormir?

\- Não costumo dormir no avião.

Mais duas horas e meia, finalmente pousamos. Bella estava faminta e reclamando – porque ela realmente não deixa nada passar.

\- Está escuro. – murmurou olhando para o céu. – Saímos de lá à noite e está de noite. Voamos quanto tempo?

\- Dez horas e alguns minutos... E temos algumas horas de fuso horário.

\- Ah. Certo.

\- As malas irão no carro com Mike e Tyler. – Emmett bocejou. – Vamos. O helicóptero está pronto.

\- Caramba, estou cansada. – Alice resmungou e deu o braço a Bella.

\- Essa coisa é segura? – Bella perguntou quando chegamos ao helicóptero.

\- Acostume-se, amore.

Durante o voo para casa, apontei meus lugares favoritos: o central park, o prédio onde mantenho os escritórios das empresas, uma fábrica que usamos como ponto de encontro e alguns restaurantes. Ela estava curiosa e com os olhos bem abertos. Pousamos no telhado do prédio em que moramos e ela ficou parada, apreciando a vista antes de descer.

\- Gostei. Quando podemos voar de novo? – perguntou animada e eu ri.

\- Em breve.

Emmett chamou o elevador e entramos juntos. Digitei o código do meu apartamento e não demorou muito a chegarmos lá. Peguei a mão dela e saí do elevador. Emmett e Jasper ficaram.

\- Vejo você amanhã, tá? Fica bem. – Bella disse maternalmente a Jasper e ele corou, revirando os olhos.

\- Estou tão cansada e tão faminta. – Alice se jogou no sofá. – Será que Sue deixou algo pronto?

\- Quem é Sue? – Bella perguntou olhando ao redor. Ela parecia acanhada no meio da sala. – Aqui é imenso. – murmurou e aproximou-se da parede de vidro. – E muito alto, minha nossa! É seguro?

\- Só não se jogar pela janela e tudo ficará bem. – Alice disse meio mal humorada.

\- Vem amore, vou te dar um tour pelo apartamento. – peguei sua mão. – Alice, veja se tem alguma comida na cozinha ou peça alguma coisa para comermos.

Nenhum de nós quis comer no avião. Cada um pelo seu motivo particular. Eu não gosto da comida que nenhuma companhia aérea serve.

\- A sala é tão bonita. Quem decorou?

\- Minha mãe. Ela gosta muito de decoração e era um passatempo. – respondi e a levei pelo corredor debaixo. – Aqui é o meu escritório. Essa porta é a sala de televisão. Tem um lavabo neste lado e a varanda dos fundos, com jacuzzi. E tem essa escadinha aqui que dá para saída de emergência. – subimos por ela e mostrei a porta da escada de incêndio e virei o corredor, abrindo outra porta. – Temos três quartos de hospedes, um deles será de Alice agora, ela ainda deve subir com suas coisas. – passei direto até chegar à varanda. – Aqui está a piscina.

\- Nossa, é imenso. – mordeu os lábios olhando ao redor.

Voltei pelo corredor e abri uma porta de correr, com outra escada larga, de oito degraus e então era o nosso quarto. Ela andou na minha frente olhando todas as coisas. Eu nunca dormi nesse apartamento, ele sempre foi meu, mas ficou fechado por um bom tempo. Faz apenas alguns meses que o reformei e deixei pronto para uso. Eu tinha um apartamento longe dos meus pais, que moravam no andar debaixo, agora o local onde Emmett moraria com Jasper. Casado, eu tinha que assumir um lugar familiar.

\- Nossos closets são separados. – apontei para uma porta de cada lado. – E ali é o nosso banheiro.

\- Por que é separado?

\- Achei o closet original pequeno demais para dois e não havia logística de aumentar, então mandei construir outro do lado oposto, ali era um pequeno armário de roupas de cama.

\- Entendi.

\- Gostou?

\- Gostei. É tudo muito... – murmurou e encolheu os ombros. – Não sei como dizer isso sem parecer uma completa caipira, mas é tudo muito moderno, muito chique e nossa, a torneira é dourada e estou com medo de perguntar se é de ouro.

\- Não pergunte. – sorri e ela riu, passando as mãos no cabelo. – Amanhã irei providenciar seu aparelho de telefone e novo número. Seus novos documentos devem chegar em algum momento pela semana.

\- Tudo bem. – disse olhando para cama. – Melhor descermos, estou com fome.

Durante o jantar, ela ficou tensa, distante, dando respostas ácidas e bem evasivas. Comemos uma lasanha que Sue deixou pronta. Alice estava mal humorada e vi a hora que as duas iriam rolar pelo chão, brigando por um motivo bobo. Recolhemos as louças e proibi Bella de lavar qualquer coisa. Mike e Tyler colocaram nossas malas no quarto e saíram. Tyler tinha um apartamento no prédio e Mike vivia na casa que pertenceu aos seus pais.

\- Boa noite para vocês. – Alice resmungou subindo a escada. Ela sempre fica insuportável quando está cansada.

Bella subiu na minha frente e eu sabia que o motivo que ela estava surtando era a nossa noite de núpcias. Não vou esperar, exceto se ela realmente tiver um ataque de pânico, o que sei que não vai acontecer. Fechei a porta do quarto e ela parou, olhando-me extremamente ansiosa. Passei direto para o banheiro e ouvi seu suspiro. Enchi a banheira, deixei a luz baixa no ambiente e acendi algumas velas perfumadas que estavam na gaveta. Tirei a minha roupa e fiquei só de cueca.

\- Relaxe, amore. Vamos tomar um banho e relaxar, descansar os músculos e depois faremos amor. Não há motivos para temer. Eu sou seu e você é minha.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete.**

" _Jasper andou casualmente pela minha sala, rápido e silencioso quanto um leopardo e passou o braço pelo pescoço de James. Meu conselheiro tentou levantar surpreso e meu cunhado permanecia firme com seu braço._

 _\- Me dê um motivo para não te enforcar até a morte. – sussurrou de forma letal e assisti com fascínio o rosto de James ficar cada vez mais vermelho"._

Senti meus músculos contraírem de tensão, mesmo estando na banheira imensa com Edward. Eu me sinto mal em ser tão ultrapassada porque o pouco que vi de Nova Iorque, o pequeno vilarejo no qual vivi em Florença não chega perto de tamanha tecnologia, movimento e prédios altos. O apartamento que agora viverei fica na cobertura e é imenso, cheio de painéis sensíveis ao toque, começando pelo elevador, até as luzes e o controle de aquecimento da água. Já achava o celular de Edward um avanço, depois que vi seu Ipad e computador fiquei me perguntando o que mais poderia conhecer e não estava preparada. Nosso quarto é imenso e me pergunto se como esposa e dona da casa eu terei que fazer faxina. Zafrina sempre cuidou desses detalhes. Sei lavar e passar – na escola era uma responsabilidade cuidar de nossas roupas, mas eu não sei que produto usar para limpar o chão. Será que Edward vai ficar chateado se eu pedir que contrate empregadas?

Recostei no peito do meu marido – puxa vida, marido! – e suspirei olhando para o teto ostentoso e a parede de mármore. Deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus braços e ele soltou um gemido baixo, continuando a esfregar suavemente a esponja em círculos nos meus ombros, tentando me deixar relaxada. Eu queria dizer que era inútil à tentativa, mas não queria afastá-lo. Quero ficar perto. E sei que quanto mais nervosa ficar, mais irá doer, porém, eu não consigo relaxar com a ideia que irei fazer sexo. Não estou abismada por estar casada – é uma realidade que irei enfrentar no dia-a-dia daqui em diante, meu medo é a dor e simplesmente de não gostar. Leah disse que algumas mulheres não gostam do sexo com penetração e isso está martelando na minha cabeça.

\- Ei amor, seu pensamentos estão onde?

\- Por todo lado. – respondi honestamente. – Estou assombrada com o tamanho da sua casa.

\- Nossa casa. – corrigiu rapidamente. – Seu pai gostava de viver na simplicidade e você foi acostumada a isso, mas o meu mundo é cheio de luxos e eu gosto.

\- Entendo. Talvez eu goste também, eu não sei. Vou ter que experimentar para saber. E eu acho que vou precisar comprar roupas novas, minhas coisas não combinam em nada aqui. Também não tenho roupas de frio e Alice disse que aqui costuma ficar bem gelado no fim de ano...

\- Logo poderá ir às compras. – disse e eu percebi que ele não queria conversar, pois lambia meu pescoço, o que era uma grande distração. Suas mãos desceram e mergulharam na água, puxando minha cintura para trás e eu sufoquei o gemido com a brutalidade. – Podemos conversar depois, amore. Agora eu quero você.

\- Eu sei. – sussurrei sem fôlego.

Edward penetrou a mão no meu cabelo e segurou com força, deixando minha cabeça parada enquanto ele fazia algo terrivelmente gostoso e erótico com a língua no meu pescoço, segurando meu seio e manipulando meu mamilo ao mesmo tempo. Se ele continuasse eu derreteria na água. Uma onda de prazer, já um pouco familiar, estava crescendo no meu ventre e quase dominando todo meu corpo. Ele segurou minhas pernas abertas, descendo a mão do meu seio para entre minhas pernas. Seus dedos apenas rasparam no meu clitóris e eu gemi, tentando fechar a perna e ele riu, lambendo atrás da minha orelha.

Ele nunca foi tão feroz comigo e acho que eu estava virando gelatina em suas mãos bastante habilidosas ou a ponto de explodir. Sua boca bateu na minha, abafando meus gemidos e brincou com sua língua, acariciando a minha, dando-me a nítida lembrança de quando ele está com o rosto entre as minhas pernas. Um beliscão no meu mamilo e gozei tão forte que fiquei mole, relaxando nos braços dele.

\- O número um.

Cristo!

Edward levantou e pegou uma toalha e esticou a mão para me ajudar a ficar de pé. Eu estava em dúvida com força das minhas pernas. Ele passou as toalhas no meu corpo, olhando em meu rosto, com um sorriso safado. Beijou minha boca de um jeito doce e não se preocupou com roupões.

\- Deite-se na cama. – instruiu calmamente. – Está preparada para o número dois?

Deitei e me posicionei do jeito que ele movimentou as mãos.

\- Não fique nervosa... – murmurou deitando em cima de mim. – Sou eu, seu marido. O único que tocará e amará seu corpo com toda e completa devoção...

Meu coração bateu ainda mais rápido e mais forte conforme sua boca descia para os meus seios.

\- Eu nunca tirei uma virgindade antes. Você vai precisar me dizer se estiver realmente insuportável... Mas vai doer.

\- Eu sei... Por que nunca fez antes?

\- Eu nunca tive paciência para isso ou um envolvimento com qualquer garota assim...

\- Entendi... – murmurei distraída com a sua língua brincando com o bico do meu seio.

Eu estava muito molhada e senti quando o dedo dele me penetrou. Foi um misto de incomodo com prazer e fui relaxando conforme suas carícias. Edward beijou meus lábios e senti seu pênis bem na entrada. Queria dizer "simplesmente faça isso logo", mas não consegui vocalizar absolutamente nada. Ele apoiou os cotovelos ao lado da minha cabeça e me beijou, empurrando lentamente para dentro de mim, e foi uma sensação indescritível de dor, como se estivesse sendo rasgada. Parar parecia muito pior, então, eu pedi que ele fosse até o fim. Senti algo rompendo como um estalo e lágrimas involuntárias escorreram dos meus olhos.

\- Não pare.

\- Deus, Bella. É tão apertado, porra. Eu _tô_ me sentindo no céu.

\- Não use Deus e palavrões na mesma frase. – sussurrei tentando brincar e ri, o que deve ter sido uma péssima ideia, porque ele chegou a perder a força dos braços. – Sinto muito.

\- Não ria ou eu não vou durar nada. – murmurou e mordeu meu lábio, movimentando-se lentamente, o que para mim era tão ruim quanto ser rápido, mas eu esperei e observei, porque além da dor, o prazer era muito pequeno para que me anime fazer novamente. Mas olhar Edward sentindo prazer valia todo esforço e dor. A expressão dele era maravilhada e me senti contente que essa era a sua primeira vez também – sem camisinha, com sua esposa e com uma virgem.

A experiência foi gratificante porque eu jamais estive tão conectada a uma pessoa como durante o sexo. Edward estava sendo tão gentil quanto ele pode ser, comparado a um elefante andando em uma loja de porcelanas, fiquei grata que estivesse tentando. Eu duvido que eu consiga andar nos próximos dias e quando ele gozou, quis memorizar sua expressão para sempre. Lembrei que tanto Leah quanto Alice me garantiram que as próximas vezes seriam melhores.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou e balancei a cabeça, sem coragem de falar. – Responde.

\- Acho que está tudo bem. – murmurei incerta. Eu não queria parecer uma criança reclamona. – Quero tomar outro banho. – disse para distraí-lo e me arrependi. Não queria levantar. Edward me puxou e estremeci quando fiquei de pé, soltando um palavrão em italiano. Ele parecia muito satisfeito em me deixar dolorida e eu quis acertar um soco nas suas bolas. Olhei para o lençol e suspirei. – Você gosta de filmes de terror?

\- Gosto. – respondeu confuso com a minha pergunta repentina.

\- Se ainda vivêssemos na época ou em alguma família que exigisse a apresentação do lençol, eles pensariam que essa noite foi o massacre da serra elétrica. – respondi e Edward olhou para o sangue no lençol. – Zá chamaria o padre pra te exorcizar por ter me trucidado nos países baixos.

Edward olhou no meu rosto meio preocupado.

\- É muito sangue. – disse e eu sabia que ele estava acostumado a ver sangue. Qual era o problema? – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

\- Estou dolorida. – encolhi os ombros.

\- De zero a dez... Quanto? – perguntou aflito e movi meus pés, estremecendo.

\- Zero é nada e dez é tipo morrendo? Talvez sete? Ou seis? Eu não sei!

Tomei banho sozinha enquanto ele trocava os lençóis da cama. Enrolei-me no roupão e vi que eu tinha várias manchinhas roxas pelo corpo, mas a do pescoço era maior. Edward me deu um chupão nos seios algumas semanas atrás e eu imaginei que não precisava dizer que não quero parecer marcada como um gado. Ele tomou banho me olhando abrir a mala e passar meu hidratante noturno, passei desodorante e perfume, puxando a camisola que eu deveria ter colocado antes de tudo acontecer.

\- Deite-se e abra as pernas. – pediu e eu gelei.

\- Você quer outra vez? – perguntei alto.

\- Claro que não. – revirou os olhos. – Eu quero ver se ela está machucada.

\- Ela quem? – fiquei momentaneamente confusa devido a sua nudez, que sempre nublava a minha mente. – Ah. Está tudo bem. – era mortificante ter uma análise pós-coito. Edward não parecia nenhum pouco paciente e apontou para cama, revirei os olhos e subi, porque era alta demais e deitei, grunhindo e abrindo a perna. Ele ajoelhou entre elas e tocou meus grandes lábios com cuidado. Senti um beijinho no meu clitóris e ele deitou ao meu lado.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse pensativo. Franzi o cenho com a sua óbvia distância emocional, enquanto eu estava quase soltando fogos por ter perdido meu cartão de virgem. Bocejei, cansada e ele apagou a luz, puxando o edredom sobre nós e mexendo no painel ao seu lado. O ar ligou, as cortinas desceram e as luzes apagaram.

\- Puxa vida.

Edward riu e encheu meu pescoço de beijinhos, fazendo-me rir também.

\- Bella?

\- Oi, amore. – chamei-o do jeito que ele costuma me chamar.

\- Cristo, é tão sensual quando sai da sua boca. – murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Sorri porque o senti próximo novamente. – Quero que seja feliz aqui.

\- Se você ficar comigo, sempre serei. – respondi honestamente.

Adormeci pesado após isso e dormi muito bem por toda noite, acordando e encontrando a cama vazia. Rolei para o lado e abracei o travesseiro dele, sentindo seu cheiro. Ao lado da cama tinha um bilhete com a caligrafia já bem conhecida.

"Precisei sair cedo e preferi te deixar descansar. Chegarei em casa a tempo do jantar".

Ah, que maravilha. Ele acha que me deixar sozinha o dia inteiro no meu primeiro dia em casa é uma boa ideia. Levantei um pouco irritada e escolhi um vestido branco até meus joelhos e fiquei descalço, sem coragem de colocar algum salto. Escovei os dentes e penteei o cabelo, descendo a escada e indo até a cozinha para preparar meu café da manhã. Eu não sabia qual quarto Alice escolheu e ela provavelmente estava desmaiada. Na Itália ela sempre reclamava de acordar cedo.

\- Bom dia, Sra. Cullen. – Mike apareceu na sala e ele segurava um jornal. – O Chefe me deixou a sua disposição.

Edward conseguiu me deixar ainda mais irritada. Entrei na cozinha e me deparei com quatro mulheres usando um uniforme escuro.

\- Meninas, essa é a nossa primeira dama. – Mike apresentou-me. – A Senhora Isabella Cullen.

Sorri um pouco curiosa sobre cada uma.

\- Olá, minha senhora. Sou Sue e a governanta intitulada pelo Sr. Cullen. Meu marido, Harry, é seu subchefe e nós vivemos há algumas quadras daqui. Sinto saudades de casa e olhando para você, me vejo menina correndo naqueles campos. – sorriu e eu retribuí, sentindo-me feliz por sentir boas vibrações dela. – Estas são Emily, seu marido é um dos nossos melhores soldados. – apresentou uma mulher morena alta, de cabelos lisos e muito bonita. Eu estava aliviada que fosse casada. – E essa é Renata, minha auxiliar de cozinha.

Não houve menção de marido para Renata. Elas estavam me olhando com expectativa e eu me lembrei das palavras de Esme sobre não me deixar intimidar e sim ser cordial e suavemente intimidante quando necessário, nunca dando espaço para dúvidas do que realmente posso ser capaz como esposa do chefe de todos os chefes.

\- É muito bom conhecê-las. – sorri sem mostrar os dentes. – Desejo tomar meu café da manhã e logo em seguida, quero conversar sobre o funcionamento da casa, lista de compras e o cardápio.

As três pareciam ter recuado um pouco, mas assentiram cordialmente.

\- A Senhorita Alice foi para escola e o Senhor Edward não tomou café da manhã.

\- Todos os dias prepare algo para Edward levar e se eu não estiver acordada insista dizendo que a sua vida está em risco se ele não comer pela manhã. – retruquei, aproveitando o espaço para zombar um pouco do idiota do meu marido que me deixou sozinha.

Sue assentiu e eu fui para sala de jantar, onde ela mesma terminou de colocar algumas coisas. Peguei um pote de iogurte que eu não conhecia, coloquei granola, frutas secas e comi, escolhendo um croissant de presunto com queijo. Em casa, sempre está cheio, além da agitação natural de Zafrina, os funcionários estavam sempre indo e vindo. Além de Mike sentado na sala, o que me deu a sensação de que era para que eu não saísse sem Edward saber, elas eram extremamente silenciosas. Terminei de comer e esperei Sue. Determinei o cardápio da semana conforme minhas comidas favoritas lembrando os pratos que Edward mais apreciou, também reduzindo a quantidade de carboidrato, aumentando proteína e a carta de vinhos.

Assim que terminamos, ela saiu me dando um sorriso que eu não sabia se era falso ou verdadeiro, e seguiu para cozinha. Voltei para o quarto encontrando Emily desfazendo nossas malas. A cama estava arrumada, o banheiro cheiroso e algumas coisas que bagunçamos ontem no lugar. Eu disse que podia terminar sozinha e ela me deu espaço, saindo rapidamente. Organizei o armário de Edward e felizmente não tínhamos roupas sujas, Zafrina enviou tudo limpo. O meu armário estava vazio e pendurei as roupas que trouxe percebendo que eu realmente tinha que fazer compras.

Deixei as minhas joias na ilha central, que abriu conforme a pulseira que Edward me deu passava no cursor. Sorri animada e fiquei toda hora passando até que um pequeno alarme disparou. Deixei a ilha quieta e fui arrumar os sapatos. Quando terminei, era hora do almoço.

\- Bella? – Alice bateu na porta e entrou. – Acabei de chegar da escola, matei a última aula e estou cansada ainda. – disse e me esticou uma caixa. – Acabou de chegar. Edward mandou entregar seu novo aparelho de telefone.

Abri a caixa e tirei o aparelho, ligando em seguida e o deixei carregando conforme a instrução.

\- Nossa, seu armário está bem vazio. Precisa de coisas básicas... – Alice murmurou olhando ao redor. – Vou trocar de roupa! Vamos às compras!

\- E o seu cansaço?

\- Para ficar na escola e não para fazer compras. – revirou os olhos e saiu.

Saímos de casa meia hora depois e eu vi o quão alto estávamos ao contar os números no painel. Mike estava conosco e eu percebi que Alice não deu nenhum indicativo que eles eram íntimos, apesar do olhar de cachorrinho dele. Quantos anos ele deve ter? Ele fez sinal e um carro preto lustroso parou na calçada. Ele abriu a porta e entramos, seguindo para um transito caótico que me deixou um pouco assustada, porém, o falatório da Alice sobre seu retorno à escola foi o suficiente para me deixar distraída até o shopping Center, local que entrei poucas vezes porque nunca foi realmente o lugar que eu tinha interesse de frequentar.

Ela me levou direto para uma loja espaçosa, cheia de manequins com roupas maravilhosas e vendedoras antipáticas. Alice ignorou todas elas e seguiu até o balcão, solicitando uma pessoa especifica.

\- Como assim Carmen não trabalha mais aqui? – a voz estridente da minha cunhada tirou minha atenção de um conjunto de short e casaquinho lindos.

\- Olá, eu sou Rosalie Hale e sou a nova consultora pessoal. Estou feliz em poder ajudá-las. – apesar do seu sorriso, ela não parecia nada feliz em estar ali, mas o seu gerente estava bem atrás e eu o ouvi sussurrar que Alice era uma cliente maravilhosa. Rosalie era o tipo de mulher que Edward namoraria. Loira, peituda, cintura fina e pernas longas. Seus olhos eram azuis e brilhantes como o mar no nascer do sol.

\- Acho que vou ter que ficar com você mesmo. – Alice desdenhou e eu apenas observei seu comportamento longe dos seus pais.

\- _Cadela_. – Rosalie tossiu e eu abafei a minha própria risada. – Srta. Cullen, o que deseja para hoje?

\- Minha belíssima cunhada acabou de chegar ao país e não tem nada no guarda-roupa. Viemos buscar tudo! Ela precisa de roupas íntimas e vestidos para jantares sociais. Vocês ainda possuem alguma linha exclusiva?

Rosalie e Alice entraram em choque diversas vezes durante a apresentação das roupas e enquanto a minha cunhada queria um estilo mais ousado, Rosalie também me apresentou roupas mais sofisticadas e de mulher casada. Eu senti que teria alguns eventos que eu teria que me vestir como uma esposa de um grande homem, mas eu também não queria deixar minhas roupas curtas de lado. Escolhi roupas que ambas me apresentaram, sapatos, bolsas e as lingeries escolhi sozinha, porque eu sabia exatamente o que gostava e que talvez pudesse agradar a Edward se eu estivesse de bom humor. Estremeci um pouco, sentindo que ainda estava dolorida, não tanto quanto ontem, mas certamente não quero que ele encoste em mim hoje.

Tivemos uma pausa para o almoço e voltamos de onde parei. Alice pagou com seu cartão de crédito, porque Edward ainda não devolveu meus documentos além da minha identidade de solteira. Rosalie parecia absurdamente feliz com o resultado das compras e o seu gerente com o quanto custou – que eu não quis saber. Eu não sabia a reação de Edward quando visse a fatura e não estou me importando. Passamos em uma loja de produtos de maquiagem e Alice cismou que poderíamos fazer nossos cabelos, já que eu me neguei fazer as unhas porque fiz para o casamento.

\- Meu cabelo parece ainda maior. – murmurei olhando o resultado final da escova. – Adorei.

\- Sempre tenho excelentes ideias. – Alice jogou o cabelo todo para o lado e tirou uma selfie, empinando os seios. – Vou mandar para Jasper. Ele vai dividir a cabeça dele em duas.

Para um primeiro dia em um lugar estranho até que consegui me divertir, mas eu sabia que não podia ficar indo ao shopping todo dia, porque logo seria uma atividade que me deixaria entediada.

\- Existe um monte de coisas que podemos fazer juntas até você se habituar melhor. Posso te levar a restaurantes... Uhn... – Alice bateu no queixo dentro do carro. – Vou planejar um tour para que conheça vários lugares legais.

Chegamos em casa e eu estava cansada por ter andado tanto. Sue e Renata ainda estavam na cozinha quando passamos e senti o cheiro maravilhoso de comida no ar. Jasper estava jogado no sofá assistindo televisão e ele olhou para Alice com uma malícia mal disfarçada na minha frente. Eu não queria saber o que estava acontecendo entre os dois no momento. Era muita informação para assimilar e talvez, se minha cunhada brincar com meu irmão como brinca com Mike, eu não quero ser aquela a tomar partido ou assistir um banho de sangue. Segui direto para o meu quarto, tirei a minha roupa, enrolei o cabelo e tomei uma ducha rápida.

Dentre as roupas novas, peguei uma calça jeans que me deixava com uma bunda empinada e coxas como se eu malhasse. Depois de um dia inteiro de saltos, decidi ficar descalça e coloquei uma blusa vermelha decotada que me fazia parecer uma atriz pornô de tanto que meus peitos ficavam juntos. Alice quem a escolheu e eu sabia que deixar meus seios a mostra era uma maneira de deixar Edward louco. Não nos falamos o dia inteiro e estou com saudades.

Quando voltei para o andar debaixo, vi Victória na sala com Jasper. Meu irmão estava olhando fixamente para tevê e assim que pisei no último degrau, vi Emmett olhando para as janelas. Não senti necessidade de cumprimentá-la, porque realmente não queria, não gosto dela. Eu sou ciumenta e assumo. Ainda não sei o que fazer para Edward demiti-la ou se cargos na máfia são como os empresariais. Fui direto para o bar e virei um pouco de conhaque no copo. Meu pai sempre bebia antes do jantar e eu o acompanhava algumas vezes.

Ouvi passos no corredor e era Edward.

\- Aqui está. Pode ir. – entregou um pacote marrom a Victoria e ela levantou, arrumando a saia e saindo. – É uma festa para o jantar ou vocês ainda não arrumaram alguém para fazer comida? – Edward perguntou a Emmett.

\- Nós votamos e só teremos alguém para limpeza. Só viemos jantar, mano.

\- Não faça disso uma rotina. – retrucou secamente e veio na minha direção, tirando o terno e afrouxando a gravata. Senti falta das suas roupas casuais usadas na Itália, mas ele vestia muito bem um terno e gravata, parecia um homem perigoso que mães aconselham a nunca se envolver. Ele pegou meu copo com a dose pela metade e bebeu, logo em seguida me beijou com o gosto forte do conhaque em seus lábios. Seu beijo era muito pornográfico para o público, mas acho que ele queria deixar claro para nossos irmãos que quer intimidade.

Quando ele me soltou, eu estava tonta, sem ar, excitada e nenhum pouco dolorida. Ele desceu o dedo pelo meu pescoço até o meu decote.

\- Gostei. – sorriu brincando com o dedo de um seio ao outro. – Mas só use em casa e quando estiver comigo. – ordenou e revirei os olhos. – Não estou brincando.

\- Também senti sua falta.

\- Não pareceu. Eu te entreguei um telefone e você foi ás compras sem ele.

\- Estava dizendo que era para carregar.

\- Esse aparelho já vem carregado, amore. É um Iphone. – disse e pela minha expressão ele deve ter adivinhado que eu não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. – Deixa pra lá. Não fique sem seu telefone.

\- Tudo bem. – encolhi os ombros e Sue começou a colocar a mesa. Olhei para o colarinho de Edward e estava sujo de sangue. – Está sujo. – sussurrei meio apavorada, mas ao ver seu pescoço descobri que não era dele. Senti náuseas.

\- Não é meu.

\- Todos podem esperar que você tome um banho e troque de roupa. – murmurei arrancando minha mão da sua e fui até a mesa. – Edward vai tomar banho, deixe tudo aquecido. Sirva um pouco de aperitivos na sala. – disse para Sue, que assentiu e não olhei para Edward quando fui para sala e sentei, abraçando uma almofada. Jasper me olhou e ele tinha um corte nos lábios. – O que foi isso? – perguntei e desisti. – Não quero saber.

Foquei minha atenção na televisão, sem saber o que estava passando, com a mente fervilhando a mil por hora. Ainda não me sentia a vontade aqui como meu lar e não queria as evidências do trabalho de Edward na mesa do jantar. Não sei exatamente porque fiquei irritada ao ver sangue, pode ter sido pela minha bolha sempre a ser estourada quando se trata das atividades da família. Edward desceu de jeans e camiseta, dando-me um olhar azedo. Alice apareceu atrás dele, revirando os olhos.

Assim que cada um ocupou seu lugar, Sue serviu o jantar. Havia duas opções: espaguete com pesto e camarões ou peixe assado com batata e bastante salada.

\- Gostou de conhecer a cidade hoje? – Edward perguntou.

\- Não conheci a cidade. Fui ao shopping. – respondi secamente.

Estou dividida entre querer saber como aquele sangue foi parar lá ou se a ignorância vai manter a minha virtude.

\- Gostei do que fez no cabelo. O que fez?

\- Escova e obrigado. – murmurei ainda pensativa.

Edward bateu com o punho na mesa e respirou fundo.

\- Qual a porra do seu problema?

\- Como o sangue foi parar no seu colarinho? – perguntei sem pensar e minha voz soou apavorada, limpei a garganta e tentei manter a respiração tranquila.

\- Dei um soco no nariz de um idiota e o sangue espirrou na única parte da minha camisa livre. – respondeu honestamente e relaxei meus ombros. Edward franziu o cenho. – Não quero que pense nisso. – pegou minha mão. – Relaxe, Bella.

\- Estou tentando, mas... – murmurei e olhei para os três expectadores ativos do meu dilema e decidi conversar com Edward a sós. – Deixa pra lá, vamos comer. – disse e ele ainda estava me olhando meio desconfiado. - Tem Tiramisu para sobremesa.

Edward abriu um sorriso lento.

\- Vamos comer a sobremesa no quarto.

\- Bella e eu fizemos compras hoje. – Alice entrou com o assunto e piscou para mim, mas eu a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que lá vinha bomba. – Experimentamos diversas roupas e ela fez uma renovação no armário, roupinhas para seu momento bela, recatada e do lar e outras que ela mesma escolheu, que são bem ousadas. – soltou uma risadinha e Edward arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para o meu decote. – E eu comprei uma coleção inteirinha de roupas íntimas.

Tanto Edward quanto Emmett gemeram, não querendo saber dessa informação por nada no mundo, mas o alvo dela era Jasper e ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Tentei sufocar a minha risada na hora que ia engolir o vinho, engasguei, soltando minha bebida pelo nariz, tendo uma crise de gargalhada escondida no guardanapo de linho. Alice olhou para meu irmão, vermelho como um tomate e riu também. Eu acho que Emmett foi o único a não entender e Edward simplesmente não achou graça.

\- Em todo caso, em breve teremos que fazer mais uma excursão de compras, mas vamos deixar para a próxima semana. – disse e tirou do bolso um papel, esticando para o irmão. – Um roteiro de todos os lugares que quero levar Bella. E na sexta-feira, antes de irmos para Hampton, preciso que mande um bilhete para escola me livrando da última aula, quero levá-la para almoçar no Central Park e já temos uma reserva.

Edward leu todo papel atenciosamente enquanto comia.

\- Não vá ao Queens essa semana. – Edward disse e devolveu o papel a Alice. – Lembre-me quinta-feira sobre o bilhete.

\- O que é Queens? – perguntei catando alguns camarões grandes da grande travessa de espaguete para colocar em cima do meu peixe. – O que iremos fazer amanhã?

\- Infelizmente, nada demais. Tenho aula até depois do almoço. – revirou os olhos e quis dizer que pelo menos ela volta para casa em algum momento no dia. Eu estudei em uma escola que só podia conversar com meninos na hora do almoço e ainda assim, os que moravam lá.

\- Como foi sua experiência aqui, Jas? – perguntei achando estranho que ele estivesse quieto. Jasper é bem falador comigo e ultimamente anda bem quieto.

\- Emmett me levou para andar por aí, conheci os escritórios, alguns restaurantes e ainda há muito... – respondeu meio vago e não ofereceu nenhum assunto.

Terminamos o jantar e Edward disse que não estava com saco para jogar conversa fora. Emmett e Jasper foram com Alice para sala de televisão e eu fui atrás dele com uma taça de sobremesa, duas taças para vinho e uma garrafa debaixo do braço. Entrei no quarto e ele estava no closet dele. Coloquei as taças na mesinha e as enchi, mergulhando a colher no doce e provando um pouco do creme.

\- Não quis esperar por mim? – fez um beicinho muito falso e sentou do meu lado, bebendo quase todo seu vinho.

\- Dia difícil? – perguntei querendo dar a ele uma fonte de conforto.

\- Sempre é difícil voltar depois de tanto tempo fora. – respondeu e pegou a colher, oferecendo-me um pouco e pelo beijo que me deu em seguida, ele não queria conversar mais.

\- Espere! Edward, você não quer conversar?

\- Sobre o que?

\- Seu dia de trabalho, se algo está te incomodando... Sei lá, casais conversam.

\- Não tenho nada para falar, amore. Enforquei um traidor, quebrei o nariz de um cara para sair do meu caminho, tive reuniões e o que mais?

\- O sarcasmo não é uma boa teoria para um casamento feliz.

Edward apenas riu ironicamente e me beijou, voltando a comer seu tiramisu, perguntando sobre minhas roupas novas, tarde de compras e disse que meu cartão de crédito chegaria em dois dias e que minha nova identidade, com o sobrenome de casada, também. Eu não sabia se as coisas eram tão rápidas assim, mas ele me deu um cartão dele para não ter que usar o de Alice e disse que colocou na gaveta dez mil dólares e eu poderia tirar a quantia que precisasse para sair sempre que precisasse.

Ainda tentei conversar um pouco, porém, ainda não tinha resistência aos avanços carinhosos dele e nós acabamos transando no tapete extremamente confortável do chão do quarto. Não foi tão ruim quanto ontem, mas ainda foi dolorido e pude aproveitar um pouco mais, sentindo mais prazer que ontem. Edward deitou a cabeça entre meus seios e resmungava sempre que parava o cafuné. Nesses momentos me sinto próxima, como se ele não se importasse de dividir seu tempo comigo, mas espero que ele se abra mais e faça com que eu me sinta a vontade dentro da minha própria casa e com ele, sendo participativa na sua vida.

No meio da noite, ele me acordou para irmos para cama e eu quis tomar um banho, porque estava suada. Durante a ducha, ganhei beijos carinhosos, muitas carícias e adormeci com bastante carinho. Eu pensei que ele fosse me acordar antes de sair e quando acordei com o quarto completamente vazio eu percebi que eu só teria intimidade com Edward na cama e teria que lutar para vê-lo fora dela.


	9. Capítulo Oito

Meu telefone vibrou na cabeceira da mesa e eu olhei para Bella completamente adormecida e nua ao meu lado, me debatendo se era cedo demais para acordá-la e fazer sexo, se ela ainda estava incomodada por ontem a noite. Foi a primeira vez que a comi de quatro e talvez possa ter me empolgado quando vi a sua bunda maravilhosa empinada pra mim. Foi difícil não gozar rápido também. Estou acostumado com a camisinha e cada vez que empurro dentro dela, sentindo tudo, tenho que cantarolar um mantra que me mantém firme por pelo menos alguns minutos. Ela estará literalmente fodida o dia que conseguir a resistência que espero. Beijei sua bochecha e seus lábios, não o suficiente para acordá-la e saí da cama, indo para o chuveiro e me vesti. Odiava a sensação de sair sem falar com ela, porém, era cedo e ela perderia o sono que ainda sofre de jet lag.

Sue deixou um café pronto e eu passei direto, fazendo suspirar e dizer que a "senhora reclamaria" e eu sabia que Bella ordenou que ela me obrigasse a levar o café, mas nunca sinto fome pela manhã. Até pensei em pegar e dar a Emmett, Deus sabe como ele nunca nega comida, mas eu queria ver até onde minha esposa iria a sua determinação em me fazer comer durante o dia. Ontem ela fez Jasper me levar uma comida de casa e ao sentir o cheiro, até senti fome. Comi e voltei a trabalhar, enviei uma mensagem a Bella que me respondeu com uma carinha de anjo. Outra coisa sobre ela: Não é adepta a tecnologias. Ela não escreve com abreviações e seus textos – porque também não é resumida – são cheios de carinhas para ilustrar seus sentimentos.

Em uma semana de casado, descobri que a minha esposa é fofa como uma criança inocente, delicada como uma manada de elefantes quando quer falar algo e bastante astuta quando quer.

Assim que cheguei na empresa, meu telefone vibrou. Era ela.

Amore: Bom dia, _marido_! Espero que tenha dormido bem, mas eu saberia dessa informação se tivesse falado com você antes de sair. ME ACORDE SEMPRE!

Eu ri e liguei para ela.

\- Que bicho te mordeu?

\- O asno do meu marido, por quê? – respondeu acidamente e soltei uma gargalhada, parando antes de entrar no elevador. – Não gosto quando sai sem me acordar.

\- Você precisa descansar.

\- Deixa que eu decido isso. Só te vejo a noite, Edward. Quero te ver de manhã também, talvez tomar café juntos... – sua voz era um sussurro sedutor.

\- Amanhã estou de folga e domingo também. Teremos dois dias inteirinhos juntos.

\- É melhor que seu telefone não toque, Edward Cullen. – murmurou petulante. – Estou indo malhar.

\- Você não está dolorida?

\- Nada que não possa suportar. – respondeu e ficou em silêncio. – Alice comprou umas roupas esquisitas. A moda de nova Iorque para malhar é bem mais curta que as roupas que uso.

\- Mande uma foto. Tenho que desligar.

Entrei no elevador com Emmett e Jasper, que olhava desconfiado para o homem que estava fazendo perguntas no balcão. Ele olhou para nós e as portas fecharam. Jasper estava desenvolvendo seu instinto e em poucos dias descobri que ele é extremamente sensitivo, tem um excelente ouvido e só precisa deixar de corar como uma menina cada vez que minha esposa ou minha irmã lhe dirigem a palavra. Ele ainda tem dificuldades de não obedecer sua irmã mais velha, não por ser minha esposa, mas pela irmandade. E Bella sabe disso, o colocando em situações difíceis desde que chegamos aqui.

Seu primeiro dia foi repleto de compras, fiquei um pouco chateado que ela estivesse me ignorando e depois soube que deixou o telefone em casa, carregando como os aparelhos antigos que temos que dar uma carga de doze horas. Seu celular foi passado por uma inspeção minuciosa e implantado um dispositivo que além me dar a localização exata do aparelho, também me permite ouvir todas as ligações que ela receber e saber se o seu número foi grampeado pela polícia ou alguns de nossos inimigos.

O segundo dia, no entanto, ela foi malhar com Alice e passou o restante do dia deitada, sentindo dores no corpo, elas saíram para jantar fora porque eu não pude voltar para casa a tempo. Quando cheguei, ela estava dormindo e eu não acordei, vendo-a somente na noite de quarta-feira, na hora do jantar e ela não parecia nenhum pouco feliz comigo, porém, consegui seu perdão hora mais tarde quando disse que poderia falar comigo através do nosso aplicativo de mensagens privado. Meu departamento de TI criou um programa de mensagens que ficam criptografadas e nem eles conseguiam revelar o conteúdo.

Ela me envia mensagens ocasionais e fotos de algumas coisas que acha interessante.

Assim que passei pela sala de Victória, vi que Giana vinha do fundo do corredor segurando uma bandeja.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei curiosamente e abri a porta da minha sala.

\- Sua esposa pediu que tomasse o café da manhã antes de qualquer coisa. – respondeu colocando a bandeja na mesa. – Ela solicitou que antes de começar a trabalhar, comesse um pouco.

Bella subiu um nível de insistência. Sorri.

\- Eu vou comer, mas você vai ligar para ela e dizer que não comi por estar ocupado demais com o trabalho.

Giana não disse nada, apenas deu os ombros e saiu.

\- Minha irmã quando quer alguma coisa, ela consegue. – Jasper murmurou olhando para janela.

Eu estava dando um gole no café quente quando meu celular apitou mostrando a ultima mensagem dela. Sua roupa de ginastica era tão curta e tão pouca que era mais fácil malhar pelada. Seu top cinza deixavam os seios com um decote imenso e eu tenho certeza que Alice comprou um número menor e o short era curto que podia ser confundido com uma cueca. Queimei minha boca e soltei um palavrão bem alto.

Liguei repetidas vezes e foi para direto na caixa postal. Meu sangue estava quente. Ela é louca de sair do quarto daquela forma?

\- Emmett! Procure uma personal trainer na família.

\- Algum problema com Paolo?

\- Não. A minha esposa só vai malhar com mulher agora e ligue para Mike, peça para que tire todos os homens da academia agora.

Emmett confirmou que Bella estava malhando com Paolo e que não havia mais nenhum outro homem na academia além de Mike e o personal. Alice sempre malhou com ele e sei que é um homem que respeita a família, mas é da minha esposa que estou falando e não quero que alguém olhe para o seu corpo que me pertence. Não consegui me concentrar no trabalho até ela me responder dizendo que entraria no chuveiro e eu resisti a vontade de pedir uma foto sua nua e molhada. Eu não trabalharia se ficássemos trocando mensagens picantes.

Tive algumas reuniões com fornecedores, verifiquei uma pasta de fotografias de novas garotas para uma boate no centro e analisei o relatório sobre o um dos nossos cassinos no navio cruzeiro que eu tinha o interesse em comprar. Victória trouxe uma série de arquivos quando meu consiglieri entrou. Ela estremeceu e se afastou. James me pediu a mão dela em casamento e o pai dela concordou. Victória disse que não, porém, ela sabe que não tem esse direito. Particularmente acho meu conselheiro um verdadeiro babaca e não confio em seus conselhos, muito menos a minha própria vida.

James me apresentou Tanya, uma garota legal, que eu queria alguém fixo para ter sexo sem ter que ir a boate e comer uma das meninas. E como Tanya sabia conversar e manter-se calada quando necessário, pareceu um bom negócio, mas quando eu percebi que ambos, em momentos diferentes, estavam insistindo no casamento sabendo que eu estava comprometido com outra mulher para o matrimônio, todos os meus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Eu já não gostava dele, o aturava porque seu pai foi um grande homem fiel a nossa família e eu tenho dúvidas do real desejo e ambição. Tenho certeza que além de ser um conselheiro, deseja estar em meu lugar, como muitos homens da família.

\- James. Acredito que ainda não teve oportunidade de conhecer o futuro chefe da nossa família. – apresentei meu cunhado que apenas virou o rosto e olhou o nosso conselheiro de cima abaixo sem apresentar nenhuma expressão amigável – Ele não é tão simpático quanto eu, mas é um bom garoto.

Jasper andou casualmente pela minha sala, rápido e silencioso quanto um leopardo e passou o braço pelo pescoço de James. Meu conselheiro tentou levantar surpreso e meu cunhado permanecia firme com seu braço.

\- Me dê um motivo para não te enforcar até a morte. – sussurrou de forma letal e assisti com fascínio o rosto de James ficar cada vez mais vermelho. – Cinco segundos e nada. – soltou o pescoço e ajeitou o corpo. – É melhor não vacilar na minha frente.

Jasper saiu da sala e James ainda estava tentando recuperar o ar e olhou indignado na minha direção por não ter feito nada. Emmett deu uma risada e saiu da sala também.

\- O que foi isso? Quem esse garoto pensa que é?

\- Jasper Swan, o herdeiro de Charlie e futuro Chefe desta família em nosso lar. – respondi encolhendo os ombros. – E ele tem o total direito de testar quem está ao seu redor. – olhei diretamente nos olhos azuis de James. – Veio até aqui para falar alguma coisa?

\- O Senador Denali quer uma reunião. Ele disse que tem evitado suas ligações e que Tanya ficou profundamente doente com o casamento.

\- Ambos sabiam que estava comprometido e desejo que todos respeitem minha esposa. Se ele quiser falar sobre trabalho, sabe que deve ligar diretamente para Victória. – respondi e vi que em meu celular havia uma mensagem de Bella perguntando se deveria adiantar e separar algumas roupas. Respondi que ela poderia separar roupas para deixar lá, porque mantenho um armário na outra casa também.

\- Ele estava pensando em assegurar seu apoio através do casamento e até mencionou permitir que Tanya fosse...

\- Você conhece as regras. – rosnei

\- Eu não disse que deveria aceitar, apenas estou contando tudo que ele me falou pessoalmente, em um jantar em sua casa. Tanya estava triste, ela realmente chegou acreditar que você...

\- Espero que chegue ao assunto de verdade porque eu não estou interessado na família Denali e se eles continuarem me irritando, poderei escolher um destino agradável para o pai e a família. Capisce?

\- Perfeitamente, Chefe. – James limpou a garganta. – Sciunderi me ligou ontem para dizer que encontrou sua esposa na cama com seu soldado. Ele quer autorização para puni-la.

\- Mande-o vir aqui e agora.

James saiu da minha sala e peguei minha bolinha para ficar apertando, a fim de relaxar meu punho com desejo de socar seu rosto. Ainda vou descobrir qual plano ele está envolvido com o Senador Denali. Ele retornou com Sciunderi, um dos meus chefes de contabilidade, não totalmente de confiança, porque realmente tenho o pé atrás com todos ao meu redor, porém, tenho que dar o braço a torcer que o homem faz um trabalho impecável. Casou-se com uma das filhas órfãs de um dos chefes que morreu em seu restaurante, assassinado por uma família italiana menor que já foi exterminada. As mulheres ficaram sozinhas e ele pediu a mais velha em casamento, a garota era louca, toda tagarela e insuportável. Mas se ele queria, eu autorizei.

E agora é corno. Quem mandou casar com uma garota tão jovem?

Ouvi a história atentamente e infelizmente ele tinha fotos do seu soldado amarrado na cama nu e sua esposa escondida em um lençol, parecendo muito assustada. Havia um vídeo dela implorando o perdão e assumindo que o soldado estava embriagado.

\- Sua esposa dopou um dos nossos soldados para sexo? – perguntei sem deixar de tirar sarro mesmo que minha voz estivesse bem séria.

O homem ficou vermelho como um camarão e me perguntei se ele poderia explodir.

\- Você tem autorização de punir a sua esposa pela humilhação e deixe que eu me entendo com o soldado.

\- Mas...

\- Ele foi induzido a estar lá. Se a sua mulher o seduziu, ele é homem. Ela deveria se comportar com respeito de uma mulher casada e não jogar-se para um dos nossos homens, embriaga-lo e amarrar em sua cama. – disse e ele ficou de pé, tremendo e sem coragem de me enfrentar. – E ah, não faça nenhuma sujeira que eu deva limpar.

Sciunderi não saiu feliz da minha sala.

\- Estará na boate amanhã a noite? – James perguntou ainda muito confortável na minha sala.

\- Não. Tenho trabalho a fazer, pode ir.

Passei a tarde realmente focado no trabalho me perguntando como meu pai conseguiu levar a vida dupla de CEO e Chefe da Família por tanto tempo sem querer dar um tiro na própria cabeça. As vezes eu também gostaria de dar um tiro na cabeça da minha assistente, ela me dava nos nervos. Emmett apareceu informando que já havia levado o soldado até o porão do prédio, que ficava abaixo do estacionamento, no subsolo. Jasper estava lá com Tyler. Peguei minhas coisas e saí, fechando a porta e acionando o alarme. Ninguém entra na minha sala quando não estou.

Entrei no elevador com meu irmão. Victória e James pareciam em uma discussão acirrada quando sai e eu meio que sorri. Ela estava apavorada e me divertia horrores. Pelo menos assim poderia confortar a minha esposa que já estava implicando que a auxiliar de cozinha lá de casa era solteira. Bella é extremamente ciumenta e eu gosto disso, só não posso deixar que ela descubra o quão me sinto bem com seus ataques.

Chegamos ao subsolo e Jasper estava olhando fixamente para o rosto do soldado. Não havia nenhuma sombra de expressão em seu rosto e seus olhos eram frios, duros. Analisei o homem e vi medo em seu olhar. Um medo que reconheço sempre que mato alguém. Medo da morte. Eu não iria mata-lo por ceder o seu instinto. Ele não teve culpa de ficar amarrado e ter uma ereção com uma mulher esfregando-se nele.

\- Você fodeu com uma mulher casada? – perguntei

\- Sim senhor.

\- Estava consciente?

\- Não muito, senhor.

\- Você quis foder com a esposa de Sciunderi?

\- Sim, senhor.

Gostei da sinceridade. Sua voz não tremeu como imaginei, o que significava que ele estava lutando com medo.

\- Ela ofereceu de bom grado?

\- Diversas vezes.

\- E negou?

\- Sim.

\- Você estava sóbrio no ato?

Ele gemeu baixinho.

\- Não. Ela me chamou para jantar na cozinha, com os outros, todos comeram e beberam... Eu fiquei de guarda mesmo sabendo que estava tonto. Não consigo lembrar muita coisa.

Eu queria rir da sua vergonha e senti pena de ter sido manipulado por uma mulherzinha. Fiz sinal para Emmett soltar uma das suas mãos.

\- Estou te livrando da morte em troca da sua completa fidelidade. – abaixei meu rosto na direção dos seus olhos. – Você vai reportar diretamente a mim e a ninguém mais. Não vou permitir que Sciunderi te mate, como deveria ser feito, em troca da sua completa devoção a mim. – disse e ele assentiu, nervoso. Estiquei minha mão e ele beijou o anel com o símbolo da família. – Mas, eu vou precisar levar uma garantia. – ergui sua mão e tirei minha faca do bolso. Cortei metade do seu dedo mindinho sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ele segurou o grito. – Merda. Sujei minha blusa de sangue. – resmunguei. – Faça um curativo em seu dedo e esteja segunda-feira em meu escritório. Você será meus olhos e ouvidos, Erick.

Existe um grande modo ter a devoção de alguém: Salvando a sua vida e lhe invocando um medo. Eu gosto de usar as duas coisas. Erick é forte e muito útil. E eu quero alguém para fazer certos serviços que tenho em mente, nada melhor que um soldado rejeitado, rebaixado a office boy. Entramos no carro e seguimos direto para casa, onde as meninas estavam nos aguardando para passarmos o final de semana fora. Emmett virá porque Bella convidou Alice e a minha irmãzinha convidou Jasper, eu não posso ficar de olho nela estando tão distraído quanto planejo estar com a minha mulher e é por isso que meu irmão será a babá dos adolescentes. Não que ele esteja feliz com isso.

\- Vou buscar minhas coisas. – Emmett resmungou quando o elevador parou em seu andar. – Encontro vocês no terraço.

Jasper saiu atrás dele rindo.

\- Por que você é tão contra que fique com sua irmã?

\- Se chegar perto da minha irmã, corto o seu pau fora. – ouvi Emmett responder e a porta fechou.

Emmett e meu pai acreditam que Alice é um anjo. Ela realmente nunca me enganou.

Assim que pisei em casa, vi minha esposa dançando na frente da televisão enquanto Alice ria sem parar. Ela estava imitando alguma cantora pop, com as mãos na cintura, rebolando a sua bunda maravilhosa de um jeito que eu imaginei que ela estava mais que pronta a montar em mim. Ela foi até o chão, abriu e fechou as pernas e levantou. Quando girou, me viu e gritou. Alice quase caiu do sofá de tanto que ria.

\- Bela performance. – sorri e ela estava vermelha, se abanou. – Parece que não está mais dolorida. – Bella soltou uma risadinha e se jogou no sofá.

\- Ela está chapada. – Alice disse para minha expressão confusa. – Dei um analgésico que encontrei no banheiro de Emmett e ela está louquinha como se tivesse cheirado algo.

Bella continuava rindo sem parar.

\- E obviamente a dor da malhação passou.

\- Que remédio deu a ela? – perguntei e ela apontou para o frasco. – Alice, isso é remédio controlado, feito especificamente para o peso de Emmett.

\- Ah, eu não sabia. Cheguei da escola e ela estava mancando de dor.

Mancando?

\- Eu estava mancando porque seu irmão é um cavalo. – Bella respondeu e ficou sem ar de tanto rir. Eu não sabia se ficava preocupado ou ria. – Estou com sede!

\- E eu não sei mais o quanto cabe de água, porque ela já esvaziou muitas garrafas.

Bella levantou e tropeçou na mesinha, quase caindo, mas Alice a segurou. Atravessei a sala e segurei minha esposa muito empolgada com a nova música tocando. Jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me deu um beijo gostoso, dedicado a quando ela está com muito vinho no sistema. Afastei-a pelos ombros e seu olhar estava vibrado. Realmente alterada.

\- Ah, amore. Sinto muito. Sentirá uma dor de cabeça infernal amanhã. – beijei seus lábios suavemente e depois ela bocejou. – Mike! – gritei e ele apareceu da cozinha. – Pegue as malas das meninas e informe ao piloto que estamos saindo em dez minutos.

Mike assentiu e pegou as malas delas, indo direto para o elevador. Alice desligou a tevê e veio para sala principal, fechando as portas de correr atrás dela. Ela estava com sua bolsa e a bolsa da Bella nos braços. Minha esposa estava altamente sonolenta e adormeceu logo que o helicóptero decolou. Mesmo com os fones, sua cabeça estava apoiada no meu ombro e Emmett chamou atenção de Alice, proibindo-a de pegar qualquer coisa em seu banheiro. Bella não acordou quando pousamos e eu fiquei preocupado pra cacete, carregando-a para o quarto, tirando seus sapatos.

\- Será que ela vai ficar bem? Eu não fiz por mal. – Alice murmurou da porta.

\- Eu sei que não, malandrinha. Ela vai ficar bem.

\- Eu vou pedir que Malena organize o jantar.

\- Vou ficar com Bella, comam vocês, eu desço para ver algo para comer quando ela acordar.

Fiquei deitado por horas observando-a dormir e não peguei no sono até que ela começou a acordar. Movimentou-se na cama e abriu os olhos meio desorientada, soltando um gemido de dor e se encolheu, massageando a cabeça.

\- Quem bateu em mim? – murmurou sonolenta.

\- Nocauteada com um analgésico para um homem de cem quilos. – respondi e ela olhou na minha direção. – Está doendo muito?

\- Minha cabeça, pareço de ressaca. – respondeu e se encolheu em meus braços. – Preciso de um banho. Estou me sentindo suada.

\- Suou bastante mesmo com o ar ligado. Efeito do remédio.

\- Cristo. Minhas coxas estão queimando. – resmungou ficando de pé e começou a se despir. – Vem tomar banho comigo?

Eu sabia que ela estava sem condições nenhuma de fazer sexo hoje, mas eu simplesmente não podia resistir em ficar com ela nua. Tirei a minha roupa, deixando tudo espalhada pelo chão e ela ficou parada, analisando o quarto. Eu sei que ela está com dificuldades de se adaptar a vida moderna e luxuosa que temos aqui em Nova Iorque. Talvez ela nunca tenha se dado conta do quanto dinheiro herdou do seu pai. Tomamos banho e a ajudei com seu corpo dolorido, voltando para cama. Procuramos na internet se era seguro tomar mais alguma medicação e achamos melhor que não. Jantamos no quarto e deitamos, nus.

\- Como foi seu dia?

Por que ela sempre pergunta, porra? Ela espera que eu tenha um dia de trabalho que não envolva um banho de sangue? Isso raramente acontece e se falar a verdade, vai ficar tensa, chateada. Eu não posso dizer que o irmãozinho que ela tanto adora quase matou o nosso conselheiro porque não foi com a cara dele e que eu decapitei um dedo de um soldado por dormir com a mulher de um dos meus chefes. Não quero que ela fique distante como sempre fica quando ouve algum assunto sobre a família. Não sei como fazê-la encarar a realidade.

\- Edward... Conversa comigo.

\- O que você quer saber?

\- Eu não sei? Olha, nós casamos ainda vai fazer uma semana e tudo que fizemos até agora foi transar e conversar por mensagem. Isso é fazer dar certo a você?

\- Amore, nos dê um tempo de ajuste. Eu sei que você está deslocada, aqui é muito diferente do seu lar, mas, eu não posso deixar a família e o trabalho para simplesmente ficar em casa com você.

Ela apenas suspirou e ficou encarando o teto.

\- Eu quero trabalhar.

\- Não.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu preciso de você disponível.

\- Não tem nenhum emprego pra mim em algumas das empresas? Eu posso até tirar xerox.

\- Não. Eu quero você em casa. Em alguns anos terá que deixar o emprego para ser mãe e é melhor não começar.

\- Isso é uma babaquice. Não posso escolher o que fazer com a minha própria vida. Não tenho opção além de ficar em casa, como uma peça decorativa e depilada, esperando você chegar em casa.

\- Amore, você vai trabalhar em quê? Se expor para que? Nenhuma mulher da família trabalha e você definitivamente não precisa de dinheiro.

\- Não é pelo dinheiro e sim pela ocupação. O que sua mãe fazia?

\- Acompanhava meu pai em eventos sociais e cuidava dos filhos.

Bella ficou em silencio, com o cenho franzido e um bico teimoso nos lábios.

\- Realmente não há nada que eu possa fazer? Eu odeio me sentir inútil. – sua voz quebrou no final e eu me senti um vilão de merda. Virei de lado na cama e beijei sua boca repetidas vezes.

\- Eu vou pensar em algo que possa fazer sem que ocupe tanto do seu tempo. Temos muitos eventos, amore. Ainda não te apresentei a ninguém, logo os convites de festas, jantares, bailes e um monte de coisas que preciso estar presente chegarão. Esposas irão te convidar para eventos femininos e ficará tão ocupada quanto eu fico com o trabalho.

\- Tudo bem. – fungou e beijei a pontinha do seu nariz vermelho.

\- Não chore.

Nós ficamos nos beijando na cama até que meu pau estava insuportavelmente duro e eu tive que ir ao banheiro me masturbar ouvindo as risadinhas insolentes da cama. Voltei para o quarto e decidi colocar uma cueca já que por vingança, ela disse que não se vestiria e que eu me controlasse.

\- Eu não sabia que você podia dançar daquele jeito. – disse no escuro da madrugada.

\- Eu também não. Sempre imitei sozinha no quarto, mas nunca cheguei a tanto. Alice disse que temos boates e eu quero ir um dia.

\- Podemos ir no final de semana que vem, vocês duas ficam dançando a vontade na sala vip enquanto trabalho um pouco.

\- Só se você tirar meia horinha pra dançar comigo.

\- Acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinha a noite inteira? – perguntei e beijei seu ombro nu.

\- Conheci uma pessoa legal. – disse e eu fiquei tenso. – O nome dela é Rosalie. Alice compra roupas na loja que ela trabalha e hoje almoçamos juntas quando fui trocar um top que estava descosturando. Foi divertido. Ela pode ser uma boa amiga.

\- Entendo. – disse sem saber como dizer que ela não pode ter amigos. – Ela é de onde?

\- Eu não sei, para falar a verdade, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada e muito ruim. Antes de entrar no shopping, Mike abriu a porta e disse que Benjamin iria estacionar. Nós esperamos Alice na cafeteria que ela me mandou mensagem, eu sentei porque minhas panturrilhas estão doloridas e a vi discutindo com um cara, que tentou bater nela. Pedi que Mike fosse até ele. Rosalie agradeceu a ajuda e fomos juntas para loja, depois nós três almoçamos e vim embora com Alice. O namorado dela não está aceitando o fim e já bateu nela duas vezes, chamou a polícia e não fizeram muito...

\- Que chato. – comentei pensativo. – Amore, você não pode se envolver com pessoas que não são da família. É perigoso para eles e para nós. Não sei quem ela é.

\- Ela não vai me matar. – disse exasperada e revirou os olhos. – Tem algum manual de regras para sobreviver nessa família? Estou perdida.

\- Engula o sarcasmo, porra. Estou falando para bem dela. Se algum dos nossos inimigos a virem com você, podem tortura-la para saber informações sobre sua vida e nós não somos a merdinha de um clube da luta para aceitar novos membros. Ou nasce na família ou case com alguém da família.

\- Ela só é uma vendedora, Edward. E eu gostei dela. Pensei que seria uma amiga, mas... – suspirou e virou de costas, se cobrindo completamente. – Quando penso que pode ficar mais fácil...

Bella passou a fingir que estava dormindo depois disso e eu não arrastei o assunto, um pouco irritado por não saber lidar com a sua inocência e de certa forma ignorância. A falta de malícia dela me deixa perplexo de saber que existem pessoas assim no mundo. Bella é um anjo, capaz de fazer amizades com qualquer pessoa e enxergar bondade onde não existe. E isso é um perigo. Seu jeitinho alegre e espontâneo é encantador e irá morrer lentamente conforme for conhecendo e aprofundando a convivência com as outras mulheres da família. Eu gosto do seu jeito, mas preciso ensiná-la a sobreviver em nosso mundo, a nunca confiar em alguém e ao mesmo tempo em que odeio Charlie por ter escondido e preservado Bella do nosso mundo, eu entendo o porque. Ao olhar para esses olhos castanhos, tão lindos, brilhando pureza e honestidade, é difícil carregar a responsabilidade de destruir a sua inocência.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove.**

" _\- A próxima vez que aparecer atrás de mim para falar comigo eu vou te matar. – disse e subi a escada até o escritório onde eu precisava analisar o balanço financeiro"._

Estiquei meus músculos na cama e gemi ao sentir cada um, mas pelo menos não estava doendo como ontem. Essa coisa de malhar é divertida e dolorida. Alice disse que ficou quase duas semanas se arrastando e depois ficou bem. Essa era a minha esperança em continuar. Virei de lado na cama e fiquei em choque ao encontrar Edward dormindo de barriga pra cima e com um braço no rosto. Depois de uma semana dando de cara com seus travesseiros, foi uma surpresa agradável. Tanto que decidi que poderia acordá-lo como planejei antes de casarmos. Sentei de joelhos e analisei calmamente cada uma das suas tatuagens, algumas bem assustadoras, outras enigmáticas e por fim duas que não faziam nenhum sentido. Beijei sua barriga delicadamente e ele nem se mexeu. Puxei o lençol e constatei que em algum momento tirou a cueca. Edward não gosta de ficar com roupas. Eu percebi que a primeira coisa que ele faz quando estamos no quarto é ficar nu.

Nunca vi pessoalmente um homem nu. É claro que cedi a minha curiosidade muitas vezes e olhei na internet, mas eu era cuidadosa o suficiente para o meu pai não ver ou saber que eu estava pesquisando essas coisas. Edward era muito bonito de roupa, sem e ereto era indescritível. Eu queria entender por que pênis não são bonitos, eles são esquisitos e como podemos ficar excitadas olhando-os? Eu li em uma revista científica que é a parte animal em nós, instinto primitivo e sexual. Certo ou errado, meu marido tem a sorte de ser bonito no conjunto completo e com um pênis que considero grande. Não sei qual o tamanho normal e se existem maiores, porque sempre que ele está dentro de mim, sinto que estou cheia, muito bem preenchida.

Tracei o dedo em suas coxas firmas e me pergunto que horas ele consegue malhar, porque é bastante definido para quem passa o dia inteiro no escritório, ou fazendo outras coisas. Edward tem uma coisa esquisita porque ninguém pode ser perfeito: seus pés. Seus dedos são longos e achatados, sem contar que é imenso, eu me perguntei diversas vezes quanto ele calça e nunca tive coragem de falar. Olhei para o seu pé e seu membro ereto, descansando de lado e comecei a rir. Realmente é o que dizem: pés grandes, pênis grande. Posicionei-me entre suas pernas desejando uma manhã diferente, repleta de intimidade, apenas nós. Tenho o verdadeiro desespero de me sentir próxima a alguém e esse alguém é Edward. Eu quero ser a melhor esposa do mundo porque não há nada mais que eu possa fazer com a minha vida.

Sentei novamente. Às vezes eu penso que eu deveria lutar, fugir de tudo isso, mas eu não quero fugir, não sou o tipo revoltada que gosta de jogar tudo para o alto. Se meu irmão vai ficar nessa vida que pertence às gerações da minha família, eu não vou ser aquela a sair correndo, vou enfrentar, criar meus próprios princípios e me acostumar com aquilo que foge do meu alcance mudar. Eu só preciso começar a não surtar quando vejo sangue, por exemplo, ou me irritar quando Edward fizer algo. Ele é o Capo. Ele é quem comanda a nossa _família_.

Ajoelhei e beijei sua coxa, seu ventre, dei uma mordida suave porque não queria o assustar ao acordá-lo. Uma única vez eu fiz um barulho no quarto, foi antes de casarmos, e Edward sentou na cama com a arma em punho, apontada na direção de onde caiu meus livros. Beijei bem próximo ao seu pênis e ele gemeu baixinho. Olhei para seu rosto, seus olhos estavam abertos, suaves, famintos, ainda não perigosamente sexys. Ele estava esperando meu próximo movimento e assim que comecei a chupá-lo, soltou um palavrão bem alto e enfiou a mão no meu cabelo, não empurrando, mas segurando firme o suficiente, quase implorando para que eu não parasse.

Edward avisou que iria gozar e eu não parei, deixando que fizesse em minha boca e engoli. Ele relaxou na cama, ofegante e me deu um sorriso que me deixou louca de vontade de pular nele, mas me contive. Rápido como um leão, ele me jogou na cama e ficou em cima de mim, distribuindo beijos no pescoço, queixo e lábios.

\- Me deixa eu te beijar. – neguei com a cabeça. – Por quê?

\- Hálito matinal e o gosto do...

\- Amor, isso é ter intimidade. Tudo que mais quero nessa vida é ser íntimo seu.

\- Jura?

\- Juro.

Eu posso ter derretido e ele aproveitou minha distração para me beijar de um jeito que todas as minhas terminações nervosas ficaram acesas e agitadas.

\- Tentou compensar a punheta de ontem? Porque agora estou duro de novo. – ele movimentou o quadril e eu gemi baixinho. – Não se prenda, a casa é imensa e eu duvido que tenha alguém aqui perto.

\- Eu só queria ficar a manhã inteira com você no quarto.

\- Passaremos o dia inteiro. – murmurou e desceu a mão entre nós. – Uhn... Está pronta...

\- Eu não te torturei assim. – choraminguei e ele riu, empurrando um dedo e tirando, brincando com meus grandes lábios. – Edward...

Com um sorriso sacana que me fazia pensar no quanto ele tinha habilidades com meu corpo, ele me beijou, empurrando fundo e eu gemi, sentindo um prazer gostoso pela primeira vez desde que perdi minha virgindade. Senti-lo entrar e sair, olhando dentro dos meus olhos que ardiam em paixão e luxuria, me fazia sentir coisas jamais imaginadas e pensar em profanidades que antes me fariam corar. Com perversidade, levantou meu quadril com suas coxas e bateu no meu ponto G diversas vezes. Ele nunca fez com seu pênis, apenas com os dedos e a sensação foi tão intensa que gritei e meu corpo inteiro tremeu com um orgasmo.

\- Obrigado, Deus. – Edward grunhiu e gozou forte. – Eu não aguentaria mais tempo. – sussurrou e eu ri, ainda ofegante, meio aérea. – Bom dia.

\- Foi um bom dia?

\- Melhor impossível.

Levantamos e tomamos banho, suados pelo sexo e calor do dia. O ar do quarto estava desligado e Edward o ligou depois que voltamos para cama e ficamos aos beijos até que nos animamos novamente a acabamos embolados, suados e famintos. Ele fez a gentileza de gozar nos meus seios, porque é um tarado pervertido e eu fui obrigada a ter um novo banho. Vesti um biquíni desejando aproveitar o sol e ele disse que ficaria na piscina comigo. Assim que terminei de ajeitar a calcinha, ele passou por mim só de sunga e me deu um tapa forte na bunda.

\- Não existe biquíni tamanho "senhora casada" na loja não?

\- Não. – respondi fazendo uma carinha inocente. – Esse modelo é brasileiro, desenhado por uma estilista que é mãe de uma amiga da Alice. Eu tenho a bunda muito grande e essas calcinhas me deixam achatada. Essa aqui é perfeita.

Edward riu quando rodopiei na sua frente.

\- É bom que só o use em casa.

\- Como se eu ficasse de biquíni na frente de outras pessoas. – respondi e abri as cortinas, para entrar claridade no quarto. – Oh puta merda! É o mar! Uma praia! – gritei vendo que havia uma pequena enseada, parecendo particular porque só havia Jasper, Alice e Emmett lá na lateral da casa. Abri as outras cortinas. – Estamos perto do mar! – murmurei olhando que a casa ficava no alto de um desfiladeiro. – É o mar. – sussurrei emocionada.

\- Bella? Tá, e daí que é o mar?

\- Eu nunca vi de perto. – respondi ainda olhando pela janela.

\- O quê?

\- Eu nunca vi o mar de perto. Sempre quis conhecer, saber como é, sentir o cheiro...

Edward jogou meu short na minha direção e eu o vesti. Enfiei meu celular no bolso para poder tirar fotos e o segui para fora do quarto, olhando o corredor da casa todo forrado com um papel de parede bonito e lustres ornamentados. Descemos uma larga escadaria e a sala era ampla, com vários sofás, poltronas espalhadas, janelas imensas de vidro, muitas flores e fotografias. Passamos pela cozinha, onde havia uma série de funcionários trabalhando no almoço. Edward abriu a geladeira pegando uma garrafa de suco e virei para as moças que me olhavam ansiosas.

\- Olá.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora. Sou Malena, tomo conta da casa durante a semana e estas são minhas meninas. – apresentou e achei que elas eram muito novinhas para trabalhar na cozinha. – Elas vieram passar o final de semana comigo e o Sr. Emmett disse que não havia problema ficarem na casa comigo.

\- Claro que não. Está feliz em estar com suas filhas? – perguntei observando a mais novinha brincando com os tomates, ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Vem, amor. – Edward chamou do lado de fora. Acenei para Mike.

\- Depois do almoço, está liberada para ficar com elas. Eu quero fazer um jantar especial e Alice me ajuda. Está de folga para curtir suas filhas, nós nos viramos sozinhos.

\- Ah, não! Está tudo bem, ficaremos juntas a noite.

\- Eu insisto, na verdade é uma ordem. Edward ainda não provou da minha comida.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu estarei em minha casa logo aqui atrás. Gostaria de me dar a receita para que possa separar os ingredientes?

\- Claro. Tem papel e caneta? – perguntei olhando ao redor e a menina que parecia ser do meio logo me deu um bloquinho rosa com uma caneta de penas coloridas.

\- Bella! – Edward gritou impaciente.

\- Espera um minuto, Edward! – gritei de volta e escrevi rapidamente tudo que iria precisar, revisando duas vezes para ver se havia esquecido algo. – Prontinho. Obrigada.

Saí da cozinha trombando com ele, que provavelmente estava voltando para me puxar pelos cabelos. A área da piscina era imensa, mas ao invés de descermos um pouco na direção dela, Edward me levou para lateral da casa que eu concluí que era grande demais e eu ainda não tinha ideia da metade dela. Passamos por uns carros estacionados na frente e pelo jardim que era imenso, com lindas flores e um chafariz. Eu não pude ver mais nada porque descemos uma escadinha estreita com parreiras em ambos os lados até a areia. Olhei para trás e a casa realmente ficava ao lado, de lateral para o mar, que seguia para um monte de pedras assustadoras e o que passava por elas formava um mar de ondas tranquilas nessa pequena faixa de areia.

Hesitante, tirei o chinelo e senti a areia fria em meus pés, um pouquinho emocionada. Edward pegou meus chinelos e jogou na direção de onde Emmett estava sentado na areia. Ele nos deu um sorriso. Alice e Jasper pareciam catar conchas, havia muitas delas e doía um pouco pisar delas, mas segui em direção à beira da água. Uma onda lambeu meus pés e fiquei arrepiada, estava muito gelada, não estamos no verão e o inverno se aproxima em uma velocidade impressionante, mesmo no meio de outono, os dias não são mais tão quentes. Entrei mais um pouquinho e abaixei, pegando uma concha na areia, senti a água escura e um pouco pesada, diferente da piscina, sentindo o cheiro salgado de longe.

\- Quer ficar aqui ou na piscina? – Edward perguntou olhando para o céu. – O sol não vai nos aquecer por muito tempo, talvez chova à noite.

\- Quero ficar aqui um pouquinho.

\- Podemos voltar amanhã. – sugeriu um pouco desconfortável, mudando a posição dos seus pés de um lado ao outro. – Sozinhos.

\- Estou bem aqui. – tirei meu short jeans e a veia da sua testa parecia que ia explodir. Não senti inclinação de perguntar o que ele estava pensando, ele diria se quisesse. Sentei na cadeira ao lado de Emmett e inclinei um pouco, pegando sol. Meu cunhado estava com o rosto enfiado no celular e eu espiei o que estava fazendo: Jogando o jogo da cobrinha! – Como você consegue jogar com o touchscreem? – perguntei e ele nem me deu atenção. – Me ensina.

\- Sai, Bella. – disse meio que me empurrando.

Edward bufou e parou do meu lado, arrastando minha cadeira para bem longe do seu irmão, deu a volta e pegou a outra cadeira vazia, sentou-se no meio, ajeitou os óculos escuros e cruzou os braços. Recostei-me na cadeira pegando sol e quando cansei me juntei a Alice e Jasper a caça das conchas grandes e perfeitas. Enchi um baldinho com as mais bonitas e eu não sabia o que iria fazer com elas, então, selecionei as que eu mais gostei e devolvi o restante para o mar, uma a uma. Eu sabia que eles estavam me olhando como se eu fosse louca e não me importei, eu sou mesmo, porque enquanto as colocava de volta para o seu lugar percebi que estava fazendo com elas o que foi feito comigo – tirada do meu habitat para viver em um mundo que eu não sabia ainda qual era o meu lugar. Esposa do Capo não pode ter amigas fora da família e como Edward não confia em ninguém, acho que nem dentro dela. Também não posso trabalhar. Não sei como ocupar os meus dias sem parecer uma completa madame tediosa.

Não desejo ser meramente decorativa. Quero uma ocupação. Desejo ter filhos e sei que Edward também quer, mas é muito cedo, mal nos conhecemos, não quero parar agora aos vinte anos para ser mãe. Imaginei que depois de casada teria funções além de esperar ele chegar em casa e transar – não que seja ruim, porém preciso de mais. Assim que a última concha estava de volta ao mar Edward me abraçou por trás, beijando meu pescoço.

\- Parece muito pensativa.

\- Admirando a beleza de perto. Essa casa é nossa?

\- Sim. Meu pai a comprou há alguns anos, acho que quando Alice nasceu se não me engano. Passamos a vir para cá sempre que possível.

\- Ela é imensa e muito bonita.

\- Mais tarde faremos um tour. Vai chover agora e estou faminto, devemos ir almoçar.

Enrolei-me em uma toalha que Alice me ofereceu e voltamos para casa juntas, deixando que eles carregassem as coisas que estavam na areia. Informei-a sobre meus planos para o jantar e ela foi correndo, animada, para o seu quarto escolher um look bonito para noite e eu pensei que faltava muito ainda. Edward me levou para um lado da casa onde tinha uma jacuzzi e fechou as janelas de vidro, ligando-a com a água aquecida. Tomei um banho no chuveiro próximo para tirar a água salgada do corpo e o admirei tirando a bermuda e a sunga quando trancou a porta daquele pequeno espaço.

\- Tire seu biquíni, amor. – pediu mandão e nessas horas eu não me importo que ele fale assim comigo. Tirei meu biquíni e segurei sua mão para ter apoio para entrar sem escorregar feito uma banana. Edward sentou e não me preocupei em ocupar um lugar, sentei em seu colo.

\- Antes de me beijar e me distrair pelo resto do dia...

\- Nós já vamos descer para almoçar. – disse como se meu problema fosse a fome. – Só quero ficar sozinho com você...

Edward me derretia quando demonstrava que queria a minha companhia e apesar de nus, não fizemos nada além de nos beijar, aquecer um pouco na água e falar sobre a casa, que não era o assunto que eu pretendia abordar, mas desisti porque não era minha intenção azedar seu humor e nosso dia. Também tenho que pensar melhor em tudo que foi falado ontem à noite para poder colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e expor a ele sem soar uma garotinha confusa. Saímos da jacuzzi e nos enrolamos em roupões. Era imenso em mim e me senti afogada em toalha. No quarto, coloquei um vestidinho azul claro que dispensava sutiã, porque queria uma folga de coisas apertando meus seios.

\- Facilitaria a minha vida se ficasse sem calcinha também. – Edward disse deitado na cama, ele se vestiu bem rápido e ficou me observando.

\- É só chegar para o lado. – resmunguei mal humorada, faminta e ele ficou surpreso, arregalando os olhos e rindo. Ele fez isso uma vez, quando foi em casa na quarta-feira à tarde e transamos no closet. Enquanto fiquei muito satisfeita e tonta, também fiquei puta que ele foi em casa buscar uns documentos e aproveitou para transar. E sem tirar a minha calcinha.

\- É melhor você comer antes que me coma.

Saímos do quarto e encontramos Jas no corredor.

\- Oi Jas. – sorri e ele ofereceu seu braço. - Que curativo é esse? Reparei na praia e não quis perguntar.

\- Minha tatuagem nova, eu fiz ontem. – respondeu e levantou para que pudesse ver. – Era uma surpresa. – disse e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Até que vocês duas são bem parecidas. – piscou e limpei meu rosto, abraçando-o apertado. Meu irmãozinho sempre será um bebê para mim, mas agora ele está diferente e mesmo assim tatuou o meu rosto e o da mamãe em seu braço. – Eu sempre vou te amar, irmã. Não importa o que aconteça, nunca duvide o quanto eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, tão baixo que eu duvido que Edward tenha percebido. Jasper se afastou e sua expressão estava vazia como ultimamente.

Soltei seu braço e o deixei ir na frente, dando-me um tempo para me recuperar. Edward ficou em silêncio, apenas observando. Ele não gosta muito quando choro, fica sem saber o que fazer, mas sempre me abraça. Dessa vez, ficou distante, apenas olhando.

\- Bella? – chamou-me suavemente. Virei na sua direção. – Seu irmão é muito mais forte que você pensa. Sei que tem sido difícil, mas dê uma chance para nossa família que tudo vai ficar melhor. Você não conhece nada do mundo, nem de um jeito ou de outro. Seu pai te privou e te inocentou vivendo na escola, na vinícola ou com Tio Caius... Você vai ver e vai entender, que com ou sem família, negócios de todos os tipos existem por aí, corrupção, dor, sofrimento, raiva, roubo... Todo tipo de mal existe. Nós não somos os vilões por vivermos de acordo com nossas regras, cuidando do que é nosso, protegendo a família. – aproximou-se e segurou seu rosto. – Eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

\- Então me deixe fazer parte, me deixe trabalhar, conhecer as pessoas... Conhecer a família. Ajude-me a entender e passar por isso. – sussurrei segurando sua camisa. – Vou enlouquecer se não puder fazer amigos e ficar em casa, apenas te esperando chegar. Estarei condenada a uma vida de solidão?

\- Você não está sozinha. Tem a mim.

\- E você trabalha o tempo todo, mesmo quando está em casa à noite e isso quando não sai de novo após o jantar e volta no meio da madrugada.

\- Bella, você pode não ficar segura... Estar na rua é sinônimo de perigo, ele pode acontecer de todo jeito, eu ainda não me sinto confortável em te deixar tão exposta.

\- Qual é o meu lugar, então? O que eu sou?

\- A minha esposa, herdeira, aquela que eu vou cuidar e proteger por toda a minha vida. Que vai cuidar de mim e dos nossos filhos...

\- Não temos filhos e você não me permite cuidar de você.

\- Casamos a uma semana, Bella. Nos dê um pouco de tempo.

Suspirei frustrada e fiz um beicinho, porque não quero parecer exigente, só quero que ele entenda que não me sinto confortável em estar perdida na minha própria vida. Edward sorriu e me beijou, dando um abraço de conforto que ele não faz ideia do quanto preciso, mas a sua cabeça dura precisa entender que tenho que ter uma ocupação além de ser aquela "amada e protegida". Alice deu um grito agudo na sala e nossa bolha foi rompida. O som de coisas quebrando me deixou em estado de nervos. Edward tirou a arma da cintura e abriu a porta do quarto atrás de nós.

\- Vá para o armário e só saia de lá quando eu vir te buscar. – me beijou e me empurrou para dentro.

Eu estava congelada no meio do quarto, sem coragem de chegar perto da janela. Entrei no armário, porque não havia necessidade de bancar a corajosa completamente desarmada. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, sentei no chão, porque minhas pernas tremiam e eu não sabia quanto tempo elas poderiam ceder em meu medo. Ouvi mais alguns gritos, sons de passos, mas não houve disparo. Abracei minhas pernas e quase morri do coração quando a porta do armário foi aberta. Edward parecia louco de vontade de rir.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntei quase enfartando.

\- Está tudo bem. – disse me ajudando a levantar e não aguentou, soltou uma gargalhada. – Alice ganhou um fã.

\- Como assim? Ela está bem? – perguntei completamente preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem, venha ver o fã dela.

Desci a escada com a mão agarrada em Edward. Alice estava sentada, de braços cruzados, parecendo irritada como o diabo e Emmett ria sem parar. Jasper estava agachado na frente de um cachorro. Cachorro? Assim que ele me viu, veio correndo como uma besta, derrubando a cadeira e seu peso me derrubou no chão, ganhei lambidas para todo lado que me fizeram rir. Ele se afastou e ficou abanando o rabo, se sacodindo, querendo brincar.

\- Oi você, fofura. Quem você é? – perguntei acariciando seu pelo. Ele ganiu. – Ah, que fofo! De quem é?

\- Essa besta invadiu a sala e pulou em cima de mim! Eu estava dormindo no sofá quando senti esse peso imenso e várias lambidas na cara. Sei lá de quem é essa peste e sorte a dele que não ando armada, palhaçada!

\- Não ligue para ela. – sussurrei agarrada ao cachorro que parecia ser um labrador. – Ela é mal humorada quando está com fome.

\- Ele não tem coleira. – Jasper disse atrás de mim. – Vou pedir que perguntem na vizinhança de quem é.

\- Tomara que não seja de ninguém, para ser meu. – sorri acariciando suas orelhas. – Você está todo sujo e deve estar faminto, eu vou cuidar de você.

\- Parece que agora você tem a ocupação que tanto queria. – Edward disse secamente e meu olhar foi o suficiente para ele parar. – Era para soar uma brincadeira.

\- Tenta relaxar sua expressão da próxima vez. – Alice rebateu em minha defesa. – Nós vamos ficar com isso?

\- Você nunca quis ter um cachorro? – perguntei e ele deitou no meu colo, quase adormecendo. – Sempre desejei ter um e meu pai nunca permitiu.

Infelizmente, Mike encontrou o dono do cachorro que pediu muitas desculpas, dizendo que ele é agitado e fugiu no momento que ele foi ao mercado. Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido que o cara era um cantor pop, mas eu não o conhecia. Entrei meio desolada, porque eu meio que nutri esperanças que ele fosse sem dono e fui me lavar no lavabo pensando que realmente poderia ter um cachorro agora que sou casada e tenho, tecnicamente, a minha própria casa. Malena e as filhas estavam limpando a bagunça na sala enquanto nós almoçávamos. Comi apenas salada e frango. Eu estava com fome, mas sem disposição de encarar muita gordura.

Depois da sobremesa, Edward deu um tour pela casa comigo, mostrou os quartos, salas, biblioteca, a piscina aquecida, a piscina do lado de fora, o jardim, garagem, a direção da casa dos funcionários e uma rota de fuga. Eu percebi que ele sempre reforça lugares que devo fugir ou me esconder. É como se estivesse me treinando para o pior. Também mostrou o quarto do pânico e como posso acioná-lo.

\- Preciso fazer umas ligações, vai ficar bem sozinha?

\- Vou assistir a um filme. Vai demorar?

\- Não. Só verificação.

Passei por Emmett e ele estava olhando para Alice e Jasper jogando xadrez no canto. Alice é malandra e Jasper tem vantagem por sempre esconder o que pensa. Fiquei um pouco observando os dois e Emmett riu quando sua irmã deu um xeque-mate em um Jasper muito surpreso com o movimento. Ele coçou a cabeça, resmungou algo que a fez gargalhar e arrumou as peças para jogarem novamente.

\- Você precisa parar de se distrair com os peitos dela. – Emmett pontuou calmamente. Eu e Alice rimos. – Ela mexe o busto de proposito para saber sua próxima jogada. Quando o inimigo faz um movimento para nos distrair, você não pode demonstrar sua próxima ação. – disse e meu irmão acenou em entendimento. Saí da sala quando percebi que aquilo era um treinamento.

\- Terminei as ligações e você não estava aqui. – Edward disse da cama assim que abri a porta do quarto. – Tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu assisti a uma partida do jogo. – respondi sem querer entrar no assunto do treinamento do meu irmão. Edward já deixou claro que eu não preciso ser treinada, que não serei chefe da família, sendo sua esposa já é uma grande posição. Já consegui muito que ele me levasse para treinar minha mira com armas de fogo, que particularmente é um esporte que passei a admirar pela adrenalina, não tenho o desejo de atirar em ninguém. – Será que podemos ter um cachorrinho?

\- Você gosta tanto assim?

\- Você não gosta?

\- Nunca me interessei muito, mas se quiser podemos comprar um. No apartamento não podemos ter um cachorro grande...

\- Fico feliz com um de raça pequena, que seja fofo, ah e fêmea, porque machos fazem xixi em tudo.

\- Resolveremos essa questão. Vai pensando em um nome.

Edward parecia feliz demais em me distrair, mas infelizmente quando Carlisle ligou no final da tarde, ele precisou ficar no escritório com Emmett e pelo tom de voz, era algo sério. Jasper entrava e saia de lá o tempo todo, com um estado de espírito tão perigoso que até Alice ficou afastada. Nós duas tentamos ouvir através da porta, porém Tyler nos pegou no flagra quando chegou com um cara que nunca vi com a mão enfaixada e entrou no escritório. Resolvemos começar o jantar, que me deu muito tempo para pensar em tudo que eu deveria conversar com Edward. Era tanta coisa que enquanto o macarrão cozinhava e Alice picava os temperos em uma velocidade menor que de uma lesma, escrevi em tópicos no celular.

Ele não costuma me dar atenção para conversas sérias pessoalmente e preciso arrumar uma briga para que me ouça. Ao mesmo tempo em que não quero estragar nosso fim de semana, não consigo ficar com todos esses pensamentos rondando minha cabeça. Ensinei a Alice como fazer o prato favorito de Jasper, espaguete ao molho de camarão com limão e páprica, perguntando-me por que estou ajudando-a a conquistar a atenção dele quando claramente ele será mais um dos seus joguinhos. O jantar ficou pronto e subimos para nos arrumar.

Entrei no chuveiro com dor de cabeça, de tanto que a minha mente fervilhava.

Escolhi um vestido preto justo, ele ia até um palmo acima do meu joelho, calcei saltos altos e deixei o cabelo solto. Passei um delineador mais grosso nos olhos depois que cuidei da pele com base e pó. Caprichei no rímel e um batom clarinhos nos lábios. Saí do quarto antes de Edward aparecer e como demorou a descer, deve ter ido se arrumar também. Alice e eu colocamos a mesa e eu verifiquei o pudim, desenformando e colocando-o para gelar de volta.

\- Uhn, algo parece delicioso aqui. Preciso provar. – Edward mordeu meu ombro e apalpou meu seio. – Relaxe, minha irmã saiu quando entrei. – murmurou e soltei um suspiro. – Você é tão gostosa e ainda coloca essas roupas. Posso ver a sua calcinha?

\- Edward! – bati em suas mãos, mas ele já tinha levantado a minha saia. – Não faça isso.

\- Amo a sua bunda. Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com ela...

Virei de frente e bati em seu peito. Ele riu e me beijou, enfiando a mão na minha calcinha e acariciando minha carne sensível enquanto a sua língua brincava com a minha.

\- Vamos comer antes que eu te coma aqui mesmo. – murmurou me soltando. Eu me segurei no balcão um pouco, reunindo meus pensamentos.

Levei os últimos itens para mesa e pisquei para Alice, ela podia começar o combinado.

\- Edward, você sabia que a Bella fez o jantar hoje? - Alice, conhecida como minha cunhada cúmplice, perguntou com seu arzinho inocente. O irmão dela franziu o cenho e olhou desconfiado para comida. - Ela dispensou as cozinheiras e preparou tudo.

\- Parece muito bom, amore. - disse meio hesitante e eu sorri, servindo seu prato. Meu irmão já estava comendo, porque sei que ele ama minha comida. Emmett soltou um gemido apreciativo e serviu mais um pedaço de lasanha. Edward pegou um garfo, sorriu pra mim e provou. Comeu duas vezes e me beijou bruscamente.

\- Está delicioso, porra. Por que você nunca me falou que cozinhava tão bem?

\- Parece que sou mais que uma esposa bonitinha e decorativa. - respondi com um sorriso doce ganhando um olhar duro, que me dizia que era melhor parar antes de começar. Azar o dele! Estou com disposição para brigar. - Alice quem fez o prato favorito de Jasper. – comentei disfarçando minhas intenções. – Como sou muito boa na cozinha, hoje à tarde pensei que já que temos um monte de restaurantes, eu poderia trabalhar em um. Não na cozinha, porque não sou tão boa assim, entendo de comida, de vinhos, sou simpática, poderia ser aquelas pessoas que conduzem à mesa e dão dicas.

\- O quê? – Edward engoliu com dificuldade. – Que porra você pensa que está falando?

\- Hostness? – Alice sugeriu confusa. – É legal, mas deve cansar.

\- Ah, pelo menos terei uma ocupação. – respondi observando tanto Emmett quanto Jasper agirem com cautela enquanto comiam. Edward estava me olhando de forma que poderia saltar fogo dos seus olhos.

\- Bella, para. – disse entredentes. – Você não precisa trabalhar e não vai.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque não. Eu não quero. Eu sou seu marido e decido isso.

\- Você é meu marido e não o meu dono! Estou cansada de todos vocês decidirem a minha vida por mim. Eu vou arrumar um emprego e você não vai me impedir, estou te pedindo ajuda quanto a isso e continua me negando a oportunidade de crescer na vida.

\- Crescer na vida é uma opção para pessoas que precisam enriquecer. Você tem tudo a sua disposição, por que não é o suficiente?

\- Porque eu não consigo ficar sem fazer nada! Eu não posso cozinhar sem praticamente pedir permissão a governanta, nem beber água sozinha porque alguém vem me servir, eu também fico o dia inteiro em casa e sei que só vai piorar. – argumentei ficando quente, estava quase suando.

Os punhos de Edward estavam duros em cima da mesa.

\- Você e eu conversaremos sozinhos. Não me desafie, Isabella. Você não vai gostar do resultado final. – rosnou e eu o encarei, sem estremecer ou desviar o olhar. – Perdi a fome. – empurrou a cadeira e saiu da sala muito irritado.

\- Continuem comendo. – murmurei voltando a comer, mas meu estômago estava em nós. – Eu não vou atrás dele.

Emmett estava olhando pra mim como se eu fosse a pessoa mais louca ou mais corajosa do mundo em enfrentar Edward. Ele me deu um meio sorriso e piscou, voltando a comer. Alice estava me olhando com um pouco de apreensão e meu irmão me dizia com o olhar que era melhor parar. Servi a sobremesa e peguei uma boa porção com uma colher, uma taça de vinho e fui atrás dele, encontrando-o sozinho no quarto, fumando. Eu não sabia que ele fumava.

\- Você me dá nos nervos.

\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo. – respondi e sentei no seu colo. Peguei o cigarro e apaguei. Estremeci um pouco com a brisa fria. – Edward, por favor, eu sei que estou pressionando e sendo até um pouquinho demais, sei mesmo, mas eu preciso pelo menos sentir que você me entende. Você é o meu marido e agora a única pessoa que eu tenho de verdade. O meu irmão... Bem... Entende o que quero dizer? Eu preciso sentir e saber que mesmo que não concorde ou aceite, você está me ouvindo e entendendo os meus sentimentos.

Edward respirou fundo, sua expressão estava dura e com os olhos mais escuros. Ele estava com raiva e talvez eu tenha ido longe demais pressionando seus botões na frente de nossos irmãos, mas era a minha última alternativa de não sair frustrada desse final de semana.

\- Eu não consigo entender a sua necessidade, estou tentando, acho que pode esperar um pouco mais, tudo é muito novo e você ainda não conhece a vida. Aquilo que você tinha lá, amor... Foi um conto de fadas que seu pai criou para você, mas a vida real não é assim e eu tenho medo que seja muito para você suportar de uma vez.

Meus olhos transbordaram de lágrimas, mesmo que eu tentasse segurar, era demais.

\- Você é tão boa. Um cachorro entrou aqui e você se derreteu. Você trata a todos com respeito e carinho. O mundo não é assim. Seu jeitinho de menina, mesmo que encantador será massacrado. Não quero que deixe de ser quem é, mas também não quero que sofra.

\- Eu não sou de vidro.

\- Mas ainda não está moldada no ferro. Eu prometo a você que vou encontrar algo que possa fazer, teremos uma grande festa semana que vem e será apresentada a maioria das esposas da família. Eu não quero ser aquele cara ruim, mas a minha resposta quanto a um emprego é não, eu sou seu marido e chefe desta família e faço o que é melhor para todos, principalmente e acima de tudo, para você.

Edward era ainda mais duro do que eu imaginava. Ele secou minhas lágrimas e beijou cada um dos meus olhos.

\- Você está engatinhando nesse mundo como um bebê e eu sinceramente não sei como te fazer entender o perigo de nossas vidas sem te assustar ao ponto de sair correndo.

\- O que é esperado de mim como sua esposa, Edward? Você entende que estou perdida? Que depois de todas as coisas que descobri eu não consigo sossegar com meus pensamentos?

\- Você fica agitada toda noite em seu sono. De manhã eu não te acordo porque é a única hora que está em paz. – sussurrou e eu fiquei pasma com sua revelação. – Às vezes você chora pela sua mãe. – abaixei meus olhos. – É muito, eu sei que é, mas você é forte... E inocente. A sua inocência misturada com seu jeito pode causar certas ignorâncias, que não é sua culpa. Eu só quero que assim como você deseja que eu entenda seus sentimentos eu também preciso que entenda meus posicionamentos para o seu bem.

Era justo. Balancei a cabeça de acordo, um pouco satisfeita, um pouco arrependida, um pouco triste e meu estado de ânimo não melhorou depois disso. Edward me beijou de um jeito carinhoso que ele raramente fazia e me abraçou. Sozinhos no quarto, comemos pudim e não brigamos mais, porém eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para começarmos novamente. Parece que essa é a vida de recém-casados.


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez.**

" _Rosalie voltou correndo e trancou a porta._

 _\- O que houve?_

 _\- Entraram dois caras apontando uma arma na cabeça do Gerard. – sussurrou e empurrou uma cadeira em direção a porta. Fiquei de pé. – Eles estavam perguntando por você quando cheguei no corredor da escada. Atiraram nele! Atiraram nele! – gritou meio sussurrando"._

Meu celular estava vibrando repetidamente no bolso e eu sabia que era minha adorável esposa, que reclamaria até a minha próxima vida que não atendi, porém, eu estava ocupado assistindo Jasper conversar com alguns Capos de famílias menores que pediram proteção e aceitaram meus termos. Ele estava aparentemente relaxado, sua expressão era neutra e eu sentia um orgulho do quanto tem se dedicado em aprender os negócios da família e ao contrário da sua irmã, é capaz de ouvir o que digo. Emmett deu um sorriso de lobo para uma das putas que estavam nos servindo e pegou nos seios dela, expondo-os e revirei os olhos, ele sempre tem os piores comportamentos. A outra, provavelmente achando que eu queria o mesmo serviço que meu irmão, parou na minha frente.

\- Sai. – disse e ela prontamente obedeceu. – O garoto é bom.

\- Ele é. Ele é muito duro consigo mesmo, não aceita falhar.

\- Excelente.

\- A única fraqueza dele tem nome e sobrenome: Alice Cullen. – Emmett riu e eu não pude discordar. – A garota está decidida a quebrar a resistência dele.

\- E vai conseguir. O que Alice não consegue?

\- Manipular Bella nós já sabemos que não.

\- É porque minha mulher, apesar de boa de coração, não é tão boba assim. Ela já percebeu a da Alice faz tempo.

O celular de Emmett acendeu e ele leu a mensagem rapidamente.

\- Estou impressionado o quanto a Bella se apaixonou pelo shopping. Mike acabou de informar que está com ela em uma loja de produtos para cabelo.

\- Não é o shopping. – respondi sabendo que ela foi encontrar com Rosalie Hale, uma garota órfã, ímã para problemas, que mora na região baixa do Queens, sem nenhum envolvimento com famílias, mas que tem um ex-namorado perseguidor e uma vasta lista de empregos em um curto período de tempo. Foi criada em orfanatos e lares temporários, sem base familiar, sem nada. Apesar de bonita, posso entender porque Bella está afeiçoada a garota e não me obedecendo quando pedi para se afastar: Ela é boa demais para saber que alguém está sozinho no mundo e abandonar.

Quando Jasper terminou a reunião, ele não levantou da mesa até que os outros haviam vindo se despedir de mim e sair. Ele não deu as costas e fiquei admirado porque deixei de lhe dizer esse detalhe propositalmente. Saímos do clube e eu tive que bater na nuca de Emmett porque ele queria esticar um pouco mais e fomos para outra boate, onde iria conhecer as novas funcionárias e mostrar a Jasper como é a aprovação. Fica a critério dele escolher se ele quer testá-las ou não. Durante muitos anos pra mim era a garantia de sexo fácil, sem comprometimento. Eu vinha aqui, escolhia uma ou duas, fodia e ia embora.

Peguei meu celular no carro antes de sair e olhei as mensagens da Bella e tinha três ligações perdidas.

Amor: Oi! Bom dia! Dormi bem e você? Não me acordou de novo...

Sorri para a carinha revirando os olhos. Outra mensagem.

Amor: Já malhei, tomei café e agora irei ao shopping comprar umas coisinhas. E segue o primeiro item do dia que devemos analisar juntos: Podemos conversar mais sobre o seu dia de trabalho, por mais tenebroso que seja, para que me acostume?

Respondi que não. Não quero que ela saiba de tudo, uma eventual tortura ou prisão, não quero que ela sofra a pressão. Não saber lhe dará a vida. Ele visualizou a mensagem na hora e estava digitando.

Amor: Precisa ser tão seco?

Cristo.

Respondi: Sinto muito, amore. Foi na correria. Em casa explico o porque da minha resposta, por favor, não se preocupe ou fique o dia inteiro criando teorias da conspiração em sua linda cabecinha. Cuidado no shopping e eu sei muito bem o que está fazendo.

Amor: Já comprou o meu bebê?

Mudar de assunto não muda absolutamente nada que está fazendo e respondi uma carinha revirando os olhos, ela mandou outra com beijos de coração, que me fez sorrir. Ela sempre me faz sorrir. Guardei o celular no bolso e sai do carro, entrando na boate com Jasper de um lado e Emmett do outro, que já estava sorrindo como o vagabundo que ele é, escolhendo quem ele queria. Nós dois chegamos a um acordo depois que ele assumiu que Bella é como uma irmã ou percebeu que ela jamais daria confiança a ele, em todo caso, desistiu de me encher a porra do saco com isso. Também lhe dei mais funções na família. Ele é meu irmão, não importa que tecnicamente é meu primo, mas é meu irmão, meu sangue e sempre será. Mesmo sendo um tremendo idiota. Combinamos que ele reduziria seu comportamento estúpido na frente das meninas, elas não são obrigadas a aturar suas merdas.

Bella reparou que Emmett mudou. Eu sabia que ela perceberia assim como todos. Ele até gosta dela e também observei que seu olhar pela minha mulher mudou. Seu interesse naquela época era me tirar do sério e é uma questão de tempo até que ele arrume outra coisa para me tirar o juízo e me controlar para não mata-lo. É uma repetição dos últimos anos e confesso que a minha paciência diminui a cada ano que passa. Ele sentou no grande sofá, pedindo que três meninas de biquíni preto desfilassem na sua frente, dançassem e enquanto isso, expliquei a Jasper o que ele tinha que fazer, analisar e ficar a vontade. Essa é a diversão dos homens solteiros da família.

Senti um movimento atrás de mim e olhei para o reflexo da pilastra, sabendo que havia alguém no escuro me olhando.

\- Não vai provar hoje, Chefe? A remessa está deliciosa. – James apareceu atrás de mim e senti um arrepio na espinha. Ele nunca se move onde posso vê-lo. Virei e olhei dentro dos seus olhos porque não há nada nele que me faça confiar e seus movimentos são sempre de quem está prestes a dar o bote como um covarde.

\- A próxima vez que aparecer atrás de mim para falar comigo eu vou te matar. – disse e subi a escada até o escritório onde eu precisava analisar o balanço financeiro.

De cima eu podia ver duas putas no colo de Emmett, cada um oferecendo seu seio para que ele pudesse divertir. Revirei os olhos pensando que não há muito tempo eu também achava aquilo extremamente divertido e tudo que consigo e gostar são dos seios da minha esposa. Tento pensar é absolutamente normal e aceitável ser viciado em sexo com a sua própria esposa, porque minha mente é dominada em transar com Bella a maior parte do dia.

No final de semana passado, quando fomos a Hampton, discutimos e passamos o restante da semana em choque, trocando farpas porque eu sei que sou estupido e ela é sarcástica. Ficamos realmente bem ontem a noite, onde fomos a uma festa na casa do prefeito, ela estava linda, nervosa e foi adorada por todos. Não havia membros da família lá, eram pessoas fora do círculo, mas que me pagavam para manter suas vidas seguras e fazer certas limpezas na cidade. Dormiu pesado, sem sonhos ou choros. Bella me faz pensar que é possível gostar de alguém mais do que devemos e pra mim é um terreno perigoso demais.

Não posso amar. Mas estou definitivamente apaixonado.

Nossas fotos estão no jornal e agora todos sabem, em grande escala, quem ela é. Tenho medo de que alguém lhe faça mal. Esse é o único medo que carrego na minha vida e não sei como lidar com ele ou agir corretamente quando se trata dela. Não quero que trabalhe, que saia de casa, sinto uma loucura dentro de mim desejando lhe proteger de todo mal. Charlie a transformou em uma mulher que não existe do mundo, louca como no inferno, geniosa, impossível de ficar quieta, mas totalmente pura em seu coração.

\- Pensando na morte da bezerra? – Emmett invadiu a sala. – Temos que ir, Chefe.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Invadiram um dos nossos restaurantes.

Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para Bella, mandando que ela fosse para casa e outra para Mike, ordenando que ele levasse minha mulher para a segurança do apartamento e acionasse outros soldados que ficam pelo meu prédio. Desci e Jasper apareceu arrumando a roupa, centrado e eu não vi James, me dando um desconforto que não sabia explicar. Entramos no carro e seguimos em comboio com Tyler ordenando que outros fossem para lá. A mulher do dono do restaurante ligou para Emmett, está escondida no quarto de pânico e não sabe dizer se seu marido está vivo, ouviu sons de disparo e eles ainda estão no restaurante.

Fechamos a rua e Tyler gritou para que as pessoas saíssem da frente, principalmente da calçada. Entrei pelos fundos, atirando em dois que estavam no corredor. Jasper estava atrás de mim e atirou acima do meu ombro em um que estava vindo a minha esquerda. Emmett tirou a faca do jeans e arremessou em um a nossa direita com uma metralhadora. Tyler e o restante invadiram a frente. Subi a escada procurando pelo meu chefe e o encontrei morto no escritório, um tiro na testa. Com raiva, desci novamente, todos estavam procurando por mais enquanto Tyler reunia os corpos no meio do salão. Emmett liberou a esposa do quarto do pânico.

\- Não são os russos. – rosnei ao perceber que eram do outfit de Chicago. – Avisa para o Chefe deles que eu vou invadir e tomar a porra da cidade e fazê-la virar um inferno!

Contabilizei quantos homens nossos feridos e machucados dentro do restaurante, chegando a um total de vinte.

\- Foi uma emboscada. – Tyler disse olhando ao redor. – Entraram pelos fundos, analisaram o movimento, eu sempre digo pra esses filhos da puta não criarem uma rotina preguiçosa e agora dá essa merda, porra. – chutou um corpo morto.

\- Um deles está vivo. – Emmett bateu no rosto do homem alto. – Acorda, filho da puta.

\- Nós vamos vencer. – murmurou. Sem paciência, atirei no meio da sua testa.

\- Babaca, espirrou sangue em mim. – Emmett reclamou limpando o rosto. – Adorava essa camisa.

\- _Signore!_ – a mulher gritou e virei a tempo de ver um com a arma apontada pra mim, provavelmente o mais novo de todos. Sua mão tremia e eu até pensei em poupá-lo de um tiro no rosto quando ele disparou e Jasper também. O tiro pegou de raspão no meu braço e silvei em dor.

\- Está tudo bem. – disse e fiz sinal para Tyler fazer mais uma ronda e encontrar quem quer que esteja se escondendo porque não conseguiu fugir.

A esposa de Occiolo veio chorosa e eu disse que deveria ir para casa ficar com as filhas que nós cuidaríamos de tudo. Lamentei a morte do seu marido, a mulher estava inconsolável e eu desejei que ninguém visse a minha esposa daquela forma. Meu braço estava latejando. Eu nunca tive medo de ser atingido, não era por ego, era por desleixo, agora vou redobrar meus esforços. Minha esposa é muito jovem e bonita para ser viúva.

\- Limpem tudo. – ordenei com uma fúria consumindo dentro de mim. – Temos negócios a tratar com Chicago. – disse a Emmett.

Saímos direto para o carro. Meu braço estava sangrando e molhando toda a minha camisa, mas eu precisava ir em casa trocar de roupa, tomar um banho e idealizar um esquema tático para invadir Chicago. Liguei para o meu pai relatando o acontecido, ele achou estranho e lamentou, pois sempre manteve uma boa relação com o Capo de lá. Ele cometeu um ato de traição. E eu iria invocar tanto medo que os demais Capos de famílias menores iriam unir-se a mim. Eu sou o chefe de todos e não tolero traições.

Assim que sai no elevador sozinho ouvi a voz da Bella vindo da cozinha, ela estava provavelmente irritada com algo. Segurando um pote com morangos, estava subindo no balcão para pegar o chocolate que ela me pediu para colocar no lugar mais alto. Sue e as outras meninas riam dos palavrões que soltava, pedindo que Alice chamasse Mike.

Passei direto, porque não queria que ela me visse naquele estado. Subi a escada bem rápido, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. Tirei o terno e a blusa, com o braço lavado de sangue, eu tinha que tomar um banho para limpar o ferimento. De repente, a porta abriu e ela estava me olhando assustada. Olhei para o chão e reparei que deixei um rastro de sangue.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Foi um tiro de raspão. Só está sujo, preciso tomar um banho e limpar.

Ela engoliu seco, balançando a cabeça e com as mãos tremendo, pegou minha roupa suja do chão, embolando nos braços e jogou no cesto. Tirei minha calça com dificuldade, arrancando a cueca junto. Eu sabia que ela estava surtando. Quando está bem, explode, quando está surtando de verdade, seus olhos ficam imensos e ela não consegue controlar sua respiração, ficando branca feito uma folha de papel e ofegante. Entrei no chuveiro, lavei o braço e constatei que precisaria dar pelo menos dois pontos.

Enrolei-me na toalha e ela sentou no balcão do banheiro, me olhando. Peguei a caixa que eu tinha algumas coisas.

\- Você pode pegar uma garrafa de vodka pra mim, amor? – pedi e ela saiu disparada, voltando tão rápido que eu mal tinha soltado a gaze.

\- Eu faço isso. – sussurrou pegando a gaze da minha mão. Abri a garrafa e dei um longo gole, virando um pouco na ferida e ela limpou cuidadosamente. – E agora?

\- Tenho que costurar.

\- Não precisa de anestesia?

\- Não. É só fazer assim... – mostrei como colocar a linha cirúrgica na agulha. Ergui-a pela cintura e coloquei sentada no balcão novamente. – Costure a pele de cima com a debaixo, fechando totalmente e faça um X.

Observei seu rosto para me distrair do incomodo. Ela estava com o lábio preso entre os dentes, aflita e atenciosa. Seu nariz pequeno estava levemente franzido assim como entre suas sobrancelhas. Ali era macio de beijar e resisti a vontade para não a distrair.

\- Acabei. – sussurrou me olhando em pânico. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Ah, você está ferido e dói em mim.

\- Fique calma, está tudo bem, foi só de raspão e aconteceu algumas vezes... E irá acontecer outras. Chegarei em casa ferido ou sujo de sangue muitas vezes.

\- Pode apostar que irei surtar em todas elas. – murmurou e deitou a testa em meu peito. – Meu coração bateu disparado quando vi o rastro de sangue. Mike ficou tenso de repente no shopping e eu fiquei pensando se algo tinha acontecido...

\- Ossos do ofício. Devo ir a Chicago em algum momento, quero que fique bem e em casa, mas irei te avisar antes.

\- Algum problema grande?

\- Não, amor. Nada que eu não possa resolver bem rápido e voltar para você.

Ela me deu um sorriso tímido e pegou o que precisava para fazer um curativo. Aproveitei para fazer minha barba, acalmar meus pensamentos era a minha melhor forma de agir friamente. Ainda preocupada e como uma boa italiana, desceu para buscar algo para que eu comesse, afinal, em meu país, tudo se cura com comida. Me perguntei se ela faria algo porque sua comida é deliciosa. Estou viciado em seus pãezinhos de canela. Comi observando seu rosto me analisando e me perguntei o quão mais ela pode me mudar em tão pouco. Estou mais relaxado em casa, o que é um erro e até bem disposto e manter bons relacionamentos com meus irmãos.

Meu pai é um homem carinhoso com minha mãe e foi um ótimo chefe para nossa família, então eu não vejo problema em mudar um pouco, principalmente que desejo que ela seja feliz acima de tudo. Empurrei meu prato vazio e recostei na cadeira, cruzando meus braços.

\- Fala logo.

Quando ela respirou fundo, buscando fôlego, me arrependi imediatamente.

\- Como você não quer que eu pire? Edward! Você chegou em casa ferido! Quem te feriu? O que aconteceu? Alguém te atacou? Quem quer te matar? Estamos em perigo agora... O perigo é como, o tempo todo ou somente agora? Por que tem que ir a Chicago? Jasper está bem?

\- Jesus Cristo, Bella! – interrompi seu falatório e tapei sua boca. – Senta aqui. Só posso passar por essa tortura olhando para os seus peitos. – ela cruzou os braços e não se mexeu. – Ok. Jasper está muito bem, inclusive, foi ele quem matou o cara que atirou na minha direção. O perigo é constante, às vezes ele está mais forte e outras nem tanto. Coisas podem acontecer o tempo todo.

\- Estou ficando paranoica.

\- Você já é, só está piorando. – sorri e ela não achou graça. – Sejamos práticos e honestos, amor, nós somos uma família poderosa com negócios lucrativos e muito dinheiro. E é claro que existem pessoas por aí querendo tomar o que é nosso. A ousadia de Chicago não ficará impune e eu vou reprimir e oprimir até ficar satisfeito.

Ela recostou na cadeira e abanou o rosto.

\- Promete pra mim que vai voltar pra casa?

\- É claro que vou voltar. Acha mesmo que pretendo te deixar viúva tão bonita assim? – perguntei de volta e ela sorriu, mas ainda não estava relaxada. – Vem aqui, amor. Eu não gosto e não vou te contar a maior parte das coisas que acontecem fora de casa porque não quero que te perguntem e você saiba. A ignorância em alguns aspectos pode salvar a sua vida.

\- Pensei nisso depois, mas eu queria poder te ajudar em algum momento, ser sua ouvinte, mesmo que eu não cale a boca, sei ouvir o que estão me dizendo... – calei sua boca com o um beijo. Eu quero transar e não conversar.

Infelizmente meu telefone tocou e eu precisei ir para o escritório. Baixei da internet um mapa atualizado de Chicago e recebi a notícia que o chefe do outfit não reconhecia o ataque, não foi sua ordem e muito menos de sua autoria. Corajosamente, estava vindo ao meu encontro, mas, eu não podia deixar passar uma repreensão diante das outras famílias até que a verdade venha a tona, se é que ele está falando a verdade. Saí do escritório pronto para chamar meu irmão quando ouvi Bella falar disparadamente no ouvido dele. Alice falava de um lado, ela do outro, ele estava no meio, de braços cruzados, provavelmente decidindo como não estrangular nenhuma delas.

\- Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – Alice perguntou com seu tom magoado. – Eu espero esse tipo de coisa sem sentimento do Edward e não de você.

\- Obrigado, Alice. Estou tocado.

\- Disponha. – ironizou cruzando os braços.

\- E como você faz para afiar suas facas? – Bella perguntou cutucando Emmett. – Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me mostrar como...

\- Não. – respondi e ela me ignorou, continuando a falar. Emmett tirou um canivete do bolso e deu a ela. – Emmett!

\- Agora ela cala a boca. – resmungou e minha esposa estava fascinada e pulou quando a lamina saltou da proteção. – Se divirta e não se mate. Vou buscar uma cerveja.

\- Amor, me dá esse canivete, por favor.

\- Por que? Ele me deu. – encolheu os ombros e saiu da sala praticamente correndo.

\- Ela atrofia meu cérebro quando fala desse jeito. – ergueu as mãos se defendendo do meu olhar.

\- Mamãe me deu um canivete, segundo ela, toda garota deve ter um. – Alice disse pensativamente. - Vou contar a Bella que você ofereceu putas ao irmão dela. – saiu da sala e eu bufei.

\- Preciso que feche o depósito que alimenta a venda de drogas do outfit de Chicago em Maryland. – pedi a Emmett e entreguei o mapa. – Está marcado, reúna equipes e eu passarei as ordens quando for a hora.

\- Cabum! – Emmett brincou olhando o mapa. – Você vai me deixar de babá de novo?

\- Eu não confio a vida das meninas a mais ninguém além de você. – respondi sinceramente. Ele ficou parado me olhando e assentiu. – Elas são o nosso verdadeiro tesouro, você entende?

\- Entendo, claro que entendo.

\- Além do mais, teremos uma reunião com alguns acionistas da vinícola e não pode ser adiada. Talvez você deva ir ao meu lugar para acalmá-los um pouco... Victória irá te ajudar.

\- Sério, cara?

\- Você é dono da empresa também, Emmett. Hora de começar a trabalhar nela de verdade. – revirei os olhos e não pude deixar de perceber a felicidade dele ao balançar a cabeça. Ainda é uma criança grande.

Às vezes eu tenho que lembrar que ele acabou de completar a maior idade.

\- Vou fazer o meu melhor.

\- Irei a Maryland e marcarei um encontro com Bragatti lá. Quero que envie reforços a todos os nossos protegidos. Onde está Jasper?

\- Trancado no quarto.

Emmett saiu com sua cerveja e me servi uma dose de conhaque quando ouvi Bella e Alice discutirem. Fui até onde ambas estavam, na varanda do andar de cima e observei minha irmã tentar convencer a minha esposa que ela deveria brigar comigo por levar Jasper para experimentar as garotas da boate e minha mulher estava rebatendo dizendo que tem certeza que seu irmão não fez absolutamente nada que Emmett disse. Iludida.

\- Alice, deixe-a em paz. Não tem dever de casa para fazer?

Minha irmã saiu bufando a bateu a porta do quarto.

\- Estarei no escritório trabalhando, tenho que resolver umas coisas antes de ficar fora amanhã.

\- Saiu na internet as fotos oficiais do jantar na casa do prefeito. As pessoas estão comentando a minha roupa e que eu sou muito mais bonita que esperavam. Há uma nota da primeira dama afirmando que sou uma "menina muito simpática e perfeita para você". – disse feliz que tenha causado uma boa impressão.

\- Haverá a festa de dezesseis anos da filha mais nova dos Sartori e assim conhecerá boa parte dos membros da família.

\- Feliz dia de todos os Santos. – Bella sorriu e beijei sua boca.

\- Os americanos comemoram o dia de Ação de Graças. Quando meus avós maternos eram vivos, nós jantávamos na casa deles em Long Island.

\- Já ouvi falar dessa tradição e acho que podemos manter aqui em casa. Devemos convidar pessoas?

\- Como não é comum em nossa família, podemos oferecer um jantar para algumas pessoas que eu gosto de manter boas relações nos negócios, chamando o governador e o prefeito. Você pode organizar? Tem que enviar convites, então, fale com Victória para fazer uma lista de até 20 pessoas, no máximo trinta, que ela elabore e os enviem. Escolha o cardápio e todo restante. Pode fazer isso?

\- Claro que posso! Me empresta o seu notebook?

\- Ele é seu, amor. Estou no escritório. Me chame se tiver alguma dúvida.

Pelos próximos vinte dias eu não ouvirei que ela não tem nada para fazer e pude riscar um item da imensa lista de coisas que eu _deveria resolver como um bom marido_. Quando recebi os tópicos dias atrás eu quase dei um tiro no celular. Ela é louca. E vence no cansaço. Fechei a porta do escritório com a chave e aproveitei que todos estavam ocupados para ligar para Alec, meu primo e o verdadeiro gênio da informática, que desenvolveu boa parte dos nossos dispositivos de segurança assim como aprimora nossos equipamentos e celulares. Pedi que ele analisasse a estrutura do deposito em Maryland.

\- Posso implantar dispositivos nas colunas três e seis. Fará o prédio implodir. – disse e sinalizou na projeção que estava criando as colunas baixas. – Ou posso colocar as metralhadoras com sensor de movimento, o problema que elas não sabem diferenciar o alvo com os nossos homens.

\- Não quero um banho de sangue, o governador tem estado na minha cola por causa dos últimos ataques dos russos, então, algo limpo e totalmente fatal.

\- Há um campo aberto próximo ao deposito, não há residências ao redor e também não encontro nenhum tipo de câmeras em nenhum armazém.

\- Metragem?

Alec jogou na tela do meu computador a metragem do campo e inseriu bonecos virtuais em árvores.

\- Quero cinco espalhados no espaço de um metro e meio. Mais cinco do lado esquerdo, efeito surpresa. Ótimo.

\- Acabei de capitar o nome de Bragatti na frequência do aeroporto. Seu avião irá pousar em duas horas e meia.

\- Envie a informação do encontro em Maryland. – solicitei e analisei novamente o campo. – Quais condições climáticas desse final de semana?

\- A temperatura vai cair bastante a partir das quatro da tarde de sexta-feira e permanecerá até o sábado. Domingo vai esquentar um pouco.

\- Organize todos os equipamentos para sexta-feira, entrarei em contato.

\- Certo, Chefe.

Liguei para Jane.

\- Preciso que esteja pronta. Vou te acionar a qualquer momento.

\- Encerraremos com o outfit de Chicago?

\- Sim. Só há três famílias interligadas, eu quero que você e Félix assumam o território.

\- Estarei pronta e te aguardando.

Liguei para o meu avô a fim de ouvir seu conselho. Dominar Chicago sempre foi uma ambição minha, porém, com a boa relação do meu pai com Bragatti, permitimos que eles continuassem com seus negócios, uma família relativamente pequena, que não se envolvia em escândalos e raramente atacava outro território. Com o passar dos anos, conforme Charlie exterminava algumas famílias, muitos imigraram para cá e foi fácil manter o controle de danos. Também era lucrativo ter diversos outfits respondendo o nosso chamado. Minha intenção é unificar. Será um passo difícil, agora que tenho a desculpa perfeita para tomar um território, enviarei uma mensagem clara as demais famílias espalhadas pelo país: Aproveitem enquanto podem.

\- Posso entrar? – Bella bateu na porta e sua voz estava baixa, triste.

\- O que houve?

\- Jas não quis falar comigo. Eu desci e Emmett disse que ele estava no quarto, mas ao bater na porta, pediu que eu fosse embora e desse um tempo. – encolheu os ombros.

\- Hoje foi um dia atípico. Dê um tempo a ele.

\- Sinto que estou perdendo meu irmão.

\- Não está. Ele nunca mais será como antes, porque está se tornando um homem da família, mas parte dele sempre será seu.

\- Foi assim para você?

\- Não sei. Sempre fui consciente do meu dever e meu pai não foi um homem difícil conosco. Às vezes ele era duro, mas hoje entendo. A iniciação é um período de choque. – disse e respirei fundo. – Ele matou algumas pessoas hoje, amor. Vai precisar de um tempo para digerir que agora poderá acontecer a qualquer momento para salvar sua própria vida.

Bella juntou as mãos e brincou com as unhas.

\- O que está pensando?

\- Meu irmãozinho condenou a sua alma. – sussurrou.

\- Nossas almas são condenadas a partir do momento que nascemos nesta família e Deus sabe que as nossas maiores intenções é proteger aquilo que temos em alta conta: a família.

\- É irônico que sejamos tão religiosos e fazendo aquilo que Deus condena. Não temos o direito de tirar a vida de ninguém porque o dom dela pertence a Ele. Lembro que quando estudei a vida de São Francisco, soube o quanto é importante a amar o presente que nos foi dado... – sussurrou e pegou o seu colar. – E este símbolo está acima de Deus nesta terra?

\- Não se torture dessa forma. – pedi e levantei, abraçando-a apertado. – Não estamos acima de Deus porque sobrevivemos. O mundo lá fora gosta de nos chamar de mafiosos, mas pessoas são boas e ruins. Há todo tipo de maldade no mundo. Não coloque em nossas costas a culpa da maldade que se arrasta na terra. Não nos julgue como psicopatas e estupradores. Estas pessoas são ruins e merecem a mão pesada de Deus. Nós matamos aqueles que querem o que é nosso ou tentam nos matar.

\- Parece fazer diferença, mas quem julga é Deus e não nós. – respondeu e seus ombros caíram. – Eu só queria conversar com ele porque sinto saudades, mas tudo bem... Vou respeitar. O jantar está pronto, quer comer agora?

\- Você não quer comer?

\- Não estou com fome. Acho que vou deitar.

Quando terminei de arrumar uma pequena bolsa com algumas roupas, ela estava dormindo na cama, completamente escondida. Não quis comer e a deixei quieta, respeitando seu espaço. Deitei ao seu lado no meio da madrugada. Jane e Félix já estavam seguindo para Chicago com um grande grupo. Emmett passou as ordens e ninguém será poupado. Será definitivo. Há uma parte de mim que diz que existe um plano muito maior e certo receio de estar seguindo exatamente como esperam, porém, não posso deixar de agir agora.

Alec enviou-me uma mensagem do monitoramento de Bragatti e infelizmente ele estava agindo conforme a minha desconfiança. James. Ah... Quando ele vai entender que não é mais esperto que eu? Talvez ele realmente espere que elimine Chicago, porém, vou permitir que ganhe a confiança o suficiente para continuar agindo como um rato covarde e silencioso que é. Joguei meu celular para o alto e peguei, decidindo. Minha mente estava calculando todos os cenários necessários e possíveis a cada decisão, eu não podia deixar nada passar. Apertei a tela.

\- Chefe? Aconteceu algo? – Victória perguntou em estado de alerta.

\- Ainda não. Esteja amanhã cedo no aeroporto e ouça atentamente o que vou ordenar. Seja uma boa menina e cumpra minhas ordens, assim conseguirá o que tanto quer. – disse lentamente para ganhar sua completa atenção.

\- Diga, senhor.

\- Marque a data do seu casamento com James para daqui a exatos seis meses. Seu noivado será tradicional por imposição minha, ligarei para o seu pai e acertarei cada detalhe. Você receberá a próxima instrução amanhã cedo. – ela suspirou, nenhum pouco satisfeita.

Encerrei a ligação.


	12. Capítulo Onze

_Bella foi andando ao lado das outras com determinação. Seus ombros estavam eretos e o rebolar, mesmo que singelo, era altamente sensual. Ao chegar lá, deu-me uma olhada por cima do ombro que eu poderia cair ali mesmo e rastejar aos seus pés._

Edward me acordou antes de sair para sua viagem perigosa de trabalho. Ele nunca me acorda, então senti meu coração pesado desde o momento que me despedi dele na frente do elevador. Sua promessa de voltar está marcada e mal vejo a hora. Não consegui dormir desde então e fiquei ajudando Emmett estudar o assunto da próxima reunião com os acionistas. Edward me deixou participar para falar sobre a produção do vinho e eu fiquei muito feliz que ele realmente estivesse tentando me deixar livre para ter algumas ocupações. Percebi que ele não entende a minha necessidade de sair um pouco e ocupar minha mente, ele já me entregou um jantar para organizar e aos pouquinhos sei que vai perceber que sou capaz de dar atenção a ele e ter meu tempo preenchido com outras coisas, sentindo-me útil.

Ao contrário de mim, Emmett nunca quis ir à faculdade. Quando meu pai morreu, desisti de deixar a vinícola sozinha, senti medo do desconhecido e fiquei em casa, cuidando de Jasper e da casa. Eu gostaria de voltar a estudar, mas sei que é uma guerra que ainda não tenho disposição para enfrentar com Edward. Ele não quer que eu trabalhe, dirá estudar, ainda tenho que pensar em uma maneira de convencê-lo. Alice releu os itens da reunião em voz alta enquanto nos arrumávamos para ir à empresa. Ela faltou à escola e eu liguei para sua diretora fingindo ser Esme para conseguir uma liberação.

\- Será que tem como convencer Emmett a nos levar no shopping? Combinei de almoçar com Rosalie. – pedi a Alice, que revirou os olhos.

\- Não sei por que você gosta dela, é boca suja e opinativa.

\- Eu gosto de você mesmo que tente me manipular para fazer o que quer todos os dias. – retruquei e ela bufou.

\- Tudo bem, eu preciso comprar um mousse para o meu cabelo mesmo. Ele vai reclamar, mas não vai negar.

\- Oi Jas. – sorri ao ver meu irmão e ele sorriu de volta. Senti alivio. – Vem conosco?

\- Edward me pediu para fazer umas coisas em casa mesmo, no escritório.

\- Parece que meu marido deixou tarefas para todo mundo. – murmurei ciente que Edward conseguia controlar todo mundo mesmo distante. – Estou pronta.

Chegamos à empresa e fomos recebidos por Victória, que prontamente explicou que a sala de reuniões estava pronta e já tinha uma pequena lista de convidados para o dia de Ação de Graças para minha aprovação, mas eu não conhecia ninguém e fui obrigada a confiar no julgamento dela e experiência com Edward. Claro que não fiz parecer que estava insegura, analisei os nomes e disse que iria pensar em mais alguém, dando uma confirmação prévia.

Não conhecia os acionistas da vinícola, na verdade, era uma equipe de enólogos com uma porcentagem pequena dos lucros para que falassem bem do nosso vinho, com a unificação, eles ficaram preocupados com campanha de marketing que seria lançada então receberiam tudo em primeira mão. Contei a eles sobre como era acompanhar o processo de criação, produção e mostrei fotos pessoais para que ficassem animados. Emmett mostrou a campanha publicitária, o novo nome, entregamos algumas provas e pra mim pareceu bem divertido fazer parte da reunião. Sei que tudo que Edward faz é muito mais obscuros e isso é apenas uma porcentagem que todos pensam que ele é, ou fingem que acreditam que ele é.

Observei com fascínio a transição de Emmett. Ele foi doce e gentil com todos, coisa que normalmente não é. Seu sorriso perigoso e olhar afiado ficaram guardados e me pergunto como é a transição de Edward, saindo do seu lado obscuro para se apresentar na sociedade. No evento que fomos ele agiu como sempre, seco, com um ar perigoso que quem tem juízo se afasta, mas eu percebi que algumas pessoas tem fascínio pelo perigo e até mesmo um pouco de medo de fazer parte do alvo dele. Todos foram muito gentis comigo e extremamente bajuladores com Edward.

Em um determinado momento da noite, eu estava cansada de ouvir tantas conversas chatas. Edward e eu saímos de lá pouco depois da sobremesa, fomos passear no Central Park de madrugada, dançamos, bebemos vinho no carro e fizemos as pazes depois de uma semana inteira brigando o tempo todo. Ele ainda não me deu o cachorrinho conforme prometido, mas foi por falta de tempo. Ele teve uma semana bastante ocupada e pelas conversas que ouvi, o transatlântico está enfrentando problemas com a inspeção policial.

\- Sra. Cullen, estes modelos de convite estão do seu agrado? – Victória me perguntou e observei o anel de noivado em sua mão.

\- Parabéns pelo noivado. – disse e ela congelou, olhando para sua mão com óbvio desagrado. – Gosto do segundo.

\- Obrigado. Assim que ficar pronto lhe envio as prévias.

Intrigada com sua reação ao noivado fui até Alice que estava de braços dados com Emmett, sussurrando e fazendo beicinho. Seguimos para o carro com meu cunhado concordando em almoçarmos no shopping porque ele precisava comprar um relógio. Aproveitei e disse que iria à loja encomendar um vestido para o dia de Ação de Graças.

\- Gostou mesmo de fazer compras. – Emmett comentou.

\- Gostei sim e também vou almoçar com uma amiga.

\- Amiga?

\- Sim. Ela é personal shopper da loja e é muito gente boa.

\- Bonita?

\- Bastante, mas ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento ruim e você é meio galinha, cunhado.

\- Não sou galinha, estou solteiro. Bem diferente.

Sorri para sua piscadinha no espelho e seguimos no carro até o centro confuso do shopping. Olhei meu celular e não havia ainda nenhuma mensagem de Edward pra mim, mas sei que ele já falou com Emmett diversas vezes.

\- Vocês dois. – Emmett apontou para Mike e mais um. – Vão com elas na loja. Encontro vocês lá e não vamos demorar.

\- Tudo bem. Só encomendar, almoçar e saímos.

Rosalie é uma garota legal e muito diferente de todas as pessoas que já me relacionei. Ela realmente é muito opinativa e boca suja como Alice diz, mas apenas porque as duas tem uma personalidade forte e não se bicaram muito. Além do mais, pra mim, é muito importante conversar com alguém fora da minha atual vida confusa.

\- Olha aquela blusa! – Alice deu um gritinho e saiu rebocando Mike.

Entrei na loja e o gerente logo chamou Rosalie, que veio sorrindo, mas ela estava completamente desarrumada e com cara de sono.

\- O que aconteceu com você?

\- Fui numa balada ontem e estou acabada.

\- Antes de irmos almoçar, podemos ver aquele seu catalogo legal? Quero um vestido para um jantar de ação de graças lá em casa.

\- Chegou um catálogo novo Zuhair Murad, acho que vai gostar. – disse abafando um bocejo.

Entramos na salinha que ficavam os catálogos e ela puxou uma pasta eu me sentei, folheando enquanto buscava alguns modelos que já tinha na loja para que pudesse experimentar. Separei algumas fotos que Alice poderia gostar e outras que se encaixavam razoavelmente com o meu gosto. Não estou acostumada com eventos sociais e sinto muita dificuldade de escolher minhas roupas, porque nunca sei se é demais ou de menos.

Rosalie voltou correndo e trancou a porta.

\- O que houve?

\- Entraram dois caras apontando uma arma na cabeça do Gerard. – sussurrou e empurrou uma cadeira em direção à porta. Fiquei de pé. – Eles estavam perguntando por você quando cheguei no corredor da escada. Atiraram nele! Atiraram nele! – gritou meio sussurrando.

Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para Emmett, digitando de qualquer jeito.

\- O seu segurança tá morto no fim do corredor e eles estão procurando.

Ainda era difícil de acreditar, mas meu coração estava batendo forte.

\- Existe alguma saída de emergência?

\- A sala dos funcionários dá direto para o corredor dos banheiros do shopping. – disse e ficou travada na parede.

\- Precisamos sair daqui, Rose. Vamos até lá.

\- A loja é grande, mas nem tanto. Eles podem nos ver.

\- Não podemos ficar encurraladas aqui. Meu cunhado vai vir nos buscar e vai ficar tudo bem. – disse respirando fundo, minhas mãos tremiam. Abri a porta e vi o sangue escorrendo. Eu não sabia o nome daquele segurança, mas senti meu coração pesar e meu estômago revirar. Tirei os saltos, porque faziam barulho no piso, e Rosalie fez o mesmo. Meu telefone estava vibrando.

\- Ali. – Rose sussurrou e apontou. Vi um cara passar com a arma em punho, mas ele não olhou em nossa direção. – Agacha.

Engatinhei até a próxima porta.

\- Não vai dar pra chegar na sala dos funcionários. – disse a mostrou onde tinha dois caras na porta dos fundos. – Bella, eles querem te sequestrar.

Balancei a cabeça, assustada até os ossos, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Todos eles estavam com armas com canos silenciadores e vimos que as persianas da loja estavam fechadas. Engatinhei até uma sala com várias araras. Entramos e fechamos a porta. Decidi que não sairia dali até Emmett chegar. Ele iria me salvar. Assim que sentei, porque minhas pernas estavam tremendo, alguém me puxou pelo cabelo, fazendo-me gritar.

\- Estava esperando você vir aqui. – disse no meu ouvido. – Uhn. Parece que o chefe tem uma mulher bem gostosa. – apertou meu seio e me debati. Havia um cara em cima de Rosalie, tapando sua boca e rasgando seu vestido. Mordi o braço dele e lhe dei uma cotovelada, derrubando um manequim. – Vadia!

Alguém estava tentando derrubar a porta e eu rezei que fosse Emmett enquanto chutava com todas minhas forças o homem que estava em cima de mim. Rosalie se debatia ao meu lado e trocamos um olhar apavorado. Mordi e cravei minhas unhas até que senti uma faca na cintura dele. Dobrei meu joelho, com dor nos seios pelos seus apertos e gritei quando rasgou a minha calcinha, batendo no meu rosto. Bati com a minha cabeça no chão, tonta de dor, chorando com seus dedos dentro de mim bruscamente. Eu não conseguia gritar. Tentei fechar minhas pernas e dobrar meu joelho até que senti novamente a faca e a puxei, fechando meu braço em suas costas e enfiei diversas vezes. Ele caiu, vivo, olhando pra mim, puxei a arma da sua cintura e empurrei seu corpo, disparando na sua cabeça.

Virei para Rosalie.

\- Abaixa a sua arma ou ela morre. – ele colocou o corpo dela na sua frente, apontando a sua arma na minha direção. Rosalie estava ensanguentada, tudo por minha culpa, eu deveria ter ouvido Edward. – Muito corajosa, parece que seu maridinho lhe treinou bem, mas ele não será o chefe por muito tempo. Não resista.

Olhei dentro dos olhos de Rosalie desejando que ela abaixasse a cabeça apenas um pouco. Eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria atirar sem atingir nela. Olhei para ele e atirei acima da cabeça distraindo-o e ela abaixou me dando a oportunidade de atirar no meio da sua testa. Rosalie gritou e eu também.

\- Você os matou.

\- Tem mais lá fora. - abaixei e peguei a arma do outro caído. – Procura meu celular.

No meio da poça de sangue, resgatei meu celular e quando a porta foi arrombada, apontei a arma. Era Emmett.

\- Cristo, Bella! Porra! – gritou me abraçando apertando. – Ela está aqui! – gritou e Mike apareceu, seu rosto estava praticamente desconfigurado. Meu cunhado olhou ao redor. – Puta merda, você fez isso?

Balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Olhamos para Rosalie em choque, olhando para suas mãos ensanguentadas. Olhei para meu peito apenas coberto com sutiã e lavado de sangue, virei para o lado e vomitei. Emmett sussurrou que me tiraria daqui.

\- Não sem ela. – sussurrei e ele tocou em Rosalie que gritou assustada. – Rosalie, vem. Temos que ir.

Mike me envolveu em seu terno e Emmett tirou o dele, que cobria completamente Rosalie que estava só de sutiã e um short que usava por baixo do vestido. Minha saia estava pesada de sangue. A polícia estava no andar debaixo e eu não sabia até que ponto a nossa família tinha o domínio na força policial da cidade. Considerando que Edward controla até mesmo o governador, eu não tenho dúvidas. Minha mente estava em branco. Emmett me cobriu para sair da loja e entrar no elevador até a garagem. Vários carros da família estavam parados e quando entrei em um, Alice gritou e me abraçou. Ela não estava ferida, mas estava chorando. Não abracei de volta. Meus braços estavam duros.

\- Bella? Edward quer falar com você. – Emmett disse suavemente.

Olhei para o telefone. Não podia falar sem desmoronar. Estava me segurando em um fio de sanidade.

\- Bella? – olhei para Emmett. Eu sabia que Edward estava gritando porque era possível ouvir. Rosalie estava do meu lado, tão congelada quanto eu, mas ela não saltou quando Alice segurou sua mão que tremia violentamente.

Quando chegamos ao prédio até meus ombros tremiam. Matei duas pessoas. A dor surda entre minhas pernas era o suficiente para me dar vontade de me jogar da sacada.

\- Vem, eu vou te ajudar a se limpar. – Alice disse e apenas apontei para Rosalie, que seguia em um olhar vazio. Minha cunhada entendeu e levou minha amiga pela escada em direção a um dos quartos.

\- Edward está voltando. – Emmett sussurrou e eu apenas olhei, sem saber como reagir.

A televisão estava ligada e pude ver a cobertura da imprensa em alguma tragédia em vários lugares de Chicago. Meu estômago contorceu novamente. De repente a tevê apagou e Jasper parou na minha frente me olhando. Eu recuei quando sua mão tentou me tocar, ele franziu o cenho e me obriguei a movimentar os pés, subindo a escada lentamente, porque eu sabia que iria cair. Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta, arrastei uma cadeira até a maçaneta e a travei.

Entrei no banheiro e deixei cair o terno de Mike. Tentei parar o tremor das minhas mãos, acendi a luz e meu rosto estava com diversos hematomas, no supercilio, nos lábios e bochecha. Meu pescoço tinha marcas de arranhões e a dor nos meus seios me fazia lembrar aquelas mãos imundas me tocando com tanta força. Olhei para minha barriga dolorida e abaixo do meu ventre, ainda sentia a dor da invasão. Fechei meus olhos e a sensação da faca entrando nas costas dele com todo seu peso me esmagando ainda era muito real. O olhar dele quando atirei em sua cabeça, a forma como explodiu e sangue voou para todo lado.

Os gritos e súplicas de Rosalie, tudo estava se misturando na minha cabeça como um pesadelo interminável. Escorreguei para o chão e fiquei sentada, com as pernas abraçadas, pensando que eu tinha que tomar um banho, mas não conseguia movimentar meu corpo. Estava inerte e completamente fora de mim. O cheiro do sangue estava me dando náuseas, me arrastei até a área do chuveiro, ligando o jato de água quente, sem sair do chão. Fechei meus olhos e passei a cantar uma cantiga de ninar que meu pai cantava toda noite.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas repeti a música incansavelmente, na esperança que os gritos parassem de ecoar pela minha cabeça. Ouvi um estrondo, mas não parei de cantar. Houve um movimento na porta do banheiro e Edward ajoelhou na minha frente, molhando-se completamente. Eu vi o meu desespero refletido em seus olhos. E tudo que estava segurando para não desmoronar escorregou dos meus dedos e fui levada por uma onda de dor, medo, raiva e muita tristeza.

Edward me pegou e me levantou, tirando meu sutiã e a minha saia, puxando o que restou da calcinha junto. Ele me lavou com a esponja e muita espuma, esfregando cada mancha de sangue, meu ou não, beijando minhas feridas enquanto minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ele fechou o chuveiro, acionando o aquecedor do quarto, envolvendo uma toalha no meu corpo e um roupão. Erguendo-me pela cintura, pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros e limpou minha ferida acima da sobrancelha, colocando um curativo, passando uma pomada que ardia em meus lábios.

\- Eu sinto muito, amor. – sussurrou e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, chorando, deixando meus soluços saírem. – Eu sinto muito não estar aqui para te proteger.

\- Eu matei dois homens. – murmurei e mostrei minhas mãos. – Matei os dois. Estava com tanto medo e eu sei que mataria mais porque eu estava com medo e queria me proteger. Ele me machucou tanto...

\- Oh Deus. – Edward me abraçou e gemi de dor. – Deixe-me ver você.

\- Ele me tocou. Doeu. Ainda dói. – sussurrei e Edward me olhou, congelando seus movimentos.

\- Aonde ele tocou, amor? – perguntou tão baixo que se não fosse o eco do banheiro, não conseguiria ouvir. – Aponte, por favor. – disse entredentes.

Tremula, levantei minha mão e apontei para os meus seios, pescoço e desci, apontando para o meio das minhas pernas. Edward arregalou os olhos e eu vi uma fúria queimar.

\- Vem para cama. – pediu e desci, me enrolando. – Preciso chamar um médico.

Edward estava tremendo quando se afastou de mim e me encolhi quando ouvi coisas quebrando fora do quarto. Alguém deu um grito e eu não pude definir quem. Alice entrou com um copo de água e eu bebi tudo, sedenta.

\- Rosalie está dormindo. Depois do banho ela ficou muito nervosa e Emmett ofereceu um remédio para ela relaxar. Ela tomou e deitou.

\- Obrigada, Alice. – respondi me encolhendo na cama. – Cadê Edward?

\- Ele estava muito violento. Saí de perto. – encolheu os ombros.

\- Você pode garantir que Rosalie não fique sozinha?

\- Claro. Eu vou ajudá-la, eu prometo.

Quando Edward voltou para o quarto acompanhado de um médico, Alice nos deu licença. Ela fechou a porta e meu marido segurou minha mão enquanto relatava ao médico exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele examinou meus seios, para sentir se havia uma formação errada, receitou uma pomada para os hematomas e no exame íntimo, constatou que não havia nenhum ferimento grave e desaconselhou sexo por alguns dias, também receitando uma pomada cicatrizante. Ele passou uma série de exames que são procedimentos nestes casos e a realidade de um resultado permanente me deixou apavorada.

\- Leve-a amanhã cedo à clínica e pedirei urgência nos resultados.

Edward acompanhou o médico e eu deitei novamente.

\- Tome. É para você dormir um pouco. –deu-me um pequeno comprimido.

\- Não me deixa sozinha.

\- Eu nunca vou te deixar. – respondeu e tomei o remédio, desejando descansar. - É melhor descansar um pouco agora. O Dr. Banner disse que é melhor que durma já que tem histórico de ataques de pânico.

\- Achei que fosse ter um quando Rosalie entrou dizendo que haviam matado o gerente da loja. Demorei acreditar na verdade, mas depois foi me subindo um pânico que tive que controlar. Eu matei duas pessoas.

\- Você é a pessoa mais forte e corajosa que conheço. E lutou pela sua vida e de sua amiga. Você precisou matá-los para sobreviver, amor. Não desistiu, estou muito feliz que não tenha desistido de lutar pela sua vida. – disse baixinho e beijou minha testa. – Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Edward deitou ao meu lado e suas palavras trouxeram um acalento ao meu coração.

\- Minha alma também está condenada agora. – sussurrei e peguei no sono.

Sentei na cama desorientada. Tive um sonho confuso e a dor de cabeça me impedia de identificar a hora no relógio digital ao lado da cama. Cocei os olhos e senti dor. Edward não estava do meu lado. Levantei, vesti uma camisola, enrolei-me no robe e no roupão, sentindo frio. Abri a porta do quarto e tudo estava silencioso. Rosalie estava dormindo, completamente apagada, agarrada ao travesseiro. Alice também e pelo frasco ao lado de sua cama, também foi medicada. O escritório estava vazio, desci a escada. Jasper estava na sala limpando uma arma e ele ficou de pé assim que me viu.

\- Venha aqui, pelo amor de Deus. – pediu me abraçando apertado. – Sinto muito, irmã. Me perdoe não estar com você.

\- Não havia como você e nem Edward saber, não sinta culpa, não culpo nenhum de vocês... Na verdade, eu fui avisada. Meu marido tem conversado comigo que sou ingênua demais para entender o perigo do mundo que vivemos e nunca aceitei. Agora eu sei que Edward estava certo em ser cauteloso comigo. Eu me separei de Alice e Mike, deveríamos ter ficados juntos, assim...

\- Não se culpe. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido com você, por favor, não se culpe.

\- Eu matei duas pessoas. Quando iria imaginar que aquelas aulas que você e Edward me deram fariam sentido?

\- Emmett disse que você atirou na cabeça de ambos.

\- Era onde eu tinha certeza que eles não ficariam vivos. – respondi ciente que assim como todos eles, inconsciente, também tenho um lado obscuro que veio a tona no momento que precisei lutar por mim mesma.

\- Eu também matei pessoas ontem e não soube lidar depois, mas no fim do dia, quando deitei na cama, eu percebi que se eu não tivesse os matado, você estaria chorando agora. Então, sempre que alguém tentar te ferir lute pensando no quanto todos nós iremos ficar machucados se você partir. Você é minha família, irmã. Perdemos nossos pais, só temos um ao outro, eu não vou te deixar e não quero que você me deixe.

Jasper me abraçou apertado por um longo tempo e ficamos sentados na sala, juntos. Edward chegou em casa no amanhecer e ele estava no estado de espírito fatal, com a roupa completamente ensanguentada. Não aguentava mais ver sangue na minha frente. No fundo, eu sabia que ele não estava ferido, mas levantei e fui atrás dele no quarto, batendo e derrubando coisas, violento a sua forma. Esperei que se acalmasse, eu não tinha condições de acalmá-lo. E agora sei que sempre que ele volta assim é quando algo ruim acontece e ele certamente matou algumas pessoas no caminho.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou e depois riu sem humor. – É obvio que não. – murmurou e entrou no chuveiro, lavando o sangue. Sentei no sanitário, querendo ficar perto. – Temos que ir à clínica médica daqui a pouco.

\- Devemos levar Rosalie. Ela também...

\- Entendo.

\- Ela precisa ser protegida. – sussurrei mordendo meu lábio. – Eu não te ouvi e agora ela está totalmente envolvida nessa bagunça. A vida dela já é uma confusão e olha só o que eu fiz...

\- Sim... Você não me ouviu. – Edward não me poupou. – Você precisa me ouvir, mas seguiu a sua natureza de amar e abraçar pessoas que você sente que merece, mas infelizmente você não pode fazer amigos. Em nosso mundo, não podemos em confiar em ninguém.

\- Eu confio, infelizmente.

\- Sei que sim. Eu também confio em muitas pessoas apesar de achar que não, sei que no fundo confio no meu irmão, no meu pai, no meu avô e até mesmo na maluca da minha irmã, mas todas essas pessoas podem me ferir.

\- Confio em você.

\- E eu também confio em você, mas é minha esposa. Jurei te proteger... Falhei.

Fiquei de pé.

\- Você não falhou. – sussurrei tocando o vidro que nos separava. – Você me protegeu, orientou e me ensinou a atirar mesmo contra sua a própria vontade, eu não te ouvi, mas você esteve o tempo todo me sinalizando que eu deveria ser mais esperta e na minha recusa de aceitar suas ordens, ignorei. Não te culpo e não quero me culpar. Não foi uma falha.

\- Foi uma falha, amor. Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor...

\- E cuidou. Você está aqui agora. Cumpriu a sua promessa e voltou pra mim.

\- Sempre vou voltar, Bella. – Edward envolveu-se em uma toalha. – Passarei o restante da minha vida compensando a você o que aconteceu hoje. Me perdoa, minha vida. – segurou meu rosto.

\- Nós encontraremos um meio termo. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Não quero te perder para a culpa. Não quero me perder para o medo.

\- Você me segura e eu te seguro. – sussurrou bem baixinho no meu ouvido. – Eu encontrei o restante do grupo e matei todos eles. Senti prazer em olhar profundamente nos olhos deles e ver a vida indo embora. Eu nunca senti prazer em matar ninguém, era apenas o que eu tinha que fazer, mas hoje, depois que te encontrei tão quebrada nesse chuveiro, eu senti o verdadeiro gosto da vingança. Não vou parar até terminar.

Eu não podia dizer para Edward não entrar nessa, porque no fundo, eu queria que ele pegasse os responsáveis por essa tragédia na minha vida. Mesmo que eu tenha matado os dois que me pegaram, eles estavam ali por algo muito maior. Não desejei ser hipócrita e não fui. Na verdade, eu me deliciei com o conforto e prazer de que meu marido estava lutando por mim. Seu abraço firme me fez perceber o quanto só ele me faz sentir segura no mundo e o quão profunda é a nossa ligação. A nossa dor é compartilhada. Edward se mostrou carinhoso e compreensivo durante nosso noivado, ele não é um marido ruim, temos nossos momentos de estresse, brigas, farpas e grosserias, mas ele sempre está me dando suporte.

Arrumei-me sem muito esforço. Edward disse que a imprensa sabia do ataque e obviamente ninguém estava mencionando que era envolvido à Família e sim uma tentativa de sequestro, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Ele me informou que há fotógrafos na porta do prédio e que não deveria me preocupar porque eles não me veriam. Coloquei um vestido preto, sem sutiã e mal penteei o cabelo, deixando a maquiagem e qualquer joia de lado. Entrei no quarto de Rosalie e ela estava sentada na cama, olhando para janela.

\- O que aconteceu ontem foi real? – perguntou baixinho.

\- Infelizmente.

\- Você salvou minha vida. – sussurrou e sentei ao seu lado. Ela pegou minha mão. – Obrigada.

\- Eu te coloquei nessa, não me agradeça.

\- E tirou então isso é o que importa para mim. – murmurou e entrelaçou nossos dedos. – Sonhei a noite inteira com aquele homem me tocando.

\- Eu também. Edward ficou conversando comigo para me distrair.

\- Não consegui acordar, mesmo que tentasse, era um sonho infinito.

\- Nós vamos te proteger.

\- Então é verdade? Gerard me disse, mas eu achei que ele estava cheio de merda e fofoca como sempre. Não dá para dar créditos a um cara que idolatrava a Kim Kardashian.

\- Ele morreu por minha culpa.

Rosalie ficou em silêncio.

\- Olha. – respirei fundo. – Edward diz que o nome máfia é coisa de Hollywood, mas eu não vejo outra forma como te explicar quem somos. E te peço perdão por ter te envolvido nisso. – disse e ela virou pra mim, seus olhos azuis estavam grandes, seu rosto pálido e o cabelo desgrenhado. Ouviu atentamente o que expliquei sobre a família e que agora, infelizmente, ela faria parte porque precisava ser protegida.

\- Eu nunca fiz parte de uma família. – disse depois de um bom tempo em silêncio. – Não te culpo, Bella. Não tenho o que te perdoar.

\- Muita coisa vai mudar na sua vida. Não sei os detalhes, mas Edward disse que talvez você precise se mudar. Temos que ir ao médico agora e depois ele conversa com você.

\- Seu marido é quem manda e você é a primeira dama?

\- É. Basicamente. – encolhi os ombros porque não era basicamente, era total verdade.

\- Eu nunca fiz parte de uma família. – repetiu voltando a olhar pela janela.

Demoraria um tempo para que a ficha caísse e percebesse que definitivamente não é uma viagem a Disney. Alice acordou e pegamos algumas roupas minhas para Rosalie vestir. Edward e Emmett estavam discutindo na sala quando descemos e eles pararam. Meu marido sorriu pra mim. Abracei Emmett apertado, pegando-o de surpresa.

\- Obrigada, cunhado.

\- Eu cheguei tarde.

\- Você chegou na hora certa. – pisquei para afastar as lágrimas. – Essa é Rosalie, minha amiga e eu já contei a ela o que deve saber. – apresentei e ela acenou, olhando para os dois homens com curiosidade e medo. – Esse é meu marido, Edward. E o grande homem é meu cunhado, Emmett.

\- Obrigada por ontem. – Rose disse baixinho a Emmett e eu não entendi o porquê, devo ter perdido algo. Ela virou para Edward. – Obrigada pela acolhida. Você tem uma esposa maravilhosa, ela salvou a minha vida ontem sem medo.

\- Ela é perfeita. – Edward concordou e beijou minha cabeça. – Vocês precisam comer e nós devemos ir. Rosalie, você será medicada e examinada. Não se preocupe com nada, agora que faz parte da família, eu tomo conta de tudo.

Eu não estava com fome e com todos sentados a mesa, parecia que iriamos ao funeral de alguém próximo e ironicamente pensei que estava no velório da minha própria inocência. Minha vida, meus pensamentos e ações nunca mais serão os mesmos. Sinto que a cada segundo estou mudando, transformando e cada momento que penso e relembro o que aconteceu ontem, parte de mim quebra, desmancha e desaparece. Meu pai deve ter lutado muito para me manter fora desse mundo, eu não sei se ele tinha esperanças que de alguma forma eu nunca fizesse parte ou simplesmente achou que seria mais fácil descobrir quando adulta. Ou ele tinha vergonha de ser quem era. Não tenho medo de quem eu posso vir a ser.

Ninguém contribuiu para um assunto. Edward me olhava intensamente, Emmett olhava para Rosalie, que olhava para o seu prato, Alice e Jasper estavam nos olhando. E assim eu percebi que aquela era a minha família de verdade e eu iria lutar com e por eles. Não há outra opção além de lutar. Segurei o medalhão da família que estava no meu pescoço, lembrando o quanto aquele homem tentou arrancá-lo. Passei o polegar em cima da imagem de São Francisco de Assis que ficava bem ao meio do círculo confuso com uma citação que encaixava perfeitamente no meu momento: _"Comece fazendo o que é necessário, depois o que é possível, e de repente você estará fazendo o impossível"._


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

 _Meu sapato voou na sua direção e quase bateu na sua cabeça, mas ele desviou a tempo. Peguei o outro par e arremessei sem pena. Eu queria machuca-lo de alguma forma. Seu jeito absurdo estava me dando nos nervos e meu limite estourou. Edward é um babaca épico!_

Bragatti estava ajoelhado a minha frente, com as mãos amarradas como se estivesse rezando, seu rosto gordo estava banhado de suor, mas seus olhos possuíam uma determinação que me deixou ainda mais irado. _"A sua esposa é só o começo"._ Atirei. Pulei na cama catando a minha arma e me dei conta que estava no meu quarto em mais uma noite com esse pesadelo maldito. Nunca sonho com meus assassinatos. Eles simplesmente desaparecem da minha mente, mas desde que matei o chefe do outfit de Chicago e a minha mulher foi brutalmente atacada, eles se repetem. Bella estava ao meu lado, me olhando por cima do seu livro e virou a página. Há uma semana acordo da mesma forma. Há uma semana ela não dorme.

Levantei e fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto, fiz xixi e peguei uma garrafa de água do pequeno refrigerador que ficava próximo ao meu closet. Bebi mais da metade e voltei para cama, apagando o abajur do meu lado, deixando apenas o dela aceso. Fiquei parado olhando para o teto, controlando a minha raiva, frustração e o medo que estava me consumindo.

\- Quero trocar o lustre do quarto. Ele parece um monte de chifres de cervo. – murmurei. Bella olhou para o alto.

\- Precisamos ir ao oftalmologista. Você não encontra seus óculos, esqueci os meus na Itália. Vou falar com Victória para reservar um horário com urgência. – disse voltando a folhear o livro "A Divina Comédia".

\- Tudo bem. Há um apartamento no prédio cujo Rosalie pode se instalar. É meu e não cobrarei nada.

\- Ótimo. Emmett irá com ela buscar suas coisas em sua antiga residência.

Ficamos em silêncio, ela com seu livro e eu com os olhos presos no teto.

\- Por que estamos conversando como se tivéssemos dez anos de casado ou talvez com filhos na faculdade?

Ela me ignorou.

\- Somos hipócritas por sermos devotos de São Francisco de Assis. Sabe como ele é relatado por Dante? _"Nasceu para o mundo um sol"_. Ele, apesar de filho de um comerciante de tecido, teve uma adolescência e começo de vida adulta comum, porém após ser preso, retornou a uma vida desapegando das coisas mundanas, bens materiais, acolhendo um estilo de vida repleto de simplicidade e humildade. Ele foi escolhido por Cristo para reparar a igreja que estava em ruínas. Nós somos a ruína da igreja, devotos de um santo, ostentamos riqueza e poder. Somos hipócritas.

\- Sim, nós somos. – concordei. – Gosto mais de São Tomás. _"A verdadeira sabedoria é encontrada na revelação cristã"._ – retruquei e não precisei olhar para o seu rosto para saber que revirou os olhos.

\- Nunca aprofundei meus estudos sobre São Tomás. Vou descobrir porque é tão afeiçoado.

\- Seu bisavô era devoto de São Francisco e é por isso que a família é devota. Ele era um garoto que não pensava em riqueza, apenas em regras, mas a família era a sua responsabilidade e assim foi inserido o santo, para que nós nunca venhamos esquecer o que é realmente importante. Não o dinheiro, mas nós, a família.

Bella fechou o livro, apagou seu abajur e escorregou na cama, deitando a cabeça no meu peito.

\- Você deveria tentar dormir. – beijei sua testa.

\- Não quero tomar remédios. – murmurou e bocejou. – Estou cansada. Feliz e cansada. Por um momento fiquei preocupada com os exames, estou bem em não pensar mais nisso. – disse e colocou a perna em cima de mim, sentando e movimentando em cima do meu pau muito saudoso. Sorrindo, tirou a sua camisola e subi minhas mãos pelas suas pernas, parando na sua bunda e apertando bem firme. – Senti sua falta. – sussurrou. – Seu toque é o único que quero lembrar e sentir para sempre. – lambi seu mamilo e dei uma suave mordida.

\- Você é minha. Nenhum outro homem te tocará novamente e eu dou a minha vida por isso.

\- Eu sei disso. – sorriu docemente e inclinou-se para me beijar.

O alarme de incêndio tocou assustando a nós dois. Bella pulou de cima de mim e joguei sua camisola, pegando minha arma. Rapidamente saímos do quarto, descendo a escada e encontramos a sala completamente esfumaçada. Emmett desceu como um trovão, também com arma em punho e Jasper pulou o último vão de escada, indo por um lado na cozinha e nós pelo outro. Bella estava bem atrás de mim. Não permiti que me soltasse porque não queria perde-la de vista. Ouvimos tosse na cozinha e ao chegar, vi duas figuras abanando o sprinter e ele explodiu, molhando todos nós.

\- Alice? Rose? – Bella gritou.

\- Abaixem as armas! Sou eu! – Alice gritou tossindo. Jasper imediatamente foi a até ela. Abri todas as janelas enquanto Emmett arrastava Rosalie para fora. Seguimos até o quintal dos fundos, a pequena área que descia para piscina.

\- O que vocês fizeram? – Bella perguntou tremendo.

\- Eu estava com fome e desci para comer alguma coisa quando encontrei aquele pacote de cookies prontos para assar. – Alice respondeu tossindo. – E Rosalie desceu para beber água, começamos a discutir, esqueci os biscoitos e eles torraram ao ponto de começar a pegar fogo!

Suspirei e ordenei que os funcionários dessem um jeito na cozinha. Bella pediu que não acordassem Malena para que ela pudesse descansar e amanhã limpariam tudo.

\- Vocês duas estão proibidas de ficar no mesmo ambiente sem testemunhas ou alguém para separar a briga.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se a sua irmãzinha é uma mini psicopata só porque eu disse que o aquela coisinha loira ali é um gatinho. – Rosalie rebateu e respirei fundo, pensando porque, de todas as pessoas do universo, minha esposa tinha que afeiçoar a essa criatura opinativa e boca suja. Alice rosnou para a loira e Jasper riu, adorando a competição. – Não se preocupe, queridinha. Estou mais interessada no seu irmão. – piscou e Bella riu. Rosalie e Emmett estavam flertando para todo lado. Rapidamente nós aprendemos que essa garota não possui filtro verbal e nenhum senso.

\- Chega vocês duas. – Bella disse calmamente. – Alice, você não pode atacar todas as pessoas que acham Jasper bonito. Ele não é nada seu.

\- Por uma questão de tempo. – rebateu cruzando os braços. Jasper sorriu ainda mais.

Emmett e eu trocamos um olhar e começamos a rir. A última coisa que Jasper vai querer fazer agora é namorar Alice. Ele está desvendando os mistérios de uma vida sexual ativa com todo tipo de mulher possível e a sua disposição. As garotas no clube estão realmente animadas em ensiná-lo todos os truques e a virgindade agora é uma memória completamente distante. Alice não está nenhum pouco feliz, mas, eu acredito que ele deva ter uma vantagem nessa vida. Bella revirou os olhos e entrou com as meninas. A cozinha estava molhada. Guardei a minha arma e a ajudei a preparar um lanche, já que todos estavam acordados e com fome.

Rosalie e Alice secaram o chão enquanto Emmett e Jasper limpavam as superfícies. Fiz suco de laranja fresco para todos e comemos sanduiches espalhados pelo balcão, sentados nos banquinhos altos. Rose e Alice não pareciam que quase tinham incendiado a minha casa quando gritavam e riam com Bella, que amava as duas em uma intensidade impressionante. Ela é feliz com a companhia delas e por isso não fiquei tão irritado em mais uma vez que ela os convidou. Bella nunca me ouve e eu realmente queria ficar sozinho com a minha esposa. Quando retornamos ao quarto, estava quase amanhecendo. Tirou a camisola com o robe molhado e botou uma roupa seca.

Deitamos e antes que eu pudesse voltar de onde paramos – porque eu realmente preciso transar, ela estava adormecida, encolhida no seu lado da cama, soltando sons engraçados e quando deitei, rolou para o meu lado, ficando parcialmente em cima de mim até que peguei no sono. Acordamos na hora do almoço. Estava frio e ela não se animou com as minhas tentativas de ficar na piscina aquecida enquanto estava com fome. Eu precisava dar um jeito de tirar as roupas dela.

\- Olha isso. – apontou para sua barriga. – Estou ficando definida. – comemorou e cutuquei seu abdômen. – Daqui a pouco serei uma musa fitness.

\- Não fique tão definida assim. – apertei sua bunda. – Eu gosto de ter onde apertar.

\- Até definir a minha bunda, Jesus voltou. – resmungou e vestiu seu short. Ela abriu a cortina. – Olha essa neblina! Quase nem dá pra ver o mar!

\- Vai esfriar bastante a noite, será que sua roupa vai ser aquecida o suficiente?

\- Vou ver se sua irmã tem alguma meia calça para me emprestar.

Saltitando na minha frente, desceu a escada praticamente correndo só para trombar com seu irmão no meio da sala. Jasper perdeu o equilíbrio, mas não caiu. Ele virou e correu atrás dela, que soltava gargalhadas e gritos. Os dois estão sempre brincando e me pergunto como foi a infância que tiveram na Itália. Não tive uma infância brincalhona. Emmett e eu estudamos em escolas diferentes e quando ele veio morar conosco, eu já tinha dez anos de idade e não estava muito interessado em brincar com um bebê. Ele e Alice são mais próximos nesse sentido, mas ela sempre foi uma criança brigona, irritada e violenta.

Entrei na sala de jantar atrás deles. Bella estava vermelha e ofegante. Estou bem que ela esteja brincalhona. A última semana foi muito pesada, repleta de dramas e felizmente não brigamos, talvez porque ela sabia que não podia aguentar o meu espírito. Ainda não estou calmo, mas eu não quero perder esses dias discutindo. Também não encontramos nenhum motivo para brigar, exceto Rosalie, mas Emmett prometeu que cuidaria dela, me tirando a responsabilidade. Por mim, colocaria essa garota no próximo voo para China para bem longe de mim.

\- Estou faminta. Ultimamente tenho andando com bastante fome. – Bella comentou beliscando salame cheio de limão.

\- Será que não está grávida? – Alice perguntou maldosamente.

\- Completo um mês de casada amanhã. Ainda não deu tempo para descobrir. – rebateu com uma risadinha. Franzi o cenho. Era possível? E a porra da injeção? – Estou brincando, Edward. Não teremos um bebê tão cedo.

\- Não esse ano. – comentei pegando sua mão.

\- Acho legal que queira ser mãe. – Rose comentou aleatoriamente. – Se bem que ficar com a barriga daquele tamanho e depois ter que colocar o bebê para fora é assustador.

Bella ficou verde e eu ri.

\- Olhando por esse ângulo, acho que iremos adotar.

\- Negativo. Quero a sua barriga bem grande.

\- Que tal mudar de assunto? Vocês são muito esquisitas. – Jasper disse e eu estava começando a ficar de saco cheio da companhia deles.

As meninas tagarelavam sem parar e me refugiei em minha mente para não gritar que calassem a boca. Comi e logo levantei, desaparecendo do alcance das vozes delas. Me fechei no quarto, verificando meu e-mail e telefone, respondendo o que podia e lendo algumas mensagens. James enviou uma informando que já estava em sua residência aqui em Hampton com Victória e Giuseppe, também convidados para festa de dezesseis anos de sua irmã caçula. Hoje será a primeira vez no qual Bella estará próxima de muitos membros importantes da família. Incluindo Tanya e seu pai. Ela sabe que minha ex-namorada estará lá e não pareceu se importar muito, pelo menos não na minha frente.

\- Amor? – Bella me chamou da porta do quarto. – As meninas e eu começaremos a nos arrumar no quarto de Rosalie. Eu tenho que usar um produto no cabelo, fazer as unhas e um monte de coisa. Vai ficar bem sozinho?

\- Vou ficar ótimo e trabalhando.

\- Edward? Pode dar um tempo naquele assunto hoje?

\- Não.

\- Só não quero que fique daquele jeito. Estou cansada de ficar com medo. Hoje é um dia importante pra mim e vou precisar de você.

\- Amor eu não vou parar até que... – disse alto e diminui meu tom de voz. – Até que eu mate James. Antes de chegar a ele, eu vou matar um a um que planeja a minha queda e que são culpados pelo que aconteceu.

\- Eu sei... – encolheu os ombros. – Eu não entendo muito disso tudo, mas se o que me contou sobre James é realmente verdade, acho que devemos ser extremamente cautelosos. Como ainda não o conheço, vou expressar minha opinião mais tarde.

Mesmo com a sua distância, não consegui concentrar no trabalho e na transição financeira do cassino. Minha mente girava no fato que hoje a noite eu estaria envolvido por traidores. Protejo a família e não sei mais quem pode estar seguindo os planos de James, que obviamente, é torna-se o chefe. Ele terá que eliminar a minha família inteira para conseguir tal golpe. Começando por mim, Jasper e Emmett. Ele machucará as nossas mulheres para que possa causar distrações. Fraco como é, não tem nada além de uma fome pelo poder que nunca lhe foi dado. Matando-o, posso não enfraquecer as raízes já criadas. Terei que matar a raiz para acabar com toda praga.

Quando deu a hora, levantei e me arrumei sozinho no quarto. Desci e encontrei com meu irmão bebendo uísque e Jasper olhando para sua arma em cima da mesinha de centro. A tensão era palpável. Meu humor estava obscuro e eu queria controlar minha perversidade, mas a cada vez que fechava os olhos, imaginava uma forma diferente de matar James.

\- Sabe o que fazer, Jasper? – perguntei e ele assentiu.

\- É melhor que ela seja bonita. – murmurou e eu ri.

\- Ossos do ofício.

\- Alice vai dar um ataque e eu não vou poder comer uma pipoca para assistir. – Emmett brincou.

\- Darei um ataque para o quê? – perguntou e eu ri, porque a ouvi descer e não calei a boca de Emmett. Alice estava com seu casaco e luvas. E linda. – Rosalie e Bella estão trocando de brincos e já vem. Me serve alguma coisinha que me aqueça? – perguntou a Emmett e ele deu o copo de conhaque, colocou dois dedos. Arqueei minha sobrancelha ao vê-la engolir de uma vez só. – Agora parece que estou pegando fogo.

\- Estamos prontas! – Rosalie cantou descendo a escada e eu bufei. – Ual, Emmett. É uma pena que eu seja virgem ou eu pularia em você. – disse e o idiota sorriu como uma criança. Alice olhou para ela. – Eu não vou falar nada sobre Jasper, fica calma. – suspirou revirando os olhos e virou pra mim. – E você dá para o gasto.

\- Ah, para! – Bella riu e me abraçou. – Ele é lindo.

\- Obrigado amor. – beijei sua bochecha e analisei seu rosto maquiado. Seus lábios estavam sensuais de vermelho e pareciam ainda mais gostosos para beijar. Sei que mais tarde estarei completamente sujo de batom. – Você está linda.

\- Você não gosta de maquiagem.

\- Eu amo quando está sem, mas não me importo de vez em quando. Está bem aquecida? Demoraremos vinte minutos, no carro estará quente, eu prometo. – disse e beijei seu pescoço. – Não quero que fique nervosa. Não te perderei de vista. – murmurei e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

\- Seus olhos estão escuros. – sussurrou. Ela cismava que meus olhos ficavam escuros quando estou com raiva. Eu sei que estou com muita raiva. – Não faça nada estúpido.

\- Não faço coisas estupidas.

\- Isso é o que você pensa. – rebateu e sorriu. Beijei a pontinha do seu nariz. – Vamos. Meu estômago está dando voltas.

Saímos de casa com cada casal em um carro acompanhado por dois seguranças. Eu estava armado e infelizmente, Bella também. Foi uma discussão longa e só de lembrar minha raiva aumenta ainda mais, porém, ela tinha razão ao dizer que foi capaz de se defender sozinha quando foi necessário. Nunca mais será necessário, não se depender de mim, mas como não depende, lhe dei uma arma pequena e não espero que ela tenha guardado na bolsa. Era pequena, mas nem tanto. Segurei sua mão enluvada e brinquei acima do tecido com suas alianças de noivado e casamento.

Assim que paramos, tremi e acabei apertando sua mão. Acariciando meu braço, pediu que ficasse calmo pelo seu olhar suplicante. Reparei que seus cílios estavam extra volumosos e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais sexys. Desci e dei a volta, abrindo a porta e a ajudei descer. Esperei os demais e entramos, conduzidos por uma menina baixinha vestida de preto até os fundos, a área da festa. Um fotógrafo nos parou e recusei a foto.

\- Posso lhe ajudar com o casaco, senhora? Toda a tenda é aquecida. – a jovem perguntou a Bella. Tirei o meu sobretudo e fiquei apenas com o terno. Ela soltou o seu casaco e abriu os botões, tirando as luvas com delicadeza e por fim permitiu que a menina deslizasse seu casaco. Parei a minha respiração.

\- O que foi? Não gostou?

\- Porra.

Bella usava um vestido preto que a deixou completamente ainda mais gostosa. Seus seios fartos estavam bem presos em um decote singelo, bem justo, descendo para a cintura fina bem delineada, o quadril, mostrando o quanto suas curvas são generosas e abria uma saia longa até os pés. Em seu braço estava a pulseira que lhe dei semana passada e no pescoço o colar da família Médici que compramos na Itália. Delicadamente, colocou todo cabelo para o lado, expondo seu pescoço delicioso com os brincos que meu pai lhe deu de presente de casamento.

Olhei ao redor e contei doze homens parados, admirando-a.

\- Eu deveria ter aprovado a sua roupa. – rosnei.

\- Está ruim?

\- Não.

\- Qual o problema? – perguntou baixinho e suas bochechas coraram.

\- Você está maravilhosa. – disse sinceramente e ganhei um sorriso lindo em recompensa. – A noite vai ser longa. – ofereci meu braço e beijei sua boca. Foda-se que eu ficaria com o batom. Ela é minha. Andamos um pouco e espiei suas costas. A bunda estava em bastante evidência.

Sartori, pai de James e sua esposa aproximaram-se sorridentes com sua filha caçula, Bree. Apresentei Bella como Isabella, combinamos que seu apelido seria para íntimos e ninguém mais. Apresentei Jasper e Emmett introduziu Rosalie como sua namorada, a única forma que ela estaria naquela festa e participando de um evento da família. Jasper elogiou Bree, que ficou com as bochechas coradas e a levou para dançar. Não olhei para ver a reação da minha irmã. O aperto de Bella em meu braço foi o suficiente.

Andei com ela pela festa por quase uma hora, apresentando a ouvindo os milhões de elogios a sua simpatia e beleza. Minha mãe, apesar de muito bonita, não é simpática. Não era segredo que ela não se misturava com as mulheres da família, o que provocava um pouco de rixas, mas Bella parecia disposta a conhecer todo mundo. Ela é amável e seu sorriso estava derretendo as mais velhas das matriarcas e roubando olhares que me irritavam ainda mais. Antes que pudesse parar sozinhos, meu humor estava beirando o perigoso.

\- Finalmente é um prazer conhecer sua esposa, Edward. – James apareceu do meu lado. – James Sartori. Encantado.

\- É muito bom conhece-lo pessoalmente, Sr. Sartori. – Bella sorriu e segurei seu braço, impedindo que oferecesse sua mão para qualquer tipo de contato.

\- Por favor, James. Sr. Sartori é o meu pai.

\- Em breve se tornará um homem casado e devemos respeitar as verdadeiras nomenclaturas. – respondeu firme e virou para Victória. – Está muito bonita, como sempre. Verde lhe cai bem.

Victória retribuiu um sorriso apertado.

\- Querida, por que não apresenta a Sra. Cullen para suas amigas? Ouvi dizer que elas estavam ansiosas.

Na roda de amigas de Victória não estava ninguém menos que Tanya Denali, que não disfarçava em me encarar abertamente.

\- É claro. – Victória rangeu.

\- Ah, maravilha. – Bella sorriu e soltou meu braço. – Rosalie? Alice?

Bella foi andando ao lado das outras com determinação. Seus ombros estavam eretos e o rebolar, mesmo que singelo, era altamente sensual. Ao chegar lá, me deu uma olhada por cima do ombro que eu poderia cair ali mesmo e rastejar aos seus pés.

\- Victória é uma menina muito estimada e tenho uma excelente relação com seu pai. Desejo que lhe trate com todo respeito e carinho, preservando sua virtude até o casamento. É uma ordem e não uma opção. – completei e ele engoliu seco.

\- Claro, absolutamente, nunca foi...

\- Poupe-me desse discurso. – murmurei aceitando uma taça de espumante. – Quero que faça uma análise de todas as famílias ligadas a nós. Não vou aceitar uma repetição de Chicago.

\- Irei pessoalmente em cada território.

\- Ótimo. Você é estimado, sua eficiência me deixa extremamente feliz. – abri um sorriso apertado.

Giuseppe Vicenzo juntou-se a nós assim como mais alguns chefes da família, em uma conversa banal e um pouco mordaz sobre os últimos acontecimentos de Chicago. Não estava interessado em suas opiniões, mas ouvi, principalmente para observar ainda mais o comportamento de cada um. Emmett puxou Rosalie para dançar e Alice acabou saindo de perto porque Jasper estava dançando com Bree, sorrindo e dizendo algumas coisas em seu ouvido.

Afastei-me do grupo sem dizer nada quando Bella me olhou. Ela disse algo as mulheres, que riram parecendo um monte de hienas falsas e deu as costas, desfilando na minha direção. Parou a minha frente e deslizei minha mão do seu ombro para sua cintura. Eu a quero muito. Estou com raiva de todos os olhares, raiva dos comentários, com ciúme da sua roupa expondo o seu corpo que é meu.

\- Eu não quero que seja tão simpática. – murmurei quando sorriu para um jovem que passou por nós. – Você é minha, Isabella.

\- Bateu com a cabeça? – retrucou franzindo o cenho.

\- Não. Você veio com essa roupa e está me enlouquecendo. Não há um homem nessa festa que não esteja te olhando com fome.

\- Eles sabem que sou sua esposa. – sussurrou e engessou um sorriso não rosto. – Não me irrita, estou me sentindo extremamente bonita e não quero discutir agora.

Fomos interrompidos com o anuncio do jantar. Conduzidos a mesa com Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, a aniversariante, seus pais, James, Victória e seu pai. Ótimo. Eu poderia explodir ali mesmo. Giuseppe mal podia disfarçar os olhos para os seios dela. Ele pensou que estava sendo discreto como metade dos homens presentes, que por motivos óbvios, não a olhariam com cobiça descarada.

Bella e as mulheres da mesa entraram em uma conversa cordial e muito chata sobre carboidratos. Era um assunto que a maioria dominava. Senti que houve alfinetadas, mas eu não estava muito atento no que elas falavam e sim para quem olhava na minha direção. Eu estava altamente desconfortável, praticamente fervendo, com raiva de qualquer um e explodindo em ciúme. Não era um bom dia pra mim. Meu telefone vibrou e era uma mensagem no chat codificado.

Alec: Senador Denali entrou em contato com Bragatti dois antes da invasão ao restaurante. Ainda não tenho o conteúdo da ligação, assim que invadir o firewall da companhia, lhe retorno.

Apaguei a tela e enfiei meu telefone no bolso, engolindo o bolo que se formou na minha garganta. Olhei ao redor até encontra-lo com sua filha e esposa a duas mesas da minha. Voltei minha atenção para minha comida e no enquanto escutava Bella alfinetar Victória sobre o consumo de carboidratos agora que estava de casamento marcado, formulei um pequeno plano em minha cabeça. Peguei meu celular novamente. Bella deu uma espiada e voltou para conversa. Respondi a Alec.

\- Envie algum podre do Senador para imprensa. Deixe-o ocupado em limpar a própria bunda com a mídia. Agora.

\- Está tudo bem? – Bella perguntou-me baixinho.

\- Não incline-se tanto.

Seu olhar poderia congelar o inferno, mas eu estava farto que seus seios estivessem tão chamativos. Alec enviou-me mais algumas mensagens informando o conteúdo da conversa do Senador Denali com Bragatti e senti o gosto do ódio invadir a minha boca. Financiei sua campanha para que ele viesse a financiar um ataque contra mim? Machucando minha esposa? Ele é um homem morto. Bella alisou minha mão em punho, abrindo meus dedos e entrelaçando com os seus. Giuseppe atormentava a todos com suas piadas e eu quase podia me sentir no circo dos horrores. Alice era a única que não falava nada. Mesmo sentada ao lado de Jasper, que mantinha sua atenção exclusiva em Bree, seguindo o plano, ela estava muda, o que podemos classificar um terremoto chegando a qualquer momento.

Observei que Victória não era a noiva mais animada e quando sua sogra a alfinetou disso, dei-lhe um olhar de alerta. Rosalie e Bella pediram licença para ir com Alice ao banheiro feminino. Sartori e Giuseppe me convidaram para uma bebida no escritório. Aceitei, fazendo sinal para Emmett e Jasper. Mike andou ao redor da festa até nos alcançar no corredor, onde entramos na biblioteca.

Jasper jogou-se em uma das poltronas dos fundos e olhou diretamente para James. Ele não fazia questão de esconder que não o suportava e em parte permitia porque ele é o Capo desta família, por direito e herança, é o verdadeiro herdeiro começando pelo fato que seu bisavô fundou esta união, porém, com a divisão dos comandos devido ao aumento do território, não sou um Capo ilegítimo e conquistei o que nem meu pai e Charlie conseguiram: ser o chefe de todos.

\- O que há para dizer sobre Chicago? Soubemos que Jane e Félix estão fazendo a limpa na cidade. – Sartori disse ocupando um lado do sofá.

\- Em breve anunciarei o que já sabem. Dominaremos o território e é minha forma de analisar algumas famílias que não são tão comprometidas comigo.

\- Há relatos que a família de Miami está unindo-se com tráfico de mulheres. Isso é grave. – Giuseppe disse olhando-me com pesar. – Tenho uma filha, Chefe. Devemos fazer algo sobre.

\- Acho que é mentira. – James disse casualmente. – Quem em sã consciência se envolveria com tráfico de mulheres? Não faz parte do acordo. Eles sabem que nós iriamos pesar a mão.

\- Quem pesa a mão é Deus. – Emmett brincou. – Nós matamos.

\- Em todo caso, acho válido dar uma espiada. – James continuou ignorando Emmett. – É uma burrice.

\- Pessoas são estupidas, James. Não seja ingênuo. Existe muita gente por aí querendo e fazendo o que não deve. – sorri ternamente e ele assentiu. – Quanto a Chicago, não se preocupe. Bragatti me deu informações valiosas antes de partir. – disse e todos assentiram cuidadosamente. James parecia desconfortável. – Ele assumiu que queria o poder, principalmente depois que cobramos para que os Cassinos subterrâneos continuassem a funcionar. Perderam dinheiro. Foi um ato de vingança porco e impensado.

\- É por isso que eles nunca conseguiram conquistar nada e foram diminuindo. – Giuseppe balançou a cabeça. – Homem tolo. E quem assumirá os cassinos?

\- Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Quando retornei para festa, não encontrei Bella. Eu estava desconfortável em estar dentro da sala, mas eu não podia parecer muito próximo ou colado a ela o tempo inteiro. Além do mais, não posso mudar a maneira em que sempre agi. Reuniões pequenas para comentários e algumas notícias em meios de festa é absolutamente normal. Assim como ninguém espera que eu fique até o final.

\- Mike, prepare os carros. – ordenei e segui para o salão. Encontrei Victória saindo de uma sala. Emmett e Jasper passaram por mim e ela esperou. – É melhor que pareça uma noiva feliz, exultante e apaixonada. – murmurei e ela assentiu.

Virei de frente e minha esposa estava parada alguns metros, olhando-me profundamente. Abriu um sorriso seco para minha assistente e peguei sua mão.

\- Nós estamos indo embora. – informei.

\- Ótimo. – rosnou e saiu caminhando na frente.

Despediu-se da família anfitriã com simpatia e lhe ajudei a colocar o casaco, provavelmente apertando demais, mas tudo que eu queria era desaparecer com aquele vestido da minha frente. Abri a porta do carro e ela mesmo bateu a porta, quase fechando-a em meus dedos. Dei a volta e entrei.

\- Que porra foi essa? Você está maluca?

\- Eu estou maluca, Edward? EU? – aumentou o tom de voz.

Mike entrou no carro com Tyler e ela parou. Virou para sua janela e ficou quieta.

Assim que chegamos em casa não esperou que ninguém abrisse sua porta, saiu disparada, abraçada consigo mesma e entrou em casa.

\- Ei Emmett, vamos beber alguma coisa? – Rosalie perguntou. – Os quatro pombinhos vão brigar e eu não estou muito a fim de ser plateia.

\- Alice, para com isso. – Jasper suspirou e minha irmã entrou em casa sem olhar pra trás. – Foi feito. – resmungou quando passou por mim. – Agora eu posso me entender com ela?

\- Boa sorte. – sorri e ele abriu um sorriso irônico.

– A minha irmã está louca que nem o diabo e você me deseja sorte?

Subi as escadas para meu quarto. Bella estava tirando os brincos com violência, anéis e a pulseira basicamente voo pelo espaço e aterrissou no tapete próximo a cama. Abaixei e peguei, colocando no criado mudo.

\- O que estava sussurrando com Victória naquele corredor? Você estava com ela dentro daquela sala?

\- O quê? É claro que não. Eu estava na biblioteca com alguns homens.

\- Então? O que foi falar com ela? O que era tão importante que precisava ser sussurrado em um cantinho escuro? – perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

Meu telefone vibrou repetidas vezes. Era Alec.

\- Não tenho tempo para brigar com você agora. – murmurei tirando meu terno e dei as costas. Algo bateu em minhas costas e virei, era uma escova de cabelo. Ela pegou a segunda e arremessou na minha direção, levantei o braço e me defendi.

\- Eu quero brigar e agora. Hoje você estourou o meu limite em um curto espaço de tempo como um babaca e é melhor que peça desculpas.

\- O que eu fiz? Você está maluca?

\- Quer uma lista? – jogou outra escova. – Então lá vai!


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze.**

 _"Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da sala abriu e minha ansiosa e sorridente esposa, mais linda de todo o mundo, entrou toda agasalhada e de saltos altos. Vindo à minha direção, sentou no meu colo me beijando de surpresa de um jeito que ela só fazia dentro do quarto, mas depois que me amarrou na cama para conseguir algumas coisas que queria não duvido em mais nada que possa fazer"._

Meu sapato voou na sua direção e quase bateu na sua cabeça, mas ele desviou a tempo. Peguei o outro par e arremessei sem pena. Eu queria machuca-lo de alguma forma. Seu jeito absurdo estava me dando nos nervos e meu limite estourou. Edward é um babaca épico!

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu estava me sentindo extremamente bonita e você me fez sentir como se estivesse vulgar e fosse uma mulher qualquer querendo chamar atenção. – gritei e joguei meu secador de cabelo. – Eu estava lá por sua causa, passei a merda do inteiro para ficar a sua altura! Eu não entendi a necessidade de ficar o tempo todo me podando e rosnando como se eu fosse um cão que obedecesse a sons baixos!

\- Eu não vou repetir, para de jogar coisas em mim.

Com ainda mais raiva, joguei uma almofada.

\- Ficou como um cão espumando raiva ao invés de me dizer o que estava acontecendo, ficava me controlando e sendo estúpido. E advinha só? Encontro meu marido sussurrando com a assistente que tentou diversas vezes me fazer de tola na frente de pessoas que não conheço. Não é a cereja do bolo? Não! Você simplesmente age como se não foi nada demais e que podemos adiar uma briga. Eu quero e vou brigar agora.

\- Eu não fiquei sussurrando, cacete! Dei uma ordem! É assim que eu falo com Victória: Ordeno. É minha funcionária!

\- Ela é uma vadia! A pior noiva do século e eu achei que eu era desanimada, mas ela? Merece um prêmio! E a galinha loira da sua ex-namorada? Nossa!

\- Ah não começa porque eu nem cheguei perto dela! Deixa de ser maluca! – gritou e praticamente me deu as costas, querendo encerrar o assunto. Não tão fácil.

\- Sabe o que eu acho engraçado? Você pode ter uma ex-namorada! Mas eu? Nunca tive ninguém além de você a minha vida inteira e você era apenas uma promessa até dois meses atrás. Eu deveria ter fodido com metade dos caras do vilarejo para você me entender agora!

Edward virou e joguei mais uma almofada, batendo no seu braço. Ele me segurou, imobilizando meus braços e mordi seu ombro.

\- Cala a boca!

\- Por que? Eu estava tão nervosa e passei o dia inteiro... – resmunguei e até bati o pé no chão.

\- Você é linda. – disse baixo. – Hoje estava além da explicação. Não estava preparado. Estou com uma raiva que não posso sequer computar. E te ver daquela forma me deixou ainda mais irritado porque eu não queria que ninguém te olhasse e te desejasse. Depois do que aconteceu... Não posso suportar que alguém te olhe desejando fazer o que não pode até mesmo contra a sua vontade.

\- Não quero viver dessa forma. – sussurrei e saltei com sua mão no meu decote. Olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, rasgou a parte de cima do meu vestido. – Edward!

\- Você era a mulher mais linda desta noite e sei que será de todas as outras. Lamento pelo meu passado, mas desde que deslizei esta aliança em seu dedo, sou somente seu e de ninguém mais. Não quero nenhuma outra mulher e muito menos viver em guerra. Não estou em um bom momento para brigarmos.

A honestidade do seu olhar me deixou completamente desarmada e aplacou minha fúria. Devo ter relaxado meus ombros porque ele continuou rasgando meu vestido.

\- Essa roupa me deixou louco. – disse e meu vestido caiu todo no chão. – Ah puta merda.

Encolhi os ombros. Há algum tempo tenho vontade de usar um dos presentes de Leah e quando Rosalie encontrou as peças no meu closet ela rapidamente se uniu a Alice para me convencer a usar por baixo do vestido e fazer uma boa comemoração de um mês de casados. Saí do meio do vestido embolado em meus pés e observei a expressão assombrada do meu marido. Momentaneamente me preocupei se ele poderia ter um enfarto devido a vermelhidão do seu rosto, mas, logo me senti lisonjeada em deixa-lo sem fala pela segunda vez no dia.

Edward esfregou as mãos no rosto e me olhou de cima abaixo. Desceu sua mão por entre minhas pernas e tirou a pequena arma presa na tira de couro que a segurava com o delicado coldre que Jasper me deu de presente. Sentou na cama e ficou me olhando. Meu peito estava arfando, ansiosa com a sua reação.

\- Estava usando isso aí a noite inteira do meu lado? – perguntou e balancei a cabeça, assentindo. – Dá uma voltinha, amor. – pediu de um jeito tão doce que tremi. Virei lentamente e parei um pouco de costas. A minha calcinha tinha uma delicada letra E com brilhantes. Corei até a raiz quando Leah me deu. Edward traçou o dedo pelo fio dental e tocou a letra gentilmente. Senti uma mordida na bochecha da minha bunda e um tapa forte. Gemi. – Vire-se. – ordenou e quando virei, tentou me puxar.

\- Espera! Preciso de uns minutinhos!

\- O quê? Não! Volta aqui. – tentou me segurar e corri para o banheiro.

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu precisava fazer xixi. Estava muito furiosa antes e agora minha bexiga está explodindo. Um pouco intimidada com o que viria acontecer, limpei-me cuidadosamente e retirei toda maquiagem, não querendo ficar como um panda logo em seguida. Edward sempre me bagunça muito. Abri a porta do banheiro e ele estava só de cueca me olhando daquele jeito que me deixava louca. Seu sorriso perigoso enfeitava o rosto que tanto sou apaixonada.

\- Vem aqui. – pediu baixinho. – Você é tão gostosa.

Sorri corando e ele me segurou, descendo a mão da minha cintura para minha bunda ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua invadia minha boca. Com cuidado, me levou para cama e eu gemi de saudade, rapidamente ficando perdida em seu toque.

Abri os olhos assustada com meu sonho e puxei o lençol para cobrir meu corpo nu. Estava amanhecendo pela hora e Edward não estava na cama, com seu lado completamente frio. Adormeci logo que tomamos banho. A comemoração de um mês de casado com a pazes prévia de mais um motivo que temos para brigar deixou minhas coxas ardendo e estou dolorida em um monte de lugar. Edward ficou realmente louco essa noite e depois do que aconteceu, tive medo de nunca mais conseguir fazer sexo, porém, hoje foi a prova que o toque do meu marido é tudo que meu corpo deseja.

Levantei esticando meus músculos e vesti a camisola e um roupão porque estava muito frio e saí do quarto a procura dele. Olhei no andar debaixo e Mike saltou quando me ouviu. Abri um sorriso sem graça e saí, voltando para escada. Andei calmamente até o escritório, colocando o ouvido na porta e como ouvi mais de uma voz, reconhecendo pelo menos a de Jasper além a do Edward, decidi não entrar. O que eles estavam fazendo essa hora?

\- Perdida, cunhada? – Emmett perguntou e virei na sua direção sem parecer culpada.

\- Não. Procurando meu marido perdido. – respondi e ele riu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nada que deva ficar preocupada.

\- Ah sim... – murmurei e não sai de frente da porta.

\- Sai da frente, criaturinha. Você não vai entrar agora.

Revirei os olhos e virei para o outro corredor, descendo para cozinha e já encontrei Malena andando de um lado ao outro. Ela não se importava que eu entrasse na cozinha e me deixava em paz. Já Sue me fazia parecer estar entrando na cozinha de outra pessoa e ter que pedir licença para buscar um copo de água. Peguei o pote de café e moí os grãos, enquanto passava, tirei do freezer uma massa de pão de canela e outra de pão recheado com queijo, colocando no forno enquanto Malena preparava o restante do café da manhã. O cheiro deve ter despertado Rosalie, porque ela logo veio para cozinha beliscando uma porção de biscoitos.

Ajudamos a colocar a mesa e sentei para comer. Alice desceu, ainda sonolenta, se jogou na cadeira e Rosalie lhe entregou uma xícara de café imensa. As duas estão em paz desde que Rosalie concorda que Jasper agiu como babaca ontem. E eu tenho certeza que meu irmão agiu daquela forma com uma garota que ele nunca viu antes porque Edward pediu. Sei que ele é naturalmente galanteador, mas aquela garota magricela com aparelhos nos dentes não faz muito o tipo dele. Jasper gosta de garotas como Alice. Talvez menos insanas que a minha cunhada maluquinha.

\- Algo cheira muito bem aqui. – Edward apareceu apenas com sua calça do pijama. – Eu ia te acordar com o café da manhã, por isso pedi que Malena viesse cedo. – disse baixinho no meu ouvido e beijou minha boca. Era assim que eu queria ser acordada hoje.

\- Mês que vem te espero na cama. – brinquei e ele sentou em seu lugar, puxando a cestinha com o pão de canela para sua frente. Rose e eu rimos. Edward não divide os pães então os dividi em duas cestas, para que meu irmão também pudesse comer. Emmett não liga para doces, ele briga pelos recheados.

Emmett e Jasper apareceram, cada um com uma expressão sonolenta. Será que eles dormiram?

\- Ainda temos amanhã. – piscou e parecia de bom humor. Muito bom humor. Não sei se é pela quebra do nosso jejum sexual forçado ou porque algo além aconteceu. Ontem ele estava insuportável e hoje falta assobiar pelos cantos. Meu subconsciente franziu o cenho curioso. O que Edward está aprontando?

\- Quais os planos para hoje?

\- Voltaremos para casa depois do jantar. Tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo durante o café da manhã. – Edward respondeu e olhou algo no seu celular. – Victória enviou a lista de quem confirmou a presença para o jantar na quinta-feira.

\- Estive pensando... Gostaria que Giana viesse me ajudar em algumas questões essa semana, preciso de ajuda em muitos detalhes do jantar e não acho justo sobrecarregar Victória. Ela está noiva e deve preocupar-se com o seu casamento. – disse a Edward, colocando parte do meu plano de tirar a influencia de Victória em ação. – Giana me parece ser muito eficiente em seu trabalho, bem mais que a sua assistente, no meu ponto de vista.

Edward me olhou seriamente e continuei impassível, comendo.

\- Seja lá o que está planejando, pare agora mesmo.

\- Não posso ter uma assistente também?

\- Pode.

\- Então por que mandou parar?

\- Amor, nós casamos faz há um mês e eu já te conheço o suficiente para saber que sua cabecinha está tomada por um sentimento de possessão tão grande que está planejando algo contra a minha assistente.

\- Ela é uma vaca. – Rosalie murmurou.

Edward apenas a olhou e eu ri.

\- Ficou bastante obvio que ela estava tentando desfazer da Bella ontem. – Alice retrucou e olhou para o irmão. – Que falta de respeito. – provocou e ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

\- Ela fez alguma coisa que lhe deixou desconfortável?

\- Várias. Eu sei me defender, é só você não entrar na frente para protegê-la. – sorri docemente e ele ergueu as mãos em defesa. – Vou esperar a Giana amanhã lá em casa.

Edward não falou nada, apenas me olhou por um tempo e antes de levantar, disse que iria pensar sobre Giana, mas eu sabia que foi apenas para não sair sem dar a última palavra. Jasper disse que iria dormir um pouco e Emmett convidou Rosalie para um banho na piscina aquecida, que ela rejeitou com um ar de desdém dizendo que iria terminar de ler seu livro e talvez mais tarde estivesse disponível. Reprimi o sorriso e saí da sala de jantar com Alice, deixando os dois sozinhos, flertando e discutindo ao mesmo tempo.

Voltei para o quarto e Edward estava deitado com tudo escuro, provavelmente para dormir. Como estava muito cedo, decidi que poderia me dar ao luxo de dormir um pouco mais com ele. Tirei o roupão e deitei do meu lado na cama sendo imediatamente abraçada. Beijando meu ombro, senti suas mãos subindo minha camisola até que entendi que queria que tirasse. O quarto estava bem quentinho e o edredom pesado. Sei que ele gosta de dormir bem agarradinho, mas sem roupas no caminho.

A prova de que ele apenas me esperou dormir para sair do quarto veio quando ele adormeceu abraçado comigo sem soltar nenhuma piadinha, mas não reclamei, porque gosto de estar com ele e muitas noites ele está fora ou apenas ficando algumas horinhas do meu lado até seu maldito telefone tocar e sair correndo, me deixando sozinha. Não voltei a dormir, estava mesmo sem sono, fiquei quieta até que ele despertou me apertando mais forte, movimentando-se de forma sugestiva.

\- Existem muitas vantagens em dormir com uma mulher. – murmurou lambendo atrás da minha orelha.

\- Principalmente a sua mulher. – rebati meio mal humorada. – Nunca dormiu com suas parceiras antes?

\- Claro que não.

\- Nem mesmo com a...

\- Com ninguém, amor. Só você, porque é minha esposa e confio em ti.

Pensar em Tanya Denali deixou meu pensamento meio azedo. Ela era alta, bem magra, sem bunda, com pernas secas e dois peitos duros de silicone. O que Edward viu nela estava além da minha concepção. Sou orgulhosa dos meus atributos, mesmo que chore quando um jeans não dá em mim ou um sutiã fica extremamente apertado. Sou natural e ela falsa. Até seus dentes pareciam artificiais. Quando fomos apresentadas, soei o mais doce possível, o que a fez entender que eu era boba. Depois de três foras sutis que a deixaram vermelha, me afastei em direção ao meu marido. Edward não deu nenhum indicativo que falaria com ela e não falou, mas sinto ciúmes que um dia ela esteve com ele e experimentando daquilo que _sempre foi meu_.

A mão de Edward subiu para meu seio e ele riu quando tremi. Ainda rindo, separou minhas pernas e me tocou gentilmente, me deixando acesa.

\- Acho que nunca fizemos nesta posição. – disse pensativamente e soltei um gemido baixo.

\- Que posição? – perguntei ofegante.

\- De lado, amor.

Minha mente estava nublada.

Sentir Edward me penetrar era uma sensação indescritível agora. Antes era um misto de dor e receio, mas as últimas vezes têm sido bastante agradáveis e a plenitude me faz desejar estar assim com ele a maior parte do tempo. Percebo no meu íntimo que sexo não é uma obrigação como esposa. É o meu próprio desejo. Posso estar com raiva ou até mesmo magoada, mas não deixo de deseja-lo por mim mesma. Seus movimentos eram lentos e suaves, me deixando tonta, suada e cada vez mais perdida. Com uma batida forte, gritei e era isso que ele queria, me ouvir. Tento me controlar quando sei que há pessoas acordadas pela casa, mas a cama estava batendo na parede e não me importei mais, me soltando completamente.

\- Agora sim, porra. Não se controle. Eu quero te ouvir.

 _Pelo menos quando estamos transando._ Uma mordida no ombro foi o suficiente para me fazer explodir, logo ele estava gozando dentro de mim e estremecendo diversas vezes. Edward não saiu de dentro de mim, continuamos abraçados, em silêncio até nossas respirações acalmarem. Soltei um suspiro quando o senti puxar e virei na sua direção. Ele estava meio aéreo ainda e eu gostava de assisti-lo perdido por minha causa. Beijei seus lábios.

\- Aonde você vai? Não sairemos do quarto hoje até irmos embora.

\- E os outros?

\- Foda-se. Eu quero ficar com você.

Passar a manhã sozinha com Edward foi uma delícia e sem brigas. Não mergulhamos em nenhum assunto que nos fizesse brigar. Falamos sobre o que achamos do nosso primeiro mês e quais expectativas para vida de casados. Foi engraçado ouvir que ele achou que seria mais fácil, mas nada comigo é exatamente fácil e ele pensa duas vezes antes de me contar qualquer coisa. Fizemos sexo mais duas vezes e eu realmente estava dolorida na hora do almoço. Rosalie e Alice soltaram todo tipo de piada enquanto esperávamos os meninos para comer. Estranhei a demora. Edward estava bem no quarto, tomamos banho e eu reclamei de fome quando ele disse que eu poderia descer na frente e só atenderia o telefone.

\- O Chefe pediu para avisar que não poderá descer para o almoço. O Sr. Swan e o Sr. Emmett estão lá com ele, no escritório, resolvendo um problema. – Mike disse solenemente e eu tentei não me irritar. Alice deu uma piscada para ele que saiu com as bochechas coradas.

\- Conta. – Rosalie disse incisivamente e minha cunhada riu.

\- Digamos que tivemos uma manhã bastante proveitosa.

\- Alice! Seu irmão poderia ter pego vocês!

\- Dava para ouvir que meu irmão estava muito ocupado e Emmett estava no quarto de Rosalie. – retrucou e abriu um sorriso triunfante para minha amiga.

\- Eu li trechos do livro e o assisti dormir. Nada além disso, eu juro.

\- Você é difícil. – Alice resmungou.

\- Você transou com um dos soldados apenas para se vingar do Jasper ou por necessidade?

\- Os dois? Eu não quero que Jasper saiba, mas sinto um gostinho de vingança a cada vez que ele me despreza. – murmurou beliscando um pouco de pão. – Não sei mais o que fazer. Eu o quero muito, mas ele está disposto a comer todas as bucetas do estado antes de me dar confiança.

\- Já tentou ser menos psicótica e possessiva com ele? – Rose perguntou e eu ri. Uma missão impossível.

\- Como assim? – Alice parecia realmente confusa e me lembrou muito o irmão quando não aceita ou assume sua personalidade irritante. – Não entendi, Rose.

Rosalie respirou fundo e arregaçou as mangas do roupão. Estava tão frio que não nos demos o trabalho de nos vestir apresentável. Eu estava com uma calça de Edward, pantufas de tigre, uma blusa de manga e o roupão dele, que era maior. Servi-me uma porção do risoto de frutos do mar enquanto Rosalie dizia a Alice a verdade: Que ela era psicótica com um cara que não era nada seu, nem parente e nem namorado.

\- Faça a fofa. Seja amiguinha, sabe? Mostre pra ele que pode ter o mundo ao seu lado e não o espante com seus gritinhos, ataques de ciúme e sendo possessiva. O garoto acabou de descobrir que tem beleza e dinheiro para ter várias bucetas que não estão reclamando no ouvido dele sobre coisas bobas.

\- Ah, entendi.

\- Eu acho que deve mostrar que tem outros caras interessados. – entrei no assunto. – Jasper precisa saber que você é divina e tem concorrência no mercado.

\- Isso é impossível. Nenhum garoto da escola está realmente interessado em se envolver comigo. Quem tem juízo se mantem distante e os mais ousados só querem algo escondido. Teria que ser alguém da família, mas quem em sã consciência vai querer me disputar com o futuro Capo? – retrucou com um suspiro cansado. – Eu odeio ter nascido nessa família.

\- Somos duas. – bati minha taça de vinho na sua.

\- Vocês são loucas? – Rosalie questionou um pouco irritada. – Vocês tem uma família, tudo bem que não são uma família normal, mas qual nesse mundo é? Gente, esses meninos amam vocês e eu não conheço seus pais, Alice, mas a sua mãe parece estar sempre presente mesmo distante e cuidando de vocês duas. Seria muito pior se fossem sozinhas no mundo, eu sei do que estou falando.

\- Você não está sozinha, Rose. Não mais. – Alice assegurou do mesmo jeito que Edward havia assegurado dias atrás. Ele não tem muita paciência com a minha amiga, mas a acolheu e protegeu. Além do mais, ela é a testemunha de que eu cometi dois assassinatos por legitima defesa e meu marido acredita que até ela se tornar realmente de sua confiança, deve monitorar seus passos de perto. Rosalie não contará a ninguém, eu sei disso, mas ele não acredita.

\- Estou muito feliz de fazer parte de algo e não reclamem na minha frente sobre isso. Cada tem seu defeito e é normal, vamos lidar com isso e planejar a sua vida com Jasper. – Rosalie retrucou e ela estava certa.

\- No Jantar de Ação de Graças seu irmão convidou as pessoas mais próximas da família e alguns outros que ele deve manter por perto. Talvez a gente encontre alguém que se encante por você o suficiente para lutar. Você sabe como jogar seu charme, basta não ser vulgar ou chamar muita atenção ou Edward vai perceber e vai cortar as suas asas. – disse e Alice prontamente assentiu. – Ótimo, vamos terminar de comer. – disse e vi Mike passar da cozinha para escada levando alguns copos e uma garrafa de bebida. – Preciso descobrir o que tanto Edward fala no telefone. Será com Victória?

\- Acho difícil. – Alice respondeu. – Ele fala muito com Alec.

\- Primo Alec? Irmão da Jane?

\- Ele mesmo.

\- Nossa! Faz muito tempo que não encontro nenhum dos dois. Jane casou com Félix?

\- Sim, mas eles se afastaram de você por motivos óbvios. Ambos são altamente envolvidos com a família e seu pai não queria que nenhum deles acidentalmente te contasse. Foi isso que ouvi Tio Marcus dizer ao vovô um dia antes do seu casamento. Vovô estava chateado que eles não foram, mas, você vetou muita gente que Edward queria convidar.

\- Ah meu Deus! Eu não sabia que eram eles e o idiota do seu irmão também não disse nada! Eles confirmaram presença no jantar, agora que estou ligando os nomes! Que vergonha!

Terminamos de almoçar e Alice disse que iria fazer um tratamento facial no rosto e se escondeu no quarto. Rosalie e eu seguimos para o escritório, procurando um jeito de ouvir a conversa. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade e meu marido se recusaria a me falar porque acha que certas informações não devem ser registradas em minha mente devido ao seu medo de me torturem por respostas.

\- Agora ele está encurralado. – Emmett disse e ouvi o som de um copo bater no outro. – Um dia quero ser tão calculista como você. Eu já teria apertado o pescoço desse filho da puta até os olhos saltarem.

\- Seja paciente, irmão. – Edward retrucou e seu tom de voz estava calmo. – Você vai descobrir que deixar a raiva borbulhar até o ponto de ebulição é mais divertido.

\- Senhoras? – Mike limpou a garganta e nós viramos.

Rosalie e eu nem nos demos o trabalho de disfarçar. Saímos de fininho do corredor até porta dos nossos quartos. Fechei a porta do meu quarto, deitei na cama e liguei meu macbook, enviando um e-mail para Leah e Jacob contando algumas rotinas da minha vida e li os últimos que eles mandaram com um monte de fotos da vida badalada que ambos levam em Los Angeles. Me pergunto o que eu faria se tivesse a liberdade deles de ir a boates e a várias festas. Edward nunca me levou para dançar e decidi combinar de sair mais com Rosalie. Talvez Alice precise do irmão para entrar em alguma boate, se ele é capaz de cometer um monte de coisas ilegais, ele pode colocar a irmã dele dentro algum clube legal e badalado.

Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para ele, informando que queria sair hoje. Eu sei que ele tem uma reunião amanhã, mas eu posso dormir até meio dia já que não trabalho, então ele não está convidado para noites das garotas. Edward visualizou e não me respondeu, uma ocorrência muito comum, depois ele reclama quando fico ligando sem parar até que responda.

\- Você quer ir a uma boate? – perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto. – Hoje? Amanhã eu trabalho cedo.

\- Eu sei, mas quero ir com as meninas.

\- Sem chance. Alice já não foi a aula sexta-feira. Ela não vai faltar amanhã.

\- Tudo bem, ela fica em casa. Irei com Rosalie. – retruquei querendo saber até que ponto ele iria criar empecilhos.

\- Não. Hoje você não vai. – disse e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei deitada na cama com a mente fervilhando de raiva por ter que, indiretamente ou não, pedir para sair. Não tenho autonomia para simplesmente sair de casa. Ou peço a ele ou não vou. Primeiro que não faço ideia para que lado é a saída do condomínio, segundo que não conheço Nova Iorque, terceiro que Edward é quem controla meu dinheiro. Ele não me proíbe de gastar e comprar coisas que quero, mas se quiser, pode muito fazer o que bem entender sem me consultar. Ontem na festa percebi o quanto a minha vida a partir de agora será bem assistida. Não é segredo que Esme é extremamente antipática e eu quis fazer diferente, amo a minha sogra, mas sei que conquisto as pessoas com a minha simpatia e sorrisos. Edward odiou até a morte toda a atenção que consegui, mas sei que colherei os frutos disso no futuro. Pessoas são pessoas, se elas fazem parte de uma família mafiosa ou não, não deixam de ser pessoas que gostam de ser bem tratadas e de sentirem-se importantes.

A festa foi um grande acontecimento. Conheci James, um homem estranho, de aparência até requintada, mas algo no seu jeito de andar e olhar o fazia feio e até mesmo irritante. Parece aquele amigo babaca do grupo e é muito fácil entender porque Edward não confia nele. Inveja grita em todos os seus poros. Também pude conhecer a face nada amigável de Victória e estava ainda mais obvio pra mim o quanto ela é aficionada pelo meu marido e isso me incomoda, mas não sei como fazer Edward enxergar que ela só é dedicada ao trabalho porque é apaixonada por ele. Felizmente pra mim, pude observar melhor as pessoas desse mundo obscuro que agora faço parte. Todos parecem famílias de capas de revista e que ninguém tem coragem de dizer o que realmente fazem. Chega ser estranho saber que tantas autoridades estão envolvidas até o fio de cabelo com Edward e como ele consegue controlar as ações ao seu redor. Seu jeito calculista me dá arrepios.

Levantei da cama quase na hora do jantar com muita dor de cabeça. Ainda precisava descobrir muita coisa para formular um pensamento coerente sobre a minha própria vida, mas sem esconder a minha insatisfação de não ter a liberdade de ir e vir, arrumei-me para o jantar e a pequena bolsa com algumas roupas que trouxe, deixando o vestido rasgado no fundo do closet e levando minhas joias. Assim que fiquei pronta, ele entrou no quarto pedindo que o esperasse para descer, não respondi nada e saí do quarto, irritada que ele tivesse o direito de simplesmente dizer não e ter um ponto final. Não pode ser justo. Será que estou louca em não aceitar? Será que reclamo demais?

Durante o jantar, Rosalie como sempre, estava vomitando suas merdas e fazendo todo mundo rir, exceto Edward, que só acha graça das suas próprias piadas e segura suas melhores risadas para quando estamos sozinhos. Alice e ela disputaram quem sabia mais trava línguas enquanto eu ainda pensava que sou jovem demais para ter a responsabilidade de ser a esposa perfeita, que não tem autonomia para decidir meus próprios passos. Edward não me deixa trabalhar, estudar e muito menos sair. E isso me faz questionar até que ponto a minha vida é minha. Se é que posso considerar que tenho algum tipo de vida. Posso ser facilmente comparada a um cachorro cujas decisões nunca pertencem ao bicho e sim ao dono.

Na viagem de helicóptero para casa também fiquei quieta. Deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, porque no fundo não acho que suas atitudes são culpa dele, mas sim da vida e forma que ele foi criado. Entendo que talvez seja muito para minha segurança frequentar boates, mas pode existir um meio termo e o fato dele nunca pensar em outra medida me irrita. Seus nãos me magoam profundamente. Quando desci do helicóptero, ele me pegou no colo e me deu um beijo, provavelmente perdido, sem saber como agir comigo quando estou bicuda e calada. Ele sabe reagir quando grito.

\- Estou na duvida se quero saber ou não o motivo do seu bico.

\- Nenhuma ideia?

\- Sobre sair hoje? – perguntou com um suspiro. – É domingo e apesar da cidade nunca dormir, amanhã eu trabalho e você nunca foi a uma boate sozinha antes, porque diabos eu a deixaria ir sem ter absoluta certeza que saberá se virar.

\- Odeio não poder tomar decisões na minha vida.

\- Você é menor de idade, Bella. Mesmo casada, se não tiver 21 anos, não pode entrar em lugar nenhum e consumir bebidas alcoólicas. Claro que poderia ir a um dos nossos clubes, mas você sempre tem que ser petulante nas suas ideias e não me ouve.

\- Estou te ouvindo.

\- Já está fantasiando na sua cabeça que não tem controle de nada. E realmente não tem, porque se fizer algo que for colocar a sua segurança em risco, eu vou entrar na frente e te impedir.

\- Eu tenho a sensação que a minha vida não me pertence. – murmurei encolhendo os ombros.

\- Nossas vidas pertencem a outra, amor. Casamos. Mas, você é inocente e inexperiente em boates. Eu prometo a você que quando tiver certeza que sabe se virar sozinha, irá comigo sempre que eu precisar fazer algum turno noturno. Você dança com todos os guarda-costas que eu puder reunir e a louca da sua amiga e eu trabalho. Combinado?

Sorri feliz e mordi a minha língua sobre ele não saber um meio termo. Edward riu e me beijou.

\- A cada dia que passa eu tenho certeza que irá me enlouquecer.

\- Não faço promessas. – pisquei ainda sorridente. O telefone dele tocou e fui rápida o suficiente para pegá-lo e desligar o aparelho. – Você está sendo sequestrado, marido.

\- Ah é? – perguntou divertido e segurou minha cintura.

\- Nada de telefones ou trabalho até amanhã. – sussurrei contra sua boca.

\- E o que a minha esposa vai fazer comigo?

\- Te amarrar na cama, talvez.

As sobrancelhas dele subiram até quase tocar o cabelo.

\- Tudo bem. Estou ao seu dispor, sequestradora.

Rindo da minha própria ousadia, arrastei Edward até nosso quarto, trancando a porta e comecei a despi-lo lentamente. Assim que ficou nu, joguei-o na cama usando as tiras do roupão para prender suas mãos. Ele ficou quieto me assistindo, sem interferir ou apresentar resistência mesmo quando usei o nó de escoteiro em seus pulsos. Afastei-me gentilmente e sorri para o meu trabalho. Nunca pensei em fazer isso, mas no momento que ele concordou com a ideia eu percebi que poderia ter alguma vantagem, mesmo usando sexo pelo caminho.

\- Amor, essa noite será longa. – sorri maldosamente e pela primeira vez, ele me olhou desconfiado. Tirei toda a minha roupa. – Concessão numero um que devemos conversar.

\- E qual é?

\- Quero voltar a estudar, mesmo que seja um cursinho básico...


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze.**

" _Oh Deus. Bati com a cabeça contra a porta. Segurei na parede ao meu lado e minha outra mão escorregou até a cabeça do meu marido entre minhas pernas. Enrolei meus dedos no seu cabelo. Oh Cristo. A língua dele é maravilhosa. Gemi alto"._

 _._

Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da sala abriu e minha ansiosa e sorridente esposa, mais linda de todo o mundo, entrou toda agasalhada e de saltos altos. Vindo à minha direção, sentou no meu colo me beijando de surpresa de um jeito que ela só fazia dentro do quarto, mas depois que me amarrou na cama para conseguir algumas coisas que queria não duvido em mais nada que possa fazer. Victória estava logo em pé na porta e não escondi o sorriso por saber que Bella estava marcando seu território. Beijei-a de volta repetidas vezes até que ela soltou o seu suspiro doce e me abraçou, sussurrando um "obrigada". Ela acabou de ter a sua primeira aula de negócios e fechou as aulas de duas línguas estrangeiras. Não foi tão difícil permitir que voltasse estudar, principalmente pelo fato que eu queria gozar e sua boca estava me torturando. Aula em casa é tudo que posso aceitar. Só de pensar que ela estaria na rua exposta todos os dias com uma rotina de conhecimento público fico apavorado.

\- Estive pensando... – comecei afastando-me um pouco. – Devemos começar a reforma em casa, na Itália. Zafrina e os outros merecem condições melhores de moradia. E poderemos acompanhar toda reforma online, o arquiteto criará projeções dos ambientes, você aprova e fica acompanhando. O que acha?

\- Maravilhoso! – soltou um gritinho animado.

\- Meu irmão me deu uma sugestão que apesar de ter me irritado muito na hora, tenho que reconhecer que é necessário.

\- Emmett te dando uma sugestão? Puxa vida, estou impressionada. – sorriu marota e apertei suas costelas, ela saltou rindo e me segurou ainda mais apertado. – Conte-me o que te deixou irritado.

\- Contratei um instrutor específico para dar aulas de krav maga para vocês.

\- Outra luta? Mas e a que já faço?

\- Seu treino não é para uma luta real, amor. É para definição muscular, esse treino será para sua defesa pessoal. Não quero te deixar indefesa novamente.

\- Finalmente entendeu que não pode controlar o mundo, não é?

\- Entendi que ainda não o controlei totalmente e se depender de mim, nunca mais irá precisar se defender, mas...

\- Acho que vou te amarrar na cama mais vezes. – sussurrou e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Soltei um gemido, com beijo meio sugada meio mordida no meu pescoço, apertei sua bunda e minha ereção só crescia.

\- A vingança virá, amor.

\- Mas foi gostoso, não foi? – perguntou e voltou a ser uma menina inocente curiosa que sabia ou não seduzir seu marido. – Da próxima vez vou separar um chicote.

Soltei uma gargalhada alta e ela me acompanhou, tapando a boca quando ficamos muito ruidosos.

\- Eu vim aqui te buscar para almoçar. Giana acessou a sua agenda e disse que você teria uma hora para leitura de uns contratos. – disse com um sorrisinho e eu quis arrastá-la para casa, especificamente para o nosso quarto.

Eu sabia que ao permitir que ela tivesse acesso a uma das minhas assistentes isso iria acontecer. E sei que não será a primeira aparição surpresa que ela irá aprontar aqui no escritório. Ainda não sei o que pensar sobre isso, mas hoje gostei da sua ousadia em vir me buscar para almoçar. Normalmente ela fica indecisa. Enquanto gosto que tome liberdade, tenho medo. Bella não conhece os limites de uma mulher na família, porém, se há exceções em diversas formas, eu posso permitir que ela tenha sua vida normalmente, contanto que esteja sempre segura. Só tenho medo que fique fora do meu alcance...

\- Estive pensando que agora que estou estudando um pouco mais sobre os negócios e o quanto adorei participar daquela reunião quando viajou... – disse e levantou-se do meu colo, ajeitando sua roupa. Peguei meu casaco e a sua mão. – Gostaria de participar mais de pequenas reuniões.

\- Uma aula e está se sentindo a empreendedora. – impliquei.

\- Apenas quero ser mais participativa. – deu os ombros e saímos da minha sala indo direto para elevador.

\- Você fica tão bonitinha quando quer me enrolar. – apertei seu nariz.

Com um beicinho seguimos para o carro. Tyler abriu a porta e a ajudou a entrar. Mike estava no volante e como sempre ando com Embry, questionei sua ausência. Fui informado que Rosalie estava com Giana fazendo compras de decoração para o jantar enquanto minha esposa tentava me tirar do trabalho para almoçar. Com a ajuda de Emmett, Bella reservou uma sala em um dos nossos restaurantes com vista para Central Park. Tirei uma foto dela distraída olhando a vista enquanto o garçom nos servia vinho e as entradas.

"Steve foi encontrado"

A mensagem de Alec piscou na minha tela.

"Envie Embry".

\- Acho engraçado que aqui tem esse parque enorme no meio de uma cidade maior ainda. Parece que os americanos não conseguem ter um meio termo de natureza versus cidade. Sinto saudades de casa. – disse ainda olhando para o parque. – Alice disse que é divertido correr lá.

\- Apenas de manhã cedo. Durante o dia fica muito cheio.

Eu gostava de ficar sozinho com ela, algo que raramente acontece fora do quarto e pelo visto o almoço a deixou feliz. Quando a deixei em casa depois do almoço, prometi que estaria em casa antes que ela dormisse. Ao invés de voltar para empresa, segui para uma das boates que inauguraria na próxima semana e encontrei Jasper lá dentro, inspecionando o ambiente com o idiota do meu irmão, que apenas olhava para a bunda da arquiteta. Deixar os dois juntos era o mesmo que nada.

Limpei a garganta e Emmett riu, olhando novamente para bunda dela. Jasper revirou os olhos e apontou para alguns cabos soltos.

\- Em três dias estará tudo pronto. – a arquiteta garantiu e olhei ao redor. Parecia bom. – A sala vip está pronta. Gostaria de vê-la?

\- Claro.

Subimos as escadas e gostei do resultado final com o tapete vermelho. A minha sala vip foi projetada para festas particulares, mas agora que sou um homem casado, será para trazer a minha esposa para dançar com minha irmã e sua amiga. A sala era ampla, com a visão para toda pista de dança e bar. Tinha uma própria pista e uma cabine para o DJ, totalmente a prova do som externo, era como uma boate dentro de uma. Havia dois postes para dança sensual, um pequeno bar e algumas mesinhas com sofás espalhados.

Ela explicou onde ficariam as luzes, o acesso para cabine e a saída direto para o quarto de pânico, um porão e também para o escritório, onde tinha a escada de incêndio que dava para rua. Verifiquei mais uma vez o sistema de incêndio e pedi para Alec, via mensagem, que ele viesse fazer uma varredura de possíveis erros e bugs nos alarmes, travas de porta e comando de voz. Olhei as outras salas e o escritório, enviando uma mensagem para Victória organizar toda parte burocrática que ainda faltava para grande festa de inauguração no dia 25 de dezembro. Será a maior festa que a cidade já viu e eu vou fazer deste lugar o palco para meu álibi.

\- Parece ótimo. Retornarei aqui na quinta-feira.

Emmett e Jasper me seguiram para fora, meu irmão e eu fomos para academia enquanto meu cunhado seguiu para um hotel ter um encontro com algumas das garotas do clube que ele anda vendo e gastando dinheiro ultimamente. A irmã dele realmente acredita que o garoto é um anjo. Minha doce esposa iludida. Na idade dele eu estava fazendo coisa muito pior. Troquei de roupa e fui para o centro do ginásio me aquecer, ficando pronto para lutar contra a mente sem músculos do meu irmão.

Acertei o primeiro soco e ele riu, desviando do segundo. Nós lutamos por quase uma hora sem parar e eu estava bem mais em forma que ele.

\- Como você fica meses sem vir lutar e continua vencendo sempre? – perguntou ofegante.

\- Não faço ideia. Não fico me enchendo de músculos, exercito o cérebro. – sorri e acertei outro soco em seu queixo.

\- Babaca.

\- Fracote.

Paramos de lutar quando eu estava cansado demais para continuar e fui tomar banho. Fazia anos que eu não tinha um momento amistoso com meu irmão. Não desde que ele descobriu que não é legítimo dos meus pais. Eu não sei como reagiria se estivesse em seu lugar, mas tenho certeza que não seria tão babaca. Ele ainda é uma criança e está construindo sua mente. Eu ainda precisava colocar um pouco de adrenalina para correr e enquanto tomava banho, formulava um plano na minha mente.

Sorri olhando para foto da Bella de plano fundo do meu celular e entrei no carro. Emmett estava cantando o tema de Rock Balboa e revirei os olhos, sabendo que agora ele estava ligado na tomada e ninguém iria segurá-lo. Paramos em frente ao galpão e ouvi os gritos, gemidos. Embry riu, limpando sua faca.

\- Ah, coitadinho. Ele está sentindo dor? – perguntei e puxei uma cadeira em frente ao corpo ensanguentado. – Oi Steve. Parece estar sentindo dor. – apertei a ferida da sua coxa com o cano da minha arma. – Você andou fugindo de mim, negando nossos encontros, não me pagando o que deve. Acho que nesses anos todos, sabe o que acontece quando fico irritado se não recebo minhas dívidas. Não quer aproveitar a chance e conversar comigo?

\- O Sartori.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele recebeu o dinheiro. Disse que a partir de agora era com ele e não com seu irmão. Disse que houve algumas mudanças nas regras da casa.

\- É mesmo? E as garotas menores encontradas na sua boate?

\- Ele permitiu. Foi até lá e permitiu as meninas.

\- E você me conhece... Sabe que eu nunca permitiria. – murmurei com meu ar decepcionado. – Eu vou ter que te matar, Steve. Lamento pela Antonella e as meninas, mas eu vou cuidar delas. – sorri dando um tapinha na sua perna. – Sua esposa continua gostosinha, não é? Talvez ela case com Tyler. Ele vai gostar de comer ela do jeito que você nunca foi capaz. – ele gritou de raiva, tentando me acertar. - Mas, pode ser bem rápido ou bem lento, depende do tipo de informação que tem para me dar. Algo mais?

\- Ele é louco pela sua irmã. Sartori gosta das garotas mais novas que parecem com a sua irmã. A Alice.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigado. Agora vou deixá-lo com Embry. Ele anda muito mal humorado, precisa se divertir um pouco. – sorri e levantei. Embry tirou seu terno e arregaçou as mangas. – Fique a vontade e deixe tudo limpo.

James gosta da minha irmã? Ele vai ver o que vai acontecer com a irmã dele primeiro.

\- Jasper? – chamei assim que ele atendeu a ligação meio ofegante. – Preciso que venha para casa agora. Temos uma reunião.

Ao chegarmos em casa, apenas ouvi vozes. Mike estava pendurado em uma escada e Bella lhe dizia à direção que devia encaixar o novo lustre. Giana estava debruçada sobre uma grande folha e Rosalie olhava para algo no Ipad e procurava coisas em uma grande caixa.

\- Amor é ação de graças e não o natal.

\- Espere só até ver o que tenho planejado para o natal. – sorriu docemente e conferiu o relógio. – Chegou cedo. Vai jantar?

\- Sim, mas antes preciso conversar algo com Jasper e Emmett.

Ela me dispensou com a mão, muito ocupada com a nova decoração da sala de jantar. Olhei ao redor e a sala já estava diferente, mas eu não sabia identificar o que tinha mudado. Segui o corredor em direção ao meu escritório com Emmett ao meu encalço. Com a porta fechada, liguei para Alec, procurando saber um meio de ouvir todas as conversas dentro da casa dos Sartori. A minha porta de entrada era Jasper, que teria que seduzir Bree o suficiente para ser levado para dentro e ter tempo o suficiente para instalar pelo menos um dispositivo de forma imperceptível nos cômodos de mais movimentos, como o quarto do casal, o quarto de James, biblioteca, cozinha e escritório.

Quando Jasper chegou, Alec já havia me confirmado que era possível e meu cunhado gemeu ao ter que aturar a chata da Bree, mas não negou a missão e pegou o telefone, enviando uma mensagem para ela, convidando-a para ir ao cinema. Dez minutos mais tarde ele teve a confirmação.

\- Leve-a amanhã mesmo. Não quero esperar até o final de semana.

Assentindo, saiu do escritório e eu respirei fundo.

\- Oi bonitão. – Bella bateu na porta. – A dona da casa está servindo o jantar.

\- Quem?

\- Deixa pra lá. – murmurou e levantei da minha cadeira. – Está com fome? Quer tomar um banho antes? Podemos esperar, se quiser.

\- Vamos apenas comer.

Roubei alguns beijos no corredor e ela estava baixinha pela falta do salto alto. Seguimos de mãos dadas para sala de jantar.

\- Vocês viram no noticiário? – Rosalie perguntou e neguei. – Aquele pai da sua ex-namorada seca está em todos os canais.

\- É mesmo? Sobre o quê? Não deve ser algo bom. – retruquei curioso sobre como a mídia estava retratando a explosão de notícias podres sobre a vida secreta do Senador Denali. É obvio que ele sabe que sou eu, talvez pense que seja uma traição de James, mas no fundo, ambos sabem que estou por trás de cada morte até chegar a eles.

Bella franziu o cenho, mas acendeu o painel ao lado do vaso de flor e a televisão da sala de cinema ligou. Não era próximo, mas Alice abriu as duas portas, então eu pude ver e ouvir muito bem enquanto Sue servia o jantar. A manchete atual me relacionava a ele, uma boa manobra, considerando que namorei sua filha por quase um ano, o que me deu grandes oportunidades e informações que não teria se não tivesse começado a comer Tanya logo no primeiro encontro. Ela deixava escapar muitos projetos e segredinhos do seu pai na cama ou durante o almoço. Ele devia ser mais atento com sua filha. Houve um trecho dele negando quaisquer envolvimentos com tráfico de drogas. A maior bomba ficaria para próxima semana. Antes de morrer, ninguém sentirá pena das suas ações. Ele não morrerá como um herói.

\- Está tudo bem, amor? – perguntei ao ver Bella fazer uma careta para o seu prato.

\- Tem muita páprica no molho. Eu especifiquei exatamente a receita. – resmungou e apenas olhei em direção a Sue, que corou com a minha olhada. – Está tudo bem. Outro dia resolvo essas pequenas questões. – completou acidamente. – Estão reprisando muito a sua imagem no tempo que namorou a magricela ali. Terá algum problema com isso?

\- Claro que não.

\- Então ótimo. – murmurou e virou para Sue. – Pode desligar a televisão e fechar as portas. Eu e as meninas cuidaremos do restante, estão dispensadas.

\- Jas? – Alice chamou e colocou seu telefone na mesa. – Você combinou de ir ao cinema com Bree amanhã? – perguntou e observei atentamente sua expressão.

\- Sim. – respondeu sem olhar para ela.

\- Ah. Legal. – murmurou e voltou a comer.

Eu vi Bella e Rosalie trocarem um olhar, mas nenhuma das duas esboçou alguma reação e estão aprontando, é claro.

\- Quer ir ao cinema comigo, Rosalie? – Emmett perguntou e as três saltaram surpresas. Confesso que até eu fiquei surpreso.

\- Ahn. É seguro? – retrucou incerta.

\- Por que não seria?

\- Será tipo um encontro duplo?

\- Não. Será um encontro... Tipo eu e você.

Bella e eu trocamos um olhar, ela estava segurando a risada e me implorou com os olhos para eu não rir da sua amiga corada até a raiz.

\- Vou pensar. – Rosalie respondeu e voltou a comer. Eu quis chutar meu irmão com a carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

\- Claro, tome seu tempo. – Emmett murmurou de volta e chutei sua canela.

Bella estava quase sufocando com a própria risada até que deixou sair o riso do nariz e ninguém mais aguentou, rindo.

\- Ai meu Deus! Edward ri! – Rosalie bateu na mesa.

\- Ele sorri o tempo todo pra mim. – Bella me defendeu.

\- Awn que coisa fofa! – Alice apertou as bochechas da minha mulher, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. – Nem lembrava como era o som da sua risada, irmão. Ri de novo. – me provocou e acabei rindo. – Mamãe iria morrer.

\- Eu filmei! – Emmett estava com o celular apontado pra mim. – Enviando para Dona Esme em cinco segundos.

\- Seus idiotas. – resmunguei vendo as carinhas felizes da minha mãe pela mensagem. – Chega disso.

\- Alguém quer sobremesa? Eu fiz bolo de sorvete! – Bella ofereceu animada. – Vou buscar.

\- Eu te ajudo! – Rosalie pulou da sua cadeira.

\- Eu também! – Alice saiu correndo.

\- Elas podiam disfarçar. – Emmett comentou e Jasper riu. – Sua orelha vai queimar.

\- Não deixe Alice estragar seus planos, além do mais, você quer alguma coisa séria com a minha irmã?

\- Quando ela for menos psicótica, talvez. – revirou os olhos.

\- Ela é louca, mas é linda e minha irmãzinha. Não pense que eu não faria o impossível para protegê-la de más intenções. Não brinque com ela.

\- Longe de mim. – ergueu as mãos em defesa.

\- Steve disse que Sartori gosta de garotinhas que pareçam como Alice. – Emmett disse a Jasper, que apertou o copo com tanta forte que quebrou. – Ah, porra!

\- Vai ser um dia frio no inferno quando James cogitar chegar perto de Alice, porra. Eu vou matá-lo. – Jasper rosnou e ficou vermelho, com os olhos queimando de raiva. – Vou cortar a garganta dele.

\- Ele não vai chegar perto dela e é por isso que precisa entrar na casa dele.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? Você se cortou? – Bella apareceu segurando uma travessa redonda com a sobremesa. – Alice, traga um pano. Está tudo molhado!

\- Não me cortei, bati com a faca na ponta do copo e quebrou. Cristal. – Jasper sorriu e eu sabia que a irmã dele não acreditou, mas não quis discutir. – Ansioso para a sobremesa.

\- Já vou servir. – Bella murmurou desconfiada. Rosalie chegou com os pratos pequenos e talher. Alice secou onde havia molhado enquanto Jasper recolhia os cacos maiores. – Deixa que limpo depois. Recolha os maiores e vamos terminar de comer sem mais acidentes.

\- Eu sei que você fica nervosinho ao me ver, mas não precisa quebrar os copos. Se quiser atenção é só me chamar. – Rosalie piscou para Jasper. Alice grunhiu, Emmett rosnou, Bella riu e Jasper corou.

\- Você ainda vai causar uma guerra na minha família. – disse secamente.

\- Estou só flertando. – deu os ombros. – Então Emmett, eu pensei sobre o cinema. Aceito, mas você paga tudo. Desde que destruíram a loja que eu trabalhava, não tenho um centavo no bolso, não posso nem pagar a pipoca.

\- Edward pode ver um emprego para você, Rose. – Bella sugeriu e me olhou. Grunhi. – Não é amor?

\- Claro. – respondi entredentes. Bella me força a fazer cada coisa por essa garota estranha. Meu irmão está literalmente de quatro e minha esposa completamente derretida. Ainda vou descobrir um podre dela.

\- Seria maravilhoso. – Rosalie ficou realmente feliz e senti pena. Pelo menos a garota quer trabalhar e não viver à custa dos outros. E foi aí que tive uma ideia.

\- Você está contratada como assistente da Bella. Amanhã Victória entra em contato com detalhes e para buscar seus documentos. Assim eu tenho Giana de volta e você tem uma assistente. Todos felizes e se me dão licença, tenho que fazer umas ligações. – sorri e sai da sala de jantar. Tenho certeza que o grunhido insatisfeito foi da minha esposa, mas não virei para ver. Ela ainda precisa um pouco mais do que me amarrar na cama para me enrolar.

Pensei que Bella me faria perguntas no quarto, porém, ela parecia satisfeita e divertida, fazendo brincadeiras no chuveiro, sacaneando meu cabelo e me ajudando a fazer a barba. Deitamos para finalmente dormir tarde da noite. Ela já estava mais receptiva e ousada no sexo, me agarrando sem timidez ou medo de fazer algo errado. Quando amanheceu o dia, era ela quem não estava na cama e perdi a minha rotina de observá-la dormir com seu jeitinho sereno e alegre. Saí da cama e me preparei para o dia, que seria relativamente curto, desci para sala e encontrei a casa cheia. Os funcionários do buffett estavam na cozinha ao comando da minha esposa. Bella dispensou Sue e as demais funcionárias para o dia, contratando pessoas que aceitassem suas ordens. Não vou falar diretamente com Sue e sim com Harry, para que controle sua esposa.

\- Bom dia amor! – Bella sorriu assim que me percebeu parado na porta da cozinha. – Está com fome? Posso levar alguma coisa para comer no escritório.

\- Tudo bem. Um café está bom. – respondi olhando ao redor. Era melhor que tanto Mike quanto Tyler tenha revistado cada um desses filhos da puta que estão andando pela minha casa. Voltei para o quarto e peguei minha arma, colocando uma faca pendurada no meu jeans.

\- Está se preparando para uma guerra? – Bella perguntou rindo. – Mike revistou cada pessoa e caixa que entrou nessa casa hoje. Tyler passou um detector de metal. Emmett já assustou a maioria. Satisfeito?

\- Não. Fico nervoso de estar com muita gente desconhecida.

\- Eu mandei a lista de todos os funcionários para Victória verificar antecedentes, se ela não te passou nada significa que não é tão eficiente assim. Será que chegou a verificar?

\- Jogando a sementinha do veneno essa hora da manhã, amor?

\- Nunca é cedo demais. – piscou com um sorriso bobo.

\- E o meu beijo de bom dia?

\- Você nunca me dá um beijo de bom dia. - retrucou desconfiada.

\- É porque está adormecida.

\- Engraçadinho. – sorriu contra meus lábios e me deu um beijo gostoso. – Ei, chega! Eu sou a chefe da cozinha hoje.

\- Não vá se cansar muito. Estarei trabalhando em casa hoje, qualquer grito eu vou descer atirando.

\- Segure essa mão nervosa, tudo ficará bem.

Rosalie trouxe um café da manhã pra mim e para Emmett, que veio do seu apartamento faminto e me pergunto se eles se dão ao trabalho de comprar alguma coisa além de bebida alcoólica. Jasper malhou a manhã inteira e no momento que as meninas foram para o quarto a fim de fazer cabelo e maquiagem, ele apareceu e ficou observando desconfiado de toda a movimentação. Bella passou parte do dia me chamando de paranoico e que faltei rosnar para quem chegasse muito perto dela, mas eu só estou cuidando do que é meu.

Eu me arrumei no quarto sozinho e desci pronto com os meninos enquanto elas ainda demoraram uma eternidade. Bella desceu usando um vestido branco que me deixou tonto. Sua maquiagem era um pouco mais escura que o usual. Graças a Deus não havia um decote, mas o pano era tão justo que eu, conhecendo todas as suas curvas, queria arrastá-la para o cômodo mais próximo. Infelizmente, Mike entrou com a primeira família de convidados e nós fomos recebê-los. Os próximos quarenta minutos, a casa ficou cheia e minha esposa deu atenção igual a todos, sorridente e amável. O ciúme estava me corroendo. Eu odeio compartilhar sua atenção.

Recebemos o governador e o prefeito quase que ao mesmo tempo. Observei Rosalie ficar de mãos dadas com Emmett, também cumprimentando algumas pessoas e me vi surpreso do meu irmão, tão antipático como a mamãe, sendo cordial com as pessoas. Ele não é muito de sorrir e fazer política. Jasper enviou-me uma mensagem que chegaria atrasado para o jantar informando que a garota foi mais fácil do que previu. Eles nem foram ao cinema.

Alec entrou sozinho e Alice foi logo recebê-lo.

\- Ei lindinha. Você cresceu e nossa, está linda. – Alec abraçou minha irmã. Revirei os olhos e ele riu. – Fala aí, primo.

\- Você deve se lembrar da minha esposa, Bella. – introduzi Bella.

\- Claro que me lembro, sempre a via de longe. – retrucou e abraçou minha esposa. Bufei. – O que? Não pode tocar?

\- Sem toques na minha mulher.

\- Ah, Edward! Estou feliz em revê-lo, Alec. Como está Jane?

\- Chegando em alguns minutos. – respondeu com uma piscada marota e ele estava seriamente flertando com a minha mulher. – Vou me afastar com a gatinha da sua cunhada antes que seu marido decida que pode atirar em mim aqui.

\- Ele não vai sujar meu tapete novo. – Bella retrucou e segurou meu braço.

Alec e Alice riram e eu tive que me segurar.

\- Tão engraçadinha. – murmurei quando eles se afastaram e beijei seus lábios levemente para não borrar seu batom.

\- Quem a convidou? – Bella disse entredentes e olhei para a saída do elevador. Tanya Denali estava entrando de braços dados com o filho do Governador. – Quanta ousadia.

\- Thomas Geller! – sorri para o bastardo mimado. – Espero que não esteja querendo brincar com fogo. – disse e o garoto arregalou os olhos.

\- Tanya Denali, adoraria dizer que é um prazer revê-la, mas estaria mentindo. – Bella sorriu alegremente. – Tome muito cuidado como planeja me afrontar. Você não está acostumada a lidar com mulheres como eu. – disse mais baixo e observei a expressão cuidadosa da minha ex-namorada.

\- Vim trazer um recado do meu pai. – Tanya respondeu.

\- Então fique invisível até que eu lembre. – retruquei e eles saíram da minha frente.

Eu estava excitado. Antes que alguém chegasse novamente, peguei a mão da Bella e a puxei para meu escritório, fechando a porta atrás dela e a empurrei contra. Bella riu, confusa e ofegante.

\- Eu não pude te beijar hoje. – murmurei contra seus lábios.

\- Você me deu um grande beijo de madrugada. – retrucou referindo-se a deliciosa chupada no meio da noite. – Temos convidados lá fora.

\- Ninguém vai vir aqui e eu quero você. – apalpei seus seios e ela gemeu contra minha boca, arranhando meu braço e beijou meu peito, acima da tatuagem que ela mais ama e sempre beija quando está distraída. É a data do casamento dos meus pais. Tenho planos de acrescentar a data do nosso casamento logo abaixo, ela sabe e ama a ideia. Quis fazer uma também, mas não quero sua pele perfeita com tatuagens. Quase todas as minhas encobrem alguma cicatriz.

Subi a saia do seu vestido e o embolei na cintura. Eu a faria se contorcer querendo gritar. Puxei sua minúscula calcinha pelas suas pernas e ajoelhei a sua frente.

\- Oh Deus.

Ela engoliu seco, um misto de excitação com medo.

Puxei a sua perna e coloquei em sua do meu ombro, mordi a parte interna da sua coxa e assoprei de leve onde ela estava mais que excitada e brilhando. Beijei seu clitóris gentilmente e seu gritinho, que poderia ser ouvido fora da sala era o recado que eu queria. Ela é minha.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

 _Estou apaixonado. Perdidamente apaixonado. Esses sintomas são de pura e simples paixão. Quero vomitar como um maricas porque estou apaixonado pela minha mulher, apavorado, desesperado. Quero dizer a ela. Como simplesmente virar e dizer: Ei, amor! Estou apaixonado por você!_

Oh Deus. Bati com a cabeça contra a porta. Segurei na parede ao meu lado e minha outra mão escorregou até a cabeça do meu marido entre minhas pernas. Enrolei meus dedos no seu cabelo. Oh Cristo. A língua dele é maravilhosa. Gemi alto. Não posso acreditar que há cerca de trinta pessoas espalhadas pela nossa sala de jantar e estar e ele está me chupando em seu escritório, algumas portas após o corredor que dá para sala de cinema. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu nunca pensei que fazer algo desse tipo fosse tão gostoso! O orgasmo me deixou sem forças, mas ele me segurou e conseguiu abrir sua calça.

\- Tá preparada? Eu vou te comer aqui mesmo.

Engoli seco e balancei a cabeça. Sem nenhum esforço, Edward me pegou no colo e me penetrou tão brutalmente que fiquei sem ar. Abri a boca e ele mordeu meu lábio, entrando e saindo de um jeito que eu estava ficando com a mente nublada, virando gelatina. Apertei seu ombro e mordi seu pescoço. Ficaria marca, mas eu não estava me importando. Segurando a minha bunda com força, bateu firme dentro de mim, acertando meu ponto G aleatoriamente como sempre. Quando ele quer encontrar não acha.

\- Aí sim.

Edward apenas sorriu e repetiu o mesmo movimento por três vezes, me fazendo gozar de novo e ele veio logo em seguida.

\- Não mexe. – murmurou beijando minha boca. – Ou vai escorrer tudo.

Edward me carregou para o banheiro e saiu de dentro de mim. Não senti vergonha quando ele mesmo me limpou. Gosto de ter intimidade com meu marido. Desci do balcão do banheiro e o expulsei, arrumando-me no espaço apertado. Eu estava suada, bagunçada, com a maquiagem borrada. Uma rapidinha me fez parecer muito bem fodida. Saímos do escritório para nosso quarto onde retoquei a maquiagem, coloquei outra calcinha e ajeitei minha roupa tentando não parecer que acabei de transar. Meu rosto estava quente e eu não sabia onde enfiar minha cara, porém, na hora não pensei em pará-lo.

De mãos dadas, voltamos para festa e fiquei um bom tempo fazendo cara de paisagem mesmo que a maioria das pessoas me dessem um sorriso cheio de merda. Minhas bochechas deviam estar mais vermelhas que os tomates, mas eu fingi que nada estava acontecendo até observar a expressão azeda de Victória e Tanya. Elas não estavam juntas e eu duvido que se falem. No dia da festa de Bree ficou bem claro que são rivais e perderam para mim.

Beijei o pescoço de Edward enquanto ele conversava com o governador. Ele não queria que eu rodasse pelo jantar sozinha e em parte estava aliviada de ter que manter conversas com mulheres. O único momento que me afastei foi para olhar o andamento do jantar e verificar se nossos convidados pareciam satisfeitos com os aperitivos. Pesquisei comidinhas tradicionais do dia, mas também inseri parte da tradição italiana ao receber convidados em casa. Com muita comida e bebida. Havia caixas e caixas de vinho, espumante e bebidas quentes para Edward se reunir com os homens no escritório após o jantar enquanto todas as senhoras iriam ficar comigo na sala, provando doces e provavelmente falando de alguma coisa inútil.

\- Ora, ora, Isabella Swan cresceu e ficou gostosa!

\- Jane! – sorri ao vê-la e puxa vida, se ela já era linda quando criança ficou ainda mais bonita adulta. Ela era o tipo de mulher que eu descreveria como sexy e fatal. – Bom te ver. – retribui seu abraço. – Obrigada.

\- Ela é uma Cullen. – Edward entrou na conversa, mal humorado como sempre.

\- Deixa de ser chato. – Jane rebateu sem medo e gostei que ela o enfrentasse. – Meu maridinho, Félix.

\- Oi. Eu te conheço de vista. – respondi e ele sorriu, beijando minha mão para irritar meu marido.

\- Oi Chefe.

Edward apenas resmungou algo.

\- Todo barulho que fizeram não foi o suficiente para aplacar seu humor? – Jane perguntou rindo e eu corei. – Oh, vai Edward! Bem aí. – sussurrou e eu ri de nervoso. Edward rosnou, fazendo-a rir mais ainda. – Estou brincando, não deu para ouvir nada, só foi meio obvio, ainda mais com a sua cara de quem não queria que ninguém soubesse. O que aquela piranha está fazendo aqui? – perguntou parecendo muito assustadora. – É melhor que ela não cruze meu caminho.

\- Iremos conversar com ela mais tarde, priminha. – Edward respondeu e ela ainda estava olhando para Tanya. Eu tinha que reconhecer que ela era corajosa de vir aqui sozinha.

\- Vou adorar conversar com meus dedos envolvidos ao redor do pescoço dela. – retrucou e senti um frio na minha espinha. – Irei até ali ver até que ponto eu posso fazer seu conselheiro fazer xixi nas calças. – disse se afastando com Félix revirando os olhos atrás dela.

Ouvi um gritinho e virei na direção que Jane estava indo. Ela entornou a bandeja de caldo de salmão quente em cima de Tanya. Várias pessoas foram socorrer enquanto Jane dizia que foi sem querer, mas sem pedir desculpas. Escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward porque eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Na minha visão periférica, vi Rosalie andar, fingir um tropeço muito fajuto e virar sua taça de vinho no vestido branco muito parecido com o meu que Victória usava. Considerando que ela tem acesso aos recibos das minhas compras, é claro que ela sabia que eu tinha um modelo. Sufoquei a risada.

\- É um jantar ou uma guerra das suas amigas contra outras mulheres?

\- Eu não sei. Estava sendo comida contra porta ainda pouco, não sei de nada.

\- Melhor servir o jantar, amor.

Sorrindo, me afastei e chamei os convidados para sala de jantar. Os funcionários do buffett encaminharam todos para os devidos lugares. Victória e James estavam sentados bem longe do meu marido, Tanya estava do outro lado também, Jane sentou ao meu lado, Rosalie a minha frente, Alice que passou o tempo todo flertando com Alec fingiu não perceber que Jasper chegou com Bree. A garota estava com cara de quem tinha comido o canário e eu quis vomitar com a imagem mental do meu irmão com aquele espeto de churrasco com o cabelo crespo e aparelho. Jasper é nojento. Homens são nojentos por uma vagina e só de pensar que Edward está por trás disso resolvo que não quero saber detalhes.

A comida estava deliciosa e apesar das conversas paralelas o jantar foi um sucesso. A conversa com as mulheres durante a sobremesa foi bem tranquila, falei um pouco de como era viver na Itália. Com mais uma hora de conversa, aos poucos minha sala foi ficando vazia, restando apenas Tanya no escritório com Edward, Jane e Alec. Félix, Emmett e Jasper estavam jogando alguma coisa terrível e barulhenta. Alice, Rosalie e eu estávamos bebendo, porque depois de assistir Victória tomar um fora nada gentil da primeira dama do estado, eu estava muito feliz para encher a cara e realmente ficar bêbada.

Nunca fiquei bêbada antes.

\- Daiquiri de morango. – Alice me ofereceu um copo com uma bebida elaborada. – Peguei a receita na internet, acho que está bom.

\- Para ninguém passar vergonha, vou catar petiscos na cozinha. – Rosalie levantou já meio tropeçando.

\- Quando voltar eu quero que me conte porque jogou vinho na Victória.

Ela ergueu os polegares e desapareceu.

Alex se jogou no sofá ao lado de Alice, dando um beijo na bochecha dela. Tanya passou massageando o pescoço e sequer olhou na minha direção. Jane estava escoltando-a como um cão de guarda. Assim que ouvi o sino do elevador, bebi quase metade do Daiquiri porque era muito gostoso. Edward sentou ao meu lado e sorri, sem tirar o canudinho da boca.

\- Eba. Sexo bêbado essa noite. – sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Vá devagar.

\- Não tire a minha diversão. Deu tudo certo, só quero beber. O que Tanya queria?

\- Defender o pai. Tarde demais.

\- Ela representa algum risco?

\- Não se for esperta.

\- E se não for esperta?

\- Terá o mesmo destino que o pai.

Rosalie chegou com uma bandeja de coisas diversas para comer. Edward levantou e foi até o bar, servindo-se de uísque e entregou um copo a Jane. Ela não era do tipo que beberia coisas colorias, quando Félix voltou para sala, sem nenhuma cerimônia, ela sentou no colo dele. Jane era o tipo de mulher que eu gostaria de ser se tivesse coragem. Talvez se eu fosse menos medrosa e fosse mais alta. Seios menores. Jane sorriu quando percebeu que eu estava analisando-a e corei, desviando o olhar.

\- Quem é você? – perguntou diretamente a Rosalie.

\- Rosalie Halle e você?

\- Jane Volturi. E quem é você?

\- Rosalie é amiga de Isabella. Ela flerta descaradamente, cuidado com Félix. – Edward respondeu e Rose riu.

\- Muito velho. Gosto de novinhos como Jasper... Ou Emmett. – piscou para meu irmão que sorriu de volta. Alice riu também, mas voltou a dar atenção para Alec.

\- Ei! Meu marido está no auge! Que absurdo! – Jane retrucou e beijou Félix. – Ela não sabe o que está perdendo com essas crianças.

\- Gostam de a três? – Rosalie perguntou e eu pulverizei minha bebida. – Porque eu não gosto.

A gargalhada na sala era tão alta que dei graças a Deus por não termos vizinhos.

\- Tem medo de não aguentar, novinha? – Jane provocou. Rosalie pegou seu copo e correu para segurança dos braços de Emmett, que parecia muito feliz em recebê-la ali. – Estou brincando. Não divido meu marido por nada nesse mundo. Acho uma coisa muito bizarra, para falar a verdade.

\- Eu também. – concordei e segurei a mão de Edward.

\- Bella é extremamente ciumenta. – Alice disse com uma risada. – Ela tem sorte que meu irmão cague e ande para a maioria das mulheres.

\- Ele tem a mim e não precisa de mais ninguém. – retruquei em minha defesa. Na minha mente faz sentido, pelo menos.

\- É isso, prima. Eles possuem esposas lindas e jovens, pra que buscar algo na rua? – Jane brindou comigo e Edward riu, dando-me um beijo leve.

O final da noite foi muito bom. Bebi bastante daiquiri que Alice preparou e Edward me carregou para o quarto porque eu estava completamente fora de mim. Ele me ajudou no banho e deitei sem roupa mesmo, apagando logo em seguida. Eu estava vagamente ciente de Edward falando comigo, mas eu estava muito cansada e satisfeita para prestar atenção, logo adormecendo.

O restante do mês passou muito rápido e eu reclamei de não ter nada para fazer, mesmo me ocupando com a organização da festa da boate – fiquei muito feliz que Edward confiasse em mim o suficiente para fazer um grande evento – também me ocupei com minhas aulas, eventos sociais e a reforma da casa na Itália no qual a minha sogra estava de olho em todos os meus desejos. Quando dei por mim, Edward me acordou com um café da manhã na cama no dia vinte de dezembro comemorando dois meses de casados. A cada mês que passa sobrevivemos sem matar um ao outro. Nossas brigas diminuíram de quantidade, mas aumentaram em intensidade, em compensação estamos fazendo as pazes mais rápido e é maravilhoso poder conversar com ele sem gritar em algumas ocasiões. Não que ainda não sinta a necessidade de arquitetar mil planos para conseguir o que quero.

Arrancar uma informação de Edward é mais difícil que extrair um dente. E eu tenho que fazer estripulias, sexuais ou não, para conseguir qualquer detalhe. A conversa com Tanya só consegui saber porque ela saiu da sala massageando o pescoço – porque Jane a sufocou contra parede – e o que ela disse, pedindo que meu marido não fosse tão cruel com o pai dela, porque ele foi envenenado por James e ela desde cedo avisou que não daria certo. Edward colheu as informações e não fez promessas. Tanya tem medo e foi corajosa por vir. Talvez ela realmente quisesse salvar a vida do seu pai, porém a sentença foi dada. Edward vai eliminar sem deixar rastros. Ele não me disse, simplesmente sei. Estou aprendendo as regras da família.

Meu irmão está muito diferente também. Em parte ainda é o mesmo comigo, brincalhão, amável e em outros momentos, ele é frio, até mesmo cruel. Alice está oficialmente saindo com Alec, para o completo desagrado de Jasper. Edward disse que não se opõe, porque Alec é de confiança. Mas ele sabe que Alice ainda está interessada no meu irmão, porque Jasper está rosnando pelos cantos, principalmente quando Alec vem aqui em casa para buscá-la para sair. Ouvi uma conversa de Emmett com Jas que Alec está próximo de Alice para protegê-la, porque não há ninguém melhor que ele para manter Sartori longe. Meu irmão apenas socou a parede e saiu furioso.

Contei a Rosalie, que contou a Alice e nós três pulamos e gritamos por saber que ele está com ciúmes e ficamos preocupadas querendo entender o que James queria com Alice. Tentei sondar Edward, mas ele era um muro quando não queria me deixar entrar na sua mente.

Rolei na cama e bocejei. Era manhã de natal e estava muito frio para sair da cama cedo. Tivemos uma ceia maravilhosa ontem, na qual Esme e Carlisle chegaram de surpresa. Ouvi a porta abrir e levantei o rosto escondido do travesseiro. Edward entrou enrolado no seu roupão preto e a calça do pijama, segurando uma caneca fumegante. Sentei e encostei a cabeceira da cama.

\- Chocolate quente? Rosalie que fez ou Alice?

\- Nenhuma das duas. – respondeu me entregando a caneca e dei um golinho. Edward deitou ao meu lado e me aconcheguei em seus braços. Estava gostoso.

\- Uhn. Minha sogra?

\- Amor, fui eu quem fez. – disse meio impaciente.

\- Você fez esse chocolate quente pra mim? – perguntei e quase derrubei a minha bebida, surpresa. Ele encolheu os ombros me fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

\- É manhã de natal. – disse e abriu sua gaveta do criado mudo. – Chocolate quente e o seu primeiro presente.

Coloquei minha caneca no apoio e peguei a caixinha que ele segurava. Soltei o laço e abri a caixa de pressão. Era uma linda pulseira com pequenas pedrinhas coloridas.

\- Isso parece familiar. – murmurei com a sensação de que conhecia aquele brilho em algum lugar.

\- Pense um pouco mais, amor. – pediu baixinho e colocou a pulseira no meu braço.

Meu coração estava batendo acelerado no peito. E então eu lembrei. Há um quadro na sala, na Itália, onde minha mãe me segurava recém-nascida. É a pulseira do meu nascimento.

\- Minha mãe.

\- Zafrina encontrou essa pulseira caída atrás de um dos móveis que estavam no escritório do seu pai. Ela me enviou pelo correio, limpei e recuperei. Coloquei mais duas pedrinhas. Não é bem um presente porque já é sua, mas eu queria que você a tivesse. – disse baixinho e sequei minhas lágrimas.

\- É o melhor presente que poderia ter me dado. – sussurrei e o beijei com toda minha paixão.

\- Eu só recuperei a pulseira. – retrucou confuso.

\- Você só me provou que se importa.

Edward não falou nada e eu sabia que não deveria forçar. Beijei sua boca novamente. Peguei meu chocolate quente, de volta para os seus braços e tentei não continuar chorando. Na verdade, eu estava melancólica e feliz pelo presente. Não fiz questão de sair do quarto logo cedo, tomei meu chocolate quente e dei a Edward um carro esportivo novo. Na verdade, somente as chaves, mas homens são meninos grandes e ele logo reconheceu, praticamente pulando na cama de tamanha felicidade – como se ele não pudesse comprar por si só. Emmett me disse que ele gostaria de ter esse carro se ele pudesse ter dias de folgas e sair para passear. Meu presente real será os dias de folga. Eu quero poder curtir um pouco de normalidade e agora que sei que ele tem o mesmo desejo vou lutar por isso.

Trocamos presentes com o restante da família depois do almoço. Segundo Esme, desde o aniversário de 16 anos de Emmett, eles nunca mais tiveram uma tradição de natal. Fiquei feliz que toda família estivesse reunida, ainda convidei Jane, Félix e Alec. Percebi que Carlisle deu um aceno de aprovação a meu marido que apenas revirou os olhos. Ganhei presentes legais de todos, o que mais me chamou atenção foi o que Rosalie me deu, um álbum repleto com fotografias nossas em diversos momentos. Era um álbum de família. Fiquei muito emocionada e percebi que Esme amoleceu um pouco em relação à Rosalie, mas ainda a tratava com a fria indiferença esperada.

\- Ei vocês! Estão debaixo do visco. – apontei para Rose e Emmett. Meu cunhado não esperou uma reação da minha amiga, ele simplesmente a segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo de cinema.

Alice tirou uma foto com a nova câmera profissional que Edward deu a ela.

\- Ah! Eu amo essa música! – disse e meu marido aumentou o som que até então estava ambiente. – Meu pai cantava pra mim a cada natal. Você lembra Jas? – perguntei e meu irmão apenas ergueu a sua caneca com leite queimado (e muito conhaque), sem tirar os olhos de Alec rodopiando Alice. O cotovelo de alguém parece realmente doer.

\- Voltei! – Jane entrou na sala e Félix carregava um monte de coisa. – A festa de hoje a noite é temática e por isso arrumei vestidos iguais para nós quatro e orelhas de elfos. Os meninos irão todos de terno, gravata vermelha, gorrinho e essa barba falsa maravilhosa!

\- Iremos combinando? Ah que legal! – peguei a caixa que tinha o meu nome e olhei para o meu novo relógio de pulso, que combinava com a minha pulseira. Edward escolheu bem os meus presentes e segundo ele tem mais. – Vou descansar um pouco e desço já arrumada.

Edward encheu um prato de cookies e veio atrás de mim correndo. Como Alec está aqui, ele tem estado menos no telefone, em compensação quase nunca está em casa, o que é bem irritante. Houve noite que ele não dormiu em casa, o que nos fez brigar, a insegurança bate e não tem como não alimentar minhas paranoias. Confio nele, porém não tolero noites seguidas fora de casa a não ser que esteja viajando e com um motivo muito bom para que não possa ir junto.

Hoje, no entanto, talvez por ser natal, decidiu me seguir como um cachorrinho. E não estou reclamando. Ele deixou o prato de cookies no canto e coloquei a minha caixa no chão. Virei para Edward e comecei a abrir os botões da sua camisa, puxando para fora da calça. Ele a tirou sozinho e me ocupei de abrir o seu jeans. Tirei meu vestido e as meias calças, fomos para cama, começar a nossa tarde de descanso antes de sairmos para dançar.

\- Você está linda. – Edward deu um tapinha irritante na minha bunda. Joguei meu cabelo para trás e coloquei as orelhinhas de elfo. – E engraçada. Jane é louca. Eu te avisei para não dar confiança.

\- Ela tem bom gosto. O vestido é bonito. – comentei passando a última camada de rímel. – Estou pronta.

\- Achei o vestido justo, mas que roupa sua não chama atenção?

\- Você adoraria que eu andasse de burca.

\- Isso é um fato. – piscou e me rodopiou. – Pronta para ter seu desejo realizado?

\- Prontíssima.

Descemos e encontramos os casais prontos na sala. Carlisle e Esme ironicamente iriam jantar na casa do Governador, que o oferecia em homenagem a um reverendo famoso na cidade. Somos católicos, respeito às outras religiões, mas desde que matei dois homens, mesmo que tenha sido para minha sobrevivência, sinto vergonha de rezar. Peço perdão todas as noites. E não consigo me imaginar sentando a mesa com um reverendo tendo a minha alma condenada.

Rosalie e Alice estavam divinas e tiramos algumas fotos. Obriguei Edward a colocar a maldita barba e o gorro antes de sair. Ele estava mal humorado sobre colocar uma fantasia, mas seria legal participarmos de uma brincadeira. A gente quase não sai juntos. Também o obriguei a tirar um monte de fotos perto da árvore para o nosso álbum de família que nunca me liguei em montar. Vou fazer um do casamento e agora do nosso primeiro natal. Talvez um pequeno com as poucas fotos do dia de ação de graças.

Alice foi com Alec, então Jasper veio conosco no carro, no banco da frente, bufando feito um idiota. Edward parecia divertido com o ciúme incontrolável do meu irmão. O plano está dando certo e a melhor parte é que Alec sabe e é um acordo entre eles fingir que estão juntos. Ele também está fazendo ciúmes em uma garota que gosta, mas pediu segredo. Edward não pode saber por motivos que ele irá parecer um idiota. Já é chamado de nerd. Segundo Rosalie, um nerd muito gostoso que Alice tem sorte de poder agarrar.

Edward abriu champanhe, ignorando meu irmão no carro, me beijando como se tivéssemos sozinhos. Depois de um tempo, ouvi a proteção sendo erguida e a risadinha de Mike.

\- Você caprichou. – Edward disse assim que saímos do carro. A fila estava virando o quarteirão. – É muito boa em organizar evento.

\- Sim, mas sem Giana e Rosalie eu não teria conseguido. – sorri orgulhosa do seu elogio.

\- Vamos aproveitar a sua festa de natal, amor.

Edward mandou construir uma sala VIP onde tinha uma visão para toda boate, com uma pista de dança privada, um bar, várias mesas e sofás e o nosso próprio DJ. Rosalie contratou um DJ mundialmente conhecido e convidamos algumas pessoas famosinhas na cidade apenas para que a nossa festa seja muito bem falada. Logo que entramos, Edward colocou seu gorro e sua barba. Não encontrei Jane e Félix em lugar nenhum, mas Alec me garantiu que eles estavam sempre atrasados e era melhor começar a curtir. Eu estava muito feliz e empolgada. Comecei a dançar e beber um pouco, ciente que eu tinha que ir devagar para aproveitar a noite inteira.

Dancei bastante, andei ao redor conversando com algumas pessoas, experimentei bebidas divertidas e quando a pista de dança ficou muito cheia e o espaço muito quente, comecei a me sentir mal lentamente.

\- Cadê Edward? – perguntei com muito calor e me sentindo um pouco tonta. – Eu tenho que comer alguma coisa. – murmurei passando a mão no cabelo.

\- Acho que é ele ali. – Rosalie apontou e parou um garçom, me dando alguns bolinhos para comer.

No meio da multidão confusa, fiquei tentando entender porque Edward estava tão longe. Apoiei-me em uma cadeira. Não era Edward. Era Félix. Eles eram muito parecidos, ainda mais com a fantasia. Virei na direção oposta e percebi que havia me perdido de Rosalie. Alice estava dançando com Alec, que tinha os olhos em mim. Sentei em um banquinho no bar. Mike pediu um copo de água, mas o calor era sufocante e eu só queria saber onde estava Edward.

\- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Você me acompanha? – pedi a Mike, que me ajudou a descer e sair da sala vip. – Sabe onde está Edward?

\- Na festa, senhora.

Franzi o cenho sabendo que Edward não estava lá. Aquele era Félix. Andei lentamente para o banheiro achando que a bebida estava fazendo um efeito destruidor em mim. Entrei no espaço amplo, lavando minhas mãos e passei a mão molhada na minha nuca e olhei-me no espelho, notando Victória parada atrás de mim.

\- Está tudo bem, Senhora?

\- Estou ótima. Posso te ajudar?

\- Vi que saiu sozinha com um dos seguranças e vim aqui assegurar que estava tudo bem.

\- Está insinuando algo? – perguntei odiando seu tom.

\- Longe de mim, senhora. – abriu um sorriso de lado. – Apenas cuidando.

\- Victória. Sabe a diferença entre mim e você? – perguntei endireitando minha postura e virei de frente. – Eu sou a esposa. Sou dona de tudo. A herança? É minha. O marido? É meu. Talvez você pense que só porque tem muitas informações é bastante valiosa. Para mim não é, para Edward muito menos, mas você nasceu nesta família e vai fazer o que lhe é devido corretamente. Não por mim ou pelo meu marido. Eu sou Isabella Volturi e não há nada que possa fazer que mude isso. Não me afronte. É melhor ter cuidado. – dei um passo à frente. – Eu posso desaparecer com você apenas com um sorriso no rosto. Agora saia do banheiro e fique no seu lugar.

Victória parecia amedrontada. Eu nunca fui tão rude com alguém, mas eu me sentia perdendo o controle. Minhas mãos tremiam. E eu precisava comer. Sentei em cima de um sanitário fechado, tremendo, precisando saber onde Edward estava. De repente, senti que toda essa coisa de roupa igual era tudo uma armação. Félix tem as mesmas características de Edward e está circulando na festa, mal humorado e carrancudo como meu marido. Jane despareceu. Alec estava o tempo todo me dando bebidas e me distraindo, com certeza para que não notasse a ausência do Edward e também do Emmett. Rosalie está muito animada para notar que seu possível futuro namorado não estava perto.

A minha cabeça estava girando com tantas informações. Edward contou os dias para o Senador Denali quando Tanya saiu da minha casa massageando o pescoço. Essa festa absurdamente lotada, cheia de pessoas famosas que podem comprovar sua presença é o perfeito álibi. Ele me usou para organizar uma gigante festa, me fazendo acreditar que sou útil, mas fui apenas mais uma peça do seu jogo. Jane arquitetou as roupas iguais, sugeriu convidados e me ajudou a planejar a logística de toda noite porque no fundo, com certeza Alec cronometrou o tempo. Por isso ele sabia que horas a irmã dele iria aparecer, misteriosamente no mesmo momento que não lembro mais de ver Edward perto de mim.

\- Bella? Amiga? – Rosalie agachou na minha frente. – Alec disse que podemos usar o escritório de Edward para você comer. Vem comigo.

Eu estava atordoada.

Segui Rosalie para fora do banheiro, encontrando Alec e Alice que me acompanharam junto com Mike para o escritório amplo e arrumado da boate. Sentei no sofá e fiquei em silêncio. Um garçom entrou com uma bandeja de petiscos e pãezinhos.

\- Cadê Edward? – perguntei olhando para bandeja.

\- Desceu para verificar um problema no andar debaixo. – Alec respondeu como se não fosse nada demais. Mentira.

\- Me deixem sozinha. – pedi baixinho.

\- O quê? Bella, o que está acontecendo? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

\- Quero ficar sozinha. – respondi me abraçando. Edward está matando uma pessoa nesse momento. Ele simplesmente me fez de caminho para executar seu plano.

Em silêncio, cada um deles saiu. Mike fechou a porta e ficou do lado de fora. Meu estômago estava contorcido e lembrei cada momento que idealizei esta noite, pensando em curtir com Edward, porque finalmente ele estava me deixando florescer e crescer aqui em Nova Iorque. Ele aproveitou que todos estariam ocupados com o DJ para sair. Seu interesse em ouvir a programação não era porque estava me dando atenção, mas sim para organizar o seu plano.

A porta abriu e pela tensão no ambiente eu sabia que era Edward. Não precisava olhar. Meu corpo reconhecia o seu.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou e sentou na mesinha. Sangue no seu colarinho. Toquei a ponta e escondi dentro do seu colete.

\- Onde você estava?

\- Eu fui resolver um problema que não podia passar desta noite.

\- Matar o Senador? – perguntei bem baixinho. Edward não respondeu. – Planejei esta noite para curtir com você. Passei as últimas semanas envolvidas com isso e você me fez acreditar que se importava por mim e não porque fazia parte do seu álibi. Contratei atrações e fiz uma grande festa cujas pessoas de todo país queriam participar, mas fui apenas uma peça do seu grande jogo esta noite e não gosto de me sentir assim. Sua assistente sabe tanto que você me deixa fora dos seus planos que se acha no direito de me afrontar. – gritei perdendo o meu controle. - Jane é uma mulher como eu e sabe dos seus planos! Eu durmo com você todo santo dia, minha vida é toda controlada por você, porra.

\- Ei, amor. Calma. Não se altere tanto. – Edward franziu o cenho preocupado. – É claro que me importei com seus planos. Eu construí essa boate antes de casarmos, mas agora ela é sua. Seu espaço para vir dançar com suas amigas. Eu ouvi seus planos porque você me pediu, Bella. E eu dei. Eu te dei espaço, ocupação, trabalho... O que mais você quer de mim?

\- Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, porra. – segurei sua gravata e o puxei pra mim. – Não quero me sentir usada ou apenas um peão no seu grande tabuleiro. Quero jogar junto. Ser sua parceira como Jane é do Félix. Não quero ser afrontada por sua assistente apaixonada ou ficar no meio de uma boate procurando meu marido enquanto o primo dele circula pela festa fingindo ser você. Não quero ser a garota perdida.

\- Eu não te usei. Tudo bem, montamos um plano em cima da festa, mas eu não te usei. E sim, amor, você é a minha parceira, você é a minha companheira, mas há coisas que eu faço que você nunca irá saber pelo bem da sua segurança.

\- Não sou boba.

\- Nunca disse que é. – rebateu segurando meu rosto. – Senador Denali sabia demais e escolheu o lado errado. Fiz o controle de danos antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu sou o Capo, Bella. Tomo decisões e tenho uma equipe inteira que acate minhas ordens.

\- Faço parte da sua equipe? – perguntei e ele secou minhas lágrimas.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

\- Sim, você faz. Mas a sua segurança é a minha missão de vida. Nunca me desafie pondo-a em risco.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Ainda quer curtir a festa ou quer ir para casa?

\- Quero curtir a festa com você. – respondi e ele pegou um pratinho.

\- Regra número da bebida: Tem que comer.

\- Isso é coisa de equipe?

\- Isso é coisa de um marido cuidadoso.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

" _Não estou preocupada se Edward ficará com raiva ou não. Eventualmente ele terá que superar e aceitar. O que me deixa incerta é o momento. Não duvido da nossa capacidade de sermos pais, mas acabamos de casar e gostaria de ter mais dias como no dia dos namorados. Ter a nossa lua de mel programada para o verão deste ano e talvez em dois anos ou mais termos um bebê"._

Estou apaixonado. _Perdidamente apaixonado._ Esses sintomas são de pura e simples paixão. Quero vomitar como um maricas porque estou apaixonado pela minha mulher, apavorado, desesperado. Quero dizer a ela. Como simplesmente virar e dizer: Ei, amor! Estou apaixonado por você! Ela quer comemorar o dia dos namorados hoje e me pediu para preparar algo surpreendente e especial porque nunca passamos a data juntos. Estou nervoso como fiquei com seu presente de natal. Eu me importo com ela. Estou apaixonado por ela. E como Capo, ninguém pode descobrir que meu calcanhar de Aquiles e o meu coração está com a minha mulher.

Virei na cama e esfreguei meu nariz no seu ombro. Ela estava quentinha, sentiu frio à noite e me pediu que a abraçasse. Amo quando ela deseja o calor do meu corpo. Beijei seu pescoço e fechei os olhos, tentando voltar a dormir, mas ter um sono leve sempre foi um problema. Alguém abriu uma porta no corredor e desde então estou em alerta. Bella se mexeu e virou na cama, ficando de frente e escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. Nunca fui uma pessoa afetiva e muito menos amorosa. Ela quebrou todas as minhas barreiras.

Foi durante o jantar de ano novo que essa realidade bateu em mim como um soco. Desde o natal, sinto que a minha vida pode desmoronar a cada momento que Bella invade mais um espaço de mim. Ela está tomando tudo. Meus pensamentos giram ao redor dela, da sua saúde, da sua segurança e dos seus desejos. Sua felicidade é o que mais importa. Quando chegamos a nossa casa em Hampton, ela estava animada com o jantar. Seu desejo era assistir a grande bola descer ou ficar na Times Square, mas eu odeio multidões e não havia nenhuma chance de ficar na confusão de Nova Iorque em plena virada. Decidi por fim ficar na tranquilidade reservada da minha casa.

Bella convidou Jane, Félix e Alec além dos meus irmãos e seus possíveis companheiros. Meus pais já haviam retornado para Itália para passar a virada com meu avô. Passamos o dia 31 inteiro no quarto e no fim da tarde, pouco antes do jantar, desci pronto para organizar as bebidas. Ela desceu a escada sozinha, usando um vestido azul, que me deixou estático, sem fôlego, vibrado e era a mesma sensação sempre que a olhava, perfeita do jeito que é. Foi como um soco no estômago. Eu estava perdido. E agora desesperado. Não sei lidar com meus sentimentos e odeio parecer um fraco desorientado.

Poderia conversar com meu pai, mas jamais vou ligar para ele para pedir conselhos amorosos.

\- Estou com fome. – resmungou e jogou a perna em cima de mim. – Muita fome mesmo.

\- Todo dia essa fome monstruosa agora? – provoquei e ela riu.

\- Meu marido me mantém exercitando a maior parte da noite, é impossível não acordar faminta. – me deu um sorriso convencido e belisquei seu mamilo, ganhando um tapa forte de volta.

\- Bruta. Quer descer para tomar café da manhã? Ou podemos comer na rua, conheço um lugar que é maravilhoso.

\- Nós vamos sair? – perguntou bocejando. – Eu poderia dormir mais.

\- Sim. Em uma hora em meia.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Coloque uma roupa confortável e quentinha. Vou apreciar que não use calças, mas irei entender se estiver com frio. – disse baixinho e pisquei. Ela riu e me deu um beijo doce.

\- Posso usar meias. – sugeriu com o sorriso que tanto amo.

\- Prometo que ficará aquecida o dia inteira.

Levantei da cama porque realmente estava animado para sair. Tomei um banho e ela demorou quase uma hora para ficar pronta, na dúvida da roupa e depois a maquiagem, mas pedi que não usasse. Ela estava linda. Escolheu um vestido creme, com meia calça da cor da pele, um casaco de lã bem quentinho e sapato creme, com detalhes em vermelho. Depois que começou a malhar e praticar algumas lutas, seu corpo está mudando. Suas pernas estão definitivamente mais torneadas. Ela tomou gosto pela academia, mas diz que não quer definição, só ter disposição física. Não quero que fique definida e muito menos magra. Adoro a sua bunda grande.

Saímos de casa e ainda não havia ninguém acordado. Observei sua expressão confusa, provavelmente por Mike não estar nos seguindo e quando chegamos à garagem, ao invés da tradicional SUV com Tyler ou Embry, acionei o alarme do Aston Martin Vanguish cinza que ganhei de presente. Abri sua porta, acomodando-a no banco com cuidado e dei a volta.

\- Iremos totalmente sozinhos? – perguntou olhando ao redor, sem esconder sua ansiedade.

\- Sim. Por quê? Está com medo? – provoquei com um sorrisinho. Sua mãozinha esfregou no meu jeans.

\- Nós nunca saiu sozinho, mas estou adorando até agora. Obrigada. – beijou minha bochecha.

Liguei o carro e saímos do prédio, caindo no trânsito de Nova Iorque logo cedo. Bella ligou o som do carro na sua playlist do celular, tocando uma sequência de música POP que Alice tanto ouve em casa. Beijei sua mão e me concentrei em sair do caos. Peguei a ponte para Manville, costurando o trânsito até as ruas tranquilas, com estudantes chegando à escola. Era uma simples terça-feira, afinal de contas.

\- Quando será a sua viagem? Já tem a data?

\- Sexta-feira, amor. Volto na segunda à noite.

Ela fez um beicinho.

\- Não é seguro que vá. Sabe o que irei fazer.

\- Por que Demetri vive como um eremita?

\- Ele fica melhor sozinho.

\- Amor, você tem certeza que Sartori conseguiu passar essas informações?

\- Alec controla todas as nossas mensagens. Ele recebeu o alerta que James está negociando tráfico de garotas diretamente da Turquia.

\- Essa família que o denunciou é confiável?

\- Nós somos a maior e mais influente família. Cosa Nostra é flexível em muitos aspectos, muitas famílias aceitam nossos termos porque somos prósperos e permitimos que todos os negócios sejam feitos, exceto, com mulheres. Não conheço alguma família que não honre sua mulher. E o que James está fazendo, além de ser uma traição de alto nível, é uma grave quebra das nossas regras. – respondi e ela assentiu, compreendendo. – Nosso casamento foi negociado pelos nossos paternos. E até entendo que seja estranho, mas sempre tive a consciência que deveria cuidar de você.

\- E sei que desde que meu pai faleceu você tem cuidado de mim. Minha raiva era que você não era presente. – retrucou me cutucando. – Agora você está aqui e não acho justo ficar demonizando isso.

\- Obrigado. – sorri e ela me deu a língua.

\- Fico preocupada que de alguma forma...

\- Amor, eu entendo, mas eu estou monitorando James. Ele está começando a ficar desesperado. Sei que está planejando algo, não sei se é contra você ou Alice, mas eu tenho que ir até a Itália. A única pessoa que confiaria em resolver pra mim é Demetri, mas se ele se expor, perderei a vantagem que tenho em mantê-lo sobre as sombras. – respondi e ela suspirou. Desde o dia que conversamos na boate, percebi que ela precisa sentir-se incluída e sei até que ponto posso mantê-la segura. Bella também é uma boa ouvinte, mesmo falando muito de volta, ela é ótima em me ouvir e é surpreendente o quanto me sinto bem. – É claro que estou preocupado, é inevitável que algo irá acontecer, mas a única forma de mantê-las com chances é em Hampton.

\- Acho que podemos ficar em Hampton. Alice anda um pouco mal e marquei uma consulta médica na terça-feira seguinte, vamos descansar. Mike e Embry são capazes de ficar conosco, leve Emmett e Jas com você, ficaremos bem.

Respirei fundo, pensando. Odeio a sensação se estar completamente cego diante dos planos de James. Ele está sendo financiado por alguém que não consigo rastrear e isso me consome.

\- Quero que fique armada.

\- Por quê?

\- Sempre armada. Até no banheiro. Não hesite, entendeu? Se tiver que atirar, atire sem pensar.

\- Tudo bem. – deu tapinhas na minha perna.

Estacionei o carro em frente a uma simples e pequena lanchonete. Saí do carro e abri a porta.

\- Que cheiro maravilhoso. Acho que não dá pra manter a dieta aqui. – disse e parecia uma criança em loja de doces. - Estou com fome, amor. Quero comer mesmo.

Abri a porta e fui recebido pela dona com o sorriso amoroso. Ela era uma senhora de quase setenta anos e uma excelente cozinheira.

\- Dora!

\- Muito tempo, Edward! Bom te ver, rapaz. E essa linda?

\- Minha esposa. Casamos em outubro. – respondi e Bella corou.

\- Muito linda e seja bem vinda. – sorriu abraçando minha esposa. – Venha, vamos, sentem-se ali. O que vão querer?

Mostrei o cardápio a Bella e pedi uma variedade de comida.

\- Acho que vou comer com ele, então. – Bella riu das minhas escolhas. – Mas eu quero algumas torradas e um suco de laranja, por favor. Ah, uma caneca de café bem cheia.

\- Café?

\- Estou meio enjoada, estômago muito vazio. Café é quentinho, vai dar uma acalmada. – respondeu ainda olhando para parte dos doces. – O que é panquecas?

\- Sabe a massa dos rolinhos de carne com queijo? Quase a mesma coisa, a diferença é que essa massa dá pra comer doce e salgada. Há caldas de diversos sabores, incluindo chocolate. Quer provar? – animada e curiosa, pediu. Ela não é de comer muito, porém, ultimamente tem parecido Emmett. Obviamente a quantidade de exercícios físicos e seu metabolismo recém-saído da adolescência estão consumindo-a. - Meu pai me trazia aqui quando eu era criança. Às vezes ele tinha dias ruins e no dia seguinte gostava de vir aqui comer. Emmett brincava no jardim da Dora e ele me contava o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, me dizendo o que fazer se estivesse na mesma situação. - contei e Bella olhou ao redor. – Quando eu ficava irritado, vinha aqui e sentava com uma caneca de café, tentando pensar no que meu pai me diria. Não é fácil crescer na família.

A neta de Dora serviu a nossa comida e ataquei meu prato de omelete com queijo e ovos mexidos com bacon, e Bella pegou duas panquecas e encheu com calda de chocolate. Comemos toda refeição. Eu bem mais que ela.

\- Tem certeza que os botões da sua blusa não vão explodir? – perguntou dando tapinhas na minha barriga.

\- Nada disso. Eu malho todos os dias e é melhor que ela não cresça. – revirei os olhos.

Paguei a conta e Bella estava olhando ao redor, segurando o pingente do seu cordão, o símbolo da família. Abri a porta do carro e ela entrou, parecendo curiosa.

\- Não são da família. – disse sanando a sua curiosidade.

Segui pelas ruas tranquilas de Nova Jersey até Long Island, com um pouco de trânsito, mostrando pontos turísticos do caminho. Assim que entramos na ilha, mostrei minha antiga escola, a casa de uma babá e estacionei em frente a minha casa de infância. A casa estava vazia há anos, desde que Esme quase foi assassinada enquanto meu pai estava viajando, mas minha mãe não quis vendê-la. Eu matei os três homens russos que invadiram a segurança da minha casa em uma noite fria de dezembro. Depois disso, minha mãe queria ficar em algum lugar de movimento. Contei a história a Bella e mostrei os cômodos ainda mobiliados. Nós simplesmente pegamos nossas roupas, ficamos em um hotel até meu pai voltar, depois moramos em uma cobertura em um prédio em frente ao Central Park e logo em seguida, completei 21 anos de idade, saí de casa, comprei o atual prédio que moro, meus pais se mudaram pra lá e eu fiquei em outro lugar.

\- É uma casa muito linda. – disse olhando o jardim.

\- Ninguém mora aqui agora, apenas cuido. Foi onde cresci.

\- Gostei do seu quarto. – retrucou e andou ao redor. – Agora que te conheço um pouco mais, vejo o quanto tem de você aqui. Esses carros...

\- Meu avô me deu quando criança. – ela brincou com meus carrinhos. – E os pôsteres, bem, um dia eu fui um adolescente.

\- Você gostava de rock.

\- Muito. Ainda gosto.

\- Quase não ouve música.

\- Não tenho mais tempo. – respondi encolhendo os ombros. – Vamos, amor. Tenho um lugar para te levar e iremos passar o dia lá.

Ela pegou um carrinho e enfiou no bolso, aceitando minha mão estendida e saímos. Com a potência do meu novo carro, fizemos uma viagem de duas horas e meia para Maryland.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Maryland. Quero te levar a um lugar...

Parei no píer principal de Maryland e a ajudei a sair do carro, pedindo que tomasse cuidado com seus saltos na madeira vazada. Apertando seu casaco por causa do vento, aproximou-se da beirada para olhar o mar e meu telefone vibrou no bolso. Era Alec. A única pessoa autorizada a entrar em contato comigo hoje. Ele está desviando todas as minhas chamadas para que possa curtir o dia. Emmett também está ocupado com Rosalie, que aceitou depois de quase um mês de insistência sair com ele. Combinamos de não aparecer no mesmo lugar. Jasper está na fase cachorrinho abandonado. Durante a festa de ano novo ficou bem óbvio que ele estava disposto a ter a atenção de Alice, que ficou o tempo todo com Alec, que ao mesmo tempo está tendo encontros com outra garota. Não estou com tempo para lidar com a bagunça sentimental dessas crianças. Tenho a minha própria esposa para cuidar.

\- O que você quer? – atendi a ligação.

\- Estão sendo observados. Embry está fazendo o monitoramento de perto, mas estou vendo pelas câmeras de rua que há um carro seguindo-os desde Long Island.

\- Eu percebi. – retruquei tranquilo. – Deve ser alguém do FBI ou da CIA.

\- Pela placa fria do carro, aposto na CIA. O FBI adora aparecer.

\- Ligue para Demetri e veja se ele sabe de alguma coisa.

Ouvi um limpar de garganta e minha esposa estava de braços cruzados, me olhando intensamente. Abusada do jeito que é, fez o sinal que era para encerrar a ligação. Sorri. Era fácil mergulhar no trabalho. Grunhindo, deu as costas e voltou para beira do cais, olhando os barcos. O sol estava fraco e o vento forte. Seus longos cabelos estavam voando e a luz do dia deixava a sua pele ainda mais bonita. Terminei meu assunto com Alec e tirei uma foto dela. Aproximei-me, abraçando sua cintura e beijei seu pescoço. Ela virou e aproveitei o seu bico para roubar um beijo, um pedido de desculpas. No último mês, quase não fiquei em casa, a reclamação que antes era porque ela ficava sozinha agora era porque ela não ficava comigo. Sexualmente falando, minha vida estava maravilhosa, ela nunca nega sexo, nem mesmo quando está muito puta comigo.

Beijando-me de volta com doçura e vontade, brincou com meus cabelos próximos a minha nuca e desci minha mão um pouco mais abaixo da sua cintura, apertando-a. Empurrei gentilmente para trás, encostando-a na mureta, querendo ficar o mais próximo possível. Ela tentou separar os lábios dos meus, mas seu beijo era bom demais para simplesmente deixa-la ir.

\- Não é porque estou te beijando que te perdoei pela ligação. Você estava falando sobre trabalho.

\- Sinto muito, foi só um momento. – sorri e peguei sua mão. Sem querer, ela passou a mão pela arma no meu peito e torceu o nariz. – Estamos sozinhos, mas não desprotegidos. Vem.

Passeamos pelo cais e depois de mais de uma hora pela orla, paramos em um restaurante para o almoço. Pedimos salada, risoto de frutos do mar e sopa de lagosta, que estava maravilhosa. Rejeitamos a sobremesa e seguimos para o destino da tarde, meu iate.

\- Um barco imenso.

\- Iate, amor. Não o ofenda. – brinquei e ela me olhou confusa.

\- Um iate não é um barco? – retrucou e aceitou minha mão para embarcar. – Ou uma nave espacial boiando no mar? – zombou me dando seu olhar esperto.

Bati na sua bunda.

\- Muito engraçado. – revirei os olhos e andamos pela lateral até chegarmos à pequena sala no convés. – Fique a vontade. Vou te mostrar que este bebê não é um simples barco.

\- E qual o nome?

\- Que nome?

\- Deste barquinho. – murmurou recostando-se no sofá. – Balança bastante.

\- São as ondas batendo no deck... – respondi e virei na sua direção. – Você fica enjoada?

\- Não sei. Eu nunca entrei em um barquinho antes. – encolheu os ombros e me deu um sorriso. – Vou ficar bem.

Era complicado sair com o Iate sozinho, mas os funcionários do porto auxiliaram com as cordas e liguei o motor na cabine inferior, afastando-me cada vez mais da terra, navegando tranquilamente para o mar aberto, mas eu não ia muito longe. Bella sentou na cadeira atrás de mim e ficou quieta, observando. Fiquei preocupado que enjoasse, não estava acostumada com o balanço do mar e o almoço ainda recente em seu estômago. Não iria chover hoje, apesar do frio, porém, meus planos eram de apenas ficar em um lugar praticamente seguro e completamente sozinho com ela – sem meus irmãos, sem ninguém da família, sem seguranças. Apenas eu e ela.

\- Vou precisar da sua ajuda. - ela ficou de pé ao meu lado. – Apenas observe se a corda da âncora não vai sair do lugar. – pedi e ela se esticou, acompanhando a corda e eu acompanhei pela tela do computador até que recebi a sinalização de que estava bem preso. Não seria nada interessante deixar o iate a deriva e quando voltarmos estiver fora dos limites do estado.

\- E então, qual o nome do barquinho?

\- Não tem nome. – respondi rindo e beijei seu pescoço, agarrando sua bunda por baixo do vestido. – Sinto muito, mas vai sentir frio nas pernas. – disse e rasguei sua meia. – Talvez eu peça para voltar sem calcinha para casa.

\- Alguma fantasia com o carro?

\- Algumas fantasias. Cada vez que penso em uma, idealizo outra. – sorri contra seus lábios e puxei para baixo sua meia e calcinha. Ela apoiou sua mão no meu ombro enquanto tirava seus sapatos. Ergui a saia do seu vestido, beijei sua barriga, seu ventre e dei um beijinho na pele lisa. Ela tremeu. – Sensível?

\- Depilei ontem, fica bem sensível no dia seguinte.

\- Fica perfeito. – sorri e lambi, levando-a a loucura.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

Senti a mão de Edward esfregando meu quadril e abri os olhos, sem conter o meu sorriso. Ontem à noite brigamos antes de dormir porque mesmo que nós estejamos em um nível bem diferente em nosso relacionamento, ele ainda é um babaca presunçoso a maior parte do tempo. E me irrita profundamente. Sei que ando sensível e irritada, o que me leva a uma única desconfiança, que somando com a fome e o enjoo, me dão a certeza que eu falhei no meu método contraceptivo. Pelas minhas contas deveria ter renovado a injeção há muito tempo, mas… Não posso explicar o que aconteceu. Decidi aproveitar a viagem de Edward para tirar a prova e ter tempo para pensar ou me acalmar.

Como Rosalie não tem cães farejadores em suas compras, ela foi capaz de sair sozinha com Emmett e, enquanto ele esperava no carro, comprou dois testes que farei assim que meu marido sair de casa em algumas horas. Estou ansiosa e nervosa por muitos motivos, além da viagem perigosa, ontem descobrimos que James está sendo investigado pela CIA em alto nível por tráfico de mulheres, colocando todo acordo que a família possui com Langley em risco. Edward passou o dia em Washington, em uma reunião secreta, no qual ele teve que colocar as garras de fora. Os dois lados (que em minha opinião estão de um lado só, afinal, a organização presta muitos serviços sujos à Casa Branca) estão de acordo em eliminar James, mas antes, precisam limpar a cagada dele na Europa.

Edward comandou um verdadeiro circo de horrores em Londres e em seguida na Itália. Os russos, que praticam o tráfico de mulheres e crianças, podem estar envolvidos. É uma suposição minha porque o que Edward conversa com Demetri apenas Alec sabe e dele ninguém arranca nada. Alec foi treinado na CIA como Demetri - que não sei mesmo como é o seu rosto – e ninguém fala sobre isso. Ele escolheu servir a família. Servir o poder.

Enjoada e com o coração acelerado, levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto, a boca e bebi água.

\- Enjoada de novo? - Edward perguntou da cama.

\- Estou nervosa. - encolhi os ombros.

\- Quer um pouco de soda com biscoitos?

\- Vou ficar bem. Melhor ainda quando voltar.

\- Volta pra cá. - pediu e voltei para cama e fui feliz para os seus braços. - Quando voltar, precisamos descobrir o motivo do seu enjoo. - disse baixinho. Meu coração acelerou no peito. - Apesar das minhas desconfianças, não quero pensar nisso até segunda, mas me prometa que vai se cuidar, ok?

\- Eu prometo.

Não estou preocupada se Edward ficará com raiva ou não. Eventualmente ele terá que superar e aceitar. O que me deixa incerta é o momento. Não duvido da nossa capacidade de sermos pais, mas acabamos de casar e gostaria de ter mais dias como no dia dos namorados. Ter a nossa lua de mel programada para o verão deste ano e talvez em dois anos ou mais termos um bebê. Ainda estou me acostumando com a vida e a família. Ainda não aceitei muitas coisas, mas Edward tinha razão, não existem tantos mocinhos no mundo. A maior parte das pessoas possui um segredinho a contar, ou deve alguma espécie de favor para a família.

A manipulação de Edward foi tão grande com o Senador Denali que mesmo quando os rumores se espalharam nos bastidores de que Edward estava envolvido de alguma forma no misterioso suicídio do Senador, a mídia do "mundo real" não parava de publicar notícias, notas, rumores e fotos da nossa festa de natal no qual saímos durante o amanhecer, de mãos dadas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por dentro, senti que morri um pouco. Como se cada vida tirada pelas nossas mãos levasse um pouco de mim.

Eu quero trazer uma criança para esse mundo? Sou tão egoísta dessa forma?

Observei Edward se arrumar. Sua pequena mala estava pronta. Cuidei pessoalmente de todas as suas coisas, até passei suas roupas, para consternação da minha governanta. Levantei também, querendo pelo menos tomar o café da manhã com ele. Desci e preparei na ilha da cozinha algo só para nós dois. Em algumas horas a casa estará na rotina de sempre: Sue e Gianna são as primeiras a chegar. Uma prepara o café da manhã e a outra vai até meu quarto me acordar. Rosalie escolhe minhas roupas, ela é maravilhosa nisso, meu estilo é muito simples e às vezes muito hippie para meus compromissos.

Nós três vamos malhar antes de Alice ir para escola. Depois tomamos café, tomo banho, me visto e sigo para meus pequenos compromissos, como supervisionar a obra, dar uma incerta na empresa (que Edward sempre sabe, afinal, eu sou monitorada 24 horas por dia), almoço em algum lugar diferente para conhecer a cidade, busco Alice na escola, vamos a um ponto turístico ou sigo para alguma coisa que Edward me permite fazer.

\- Se cuida. - beijou minha testa e escorregou uma arma maior que a outra no bolso do meu roupão. - Fique com as duas, carregada e não desgrude de Mike, mas se for preciso não hesite em matá-lo.

\- Mike é fiel.

\- Até que eu volte não confie.

\- Tudo bem. - evitei franzir meus lábios em consternação.

Jasper subiu rapidamente para me dar um beijo e eu percebi que ele não parava de olhar para escada, esperando Alice descer. Antes do amanhecer, eles saíram e eu voltei para o quarto, ansiosa e com a bexiga cheia. Não fiz xixi logo que levantei porque na embalagem sugeria que o da manhã era o melhor. Paciente, esperei os dois resultados, sozinha. Sentei, sem força nas pernas quando ambos deram positivo. _Estou grávida._

O banheiro começou a ficar quente demais ou estava suando de nervoso. Fiquei parada, olhando os resultados, sem ainda acreditar. As carinhas felizes que indicavam positivo pareciam zombar do meu estado. Eu não sabia o que fazer e muito menos como contar a Edward que teremos um bebê. Ele vai surtar. Arrancar a cueca pela cabeça. Vai me prender em uma bolha de vidro com cães famintos e homens armados até os dentes.

Uma batida na porta me fez levantar, peguei um saquinho transparente no armário do banheiro, envolvendo os resultados para mostrar a Edward e enfiei na minha pequena mala que levaria para Hampton. Abri a porta e era Giana.

\- Oi Gi. Bom dia!

\- Vim te acordar, o helicóptero está programado para sair em uma hora.

\- Estarei pronta, vou só tomar um banho e me vestir.

\- Quer o seu café da manhã agora?

\- Não, obrigada. Comi com Edward.

Sorri nervosa e ela me olhou estranho, provavelmente porque eu estava suada. Fechei a porta sem esperar sua resposta e fui para o banheiro novamente, entrando no chuveiro e evitando mergulhar no estado de choque. Mesmo com o método contraceptivo, sou casada e tenho uma vida sexual ativa, então, eu realmente não posso me fingir de surpresa por estar grávida. Ou posso. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca e meu tênis branco, prendendo meu cabelo e ignorando a maquiagem ou os muitos produtos que estou acostumada a usar. Abri a porta e Mike pegou minhas bolsas, saindo tão rápido quanto entrou. Enfiei meu celular no bolso e desci.

Rosalie também estava pronta e me deu um sorriso de bom dia, já Alice estava tão verde quanto aos outros dias e me senti preocupada em contrair sua virose. Do jeito que essa garota anda vomitando, não sei como está de pé. Embry sinalizou seu relógio e Giana informou que era hora de ir. Fico admirada com a sincronia deles. Nunca os vi juntos ou trocando palavras, mas era bem óbvio que eram um casal pela forma que agiam ao redor do outro. O olhar duro de Embry ficava completamente amolecido pela sua baixinha de cabelos curtos.

Entramos no elevador e Rosalie me deu o braço, me perguntou com o olhar se estava tudo bem. Eu tinha uma lista de motivos para dizer que nada estava bem que além do meu marido ter embarcado em uma viagem perigosa, estou grávida, minha cunhada parece mortalmente doente e vou me refugiar na minha casa de praia porque é onde possuo mais rotas de fugas caso o psicopata traficante de mulheres, vulgo conselheiro de toda organização, decida se vingar.

A viagem não demorou muito, porque era bem mais rápido voando, e logo que pousamos, nós três corremos para dentro de casa. Alice foi direto para o banheiro vomitar e dessa vez Rosalie lhe auxiliou enquanto me refugiei no sofá. Mike desceu informando que nossas bolsas estavam nos quartos. Observei os homens do lado de fora, agressivos e ostentosos e me perguntei se os vizinhos não achavam estranho que eles ficassem tão armados como estavam ou se as pessoas simplesmente não se importavam.

\- Que tal darmos uma voltinha na praia? – perguntei precisando me distrair e querendo colocar Alice para pegar um sol.

\- Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco. – minha cunhada respondeu baixinho. – Estou preocupada. Será que tenho febre amarela?

\- Você não deveria estar amarela ou algo assim? – Rosalie perguntou confusa e eu revirei os olhos. – Vamos pesquisar no Google os seus sintomas.

\- Nada disso! Vamos acabar ficando paranoicas. Terça-feira iremos ao médico, ele vai te receitar algo e alguns exames. Até lá, continue tomando a medicação para enjoo. Ainda podemos ir à emergência, se quiser...

Ficamos na praia catando conchas até a hora do almoço. Malena preparou um delicioso bolo de carne, no qual eu repeti duas vezes, ciente que toda minha fome agora era muito justificável. A curiosidade sobre a minha gravidez aumentava cada vez mais, porém, eu não achava justo contar para as meninas antes de contar para Edward e ele pediu que só pensássemos nisso na segunda-feira, quando retornasse. Minha língua estava coçando para contar para Rose, que é uma amiga maravilhosa e comprou os testes. Ela deve desconfiar e está respeitando meu tempo e silêncio. Não tem como ser mais incrível.

Depois do almoço, deitamos juntas para assistirmos um filme e comi um monte de besteira aleatória enquanto Alice dormia e Rosalie discursava sobre as barrigas saradas de Hollywood. Entramos em uma pesquisa sobre os corpos mais bonitos e qual famoso havia sido fotografado nu e me perguntei como Edward reagiria ao saber sobre minhas buscas na internet. Rose e eu apostamos que ele iria vir como um trem de carga sem freio.

\- Será que ele é capaz de bloquear sua internet? – Rose perguntou e eu ri alto. Alice se mexeu em seu sono. – Sabemos que senso é uma coisa que falta no seu marido ciumento.

\- Ele realmente não tem senso, mas não chegaria a tanto. Vai ficar pendurado no meu ombro por semanas. É o ciúme dele que não tem senso mesmo.

\- Essa garota anda dormindo como um morto. – cutucou Alice, que só gemeu do seu lado.

\- Estou preocupada. Edward disse que nunca a viu tão abatida. – alisei o cabelo de Alice, que estava uma bagunça, bem atípico dela. Sempre bem arrumada e cheirosa, não está na sua melhor fase.

\- É só uma virose. Alice vive comendo doce e balas com muito corante, talvez seja isso também. Estômago irritado.

\- Vamos fazer um acampamento aqui? Não quero dormir sozinha.

\- Você precisa parar de andar com Jane, está ficando meio lésbica.

\- Ela não é lésbica, sua idiota. – enfiei o dedo no seu ouvido.

\- Bem, ela me faz duvidar da minha sexualidade.

\- Rosalie! – gritei e gargalhei.

\- O quê? Ela é toda sexy. Sempre com lábios preenchidos, entreabertos, olhar ferino, seios a mostra... – apertou os próprios seios. – Edward me financiaria um silicone e algumas plásticas? Quero ser a nova Jane. Me dá um pouco de peito, vai? A vida não é justa. Eu, linda e loira, alta e com dois limões preguiçosos. Você é toda baixinha, porra.

\- Deixe meus peitos em paz. – bati na sua mão e ela riu ainda mais.

Trocamos nossas roupas por pijamas confortáveis e acordei Alice para tomar banho e jantar. Comemos salada de frango e suco de laranja. Escolhi um filme de romance água com açúcar e senti pena de Mike sentado no corredor à noite toda, mas a maioria iria ficar acordado na vigilância noturna. Pedi que Malena deixasse bastante café e comida a vontade na cozinha para que ninguém sentisse fome na madrugada fria.

De manhã cedinho, Rosalie que sempre acorda com o amanhecer, me chamou porque estava faminta. Alice parecia menos mal e então descemos para comer. Recebemos o convite do vizinho, o cantor pop de cabelo de gel, para jantar e eu gentilmente recusei informando que já tínhamos planos. Achei muito estranho o seu convite justo quando Edward não estava. Não sei se estou sendo paranoica ou apenas cuidadosa. Não sei se tem como ele saber que os meninos não estão em casa ou se foi um ato de gentileza porque gosto de brincar com seu cachorro. Em todo caso, não, foi a minha melhor resposta. Alice ficou emburrada porque adoraria tirar uma foto com ele dentro da sua casa ou gravar alguns vídeos, mas eu duvido que ela tenha condições de aguentar o cheiro daquele spray de cabelo em um ambiente fechado.

\- Então ela dança assim, olha. – Rosalie estava rebolando na frente da Tevê, imitando a Nick Minaj.

\- Não, ela faz assim com o quadril. – Alice tentou rebolar.

\- Falta bunda pra ficar igual. – provoquei e elas riram me dando o dedo do meio. – Edward chegou em casa cantarolando essa música de tanto que você ficou ouvindo no quarto.

\- Quero aprender essa coreografia, não vou reproduzir por completo, mas todo mundo adora quando sei a maior parte das coreografias das músicas que tocam na pista de dança. – rebateu com uma risadinha. – O baile desse ano da escola será incrível.

\- Nunca fui ao baile. – murmurei pensativa.

\- Não tinha esse costume na sua escola? – Rosalie perguntou confusa. – Eu fui ao baile com um vestido que comprei no Wallmart por cinco dólares e Royce tirou a minha virgindade. Doeu pra caramba, mas eu fiquei feliz em sair da escola sem o cartão virgindade já que não havia possibilidade de festas em alguma faculdade.

\- Não sei nas outras escolas, mas eu estava em um convento. É obvio que promover baile é o último interesse das freiras. Eu fazia parte do coral da escola, cantava alguns solos e até era convidada para cantar em alguns eventos da igreja. – disse orgulhosa do meu passado musical.

\- Sério? Eu me sinto uma adolescente promiscua ao seu lado. – Alice disse com um pouco de desdém. – Canta um pouco? Quero ouvir sua voz.

\- Ah! Não! Eu era mais nova...

\- Bella, você saiu da escola não tem nem dois anos. – Rosalie revirou os olhos. – Canta, anda! _La lalalala._

\- Ei, eu conheço esse filme!

\- Não muda de assunto, garota. Canta!

Meu telefone tocando interrompeu nossa conversa e levantei do sofá em direção ao aparelho, que descansava em uma mesa redonda de vidro da sala. Era Alec. Meu coração acelerou no peito.

\- Oi?

\- Bella, me escuta. Não consigo falar com Edward, porque alguém está bloqueando nossos sinais.

\- O quê? Como assim? Ele está bem?

\- Sim, ele está bem, mas incomunicável. Também não consigo rastrear a localização de James, por isso, vá com as garotas para o quarto do pânico agora! Passe o telefone para Mike.

\- Meninas! – gritei nervosa. – Mike! – gritei e ele correu da cozinha e lhe entreguei o telefone.

Rosalie e Alice pararam do meu lado e ouvimos o som de vidros quebrando.

\- Para o chão, agora! – Mike se jogou em cima de mim.

Tiros eram disparados por todo lado.

\- Venham, anda!

Seguimos Mike agachadas pela sala, corremos para as escadas e no fim do corredor eu não vi mais Alice. Tirei a minha arma do meu short.

\- Cadê Alice? Onde está Alice? – gritei em pânico e Mike atirou em dois homens no fim do corredor. Passei por um deles caído e peguei a arma carregada, enfiando no meu short jeans.

\- Bella! – Rosalie gritou e atirei em outro atrás dela. – Corre! Vem!

\- Alice, eu não posso deixar Alice. – respondi encostando-me na parede.

De repente, Mike pulou na minha frente e senti o impacto de uma bala na sua pele. Levantei meu braço acima do seu ombro e atirei no homem que vinha em nossa direção. Rosalie nos empurrou para o lado e Mike estava sangrando muito, mas ele não deixou de ir à nossa frente. Empurrei minha melhor amiga para dentro do quarto com Mike e joguei a caixa dos primeiros socorros na sua direção percebendo que ele estava desmaiando. Pelas câmeras do corredor, percebi que eram muitos e eu não sabia ao certo identificar quem era nosso sem olhar o rosto. Localizei Embry em uma luta corporal no andar de cima, Tyler estava atirando em alguém no fundo do corredor a minha esquerda, mas ele não estava vendo que havia mais.

Apertei a comunicação interna.

\- Tyler, atrás de você! – gritei e ele virou a tempo de atirar.

\- Não vejo Alice. – sussurrei me sentindo a beira do colapso. – Não a encontro.

\- Bella, ele está desmaiando. O que eu faço?

\- Não sei! Pressione a ferida, não deixe que perca mais sangue. – respondi pegando várias gazes e panos, colocando em sua mão ensanguentada. – Mike, aguenta firme. Você consegue, por favor.

\- A porta, senhora. É preciso bloquear a porta. – pediu baixinho.

\- Não sem Alice. Rosalie, fica aqui. Eu não posso deixá-la para trás.

Peguei as duas armas de Mike e decidi que ir até Embry seria a minha melhor opção para procurar Alice. Saí do quarto e os bloqueei lá dentro, subindo a escada interna de fininho. Embry ainda estava atracado com o homem que atirei sem pena em suas costas.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Quarto do pânico!

\- Alice sumiu e eu não vou ficar lá sem a minha cunhada. – respondi sem fôlego. – Na correria eu não sei para onde ela possa ter ido.

\- Eu vou encontrar Alice e você de volta para o quarto. Eles são muitos, senhora.

\- Nós estamos em vantagem. Eu vi pelas câmeras.

Ouvimos algumas vozes no sistema central de comunicação.

\- Rosalie está dando as localizações. – disse e coloquei a mão no meu peito. Meu coração batia tão forte que doía. – Alice, por favor.

Contrariado, Embry desceu comigo. Havia muitos corpos no corredor. E eu queria vomitar pela cena horrorosa. Minhas mãos sujas de sangue e toda minha roupa bagunçada e molhada. Pulei alguns e tentei não gritar quando Embry terminava de matar qualquer um que ainda estivesse vivo. Viramos um corredor e vinham cinco em nossa direção. Ele não precisou me mandar correr para me esconder. Abri a porta do primeiro quarto mais próximo, quando me deparei com Alice, ajoelhada, com as mãos amarradas em forma de oração, totalmente amordaçada, em pânico, com um James apontando uma arma pra mim. Levantei as duas que eu segurava.

\- Solta ela agora.

\- Ora, ora, Isabella Swan, é uma grande surpresa. – disse e seu olhar era de um homem louco. James iria atirar em mim e sem dar chances para conversas, atirei duas vezes no seu peito e uma na cabeça. Ele caiu e não pude deixar de registrar sua expressão surpresa. A voz de Edward veio na minha cabeça "Não hesite. Atire".

\- Isabella Volturi. – murmurei. Alice tombou para o lado. Corri na sua direção, tirando a mordaça, mas sem conseguir soltar as cordas.

\- Puta merda! – Embry xingou mais palavrões quando viu James morto. – O corredor está limpo, eu a levo, vá na frente e faça a cobertura, chefe! – zombou olhando admirado para o homem morto. – Você fez um estrago nesse filho da puta, mas eu não vou perder a oportunidade.

Embry disparou mais dois tiros em James.

\- Só para garantir. Traidor filho da puta!

Pegando Alice no colo, apontou para o corredor e seguimos em meio a um mar de sangue. Minha casa estava destruída. Conseguimos chegar ao quarto do pânico sem mais sustos. Desbloqueei a porta com a minha digital e entrei. Rosalie estava com a cabeça de Mike em seu colo e Embry colocou Alice em cima de umas almofadas no canto. Ajoelhei do seu lado ouvindo a porta ser bloqueada novamente e minha amiga voltou a dar localizações de quem estava na casa. Ocupei-me em soltar Alice, cortando as cordas com um canivete pequeno que ficava na caixa de primeiros socorros.

Não sei quem tremia mais, eu ou Alice, mas quando nos abraçamos me senti em paz e com menos medo. Eu não estava olhando para saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora, só queria fechar os olhos e fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

\- Ele disse que você não voltaria para me buscar. – sussurrou com o rosto escondido no meu pescoço. – Eu disse que você era uma Volturi e nós nunca desistimos.

\- Por que será que ele me chamou de Swan?

\- Eu não sei, mas estou tão feliz que tenha voltado. – disse e sequei o sangue do seu nariz, pressionando o tecido contra o corte da sua testa.

\- Vamos ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, Embry desbloqueou a porta e havia médicos e paramédicos no local. A polícia também. Jane surgiu atrás dele e ela abraçou a nós três ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu não deveria ter ignorado meus instintos. – murmurou e olhei para Rosalie confusa. – Queria vir, mas eu precisava ficar de olho em Giuseppe.

\- Está tudo bem. Mike precisa de ajuda e Alice também. Eu e Rosalie não estamos feridas.

\- Vou levá-las para um hotel próximo enquanto fazem a limpeza e verificação da casa.

\- Quero ir pra casa. Quero minha casa, minha cama...

Jane suspirou, provavelmente pensando.

\- Tudo bem, irei localizar o piloto... Se ele está vivo ou... Enfim, vamos para casa. Sentem-se aqui e me esperem.

Eu queria tomar o controle como ela, mas não havia uma fibra do meu ser disposta a sair do lugar. Abracei Rosalie e observei o paramédico limpar e costurar o corte de Alice. O médico receitou uma medicação para dor e disse que levaria Mike para o hospital. Pela tatuagem aparente em sua camisa azul, ele era da família, parecia um homem poderoso e um pouco amedrontador, mesmo usando roupas comuns e um estetoscópio simples no pescoço.

Sentei em cima das minhas mãos para parar o tremor. Ainda não podia acreditar o que tinha acontecido. Um dia simples, no qual eu só precisava passar o tempo para esperar Edward voltar. Quando ele me disse que algo iria acontecer, tenho certeza que não sabia o quê e seja lá o que está acontecendo na Itália, a reação de James foi imediata e talvez já premeditada. Felizmente, tivemos êxito e mesmo que não queira saber das mortes, fiquei feliz ao ver Tyler de pé, bastante machucado e Embry, com ferimentos leves, voltando para Giana.

Jane sinalizou para sairmos e seguimos atrás dela para o helicóptero. Minhas ações eram puramente mecânicas e minha mente se prendeu ao fato que será para uma vida cheia de surpresas que irei trazer uma vida inocente. Talvez o perigo maior tenha passado agora que Edward descobriu quem são os traidores, mas isso sempre pode acontecer. O que será de mim se em uma noite comum acontece uma invasão e meu filho for assassinado? Sequestrado? Esfreguei minha barriga tentando conter a minha felicidade de ter um bebê. Como posso ser tão egoísta? Mesmo com todo esse medo, sinto-me feliz por estar gerando uma criança. Se ela está aqui é porque Deus a quis e eu vou fazer o impossível para mantê-la segura. E tendo sorte, nunca mais passarei com noites como essa.

\- Aqui, Bella. Recolhi suas coisas. – Jane me entregou minhas bolsas. – Seu telefone e documentos estão nas menores. Edward embarcará de volta em uma hora. Está esperando a autorização de voo. Ligue para ele.

Assim que me certifiquei que Alice estava bem no seu banho, olhei para Rosalie e desabei.

\- Nós sobrevivemos a mais uma. – sussurrou me consolando. – Acho que somos garotas fortes. – disse e concordei. – Edward precisa falar com você ou só conseguirá em muitas horas, Bella. Consegue falar com ele?

\- Ligue para Emmett. Ele vai gostar de te ouvir. – respondi e ela corou, assentindo.

Entrei no meu quarto e tirei a minha roupa. Liguei o chuveiro, ansiosa para lavar todo sangue do meu corpo, sequei-me rapidamente e me envolvi no roupão. Foi difícil ligar para Edward, com o tremor das minhas mãos, mas quando finalmente consegui deslizar a tela e pressionar o número 1 na discagem, ouvi o primeiro toque chamando.

\- Amor? – Edward atendeu rapidamente. – Fala comigo.

\- Estou bem. Não estou ferida.

\- Não está?

\- Não. Nenhum arranhão. Mike tomou um tiro por mim, no entanto.

\- Estou grato, de todo meu coração.

\- Eu o matei. Não hesitei. Eu o matei... Matei mais três pessoas hoje, Edward.

\- Sinto muito, meu amor. Sinto muito que tenha que passar por isso... Ele teve o que mereceu.

\- Volte logo para casa.

\- Temos autorização para decolar em meia hora. Durma que quando acordar estarei bem ao seu lado.

\- Promete?

\- Prometo.

Abri à gavetinha e peguei um frasco de remédio para dormir, me batendo a dúvida se poderia tomar ou não. Não conheço nada sobre medicações para gestante. Edward chamou minha atenção de volta para ligação.

\- Tomou o remédio?

\- Sim. – menti.

Edward encerrou a ligação e eu chorei. Desabei no meu colapso nervoso, soluçando sozinha, me sentindo desamparada e morrendo de medo. Tirei da minha bolsa os testes e guardei na gavetinha junto com a arma. Será que Jane viu? Não tenho como me importar agora. Encolhi-me na cama e a porta foi aberta, Rosalie e Alice entraram de pijama, enroladas em seus roupões. Não foi preciso dizer nada, nos escondemos debaixo do edredom e fechei meus olhos, não chorando na frente delas para não causar mais desespero na coitada da Alice, que foi o alvo desse ataque. Ninguém queria me pegar dessa vez. O que o doente do James tinha com ela?

Talvez seja por sua fixação por garotas menores de idade.

\- Tenta dormir. – Rosalie começou um cafuné nos meus cabelos. – Estamos bem. Emmett disse que Edward vai ficar mais calmo quando chegar em casa e que eles conseguiram fazer um controle de danos lá em poucas horas. Ao que parece ninguém esperava a chegada deles.

\- Acho que pela quantidade de homens que James levou até lá ele esperava que Edward estivesse conosco. Só para supostamente sequestrar ou matar Alice era muito. Contra três garotas e cinco seguranças? – murmurei pensativa.

\- Tem razão. Ele é louco o suficiente para isso. – suspirou e olhamos para Alice, apagada entre nós, com o rosto bem machucado e inchado. – Ele foi cruel com ela.

\- Não precisamos mais nos preocupar com ele.

\- Você é a mais corajosa do grupo.

Fechei meus olhos e fingi dormir porque eu não me sentia nada corajosa. Mantive meus olhos fechados a maior parte da noite. Assim como eu, Rosalie não dormiu até o amanhecer e eu senti quando ela saiu da cama, algumas horas mais tarde, Alice bocejou e me deu um beijo na bochecha, saindo também. Continuei quieta até que percebi que havia uma respiração além da minha. Abri os olhos, desconfiada, e vi Edward sentado na poltrona próxima à parede, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, olhando-me intensamente.

\- Estava me perguntando quanto tempo continuaria fingindo que estava dormindo.

Levantei da cama bruscamente e me joguei nele, sem me importar com o choque do meu peso no seu corpo, mas ele me segurou bem, me abraçando apertado e respirei seu cheiro, amando o calor do seu corpo, me sentindo segura. Edward beijou minha boca repetidas vezes e as lágrimas que tanto segurei por toda noite escorreram.

\- Estou aqui, amor. Estou aqui.

\- Estou grávida.


	19. Chapter Dezoito

" _Estou grávida"._ Ela disse com um misto de apreensão e felicidade. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e a sua boca pálida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Suas olheiras estavam escuras e me perguntei se ela poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, porque eu poderia com essa notícia. O que aconteceu com a porra do anticoncepcional? Casamos há quatro meses e agora teremos um bebê? Não está certo. Ansiosa, ela se ajeitou no meu colo e escorreguei minha mão para dentro do seu roupão e toquei sua barriga. Senti sua pele ficar arrepiada. Abri seu roupão e ela riu.

\- Obviamente minha barriga não cresceu em três dias, Edward. – murmurou revirando os olhos.

\- Não vou perguntar como isso aconteceu porque é bem óbvio. – respondi e ela riu suavemente. – Acho que estou em choque.

\- Sei que conversamos sobre termos um bebê em alguns anos, mas acho que perdi a semana de agendar o médico. Simplesmente... Sinto muito. – disse baixinho e beijei seus lábios.

\- Agora está feito. – disse evitando explodir.

\- Você está surtando. Seus olhos estão correndo para todo lado.

\- Porra, Bella. Esse é o pior momento para termos um filho, mas eu não posso simplesmente sair quebrando a casa como é a minha vontade. Somos casados, nós temos uma vida sexual ativa e eu me recuso a não gozar dentro. É esperado. – disse entredentes. – Mas, cacete, tá tudo de cabeça pra baixo e eu imaginei que pelo menos teríamos paz durante a sua gravidez.

\- Edward...

\- Eu sei que agora não tem nada que possamos fazer. – rebati irritado e ela suspirou. – Estou surtando, porra. Eu vou ser pai, cacete.

\- Melhor começar a treinar a quantidade de palavrões. – sorriu e segurou minha mão. – Teremos que fazer o melhor porque agora teremos um bebê.

Beijei seu rosto repetidas vezes, acalmando o pânico que me deixou aceso em uma viagem de mais de dez horas até em casa. Todos me garantiram que ela estava bem, sem nenhum ferimento, que foi corajosa como sempre e lutou bravamente para sobreviver, levando Mike ferido e sua melhor amiga para o quarto do pânico, mas sem deixar a minha irmã para trás. Ela fez o que eu queria fazer, matar James. Ela não hesitou e me ouviu pela primeira desde que casamos.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu.

Bella narrou o seu final de semana, começando desde o momento que fez o teste até a ligação de Alec, que neste momento está fazendo uma varredura completa nos membros da nossa família porque a limpeza será completa e assustadora.

\- Estou bem, meu maior choque é estar grávida e não pelo que aconteceu. No fundo, todos nós meio que esperávamos. Tyler e Embry foram muito eficientes e eu não tenho palavras sobre Mike. Ele realmente pulou na minha frente, foi um reflexo muito rápido.

\- Tyler disse que Rosalie lhe dava as coordenadas pelo sistema interno.

\- Foi uma noite intensa e todos nós sofremos o estresse, mas a única a sofrer fisicamente foi Alice.

\- O babaca tinha fotos dela nua. Alice trocou nudes com alguém e ele tinha essas fotos. Completamente desagradável.

\- Nudes?

\- Fotos nuas, amor.

\- Ah, cristo. Caramba. – fez um beicinho consternado. – Acho que agora ela toma juízo.

\- Espero. – suspirei e ela me cheirou de novo.

\- Está com um cheiro de queimado.

\- Estou e vou tomar banho, senhora farejadora.

Levantei tirando minha roupa e ela ficou sentada na beira da cama enquanto eu tomava banho. Minha mente estava girando muito rápido com tantas informações, mas tudo que eu conseguia focar era que seria pai em alguns meses. Bati minha cabeça repetidas vezes contra parede, depois soquei o azulejo até que sangue saiu dos meus dedos, derrubei os xampus dela e os sabonetes, borbulhando, desejando extravasar minha raiva de alguma forma. Quando virei para sair da área do chuveiro, ela estava parada, nua, trocando seu peso de um lado ao outro, mordendo o lábio e me fitando com interesse e preocupação. Dando uns passos à frente, segurou minha mão e beijou cada ferida. Pulando alguns produtos no chão, chegou mais perto e me abraçou, beijando meu peito, minhas tatuagens.

Escorreguei minha mão pelo seu corpo ficando molhado. Beijei seu ombro, bochechas, lábios e conforme nossas línguas dançavam com a outra, meu corpo foi acalmando até que consegui pensar claramente. Sorrindo, deitou a cabeça no meu peito, ficamos abraçados, juntos, com a água quente até que percebi que seus dedos estavam enrugados. Desliguei a água e a envolvi em uma grande toalha, me sequei e sai nu para o quarto. Tranquei a porta, mesmo sabendo que ninguém entraria sem bater. Ela não se preocupou em colocar uma roupa também.

\- Preciso dormir um pouco. – disse sonolenta. – Agora que chegou, sinto que posso descansar. Dorme comigo?

\- Por algumas horas. Depois, infelizmente, precisarei sair um pouco e volto à noite. Alec irá me passar...

\- Eu não quero saber, não hoje, pode ser? Minha cabeça está muito cheia. Quero apenas deitar e dormir agarradinha com você agora.

Deitar com ela nua era um problema, meu pau tinha vontade própria, mas até irmos ao médico, não acho certo fazermos amor. Com os olhos fechados, em um sono profundo, percebi que meu amor por ela só aumenta, principalmente nesses momentos de desespero. Observei suas pálpebras descansadas e beijei cada uma, ficando deitado ao seu lado por quase uma hora até que consegui levantar, vesti uma roupa e fechei a porta com cuidado. Bati na porta do quarto de Alice, ela estava deitada, com minha mãe ao seu lado.

\- Ei bebê. Você está bem? – perguntei sentando na ponta da sua cama e peguei seu pé.

\- Estou bem. Nada está doendo tanto. – respondeu me dando um sorriso pequeno. – Sinto muito pelas fotos. – desviou o olhar para os seus dedos. – Só enviei para uma pessoa e depois fiquei com medo e não fiz mais.

\- Para quem enviou?

\- David McAllen.

\- Aquele babaca cheio de espinha? Fala sério, Alice.

\- Eu era apaixonada por ele!

\- Até conhecer Jasper, certo?

\- Exatamente... – murmurou e mordeu o lábio. – Ele jurou que nunca enviaria a outra pessoa, mas, depois ele ficou com raiva quando viu fotos minhas andando de braços dados com Jas...

\- Eu resolvo a partir daqui.

\- Posso visitar Mike no hospital? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de esperança.

\- Não. Acabou, Alice. Entendeu? Chega das suas brincadeirinhas e manipulações. Chega de usar Alec ou Mike para atingir Jasper. Você já viu que ele se importa, mas ainda assim não quer nada. Então pare de usá-los.

\- Eu não vou fazer mais nada, eu juro. Jas e eu chegamos a um acordo, mas é o Mike, poxa! Ele está com a gente o dia inteiro e não teve exatamente culpa porque assumo que fui eu quem insistiu muito...

\- Não quero saber os detalhes, obrigado.

\- Edward? Você vai substituir o Mike?

\- Ele está hospital e em estado grave.

\- Boa sorte ao contar sua decisão a Bella porque ela vai morrer de culpa ao saber que seu guarda-costas foi simplesmente substituído depois de salvar sua vida. – disse com um beicinho. Minha irmã pode passar pelo trauma que for que nunca vai deixar de ser... Ela mesma.

\- A resposta continua sendo não. – sorri e dei um tapinha no seu joelho. – E deixe que com a minha esposa eu me viro. Descansa um pouco, vocês não dormiram nada.

Saí do seu quarto sozinho, minha mãe ainda ficou lá, paparicando sua filha e passei pela porta do quarto de Rosalie, respirei fundo e bati. Ela mandou entrar. Rosalie estava sentada na poltrona, olhando para a grande janela de vidro do seu quarto. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ela vestia uma calça de moletom que eu sabia que era de Emmett e uma blusa branca.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntei e ela girou.

\- Oi. Eu pensei que fosse Emmett... – disse surpresa. – Estou bem. Nenhum ferimento.

\- Rosalie, você não precisa fazer parte disso. Posso conseguir uma nova vida, segura e calma em qualquer lugar do mundo.

\- Estou bem, Edward. Eu sei que parece bizarro e qualquer pessoa aceitaria, mas eu tenho uma família agora e não vou deixar de lado... Já passei por situações piores e aqui estou segura. – respondeu sinceramente.

\- Eu o encontrei. – disse e ela me olhou confusa. – Seu pai. Eu o encontrei. Basta me dizer e eu acabo com a vida dele com o mesmo requinte e crueldade que ele acabou com a vida da sua mãe.

\- Certo... Eu...

\- Não precisa me responder agora. Descanse.

Fechei a porta do quarto de Rosalie e desci a escada para o meu escritório. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e acionei o isolamento sonoro. Liguei meu computador e logo que a tela inicial apareceu, uma chamada de Alec conectou. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que sua costumeira calma estava subjugada pela fera. Desde que foi iniciado, seu apelido é a Fera, porque costuma se transformar em um bicho raivoso praticamente impossível de ser controlado. Seu treinamento na CIA o deixou mais equilibrado.

\- Já descobriu como ele driblou nosso sinal?

\- Sim. E você não vai gostar com quem Giuseppe estava se relacionando... – disse e apenas mostrou uma imagem bastante granulada, mas eu conhecia aquela pessoa.

\- Mande pegar Victória. Precaução nunca é demais.

\- Quero Giuseppe.

\- Ele é todo seu, mas faça toda limpeza antes. Não quero mais surpresas.

Alec me deu um sorriso de lobo e encerrou a chamada.

Virei minha cadeira para janela. James se uniu a Giuseppe para tentar derrubar o meu comando, a fim de lucrarem ainda mais com o tráfico de mulheres, depois de anos fazendo a limpeza e um acordo com a Casa Branca, principalmente após os escândalos dos coiotes em 2002, cujas diversas mulheres eram atravessadas de forma ilegal com o sonho de uma vida melhor, mas eram escravizadas e uma delas conseguiu caneta e papel o suficiente para fazer uma denúncia à mídia nacional, que acabou espalhando-se para o mundo inteiro.

E agora, com essa última imagem, percebo que não foram todos os membros da família a concordar com os termos de meu pai e Charlie. Tio Marcus parecia não concordar, afinal, era ele quem estava alimentando Giuseppe e James com os nossos planos. Ele quem deve ter dado o alerta que eu estava na Itália. Lamento pelo Vovô e a dor que sentirá ao perder um filho, mas, eu vou eliminar qualquer risco que possa me fazer cair.

Ouvi uma comoção do lado de fora e destravei a porta.

\- Foi ela? – Jane entrou completamente bagunçada.

\- Não, Jane. – respondi e Félix fechou a porta. Abri a minha gaveta e lhe entreguei uma caixa de lenço. – Foi ele. Como desconfiávamos, foi seu pai.

\- Mas Edward, se nós terminarmos com ele, eu nunca vou descobrir sobre minha mãe. Você sabe que a tortura não vai ser o suficiente...

\- Isso pode ser letal para a saúde do vovô. – Félix contrapôs. – Mas, me perdoe amor, eu prefiro acabar logo com isso de uma vez. Iremos parecer fracos se deixarmos seu pai vivo. Ele pode encontrar novos aliados e espalhar suas ideologias por toda família. Virar o jogo.

\- Eu concordo. – Jane virou para Félix. – Realmente concordo que meu pai merece morrer por tudo que ele fez, principalmente por ter assassinado minha mãe. Só que vocês não entendem... Quem é a minha mãe? Vocês percebem que ele pode ter feito algo pior contra família e nós nunca vamos saber.

\- Jane, acalme-se. – pedi porque depois que ela entra em colapso, é difícil sair. – Preciso pensar. Não podemos nos colocar em risco atoa.

\- Não temos muito tempo.

\- Demetri não consegue buscar algo? Ele é bom de entrar e sair de Volterra sem ser notado. Ninguém o reconhecerá... – Jane sugeriu. – Eu não queria que meu pai morresse sem pagar por tudo que ele fez.

\- Então ele não morrerá. Ele ficará preso. Exilado completamente, mas teremos que correr com as investigações. Vamos fazer o levantamento de tudo o que aconteceu com a família aos dois anos do seu nascimento ou mais. – disse e Jane assentiu, ficando de pé. – Demetri irá pegá-lo. Ele virá até nós.

Jane olhou para suas unhas e depois me fitou.

\- A morte é muito pouco por toda sua traição. Prometa-me que ele irá sofrer tanto quanto eu e meu irmão sofremos na mão dele.

\- Ele irá, acredite em mim, ele irá.

Félix a abraçou e ambos saíram com novas missões. Peguei um livro qualquer na estante e enviei uma mensagem criptografada para Demetri. Envolvi em um envelope, coloquei o endereço e saí do escritório para sala. Emmett estava sentado ao lado do meu pai.

\- Emmett! Envie esse pacote agora. – pedi entregando o pacote. – É urgente.

\- É Demetri? Você tem contato com Demetri, Edward? – Carlisle levantou furioso.

\- Demetri é mais leal que seu irmão. – respondi entredentes. – Quando seu irmãozinho tentou me matar, foi Demetri, a porra da ovelha negra da família que salvou a minha vida. Você ignora esse detalhe porque não quer enxergar que foi Marcus quem tentou me matar naquele deserto. E enterrou a filha viva.

\- Era um treinamento! – gritou porque eu sabia que para ele, era difícil aceitar a traição do seu irmão.

\- Treinamento eu faço com Jasper. Aquilo foi tentativa de assassinato. – disse levantando a minha voz. – E sabe quem estava com Giuseppe horas antes do ataque à Alice? Sabe como Bella encontrou Alice com James? De joelhos, com as mãos amarradas em forma de reza. Parece familiar, pai?

\- Deus, não pode ser! Ele é meu sangue.

\- Sangue podre! Não valoriza e honra a família. Como Capo, não vou deixar passar. Demetri vai pegar o seu irmão e ele agora é meu prisioneiro.

Meu pai sentou no sofá e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

\- Bella disse que foi difícil tirar as cordas de Alice. Pai? Pensa bem, exatamente como te encontrei naquela noite. Não é muita coincidência? – perguntei mais baixo.

\- Ele sempre foi...

\- Protegido e amado, eu sei. Mas eu acho que sempre usou a suposta deficiência dele para te manter preso a um elo fraternal enquanto armava seus joguinhos por fora. Nunca escondeu que queria ser o Capo e só poderia ser...

\- Se os herdeiros morressem. – Carlisle concluiu e decepção estava gravada em seu olhar. – Faça o que for preciso. – disse baixo, com pesar. Levantou e ajeitou sua roupa. – Vou ver sua irmã.

\- Pai? Demetri é seu irmão também.

\- Eu sei. Eu queria que ele tivesse pensado nisso quando largou seu posto da família...

\- Ele nunca deixou, pai.

\- Onde ele estava quando eu era o chefe da família?

\- Sobrevivendo a um incêndio que seu irmão ordenou no lugar que ele estava escondido.

Eram verdades demais para meu pai aceitar de uma vez só e por isso o deixei ir sem encher mais seus ouvidos. Minha cabeça estava explodindo e meus olhos embaçados de cansaço e eu percebi que poderia tirar um tempo para descansar ao lado da minha esposa grávida. Sabendo que não teria nenhuma resposta para os assuntos da organização agora, pedi a Sue que preparasse um almoço com bastante salada, que é uma coisa que Bella adora e camarões. Enquanto esperava ficar pronto para comermos no quarto, abri meu e-mail e resolvi algumas pendências da vinícola, pensando em como iria encaixar as viagens para Itália após a reforma agora que teremos um bebê.

Bella precisa estar presente, afinal, ela ainda é o rosto dos rótulos dos nossos vinhos.

Sue arrumou uma bandeja bem farta de comida e eu levei até o quarto, depositando em cima da mesinha do canto. Ela ainda estava dormindo, envolvida no lençol e agarrada ao travesseiro. Sentei do seu lado na cama e ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, com um beicinho e se espreguiçou, dando-me uma deliciosa visão dos seus seios nus. Sem resistir, beijei cada um deles e ela gemeu quando suguei gentilmente seu mamilo que endureceu na minha boca.

\- Acho que vou almoçar você. – murmurei apertando seu quadril. Ela franziu o nariz. – O que foi?

\- Pode ser depois? Estou morrendo de fome. – respondeu com um bocejo.

\- Sorte sua que trouxe seu almoço.

\- O cheiro me acordou. – sorriu e sentou, joguei seu roupão na sua direção e ela vestiu. Acomodei a bandeja entre nós dois na cama. – Saladinha fresca e camarão. Maravilhoso. – me deu um beijo em agradecimento e eu não queria soltar mais. – Não vai comer também?

\- Vou, mas há quanto tempo você não come?

\- Desde pouco antes do acontecido, por quê?

\- Tem que comer certinho agora... Não pode ficar sem comer. Minha mãe tinha horário para tudo quando engravidou de Alice. – disse lembrando a gravidez da minha mãe anos atrás. – Vamos marcar o médico para essa semana.

\- Eu vou pedir para Rosalie ou Giana. Elas são bem insistentes e vão conseguir logo. Sua irmã tem consulta médica amanhã.

\- Minha mãe vai com ela.

\- Seus pais vieram? – perguntou me oferecendo uma garfada generosa de salada com frango.

\- Quando soube do que havia acontecido, meu pai estava comigo, ele só pediu que minha mãe arrumasse algumas roupas... Ela tem sentido muita falta de viver aqui então é provável que fique por um tempo. – disse beijando seus dedos sujos de molho e lambi. Ela riu, me olhando e sabendo minhas intenções. Sei que não vou adiante, mas ela é deliciosa.

\- Vai ser maravilhoso ficar com a sua mãe, ela pode me ajudar em muitas coisas agora que vou precisar ir a médicos, fazer exames e até mesmo montar o enxoval do bebê.

Percebi que as bochechas dela coraram.

\- É surreal imaginar que teremos um bebê, não é? – perguntou baixinho e olhou para seu prato de comida. – Acho que podemos contar só para família, mas vamos pedir segredo. Não quero que ninguém mais saiba até ser inevitável.

\- Já pensou ser uma menina? – perguntei com o choque de realidade me batendo. – O que vou fazer com uma menina?

\- Ser pai, idiota. – riu e deu tapinhas na minha testa.

\- Vou amar qualquer sexo, mas saberei o que fazer se for um menino. – retruquei e beijei sua barriga por cima do roupão. – Quando poderemos saber o sexo?

\- Eu não sei, Edward. Não entendo nada sobre gravidez, talvez o médico nos explique melhor. Podemos ler na internet também.

Terminado o almoço, ela levantou para escovar os dentes e tirei seu computador da bolsa, abrindo e percebendo que estava ligado em uma pesquisa sobre barrigas saradas dos atores de Hollywood. Que porra é essa? Sentando-se ao meu lado, explodiu em várias risadinhas com meu olhar indignado. Abri o Google e pesquisei sobre gravidez. Diversos sites surgiram e ela sugeriu lermos sobre as primeiras semanas. Descobrimos o pacote assustador de mais 25% das mulheres podem vir a sofrer abortos por diversos motivos e que o recomendado é espalhar a notícia a partir da décima segunda semana.

Lemos sobre sintomas como sono, enjoo, dores nos seios e ela listou coisas que estava sentindo e não estava percebendo ou não dando confiança, porém, decidimos que era certo marcar o médico para o mais rápido possível. Como ela ainda não tinha um bom médico aqui, procuramos o mais indicado e também o mais discreto. Enviei uma mensagem para Rosalie do meu celular, pedindo que buscasse uma consulta e que garantisse que os exames fossem feitos no mesmo dia.

\- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando levantou da cama e foi em direção ao closet.

\- Seus pais estão aqui e nem os cumprimentei. Não sei se Sue fez uma comida descente e se todos estão bem... – disse toda preocupada como ela é. Às vezes eu queria que ela fosse menos atenciosa com as pessoas.

\- Foda-se, volta para cama. Só tem adulto lá fora e eles sabem se virar. – retruquei.

\- Deixa de ser insensível, Edward. Passamos por um momento difícil, devemos ficar juntos...

\- Ok. À noite jantaremos todos juntos, que tal? Agora, volte para porra dessa cama.

\- Estúpido. Pede com mais gentileza. – cruzou os braços.

\- O quê? Não.

\- Então não vou voltar. – murmurou dando as costas e levantei, pegando-a no colo bruscamente. – Me solta, seu bruto!

\- Nunca mais, amor. Não solto mais.

\- Não seja fofo quando está sendo um idiota comigo. – bateu no meu peito e eu ri. Fofo? Eu? Nunca. Joguei-a na cama. – Mais cuidado com a sua mulher grávida.

\- Você ainda vai reclamar no meu ouvido que estarei insuportável. – murmurei contra seus lábios e abri seu roupão. – Por que você é tão tentadora?

\- Não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu não vou fazer sexo com você. – fez um beicinho, mas seu olhar era puramente brincalhão.

\- Não? Por quê?

\- Foi rude, não pediu com gentileza e ainda me jogou na cama como uma boneca de pano. Agora está agindo como se pudesse me comer a hora que quisesse. – enumerou levantando os dedos finos para dar ênfase. Ri.

\- Você casou comigo e não com um poodle. – retruquei tentando acertar a sua boca para um beijo e ela travou os lábios, virando para todo lado. Segurei seu pulso e ao tentar imobilizar sua perna que ela dobrou para me acertar nas bolas. – Você ia mesmo machucar o seu parque de diversões?

\- Deixa de ser idiota! Não vou usar mesmo. – gritou rindo e segurei sua perna, afastando seus joelhos e me acomodei bem ao meio. Bella fechou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, me impulsionando para frente. – Talvez eu use.

\- Não até irmos ao médico. – disse para o meu completo desprazer. – Quero ter certeza que tudo estará bem com o nosso bebê, com você e quais precauções temos que tomar.

Bella abriu um sorriso lindo, todo emocionado e os olhos lacrimejaram.

\- Nunca imaginei que um dia chegaríamos a esse ponto.

\- Eu disse a você que daríamos certo. – respondi e beijei sua boca macia.

\- E agora teremos um bebê.

\- O primeiro... Porque eu acho que é mortalmente chato ser filho único e você vai mimar essa criança, ela vai ser aquelas crianças insuportáveis que ninguém quer ficar perto, então é melhor ele ter irmãos para cair na porrada, dividir brinquedos...

\- Vamos com uma criança por vez? Eu não sei de quantas semanas estou, para começar a conversa.

Ficamos a tarde toda no quarto e ela sentiu fome duas vezes, comendo cookies com gotas de chocolate ou estava apenas me enrolando para pular fora da sua dieta. Percebi que vou ser o tipo de marido insuportável durante a gravidez e espero que ela tenha muitos desejos para que me sinta útil. Mesmo surpreso, sei que estou animado, desejando ver sua barriga ainda maior, porque vou amar e proteger meu filho, minha verdadeira herança nesse mundo. Trabalhei um pouco através do seu computador, mas ao mesmo tempo aproveitando o raro momento de termos uma tarde juntos.

Toda organização estava polvorosa com a morte de James e o anuncio que ele era o traidor. Não foi possível encontrar nenhuma prova que seus pais sabiam ou estavam envolvidos, em todas as gravações captadas pela casa, eles pareceram tão aleatórios e fúteis como sempre, com conversas banais sobre a família e até mesmo lançando algumas críticas às minhas decisões, mas nada além do esperado ou comprometedor. Eles estão envergonhados e não podem fazer nenhum funeral. Não permiti que a morte dele fosse vista como a de um herói. E também não divulguei que foi Isabella quem o matou, evitando uma possível vingança. Embry assumiu a autoria.

Victória agiu como o plano, entregou as informações que conseguiu colher e denunciou o próprio pai, porém, sei que seus atos foram motivados pelo desejo de competição e tomar o lugar que pertence a minha esposa, portanto, agora que ela não é mais útil, ainda estou pensando qual será o seu destino. Ficará completamente exilada enquanto analiso todas as minhas possibilidades. Ela sabe demais, ainda está solteira e uma mulher rejeitada pode se tornar uma bomba nuclear. Gosto de eliminar as chances antes que elas brotem.

Meu telefone está tocando a cada cinco minutos e sei que Alec está ocupado demais para desviar minhas chamadas. Giana está fazendo o possível para controlar os danos. Nossos vizinhos em Hampton ouviram toda bagunça, porém, até agora não há nenhuma menção ao ataque em minha casa. A polícia foi acionada, mas não há um oficial nessa cidade que tenha coragem de me enfrentar. Há tanta sujeira dentro da polícia que minha lixeira do banheiro é limpa em comparativos.

Na hora do jantar, Bella levantou da cama disposta a se arrumar e não impedi, trocando de roupa também e saímos do quarto juntos. Todos estavam arrumados. Emmett e abraçou apertado e Jasper praticamente a pegou no colo. Abraçada com minha mãe, olhou pra mim informando que era a hora de dar a notícia a nossa família.

\- Sue, traga champanhe e taça para todos. – pedi sorridente.

\- Vamos comemorar alguma coisa? – Esme perguntou e olhou para Bella.

\- Temos uma notícia para dar. – respondeu e veio até a mim. – Estou grávida.

Minha mãe foi a primeira a gritar, em seguida Alice e por último Rosalie. A expressão do meu pai foi impagável. Ele abriu a boca em choque e depois sorriu me abraçando apertado. Ganhei um tapa forte de Emmett, que estava incrédulo que teríamos um bebê na família em tão pouco tempo. Bella foi abraçada e paparicada.

\- Ainda não sabemos tudo, mas eu não queria guardar segredo de vocês, mas peço que não contem a ninguém ainda. Só iremos anunciar quando acabar o primeiro trimestre.

\- Você está feliz? – Esme me perguntou durante o abraço.

\- Muito, mãe.

\- Um bebê é uma gigante benção. Estou feliz que tenham sigo agraciados com esse amor.

\- E aí, vovó? Feliz?

\- Estou na idade, estava louca pelo meu primeiro neto. – sorriu me dando um beijo de mãe na bochecha. Grunhi. – E você não está velho demais para meus beijos.

Estourei o champanhe e brindamos a vida do mais novo membro da família.


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

Olhei-me no espelho de lado e me posicionei de forma que pudesse ver algo na minha barriga, porém, ainda não havia nada e percebi que eu queria muito ver a minha barriga bem grande. Edward e eu chegamos à conclusão que mesmo que não planejamos ter o bebê, sequer cogitamos essa possibilidade, não podemos deixar que a surpresa se torne uma frustração. É muito cedo em nosso casamento, mas aconteceu por algum proposito que agora não sabemos e vamos aproveitar a benção que nos foi dada de forma tão precoce. Tenho apenas vinte anos, mal estava me acostumando com o casamento e agora tenho uma gravidez a gerenciar. Sei que sou forte o suficiente para passar por isso.

Entrei no chuveiro porque já estava mais que atrasada para ir ao encontro de Esme e o nosso café da manhã exclusivo. Minha sogra, simpática do jeito que não é, eliminou Rosalie e Alice da nossa conversa sobre meu casamento e agora a maternidade. Acho engraçado o jeito da minha sogra. Ela sabe da história da Rosalie, até se compadeceu, mas ainda não cedeu alegando que ela e Emmett não são nada. Também afirmou que está analisando se minha amiga é realmente uma boa namorada para o seu bebê. Eu quase contei a ela que do jeito que Emmett comeu Kate no escritório da casa do meu pai, ele já sabe fazer muitos bebês.

Evitei fazer uma careta com a pequena cólica que estava sentindo, mas eu li que era absolutamente normal sentir cólica nas primeiras semanas porque o útero estava acomodando e crescendo com o bebê, então, não falei nada com Edward. Sei que terei que ocultar muitos sintomas ou ele irá me levar para emergência a cada espirro. Vesti meu vestido floral com fundo branco favorito e um cardigã azul claro, ficando descalça mesmo, porque toda casa estava bem aquecida. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Quero cortá-lo, mas não posso fazer agora, o rapaz que gosto de cortar meu cabelo está de férias e não me sinto confortável em deixar outra pessoa para renovar meu corte. Edward gosta do meu cabelo grande e eu também, mas ele cresce muito rápido e logo fica sem jeito.

Saí do quarto com uma sensação incomoda. Encontrei Esme na varanda fechada que dava para o escritório e havia uma belíssima mesa.

\- Que delícia. Estou faminta. – sorri abraçando-a.

\- Essa fase é uma delícia, mas recomendo que descanse bastante. É muito delicado e passou por um estresse muito grande. – disse e puxou uma cadeira pra mim. – Edward me encheu de recomendações antes de sair, ele não vai demorar, mas disse que dormiu mal essa noite então volte para cama.

\- Ele vai envelhecer nesse ritmo. – brinquei e peguei um bolinho de chocolate.

\- Como está se sentindo com a gravidez?

\- A cada dia que passa me permito ficar ainda mais feliz. O medo ainda vem, mas a felicidade por tudo é maior que qualquer medo. E Edward ainda é aquilo lá, sabemos lidar com o outro, pelo menos um pouco.

Conversar com Esme me deu o gostinho de como seria falar com a minha mãe sobre meu casamento, as dificuldades do dia-a-dia, minhas brigas com Edward, meu temperamento e agora o futuro misterioso com a gravidez. Comi bastante, ri muito e ela me mostrou todas as fotos de Edward pequeno, até aquelas mais fofas dele nu no banho e imaginei que o nosso bebê seria exatamente como ele foi, gordinho, com bochechas fartas e rosadas, um cabelo indisciplinado e o sorriso sapeca que ele tem até hoje. Foi difícil não ficar emocionada. Esme me deu as fotos e eu as enviei via mensagem, com várias carinhas com corações nos olhos, ele respondeu dizendo que desconhecia aqueles momentos constrangedores e que a mãe dele era uma traidora.

Ficamos horas conversando, porém, quando meu desconforto começou a fica evidente, Esme me acompanhou até o quarto, deixando Rosalie vir falar comigo sobre minha consulta médica bem rapidamente. Deitei com a roupa que estava, esquisita, não sabendo que tipo de reação era aquela e como estava realmente cansada da noite mal dormida, agarrei um travesseiro e me fiz dormir em pouco tempo.

Mesmo sabendo que estava dormindo, ouvia sons de risadas de bebê e ao meu lado, tinha uma criança bochechuda e fofa. Sorrindo e segurando a mãozinha pequena. Tentava tocá-la, mas ela era como fumaça em meus dedos. Seu rostinho era o mais perfeito de todos e de repente, ele foi diminuindo, como se fosse ficando mais novo até se tornar um bebê recém-nascido, o mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida, porém, era angustiante não poder segurar o meu bebê. Ele tinha o queixo como de Edward. Estiquei as mãos novamente e ele desapareceu. Gritei, com um desespero desconhecido que transbordou meu coração e senti uma dor baixa no meu ventre.

Acordei me sentindo fraca, com muita dor, muita cólica, minhas pernas não respondiam meu comando. Senti que estava molhada e quente entre minhas pernas, tire os lençóis de cima de mim e olhei para o mar de sangue que manchava minhas coxas e cama. Toquei, sem acreditar, desabando na cama e olhei para meus dedos sujos, precisando focar a minha mente. Sem entender, derrubei o despertador em buscar do meu celular. Gritei. Gritei com a pouca força que tinha. Chorei gritando. A porta abriu com um estrondo e Edward estava armado, mas a me ver desesperada, veio correndo.

\- Emmett! O carro! Agora! – gritou para seu irmão que estava na porta. – Vai ficar tudo bem, amore. Olha pra mim. – Edward me ergueu no seu colo. – Rosalie, a bolsa dela com documentos. – gritou e registrei o rosto em pânico da minha melhor amiga. – Mãe!

\- Ai meu Deus! – Esme sussurrou e limpou minha testa suada enquanto Edward descia a escada comigo no colo. – Sue! Uma toalha! Agora!

Pontinhos negros invadiam minha visão e me senti escorregando na consciência.

\- Bella? Amor? Fique acordada. – Edward me sacodiu gentilmente. – Não fecha os olhos, estou com você, não fecha os olhos... Lembra? Eu não vou te soltar nunca.

Fechei os olhos, não suportando mais a angustia e dor. E no meu íntimo, eu me senti segura por estar em seus braços.

Houve uma correria para chegar ao carro, Emmett dirigiu feito louco e Edward praticamente invadiu a ala de emergência do hospital comigo no colo. Uma enfermeira agitada disse para me colocar na maca. Edward me deitou lá e eu sentia meu corpo mole feito gelatina e segurando minha mão, não conseguia entender o que estava dizendo. Uma picada no meu braço e fui relaxando até que a dor sumiu. Fechei meus olhos desejando sair daquele pesadelo. Eu queria acordar de volta para o meu bebê.

Acordei novamente com uma enfermeira do meu lado. Eu estava vestindo uma camisola do hospital. Meus lábios estavam secos e apesar da vertigem, estava conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos.

\- Seu marido está conversando com o médico, logo ambos virão até aqui. Quer que me chame sua sogra?

Antes que pudesse responder, Edward abriu a porta. Ele estava branco como a parede, sua expressão era de pura dor e eu nunca vi seu olhar tão triste. O médico e a enfermeira ficaram próximos à porta enquanto Edward puxou uma cadeira para o meu lado.

\- Sente-se melhor agora, mio amore?

\- Confusa. – respondi e tentei limpar minha garganta. – Com sede. Sem dor.

A enfermeira abriu uma garrafinha de água e virou em um copinho, bebi dois longos goles.

\- O que aconteceu? Eu perdi...

\- O Dr. Banner sugeriu fazer uma ultrassom para determinar o tempo, mas, devido à quantidade de sangue é provável que esteja em processo de aborto.

Balancei a cabeça apenas para mostrar que tinha ouvido e entendi. Por dentro eu quebrei.

\- Sra. Cullen, nós não iremos conseguir fazer uma ultrassom transvaginal, então, faremos pelo ventre e esperamos conseguir visualizar o feto e determinar quantas semanas para escolhermos qual é o melhor procedimento. Conseguimos conter a hemorragia e faremos alguns exames agora que está acordada, tudo bem?

Assenti ainda muda. Se abrir a minha boca, vou chorar. A dor que sentia em meu coração era forte demais para vocalizar.

A enfermeira empurrou um carrinho com uma tela e várias coisas penduras. Abaixando um pouco o lençol, levantou minha camisola apenas para liberar minha barriga que estava misteriosamente inchada. Espirrou um gel gelado e ligou o aparelho, pressionando em minha barriga. A tela acendeu e o medico marcou algumas coisas no computador. Um "8W" apareceu no canto superior. E o desenho do batimento cardíaco estava mostrando sem sinal.

\- Infelizmente, não há batimento cardíaco. Vocês estavam com uma gestação em torno de oito semanas. Nunca é muito preciso. – disse Dr. Banner em um tom de voz calmo.

E na mesma suavidade, disse quais eram os procedimentos adequados. Não falei nada e Edward deve ter percebido a minha incapacidade de escolher como iria colocar o meu bebê de oito semanas para fora, escolheu o procedimento que achei menos doloroso fisicamente.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. – Edward me beijou e balancei a cabeça. – Não quer falar comigo? – perguntou e encolhi os ombros. – Vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo. – beijei sua boca para deixá-lo tranquilo. Não estava triste ou magoada com ele.

Esme entrou um pouco e eu fingi dormir o tempo todo porque não queria conversar. Ela ficou em silêncio, segurou minha mão por um tempo e ouvi sua oração, aceitando com carinho, porém, não estava inclinada a ouvir nada e muito menos dizer. Fui furada, examinada, levada para outra sala e sedada. Acordei na manhã seguinte com o médico conversando com Edward. Continuei fingindo que estava dormindo. Ele disse que eu sou perfeitamente saudável que coisas como essas acontecem após eventos traumáticos ou por má formação no feto, que no meu caso, as duas coisas. Com o útero limpo após a curetagem seria muito fácil engravidar novamente e eu estava de repouso pelos próximos dias e em abstinência sexual pelas próximas semanas.

Uma enfermeira me acordou para o café da manhã.

\- Obrigada, mas não estou com fome. – respondi gentilmente.

\- É preciso comer, amor. – Edward disse abrindo um potinho de gelatina. – Coma alguma coisa.

\- Não estou com fome, talvez mais tarde. – retruquei empurrando o pote de volta para mesinha.

\- Quer tomar banho agora? Sua alta está prevista em uma hora. – a enfermeira Jackie disse com um sorriso amigável. Edward pegou uma maleta e abriu, tirando algumas peças de roupas minhas. Peguei uma calcinha, uma calça pantalona preta, uma blusa listrada branca e preta e o par de sapatos altos que eu sabia que havia sido Rosalie quem embalou.

\- Não tem nada sem salto? – Edward revirou a mala. – Sua nécessaire.

\- Está bom assim. Não gosto de sandálias baixas. Eu posso me virar sozinha, obrigada. – disse à enfermeira que respeitou meu espaço no banheiro, mas Edward veio atrás de mim mesmo assim e parecia um pouco ansioso.

Tomei banho, passei creme hidratante sozinha e evitei me abaixar muito porque ainda não estava certa do meu equilíbrio. Devido a grande quantidade de sangue que perdi, estou me sentindo fraca, não tanto quanto antes, mas é natural meu corpo estar um pouco ressentido. Vesti minha calça, coloquei a blusa arrumadinha para dentro e virei para Edward fechar pra mim. Ele fez e me deu um beijo no pescoço, que me fez sorrir. Soltei meu cabelo e virei de frente a ele, jogando-me nos seus braços.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, mas uma batida tímida na porta quebrou nosso momento. Não falamos nada e muito menos choramos, mas tê-lo ao meu lado nesse momento tão confuso e dolorido é a minha maior segurança. Nunca imaginei que ele ficaria. Nós casamos ontem e senti que estava o tempo todo do meu lado como algo além que a obrigação. Mesmo de olhos fechados, senti seus beijos, seus afagos e ouvi seus sussurros encorajadores. A batida veio novamente e ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos. Minha determinação quase rachou, porque me senti tão amada e protegida que quis chorar de emoção. Era muita coisa para assimilar em pouco tempo, mas quero o conforto da minha casa para me permitir quebrar ao meio.

Estou um caco por dentro.

Com um beijo, foi ver quem era na porta e peguei minha escova de dente, escovando com afinco para tirar todo gosto ruim de medicação, lavei meu rosto e lutei para desembaraçar meu cabelo e senti mãos suaves me impedindo de praticamente arrancar meu couro cabeludo. Esme me deu um sorriso gentil e apontou para o sanitário fechado. Sentei ali e com calma, penteou meu cabelo e prendeu em uma trança embutida. Deixei de lado a maquiagem, mesmo que meu rosto estivesse implorando por um corretivo.

\- Dr. Banner virá em breve conversar com vocês e dar alta. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, por favor, estou na próxima estação de enfermagem. – disse Jackie.

\- Uma barrinha de cereal? – Edward ofereceu balançando um pacote. – Por Deus, amor. O que você quer comer?

\- Almoçarei quando chegar em casa, eu prometo. – murmurei para lhe dar um pouco de paz, porém, meu estômago estava retorcido. – Fique aqui comigo. – pedi e ele veio, prontamente, sentou do meu lado da cama. As mãos de Edward estavam tremendo. E eu conhecia aquele sinal. Ele não pode prever ou controlar a situação. E está com raiva de si mesmo, da vida, do universo e mais quem atravessar seu caminho hoje. Encolhi os ombros, porque pelo menos sei que não está com raiva de mim.

A conversa com o médico foi bem esclarecedora e por mais que ele diga que estou saudável, que não foi minha culpa e sim de todos os acontecimentos recentes, me sinto falha e fraca. Não fui forte o suficiente para ser um lar saudável para o meu bebê. Tivemos dois dias de alegria sabendo da gravidez. Dois dias que fizemos tanto planos juntos que mal posso computar. Dois dias que Edward mal saiu de casa e não parava de exibir o sorriso do qual sou profundamente apaixonada. Edward assinou minha alta e recusei veemente a cadeira de rodas.

Segurei o braço do meu marido e Esme seguiu ao meu lado. Saímos pelos fundos do hospital porque a notícia que dei entrada no hospital sangrando espalhou-se rapidamente e Edward disse que havia todo tipo de suposição, mas ele não permitiu que fosse falado o motivo e o hospital apenas emitiu que eu estava sendo bem cuidada e que todo diagnostico era de privacidade da família. Foi difícil entrar na garagem de casa com tanta gente tirando fotos do carro, apenas abaixei minha cabeça e fitei minhas mãos.

Esme me abraçou no elevador. Não foi preciso dizer nada, sei que minha sogra sempre estará comigo. Assim que as portas se abriram, respirei fundo. A família inteira estava esperando a minha volta.

\- Ei mana. – Jasper me abraçou apertado. – Sinto muito, amo você.

Emmett me abraçou também. Rosalie deixou escapar algumas lágrimas que eu mesma sequei e sorri, querendo dizer que estava tudo bem, mas as palavras estavam presas em minha garganta. Querendo dar a eles um pouco de ocupação, disse que estava com fome e todo mundo correu para arrumar a mesa, chamar Sue, pegar água pra mim e eu quase ri da necessidade que todos tinham em me agradar. Alice se manteve distante, o que achei bem estranho. Ela pulava a cada barulho e não encarava ninguém nos olhos, bem atípico da sua personalidade.

Carlisle me trouxe água e beijou minha mão.

\- Vem, vamos comer um pouco. – Edward me pegou, também dando um olhar estranho para sua irmã. – O que ela tem? – perguntou à Rosalie.

\- Amanheceu esquisita. – respondeu e cada um ocupou seu lugar.

Servi-me com salada e um pedaço pequeno de carne, decidida a enrolar meu prato até que todos terminem a refeição. Felizmente, ninguém insistiu na conversa em saber como eu estava. Comeram falando aleatoriedades, mas existia um peso. Esme e Rosalie se esforçavam em manter uma conversa e tudo que elas não faziam era ficar próxima da outra. São partes opostas do ímã e se repelem o tempo todo. Admirei o esforço por mim. Edward estava o tempo todo me tocando, seja beijando minha mão, meu rosto e a minha boca. De repente ele bateu com a faca bem forte na mesa e Alice pulou assustada, sua paciência que estava pendurava por um fio despencou.

\- Qual a porra do seu problema, Alice? Está com essa cara de quem cometeu alguma merda muito grave e não teve coragem de abraçar sua cunhada que sempre cuidou de você. O que está acontecendo?

\- Edward... – peguei sua mão. Não havia necessidade de explodir.

\- Estou grávida. – Alice disse e eu deixei cair meu garfo, fazendo um estrondo no meu prato. – Sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito mesmo...

Carlisle ficou de pé, lívido. Esme tapou a boca e Rosalie engasgou, mas Emmett estava tão em choque quanto Edward que não a socorreu. Olhei para Jasper e só duas palavras descreviam sua expressão: Surpresa e culpa.

\- Jasper? – perguntei baixinho.

Alice não levantou o olhar quando a gritaria em italiano começou. Carlisle levantou meu irmão pelo colarinho e Edward vociferava como um dragão. Esme chorava sendo aparada por Rosalie e Emmett, bom, ele quase esfaqueou meu irmão e sem pensar, pulei na frente. A faca parou próximo ao meu rosto. Edward empurrou Emmett por quase me machucar e os dois começaram a discutir. Argumentei com Carlisle para soltar Jasper, que me ouviu e eu mesma distribuí diversos tapas nele porque precisava, de alguma forma, extravasar a minha raiva dele ter engravidado Alice, que por mais louca que seja, é uma criança. E ele também. Como irão cuidar de um bebê?

Deus.

Alice vai ter um bebê e eu não.

Histérica, Alice ficou do lado de Jasper, que parecia perdido.

\- Expliquem-se. Vocês não estavam namorando! – Carlisle rosnou e senti um par de mãos me puxando para trás.

\- Nós tivemos um encontro no ano novo e bem... – Alice sussurrou olhando para seus pés. – Nós usamos camisinha e acho que...

\- Estava furada. – Jasper disse esfregando o rosto. – Eu não estava muito sóbrio.

\- Dezesseis anos, Jasper! Essa é a idade da minha filha, porra! – Carlisle gritou e Esme pulou na frente antes que ele esmagasse meu irmão e Alice junto. – Dezesseis anos! E você, seu babaca! Só tem dezoito anos! Estão loucos?

\- Não foi planejado, pai. Por favor. Eu não quero isso, nunca quis, por favor.

\- Cala a boca. – Edward disse num tom de voz mortalmente calmo. – Acredito que não tenha planejado. – completou e Alice limpou as lágrimas. – E agora vão arcar com as consequências. Você sempre manipulando – apontou para Alice. – E você sempre brincando. – apontou para Jasper. – Vão casar e criar esta criança como uma família descente.

\- Edward... Não...

\- É uma ordem. Eu não quero saber que merda vocês fizeram e agora é tarde demais, mas vão consertar isso.

Carlisle estava tão puto que não criou objeções, na verdade, ele parecia muito satisfeito. Jasper não falou nada, aceitando o destino, provavelmente o certo a fazer em sua cabeça, mas eu não acho que o casamento seja a solução, na verdade, só pode aumentar ainda mais a tragédia. Não ouvi mais nada que nenhum deles estava falando, gritando um com o outro, apenas fui me afastando, fazendo sinal de silêncio para Rosalie que percebeu minha saída e segui para meu quarto. Tirei o sapato, fechei a porta e fui para minha cama.

Passei a mão na minha barriga. Alice está grávida e eu acabei de perder meu bebê. Dois dias de pura alegria e agora mais nove meses acompanhando o crescimento de um bebê que não é meu. Por que Deus me escolheu para viver essa tristeza? Estouramos um champanhe para comemorar minha gravidez, hoje gritamos indignados com outra gestação. Outro bebê. E não é o meu filho, o herdeiro que Carlisle e Esme estavam tão ansiosos para estragar. Não partirá de mim o mais velho e sim de Alice. Mesmo que não mude nada na ordem da família, eu sei que não estou sabendo lidar com a injustiça do momento.

Deixei as lágrimas que lutei muito para segurar sair como uma cachoeira. Meu coração estava doendo tanto que os soluços logo vieram junto com o tremor. Não ouvi a portar ser aberta ou Edward se aproximar, mas quando ele me pegou no colo, tomei um susto bem grande e quase gritei. Eu me senti pequena em seus braços, porque ele simplesmente me envolveu de forma que fiquei toda encolhida, de olhos fechados e chorando, sem conseguir falar, toda vez que tentava, uma onda de soluços me impedia.

\- Não fala nada, apenas chore. – sussurrou alisando meu cabelo.

Chorei tanto que minha cabeça e meus olhos doíam. Edward continuou me embalando silenciosamente.

\- Eu estava me perguntando por quanto tempo mais você iria segurar tudo. – disse e levantei, olhei para os olhos e vi que ele também havia chorado. – Sinto muito, amor. Não é nossa culpa.

\- Eu sei que não é, fico repetindo na minha cabeça que isso acontece com várias mamães, mas a ideia de que não fui forte o suficiente continua vindo o tempo todo.

\- Não pense assim...

\- E agora Alice... O que eu fiz, Edward? Fico pensando se Deus está me castigando por todas aquelas pessoas que matei, que nossas vidas estão tão condenadas que não teremos a benção de termos um bebê. Alice nunca matou uma pessoa, entende? – divaguei.

\- Isabella Marie, eu preciso que você preste atenção em mim. – Edward disse fungando. – Também dói em mim ter perdido nosso bebê. Foram os dois dias mais incríveis que eu alimentei todo tipo de futuro com a nossa criança junto, mas eu sei que não é minha culpa, muito menos sua culpa. Foi algo do destino. E também sei que você é perfeita da cabeça aos pés, corajosa, muito tagarela e mesmo que tenha um gênio que nem Deus aguenta, Ele sabe que seu coração é o mais puro e honesto que conheço. Ele te fez boa. Você é minha parte boa. E todo meu coração, porque amo cada pedacinho seu, todo seu corpo, toda sua personalidade, todo seu sorriso. Eu te amo, Bella, eu te amo muito e nós vamos ter muitos bebês.

Parei, congelada.

\- Você me ama? – perguntei baixinho.

\- Eu te amo e por mais que eu odeie vocalizar isso, preciso que saiba que te amo, que sou seu e vamos passar por isso juntos porque eu também preciso de você. Dane-se Alice, ela é jovem e fez uma burrada, mas ela é Alice...

\- Não estou com raiva dela. – corrigi querendo que entendesse meu ponto. – Amo sua irmã e ela deve estar bem assustada, mas a ironia é que eu sou a mulher casada, que estava feliz com um bebê e ela é uma jovem, que não é nenhum pouco inocente, porém...

\- Entendo seu sentimento. Podemos engravidar novamente.

Respirei fundo, magoada com toda situação.

\- Vamos esperar essas semanas e decidirmos melhor, por hora, eu estou precisando te dizer algo.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu sou feliz com você. Todos os meus medos sobre o casamento desapareceram com o tempo. Você trabalha muito, está sempre fora, mas está ao meu lado e percebo que mesmo com as brigas, acabamos chegando a um lugar. Ultimamente eu tenho percebido que mudamos muito e que é maravilhoso poder te admirar, saber que é meu e estava muito feliz em termos um bebê porque seria o maior presente que eu poderia te dar em forma viva para representar meu amor por você, Edward. Eu te amo. Você é irritante, muito chato, insistente, controlador, estúpido, mas o homem que tem um coração imenso quando está comigo...

\- Bella...

\- Eu te amo, Edward. E estou feliz que esteja comigo agora.

Dando o seu meio sorriso com covinhas, segurou meu rosto e beijei sua boca gostosa com toda minha paixão. Era uma dor o momento que estávamos vivendo, mas a felicidade em tê-lo completamente amenizava um pouco. Não queríamos ouvir conselhos de ninguém e nem tapinhas que poderíamos fazer outro bebê porque isso era bem óbvio e por isso naquela tarde toda, nos permitimos sentir o que perdemos.

Acordei do meu cochilo com o celular de Edward tocando. Ele abriu os olhos e levantou o aparelho, fitando a tela.

\- É Alec.

\- Eu vou buscar algo para comermos. – disse observando a hora. Já era tarde.

\- Não, eu faço isso depois.

\- Voltarei rápido.

\- Amor você tem que ficar de repouso.

\- Não enche meu saco. – rebati e saí do quarto ouvindo sua risada.

Desci para cozinha encontrando a casa praticamente vazia, exceto por Emmett e Rosalie na varanda bebendo vinho, o assunto não parecia muito amistoso pela expressão do meu cunhado, mas não me fiz presente. Entrei na cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de vinho, se eu podia beber ou não, o médico não disse nada, mas não há nada que não se cure com um bom vinho, salame, uma pastinha de pimenta e pães. Enchi uma cesta com várias comidinhas de entrada, bastante queijo e duas taças.

Encontrei Esme saindo do quarto de Alice.

\- Você deveria estar na cama, querida. – disse em tom de reprimenda maternal. – Repouso absoluto não é subindo e descendo escadas.

\- Dr. Banner disse algo contra vinho?

\- E é possível impedir uma italiana criada em uma vinícola de beber seu próprio vinho?

\- Não. – sorri para a garrafa. – Estou bem, Esme. Depois que conversamos... Estou melhor. E você?

\- Com meu coração de mãe esmigalhado. É claro que não estou contente com a gravidez de Alice, ela, acima de tudo, é imatura como uma criança. O bebê nascerá e ela perderá parte da sua juventude, mas é diferente quando tem que ser esposa também. – suspirou e olhou para porta. – Carlisle está arrasado. Ele não irá contra a palavra de Edward.

\- E alguém tem coragem de ir contra palavra de Edward? – ela olhou pra mim e dessa vez, eu suspirei. – Posso tentar, mas...

\- Eu sei. Uma das coisas que mais odeio em fazer parte dessa família é que a palavra do chefe é lei.

\- Estou percebendo. Edward não vai voltar atrás, ainda mais em algo que ele disse no momento da raiva. Ele vai punir Alice e Jasper com o casamento.

Esme olhou para porta novamente.

\- O que será dessas duas crianças brincando de casinha com um bebê de verdade a caminho?

\- Vamos rezar que Jasper não esfaqueie a língua de Alice no meio da noite ou que ela joga água quente no ouvido dele enquanto dorme.

\- Só me resta rezar. – disse e vi as lágrimas caírem. – Estou exausta e ainda tenho que enfrentar Carlisle.

Observei Esme seguir o corredor até um dos quartos dos fundos e Edward abriu a porta, olhando-me estranho como se eu fosse louca por estar parada no meio do corredor sozinha. Pegou a cesta e depositou no primeiro degrau da escadinha do nosso quarto, me puxando para dentro com o vinho. Comemos sentados no chão, em um monte de almofadas. Ele estava de camisa e cueca.

Depois da terceira taça de vinho dele, ainda estava na minha segunda, comi mais um pouco de salame com torrada, esperando a melhor forma de abordar o assunto.

\- Acha mesmo que o casamento é a melhor saída para Jasper e Alice?

\- E não foi para nós dois?

\- Será que eles vão ser felizes?

\- Vão ter que trabalhar para isso. – me deu um beijo. – Meu sobrinho não vai nascer com pais separados. Jasper participará tanto quanto Alice.

\- Casamento é muito sério.

\- Fazer sexo também. Responsabilidade.

Edward realmente não iria voltar atrás.

\- Está se sentindo bem?

\- Estou. Não estou sentindo nada, na verdade. Sabe que sonhei com o nosso bebê antes de acordar e ver todo sangue?

Edward franziu o cenho meio desconfiado e relatei a ele todo meu sonho até o momento que gritei.

\- Não precisamos decidir agora se teremos um bebê ou não, amor. Temos tempo.

\- Eu sei... – deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. – Primeiro eu preciso aceitar e entender tudo que aconteceu antes de pensar sobre engravidar.

\- Também gostaria de entender.

Dei um gole no meu vinho pensando que meu coração estava com um misto de emoções e a mais proeminente acima de toda minha dor era que agora eu tinha a absoluta certeza que terei Edward para sempre comigo porque ele me ama.


	21. Capítulo Vinte

Dei um longo gole na minha cerveja e analisei a planta da cidade em 3D enquanto meus homens renovavam os códigos de monitoramento de cada estabelecimento da família, recuperando o estrago que a traição de James me causou. A confiança ficou por um fio, mas sou muito bom em guardar segredos aleatórios e depois do que fiz com o Senador Denali, ninguém quis me desafiar desta vez, porém, se o meu maldito conselheiro conseguiu enganar o sinal de localização, vai saber o que mais ele pode ter feito então decidi trocar tudo. Alec fez uma varredura e ainda não encontramos outra pessoa que possa estar envolvida além de alguns homens da família de Chicago. Bebi mais um pouco da minha cerveja e olhei pela janela.

Bella estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira com uma bebida na mão. Está quente porque finalmente estamos no verão e decidimos passar uma longa temporada aqui em Hampton, porém, nunca estamos sozinhos. Emmett veio e trouxe Rosalie. Alice, que ainda se recusa a ficar sozinha com Jasper após o rápido casamento deles, veio atrás e obviamente meu cunhado seguiu sua relutante esposa. Ela é louca. Estava infernizando que queria conquistá-lo, agora está grávida, para o meu completo desalento, casada e se recusa a viver com ele. É impossível entender.

Com o casamento, Emmett mudou-se para minha casa, confesso que é muito perigoso deixá-lo vivendo sozinho, então, enquanto o apartamento que cedi a Rosalie ainda está em reformas, ele está comigo. Com essa mudança e o hiato que é o relacionamento deles, a melhor amiga da minha esposa ainda continuará conosco por mais um tempo. Não que Bella tenha reclamado. Ela adorou ficar vivendo com Rosalie por alguns meses, porém, irei resolver a logística dos apartamentos depois que colocar o meu comando em ordem.

Joguei minha garrafa de cerveja fora e voltei a olhar minha esposa pela janela. O cachorro do vizinho está novamente no meu quintal e ela o adora. O babaca do dono pensa que eu não sei que ele permite que o cachorro venha só para conversar com ela.

Três pontos na cidade apagaram, enquanto outros vermelhos finalmente ficaram verdes. Peguei meu telefone.

\- Que porra está acontecendo?

\- Estou indo resolver. – Alec respondeu friamente. – Estão se recusando a receber o dispositivo. Alegam que fecharam lealdade com outra pessoa.

\- Limpe a porra toda. Se não voltarem atrás, destrua tudo.

Encerrei a chamada observando Bella alisar sua barriga distraidamente e meu coração doeu. Ela está sofrendo, mas fingindo que está tudo bem, tentando superar a cada dia. Meses se passaram e decidirmos não tentar novamente agora e voltamos ao anticoncepcional. Dessa vez todas as consultas já estão bem agendadas e sabemos que podemos tentar mais a frente. A gravidez de Alice é um peso que ela não consegue suportar e está bem óbvio até para mim que elas estão afastadas. Bella passa a maior parte do tempo no quarto quando não tem um compromisso. Quando Alice compra algo para o bebê, seu sorriso não é real.

Meu telefone tocando quebrou minha visão do seu sorriso para o cachorro. Vou comprar um cachorro.

\- Emmett! – gritei no corredor. Alec que esperasse um minuto.

\- Fala ai, cara. – meu irmão saiu da sala de cinema comendo pipoca.

\- Tenho uma missão para você. Pesquise uma raça de cachorro de porte pequeno, fêmea, que possamos castrar para não ter filhotes, bonitinha e agradável. Se encontrar, compre e me avise.

\- Fechado. Vou levar Rosalie comigo.

Revirei os olhos e voltei para meu escritório.

\- O que foi, Alec? – atendi o telefonema.

\- Eles juraram fidelidade a James... Disseram que ele veio aqui com novas regras e que você estava caído, que em breve todos iriam saber.

\- Ah filho da puta... Tinha que ser possível matar a mesma pessoa mais de uma vez. Faça, Alec. Não estou com paciência para quem deseja a minha queda. Mostre aos demais o que acontece quando me desafiam.

\- Com prazer, Chefe.

\- Tome cuidado.

\- Sempre.

Encerrei a ligação e Jane logo estava me ligando.

\- Me deixe matá-lo?

\- Não.

\- Edward, por favor.

\- Não. Quero que ele sofra.

Jane respirou fundo e pelo som de gemido ao fundo, ela o acertou novamente.

\- Já tem um novo candidato a presidente do congresso?

\- Ele terá a sua cerimônia solene amanhã, se eu fosse você, colocava o nosso amiguinho para assistir outro tomando o seu lugar. Já tem o vídeo da esposa dele?

\- Ah, ele adorou. Ela é uma vadia que geme muito.

\- Com certeza Eric adorou cada momento.

\- Ele não vai falar.

\- Então ele vai sofrer.

Joguei meu celular bruscamente na mesa de controle e a projeção tremeu. Com raiva, empurrei a mesa e ela bateu na parede do outro lado, derrubei todas as coisas ao meu redor, jogando quadros e fotografias na parede, virando cadeiras, desejando aplacar um pouco da fúria que borbulhava dentro de mim. A raiva da intenção de me derrubar não se comparava em ter perdido meu bebê. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz como naqueles dias. Eu nunca planejei tanto meu futuro e até considerei a hipótese de mudar de casa, criar um perfeito lar seguro para meu bebê como naqueles dois dias. E nós perdemos a nossa criança por culpa de James, já que eu não pude evitar seus extremos, eu não podia matá-lo antes de limpar sua bagunça ou seria tarde demais para controlar os danos.

O presidente do congresso ficou no meu pé e a única forma que encontrei foi substituí-lo antes de tudo ficasse perdido.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouvi minha esposa perguntar e respirei fundo. – Você quebrou meu relógio favorito? Sabia que o Vovô trouxe da Alemanha?

\- Foda-se!

Bella simplesmente deu as costas e saiu, em parte agradeci por não ter ficado e me enchido o saco, por outro lado sei que ela não irá deixar barato. Olhei ao redor e vi a minha bagunça, sabendo que havia exagerado, mas no meu íntimo, ainda queria destruir mais para me sentir melhor. Precisava mesmo lutar, porém, com Emmett fora de casa, estava fora de cogitação. Sexo era a minha melhor opção e decidi ir atrás da minha mulher. É provável que ganhe um chute nas bolas, mas tenho que tentar aplacar a fúria dentro de mim e não existe remédio melhor que a minha esposa. Bella é tudo que um homem pode pedir a Deus como marido, exceto quando reclama sem parar na minha cabeça e fala até me deixar tonto. Ela me exaspera. Sexualmente falando, me deixa louco e apaixonado.

Embry estava em pé no corredor e Bella vinha andando com Malena.

\- Aqui, amor. Presentes. – sorriu e apontou para pá e vassoura. – Limpe essa bagunça. Malena está proibida de consertar sua bagunça. – completou e deu as costas com a minha governanta que não se dignou tirar o olhar do chão. Embry limpou a garganta como se estivesse rindo. – É melhor ajudá-lo, nós temos que sair hoje à noite e ele não pode se atrasar. – murmurou petulante e foi rebolando.

\- Limpa isso aí. – falei para Embry e fui atrás dela. – Isabella.

\- Não venha atrás de mim. – disse sem parar de andar e subiu a escada que dava ao nosso quarto. Pulei alguns degraus e parei na sua frente. – Qual o excelente motivo que você destruiu a sala que eu acabei de terminar de decorar? Sabe o trabalho que eu tive em colocar essa casa apresentável? Tinha mancha de sangue no teto! Buraco de bala nos quadros. Encontramos pedaços de coisas que não posso nem descrever nos tapetes e você destrói em menos de vinte minutos uma sala que eu encomendei toda decoração na Alemanha? Puxa vida, Edward!

Não. Ela não vai topar uma rapidinha agora.

\- Compraremos tudo novamente. – disse e ela quase me jogou da escada.

\- Essa é a sua maneira de pedir desculpas? Diz pra mim que essa não é a sua maneira de pedir desculpas. – murmurou como se estivesse rezando.

\- Por que eu tenho que pedir desculpas? A sala é minha, a casa é minha e o dinheiro é meu também.

Bella me empurrou bruscamente.

\- Você é maior babaca de todos, idiota. – rosnou e passou direto. Corri atrás. – Sai de perto de mim! – gritou tentando abrir a porta do quarto. – Só para constar, essa aliança aqui garante que tudo isso seja meu, incluindo você! Palhaço!

\- Bella, amor, por que está tão irritada? Você é minha, então...

\- Na sua cabeça sem sentido eu sou como uma casa, não é mesmo? Sei que nosso casamento foi um investimento de ambas as partes, mas não queira que eu te trate como aquele relógio alemão, porque nesse momento, eu gosto muito mais dele! – abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente.

\- Merda, Bella. – resmunguei entrando atrás dela. – Eu só quis dizer que essas coisas são substituíveis.

\- Não quis não. Você quis dizer que tudo isso é seu e você faz o que quiser. – gritou do banheiro.

\- Mas é verdade! – gritei de volta.

\- Babaca! – bateu a porta com força e trancou.

\- Para de me xingar, cacete! E abre a porra dessa porta! – soquei a porta, mas é obvio que ela nem saiu do lugar.

\- Estou fazendo xixi, me deixa em paz. – disse mais baixo.

\- Tô cansado de te ver fazendo xixi, cacete! Abre a porta! – retruquei irritado com a barreira entre nós. Ouvi o som da descarga.

\- Não! Vai embora! – disse e ouvi o barulho da água da pia. – Eu vou tomar banho.

\- Quero tomar banho com você. – murmurei encostando minha cabeça na porta.

\- Não. – disse e eu bufei - Peça desculpas.

\- Por que eu tenho que pedir desculpas se não estou errado? – perguntei realmente perdido.

Bella abriu a porta e quase caí dentro do banheiro.

\- A casa? Nossa. O dinheiro? Nosso. Tudo isso? Nosso. Casamento, Edward. Casamento é dividir e acima de tudo, compreender. Eu tento compreender seus rompantes e acredito firmemente que precisa de terapia para controlar sua raiva. Você não cresceu em um ambiente familiar hostil, mas foi programado e treinado para isso e às vezes não consegue controlar seu temperado em eclosão com seu gênio que não aceita que algumas coisas são impossíveis de dominar. – disse rapidamente e colocou as mãos na cintura. – Você não é Deus. E também é muito tapado em não perceber as merdas que fala, não é humilde para pedir desculpas e é insistente no erro.

Minha esposa iria virar um dragão cuspidor de fogo em breve. Eu percebi meu erro, é claro que depois que sinalizou. Legalmente, o dinheiro, casa e a porra toda são nossos por igual, mas ela é minha também e que diferença isso faz no final. Decidi continuar irritando-a.

\- Puxa vida, que merda que eu sou. – debochei e ela ficou vermelha, não do jeito adorável que normalmente fica quando está tímida.

\- Edward? Isso é sério? – disse em um sussurro muito irritado. Seu pescoço assumiu uma coloração muito interessante de vermelho. – Eu vou tomar banho e você me deixe em paz. Egoísta. Louco.

Sorri e ela ficou parada, respirando, me analisando.

\- Você está curtindo com a minha cara, não é? Querendo me irritar de proposito.

\- Em parte... Parece que deu certo. – encolhi os ombros e ganhei um soco no peito.

Franziu o olhar na minha direção e começou a se despir na minha frente. Começou com seu short, calcinha, subiu a blusa pela cabeça, tirou o sutiã e deu as costas. Observei sua bunda com a marca do biquíni e comecei a tirar a minha roupa bem rápido.

\- Eu disse que você não vai tomar banho comigo.

\- Tudo bem, eu fico parado olhando.

\- Seu pervertido. – ela me deu um olhar quente e um sorriso que me deixava louco. Seu queixo tinha uma covinha bem sutil que aparecia somente quando ela dava esse sorriso.

Adoro lamber ali quando estou metendo repetidas vezes dentro dela. Ligando o chuveiro e testando a temperatura da água que lhe agradava, ainda do lado do de fora, conectei o som do ambiente na playlist que montamos chamada "músicas para nós dois", que consistia em todo tipo de música boa para foder. Com uma risadinha, continuou negando minhas investidas, mas quando minha mão ensaboada finalmente escorregou para entre suas pernas, descobri que ela estava excitada demais para quem alegava que só queria tomar um banho rápido.

\- Estou com as pernas bambas. – disse baixinho quando enrolei a toalha no seu corpo.

\- Amo você. – beijei seu ombro e pescoço, abracei-a por trás e nos encaramos no espelho. Ela estava sorrindo. – Sua baixinha enfezada e irritante.

\- Babaca arrogante. – retrucou encostando a cabeça no meu peito. – Peça desculpas.

\- Amor, eu te comi contra parede do chuveiro. Foi uma performance e tanto.

\- Você só queria olhar a minha bunda, seu cara de pau. Peça desculpas.

\- Sinto muito, amore mio. E eu irei repor cada item que quebrei dentro da sala.

\- Obrigada. – ela virou e beijou minha boca. Ela olhou para um ponto acima do meu ombro. – Ops! Olha a hora! Precisamos almoçar e eu irei começar a me arrumar para hoje à noite.

Ri e apertei seu seio. O almoço poderia esperar. Joguei sua toalha no chão.

\- Não! Rose contratou um salão e eles virão aqui me arrumar, estou com a hora contada. – disse se desvencilhando de mim e indo para o quarto. Joguei a minha própria toalha no chão. – Abaixa esse pênis! – riu arremessando uma almofada da cama em mim. Continuei atrás dela. – Edward, hoje é uma noite importante. Pare agora mesmo.

\- Amor? – chamei casualmente e segurei sua cintura, empurrando-a para cama. – Foda-se o evento.

Rindo, beijei sua boca.

Mais tarde, ela saiu correndo do quarto para receber a equipe de beleza. Fiquei deitado na cama por um tempo e meu estômago roncou. Sabendo que ela também estava faminta, desci até a cozinha e preparei um prato de comida, ouvindo Malena dizer que acomodou todos em um dos quartos do segundo andar e que ela já havia começado a fazer escova. Tampei a comida e subi. Entrei sem bater e percebi que todas as mulheres pararam para olhar. Bella virou sua cadeira e me deu um olhar desconfiado. Eu estava sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de linho fino.

\- Comida. – entreguei o prato e um garfo. – Ela só continua depois de comer.

Destampando o prato, a menina que estava fazendo sua mão, arrumou as coisas para fazer seus pés. A mulher que mexia no cabelo passou a arrumar algumas coisas enquanto esperava minha esposa comer seu prato inteiro. Fiquei de pé, de braços cruzados, ganhando olhares furtivos, que a deixava ainda mais furiosa. Terminado o almoço, esticou o prato, peguei e saí do quarto ouvindo risadinhas. Voltei para cozinha e Malena colocou um prato de comida.

\- Ei mano. – Emmett entrou em casa segurando uma caixa.

\- Está aí dentro? – perguntei curioso e mergulhei meu pão de alho no molho de tomate. – Achou algo que ela vai gostar?

\- Está com Rosalie.

Na deixa, a loira entrou segurando uma coisa pequena e peluda. Parecia um urso de pelúcia. Bella ficará louca.

\- Não se anime, é da minha esposa. – disse e ela me deu a língua, rindo e acariciando o bichinho.

\- É muito fofinha. – disse e continuei brincando enquanto terminava de comer. Limpei minhas mãos e analisei a coisa minúscula.

\- Qual a raça dessa coisa? – perguntei olhando para o pelo bem clarinho.

\- Spitzs alemão de porte pequeno. Não cresce muito, brincalhão, sem muitas doenças conhecidas e já está vacinada e a castração só a partir dos seis meses. – Emmett respondeu comendo uma maça. – E te custou setecentos dólares.

\- Coisinha cara. – murmurei e acariciei o pelo. Levantei e saí da cozinha.

\- Ele nunca agradece? – Rosalie perguntou. Eu e Emmett rimos.

Coloquei a coisinha peluda no meio da cama e deitei do lado, coloquei meus óculos de leitura e peguei uma pilha de contratos para analisar. Passei horas esperando que Alec me desse notícia, mas ele parecia muito ocupado no momento. Liguei a televisão no canal de noticiários para monitorar alguma movimentação estranha na cidade, alguma notícia que não deveria ser exposta e Bella entrou no quarto, cabelo escovado e parecendo radiante.

\- Demorei porque meu cabelo está muito grande. Vou tirar meu vestido do armário e ver se precisa de algum ajuste. Iremos de helicóptero ou carro?

\- Depende de quanto tempo demorar a se arrumar. – respondi esperando que ela reparasse na cama.

\- Amor, eu posso me arrumar rápido ou devagar, preciso que me dê um tempo.

\- Iremos de helicóptero porque eu quero que fique aqui na cama comigo um pouco. – respondi e ela colocou a cabeça para fora do closet. – Tenho que conversar sobre uma coisa.

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou, por quê?

\- Me propondo para conversar livremente quando eu tenho que arrancar informações à base do grito ou do sexo.

\- Nada engraçado. Vem aqui, amor. – bati gentilmente na cama e a cachorrinha soltou um ganido baixo.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou curiosamente e veio em direção à cama, subindo em cima de mim e olhou a bolinha de pelo totalmente encolhida. – Edward? – levou a mão à boca. – Aí meu Deus! – gritou e pegou com cuidado. – Oi meu amor.

\- É fêmea.

\- Ah, lindinha. – murmurou esfregando o nariz no focinho. – Linda! Qual o nome?

\- Você escolhe, amor. – respondi e ela estava profundamente emocionada.

\- Nossa primeira filha.

\- Essa coisa é qualquer coisa menos minha filha. – rebati rapidamente.

\- Cala boca, é sim. É um bebê. Peludo e com quatro patinhas.

\- É de estimação e não um filho. – disse e ela me deu um soco no estômago. – Não é meu filho.

\- Não liga para ele não, docinho. Ele é insensível, coração de pedra, muito irritante. – murmurou me dando um olhar irritado.

\- Eu comprei um cachorro porque você adora e sou isso tudo? – beijei seu pescoço e ela riu, me puxando pelo cabelo e beijando minha boca, aconchegando-se no meu colo, sabendo que estava roçando exatamente onde poderia ficar animado. – Agora eu posso dizer que ganhei um bom agradecimento. – sorri e mordi seu queixo.

Ela ficou deitada por horas brincando com seu novo amor, escolhendo nomes até que Rosalie bateu na porta perguntando que horas iriamos começar a nos arrumar e me dei conta que estávamos atrasados. Bella levantou correndo e meu quarto foi tomado pelas duas gritando. Tomei banho e me vesti no meu closet, deixando as duas lá dentro sozinhas. Emmett montou uma casinha para a cachorrinha ainda sem nome, dizendo que Malena iria esquentar o suplemento que ela deveria tomar em uma mamadeira. Quando Bella visse, tenho certeza que ficaria o dia inteiro com a cachorra no colo como um bebê de verdade.

Não consigo considerar aquilo como cachorro. Com meu copo de uísque em mãos, observei Embry alimentar meus cachorros. Aquilo era um cão de verdade. Músculos e dentes. Bella tem pavor deles e os chama de bestas do mal, porque são agressivos e nenhum pouco simpáticos. Foram treinados para atacar. Recebem sinais de comando. São protetores e leais a mim. Adoro brincar com eles.

Alec enviou uma mensagem. Tudo estava feito em sua tarefa do dia e pronto para a missão da noite.

\- Estou pronta, amor. – Bella gritou da sala. – Esses brincos são lindos!

\- Porque combina com o colar da minha avó. Esse aqui. – tirei do meu bolso o lindo colar com diamantes. – Está linda. Vermelho fica bem em você.

\- Vermelho é sexy. – piscou e virou de costas.

\- Você é sexy. – mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e olhei seu decote por cima do seu ombro. – Que bom que ficaremos em um camarote exclusivo.

\- Rose, tire um foto, por favor? – pediu e posamos para o celular dela. – Cuide do meu bebê.

Não demoramos muito para chegar ao grande teatro que aconteceria o evento. Posamos no tapete vermelho como todos os convidados da noite e entramos para sala de coquetel que já estava a todo vapor.

\- Isabella, querida! – a primeira dama da cidade a abraçou. – Estávamos ansiosas para sua chegada! Eu e as meninas estamos decidindo um leilão para ajudar a ONG que Liana, esposa do Senador Red, está fundando.

\- Parece ótimo, Diana. Em que posso ajudar?

Diana levou minha esposa para longe e fitei o Senador Red porque nem por um decreto ele irá envolver meu dinheiro em sua lavagem e desvio através da ONG fajuta que sua esposa estava criando. Sem graça, bebeu toda sua bebida e desviou seu caminho para onde sua esposa se encontrava a poucos metros da minha mulher conversando com um grupo de mulheres animadas. Seja lá o que foi dito, ele assentiu na minha direção e sua esposa entrou no grupo. Entrei em uma conversa forçadamente animada com o prefeito.

Dez minutos mais tarde, senti a mãozinha de Bella tocar a minha.

\- Como foi?

\- Parecia legal no primeiro momento, mas acho que a esposa do Senador não parecia muito animada com a minha presença e um pouquinho com medo. Eu me senti aquela garota que tem o pai assustador e ninguém quer chamá-la para sair. Eu te culpo pelo circo com o Senador Denali e agora ninguém quer brincar comigo no parquinho. – sussurrou bem baixinho e bem rápido. Quase cuspi minha bebida. – Não tem graça.

\- Vamos encontrar outro grupo de amiguinhas para brincar. – sorri e beijei sua bochecha. – Como a primeira dama.

\- Eu estava com Diana agora mesmo.

\- A primeira dama do país livre. – virei-nos em direção à entrada onde o Presidente dos Estados Unidos chegava com sua esposa.

\- Por favor, me diga que ele não é um brinquedinho seu. – sussurrou nervosa.

\- Não pergunte se não quer saber. – respondi e ensaiei um sorriso no rosto. – Sr. Presidente. É um prazer revê-lo.

\- O prazer é meu, Edward. Vejo que essa é a sua bela esposa.

Apresentar Bella a primeira-dama foi como dar-lhe o doce que todas as crianças queriam e ninguém podia comprar. Elas andaram pela festa, conversando e rindo. No caminho para o nosso camarote, recebi em mãos do meu antigo cliente o seu próximo alvo. Antes de entrar, dei uma olhada no nome, era a confirmação de nossas suspeitas nos últimos meses. Entreguei à Bella um binóculo e o folhetim das letras. Ela entendia perfeitamente nossa língua antiga e estava acostumada a ouvi-lo na escola durante sua formação.

A nova ópera de Andrea Bocelli de Romeo e Julieta começou arrancando suspiros e lágrimas da maioria das damas do local. Bella ficou extremamente concentrada e não notou minha saída. Bati no ombro do homem do serviço secreto e acenei para Embry no corredor, então descemos juntos pelas escadas laterais até o banheiro masculino.

\- Ligue o dispositivo. – disse e entrei no banheiro.

Esse dispositivo assegurava que qualquer aparelho de gravação ou celular não funcionasse. Entrei e esperei trinta segundos, conforme o combinado.

\- Cullen. – entrou Senador Tyger. – Soube que tem uma encomenda pra mim.

\- Volturi. – corrigi e ele perdeu o sorriso de merda. – Três infrações graves do nosso acordo, Sebastian. Falou demais. – ergui um dedo. – Ameaçou quem não devia. – ergui o segundo dedo. – E colocou em risco toda operação que foi cuidadosamente planejada por meses.

Sem tempo para conversa, Embry injetou a seringa em seu pescoço. Caído no chão, observei meu soldado espalhar os remédios prescritos que Tyger tomava em momentos para sua labirintite, que poderia ficar atacada em ambientes escuros, com luzes brilhantes e muito barulho. A ingestão do remédio em mais de três comprimidos no dia poderia causar um ataque cardíaco fatal. Foi triste o que aconteceu.

Alec enviou uma mensagem que era seguro sair. Ele estava apagando meu registro de passagem pelos corredores. Voltei para o camarote e sentei ao lado de Bella antes do primeiro ato acabar.

\- Onde você estava? – sussurrou apertando a unha na minha coxa.

\- Banheiro.

Assistimos à peça inteira de mãos dadas. Quando acabou, sequei suas lágrimas e aplaudimos. Uma comoção do lado de fora nos alertou e um homem do serviço secreto entrou e cochichou algo no ouvido do Presidente. Ele fez uma cara de pesar e me perguntei se foi ator em outra vida.

\- Parece que o Senador Tyger teve um mal súbito. – informou e sua esposa ofegou. Bella apenas ficou parada olhando, com expressão de pesar. – Foi encontrado no chão do banheiro. Devemos descer e prestar socorro a sua esposa e filha.

Bella não falou nada, assentiu e seguiu atrás da primeira dama, bem ao meu lado.

\- Banheiro. – limpou a garganta e me deu uma cotovelada na costela que me fez silvar. – No banheiro. – disfarçou e cravou o salto no meu sapato no meio da escada. – Na porra do banheiro! – sussurrou e seu punho fechado vinha em direção ao meu pênis, segurei sua mão.

\- Controle-se.

\- Estou perfeitamente controlada, amor. Espere até chegarmos em casa. – disse entredentes.

Não ficamos muito tempo. Conversamos com algumas pessoas com aquele ar de pesar tão falso quanto os seios da esposa do Senador Tyger. A hipócrita estava chorando, fazendo seu papel e era melhor que ela representasse bem porque desviar perguntas inconvenientes da polícia sobre o uso do medicamento me deixava irritado. O legista declarou a morte, descartou investigação e aos poucos quem ficou, foi se despedindo. No carro, Bella ficou extremamente distante, em um completo silêncio. Chegamos em casa no meio da madrugada, devido à distância da viagem e seguimos para o quarto.

\- Como pode fazer aquilo? Matá-lo e abraçar a esposa, dizendo sinto muito? – perguntou e vi sua mágoa.

\- Ela encomendou a morte dele, Bella. – falei a verdade. Sua boca ficou branca. – Senador Tyger e sua esposa fazem parte de um esquema de corrupção que envolve muitas pessoas, porém, há um grupo de cinco pessoas importantes que comandam este esquema. Tyger era uma das três pessoas vivas que sabia quem são essas pessoas. Ele andou falando demais, exibindo-se e possivelmente tentando criar a sua própria rede de afiliados corruptos. Sua esposa, com medo da óbvia exposição do estilo de vida ganancioso do marido, entrou em contato. Para proteger a identidade dessa... – procurei bem as palavras. – Comissão? Organização? Não sei dizer que tipo de grupo eles são, era preciso eliminar a boca grande. Ela encomendou a morte dele para fazer parte. Em breve, será eleita como senadora, uma mulher viúva, mãe, defensora do direito das mulheres e latina. É um prato cheio para votos.

Bella ainda estava de boca aberta, sem falar nada.

\- Quem são as três pessoas? – sussurrou com as mãos juntas.

\- Tudo que você precisa saber é que não deve sentir pena desse tipo de gente.

\- Ela matou o marido. – murmurou e sentou na cama. – E eu a abracei morrendo de dó, pensando que eu morreria se você morresse e a vaca encomendou a morte dele. O que aconteceu com amor conjugal?

\- Eu não sei, amor. Coisas precisam ser feitas, merdas acontecem, este é o mundo real. Cruel, cheio de pessoas falsas e maldosas. Com pessoas como eu, que sabem como jogar e pessoas como você, donas de corações generosos e bondosos. – murmurei contra seus lábios. – Não sinta raiva de mim. Fiz pela família também e acredite se quiser, por todos os americanos. Sou meio americano, tenho que ser meio patriota.

\- Você é italiano, idiota. Nasceu na Itália.

\- Minha mamma é americana, bonitinha. Uma Cullen. – sorri e ela revirou os olhos, tirando os brincos.

\- E você, definitivamente é um Volturi. – disse antes de entrar no banheiro e começou a tirar sua maquiagem. – Totalmente um sangue puro como os Volturi.

\- Isso é ruim? – perguntei da cama.

\- Eu não sei, amor. Não sei quem somos. Não sei em o que mais devo acreditar. No fim das contas, que tipo de poder é esse que nós temos o direito de tirar a vida das pessoas?

\- Não temos o direito de tirar a vida das pessoas até que elas, por livre e espontânea vontade, decidem se envolver conosco e fazer parte de um estilo de vida que o resultado de uma ação contraria a nossas ordens. Não cabe a nós decidir. Eles decidem quando nos procuram.

\- Ou quando nascemos nessa família.

\- Ou quando nascemos na família. – concordei.

Suspirando, passou o algodão com removedor nos olhos e não falou mais nada pelo restante do tempo que ficamos acordados.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e um

Desci às escadas de fininho, não querendo acordar ninguém com meu barulho. Acenei para Mike, que estava no quintal com Embry e Giana. Era um sábado ensolarado e eu estava faminta depois de ter pulado o jantar ontem à noite. Donnatella provavelmente irá acordar Edward, choramingando no quarto porque eu saí e a deixei para trás. Seu nome é uma escolha depois de muita pesquisa e carinhosamente a chamamos de Donna.

Peguei a faca na gaveta e separei as frutas que queria comer na minha salada. Comecei descascando a maçã, passando para a laranja, peguei o abacaxi congelado e piquei junto, fazendo o suco, misturando uma série de frutas vermelhas, bati o morango com a banana e iogurte grego, jogando as frutas por cima com granola e calda. Enfiei a colher cheia na boca e Alice apareceu, com cara de sono, cabelos embolados e sua barriga de cinco meses de fora. Esfregando suavemente, me deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Bom dia, cunhada. Isso é gostoso?

\- Fiz uma mistura de Frozen de morango com banana, com algumas frutas, granola e calda. - respondi e ela fez uma careta, pegando uma banana, abrindo a geladeira e tirou o suco de pêssego.

\- Estou faminta. Fiz Jasper descer de madrugada e fazer um lanche. Milagrosamente ele veio sem reclamar, mas acordou cuspindo fogo.

\- Está de mau humor?

\- Quando não está? - rebateu e percebi que ela fungou. - Droga. Malditos hormônios.

\- Está tudo bem chorar, Alice.

\- Não está tudo bem. - disse baixinho.

\- Você era tão apaixonada por Jasper… - comentei meio perdida.

\- Eu me apaixonei pelo garoto galante, sorridente, que me dava flores, que me levava para passear e roubava beijos escondidos, que me deixava confusa sobre suas intenções, sempre me levando nas uvas para comer escondido e falando dos seus sonhos. Quando voltamos, ele descobriu os prazeres do sexo. Tudo bem, eu juro para você que entendo, mas, eu engravidei. Não foi por escolha, eu juro. A merda da camisinha furou e ele viu. Ele sabia e não falou nada, porque o idiota achou que não iria dar em nada. - respirou fundo e secou as lágrimas bruscamente. - Agora eu estou grávida. Prestes a completar 17 anos com um bebê. Eu nunca gostei de brincar de boneca. Pode imaginar uma criança? E eu gosto do bebê, só não queria estar grávida. Meu corpo está todo bagunçado, meu pai não fala comigo, meu irmão me obrigou a casar com o garoto que me odeia e meu outro irmão está tão decepcionado que não fala comigo. - sussurrou e soluçou. - Você se afastou e eu entendo. Desejei ter sido eu. Quis muito trocar de lugar, Bella. Você deveria estar grávida. Nos primeiros quatro meses eu desejei que esse bebê fosse seu e não meu. Olha a minha vida. O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?

Larguei minha comida e a abracei apertado.

\- Por favor, Alice. Não chore. Pense no bebê.

\- Droga. Tudo é o bebê. E eu? Onde estou?

\- Sinto muito por ter me afastado, mas eu não soube lidar com a minha frustração.

\- Eu entendo. De todo meu coração, morreria se perdesse meu bebê. – disse acariciando sua barriga. – Ele não tem culpa, não é? Temos que amar essa criança, Bella. Ela precisa ser feliz, ela não tem culpa.

\- Eu sei. Não desejo para ninguém, nem para o meu pior inimigo.

\- Não precisa pedir perdão. Só não me deixe, por favor, estou me sentindo muito sozinha.

\- Eu não te deixarei.

A culpa começou a me corroer.

Ouvimos sons de passos e era Jasper, também sonolento, com o cabelo todo em pé.

\- Por que você está chorando? - perguntou à Alice. Ela encolheu os ombros. - Desculpa, acordei com dor de cabeça.

\- Pelo menos ele pede desculpa. - brinquei e meu irmão riu me dando um beijo na testa. – Edward nunca pede desculpas, é uma dor de cabeça. – resmunguei, mas a atenção de Jas já estava em Alice.

\- Vai comer mais que essa banana. – perguntou meio bruscamente e ela me deu um olhar de "eu te disse". Ele percebeu e limpou a garganta. - Quer ovos?

\- Malena logo virá para fazer o café e vou comer de novo. – me intrometi observando os dois. - Vou acordar Edward.

Deixei os dois sozinhos e às vezes, tenho vontade de esfolar Edward por ter obrigado o casamento. Eles não estavam confortáveis com o matrimônio, mas tenho fé que ficariam bem.

Votei para meu quarto satisfeita com a minha conversa com Alice sobre a gravidez e empurrei a culpa de lado já que ela foi sincera o suficiente para me entender. Fechei a porta porque Edward parecia dormir, mas Donna estava na cama, dormindo bem ao seu lado como um anjinho. Percebendo minha presença, ele abriu os olhos e me fitou emburrado.

\- Essa peste fica gritando quando você sai de perto. Eu vou jogá-la da janela se ficar arranhando a cama novamente. - disse com o tom de voz rouco e mal humorado como todas as manhãs.

\- Feliz aniversário! - respondi com uma risadinha e ele bufou, virando a cabeça para o outro lado. - Nada disso. Acorda. Vamos ter o seu café-da-manhã de aniversário. Vinte e nove anos, amor.

\- Eu disse que não quero comemorar.

\- Deixa de ser insuportável. Não posso acreditar que você está caindo na pilha do seu irmão. - murmurei cutucando-o. - Donna, acorda o papai.

\- Ela não é minha filha. - resmungou sonolento.

\- É sim.

\- Porra, não me irrita. – rebateu e tapei a minha boca para conter a gargalhada.

Peguei Donna e coloquei em sua casinha no closet, fechei a porta, fui ao banheiro e lavei minhas mãos, tirei minha roupa e voltei para cama, puxei a coberta e sentei de joelhos entre suas pernas. Apertei sua bunda e mordi a lateral das suas costas. Ele saltou e riu. Virou na cama e me arrastei para cima dele.

\- Sexo de aniversário. - sussurrei contra sua boca. - Ou não quer comemorar?

\- Eu quero comemorar assim. - respondeu e beijei seu mamilo, barriga e mordi bem ao lado do seu pênis começando a ficar ereto. Beijei a cabeça e lambi, ouvindo seu gemido bem alto. Arrastei a ponta da minha língua pelo seu comprimento, amando seu arrepiar.

\- Porra, Bella. Não tortura, amor.

\- Só estou saboreando. - murmurei assoprando.

\- Me chupa logo, cacete.

\- Não estou com pressa. - sorri e voltei a brincar com minha língua.

\- Puta que pariu. - gemeu e contraiu o abdômen. - Você vai se arrepender.

\- Por que tanta irritação? - perguntei e segurei seu pau, acariciando do jeito que me ensinou. Enfiei todo na minha boca.

\- Ah porra, você vai me matar!

Continuei ignorando-o e voltei a provocar, seduzindo e provocando com a minha língua até que implorou para eu parar porque iria gozar. _Adoro quando ele implora._ Decidida a ir até o fim, ele segurou meu cabelo e esvaziou na minha boca com um grunhido e vários estremecimentos. Bruscamente, me puxou para cima e me beijou do jeito que sinto que posso explodir de excitação. Sorri contra sua boca e sentei no seu colo, ganhando beijos pelo pescoço, colo dos seios e gemi fechando os lábios no meu mamilo, sugando e puxando suavemente.

Com um olhar intenso, sabia que estava me deixando a cada segundo mais louca, sua pegada era maravilhosa e com as duas mãos na minha bunda, apertou forte e acomodou seu pau entre minhas pernas, estimulando meu clitóris a cada aperto e movimento. Gemi alto, segurando seu cabelo, quase implorando para que me comesse logo.

\- Ainda não, amor. Quero você louca.

\- Sou louca por você. - sussurrei mordendo seu lábio com força e ele me bateu na bunda.

\- Eu te amo. - disse e habilmente levantei meu quadril, ajeitando seu pênis na minha entrada e desci. Edward jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu. Parei por um momento para me acostumar e me deliciar com a plenitude de ser totalmente preenchida por ele.

 _Meu homem, meu marido, meu amor maior._

Mais tarde, saímos do banho e ao abrir a porta do meu closet, Donna saiu correndo para os pés de Edward, que quase pisou nela. Ri e a peguei no colo, colocando-a em cima da cama enquanto nos vestíamos. Ela ficou satisfeita em brincar com uma bolinha que Edward jogou para ela. Descemos juntos, eu a segurando e meu marido mantendo distância porque ele é completamente avesso a minha cadelinha muito apaixonada por ele. Donna o adora. Entreguei-a para filha caçula de Malena e observei Mike sorrir afetuosamente para a mais velha, Jéssica, que era linda e muito tímida.

\- Já mandei os meninos irem à rua comprar o que faltava. – Malena me disse terminando de colocar a mesa. – E Mike buscará as bebidas.

\- Para que? – Edward entrou no assunto.

\- Sua pequena festinha de aniversário. – respondi com um sorriso e ele bufou.

\- Eu disse que não quero comemorar. – reclamou jogando-se na sua cadeira.

\- É arriscado desejar um feliz aniversário? – Rosalie chegou na sala de jantar com um pequeno embrulho para Edward. – Parabéns.

\- Obrigado, Rose. – respondeu e abriu, revelando um lindo terço com a imagem de São Francisco de Assis. – É lindo.

\- Adorei! Podemos pendurar na pontinha da cama.

\- Não corrompa o santo. – Emmett brincou e estendeu um embrulho a seu irmão. – Melhor não abrir agora.

\- Também tenho um. – Alice sorriu e Jasper carregou um grande embrulho.

\- Tá parecendo natal. – Edward reclamou, mas todos nós sabíamos que ele estava amando os presentes. Rasgou o embrulho. – Cacete! É aquela espada chinesa!

\- Jasper a encontrou para leilão e demos um lance. – Alice disse e Jasper deu uma olhada para ela. - Ou alguns até conseguirmos.

Jasper provavelmente foi proibido de dormir até conseguir a maldita espada. Alice é naturalmente exigente, grávida ela está uma zona emocional com um chicote nas mãos.

\- Obrigado. – Edward abraçou Alice e beijou sua barriga. – Adorei o presente, Anthony.

Jasper riu alto.

\- Nos seus sonhos que meu filho terá seu nome do meio americanizado. – murmurou puxando Alice para trás. – Se for menina, escolhemos Rosanna e se for menino, Francesco.

\- Rosanna Marie. – Alice disse e me deu um olhar. – Espero que seja menina. Não posso lidar com o temperamento dessas duas famílias em um único bebê.

\- Como se você fosse fácil. – Edward murmurou pra si mesmo e eu ri. Malena falava alto, então, Edward ouviu quantos pratos ela estava separando. – Isabella, eu disse que não quero uma festa.

\- Não é uma festa grande! – retruquei cansada da sua birra. - Apenas Jane, Alec e Félix virão de fora. E todos nós. Ah, eu convidei Embry, Giana e Mike, provável que traga uma acompanhante.

\- Legal! Todos os ex's da Alice em uma só festa. – Emmett disse e tomou um chute de Rosalie. – É verdade!

\- Babaca. – Alice suspirou revirando os olhos. – Ai, caramba! Quando você sair, eu vou chutar você! – disse para sua barriga e foi impossível não rir. Jasper estava olhando como quem deseja que o bebê chute mais. Meu coração derreteu quando vi meu irmão acariciar a barriga de Alice, fazendo um carinho terno. Edward me cutucou e com o olhar de "eu te disse, eles vão ficar bem", porém, dei a língua de volta, ele ainda é um babaca por tê-los obrigado ao casamento como se vivêssemos no século passado. Não consigo concordar e está fora da razão.

Depois do café, Edward saiu com Emmett e decidi levar as meninas para utilizarmos o SPA próximo enquanto a empresa de limpeza fazia o serviço completo para deixar a casa bem limpinha para noite. Embry estava revistando todos os equipamentos que estavam entrando e eu parei de sentir raiva desse procedimento e agora me sinto segura. Ele garante que ninguém além dos autorizados entre na casa e nenhum equipamento que possa colocar a nossa vida em risco.

Mike nos deixou no SPA e entrou para fazer a ronda de verificação enquanto Alice era direcionada a outra sala de massagem, específica para gestantes. Rose e eu fomos para a depilação por primeiro. Em salas separadas, contive minha vontade de gritar de dor a cada arrancada e quando saímos, olhamos para a outra e rimos.

\- Como estão as coisas com Emmett? – perguntei sondando o terreno. Edward está começando a facilitar as coisas para Rosalie por ele mesmo e não somente porque peço. Ele sabe que ela não é sua inimiga, afinal de contas, revirou a vida da garota de cabeça para baixo, mas está ficando ressentido com o fato que ela está enrolando seu irmão.

\- Estamos bem. Ele tem mudado bastante e é maravilhoso comigo.

\- Quando vai aceitar ser namorada dele? Eles gostam de ter um compromisso. Nós, italianos, temos a mania de rótulos. Não sei se é uma coisa nacional ou apenas a minha família.

Rosalie mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar.

\- Olha, eu gosto dele, ouso dizer que me sinto completamente apaixonada, mas Bella... E se der errado? E se acabar? Eu vou ficar sozinha novamente. Não tenho um bom histórico de relacionamentos.

\- Muita coisa mudou em sua vida. E acredite em mim porque eu não vou te deixar só e você faz parte da nossa família. Sinceramente, acho que vocês dois combinam muito. São dois bobos sem filtro verbal, que se divertem com pouca coisa e adoram fazer piadinhas com a vida dos outros. Tenho percebido que nos últimos meses você está tensa, porque quer ficar com ele por inteiro. – toquei sua mão e ela suspirou, seus olhos tremeram com as lágrimas e a abracei. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo que pode fazer é tentar.

\- Conversarei com ele hoje à noite. – sorriu e achei uma graça vê-la tímida.

\- Jane ficará infeliz ao saber que você não está disponível no mercado. – provoquei arrancando sua risada. Meu telefone iluminou a tela no momento que as massagistas chegaram. Atendi a ligação. – Oi Jake! Estou um pouquinho ocupada agora, posso te retornar mais tarde? – perguntei e não dei tempo da sua resposta. Desliguei e repousei o telefone na mesinha do lado, deitando na cama para a melhor parte do dia. Desde que descobri as maravilhas que um SPA causa ao meu estado de espírito, sempre agendo um horário para fazer alguns tratamentos. Hoje será completo.

Fizemos tratamento facial, as sobrancelhas, maquiagem, escova e no momento que sentamos para fazer as unhas, serviram mimosas. Para Alice era apenas o suco com água com gás.

\- Jasper não quer que tenhamos uma babá. – Alice disse com um suspiro desgostoso. – Eu disse a ele que não é para ela criar o bebê por nós, mas eu não sei nada. Nem como trocar uma fralda. Queria ter alguém mais experiente ao meu lado pelo menos nas primeiras semanas já que eu duvido que papai vá deixar a mamãe ficar comigo. Até cogitei que o bebê nascesse na Itália como todos nós e ficar lá, mas ele acha que está tudo bem nascer na Itália, mas nós não iremos ficar. Ele tem compromissos aqui.

\- Acho maravilhoso que o bebê nasça em nosso lar, mas Jasper está sendo um idiota quanto a uma babá. – respondi sinceramente. – Quer que converse com ele?

\- Não. Ele só vai brigar comigo e dizer que estou fazendo queixas porque sou insuportável e mimada.

\- O que há com os homens dessa família? Eu adoro cada um deles, incluindo Papa C, mas todos são machistas demais. – Rosalie disse irritada do jeito que só ela é. – Eu acho que você irá aprender a cuidar do bebê, porque é instinto, mas, não acho que esteja errada em querer ajuda. Isso só é a prova que não é tão mimada quanto todos dizem que é.

\- E se você contratar sem falar com ele? – perguntei, porque é uma coisa que eu totalmente faria. Edward que se jogue do penhasco se não gostar.

\- Ele vai demitir apenas para me envergonhar. Jasper é muito difícil.

\- Eu sei que ele é. E só tem piorado. Que tipo de treinamento é esse? Ele está cheio de músculos e irritado como uma fera faminta a maior parte do tempo. – murmurei virando minha taça por um inteiro e peguei mais uma.

\- Eu era muito pequena quando Edward foi iniciado, porém, já ouvi conversarem sobre isso e mamãe disse que ele ficou como uma besta do mal por um tempo. – Alice resmungou cruzando os braços.

\- Ele ainda é uma besta do mal. – Rosalie disse e lembrei-me da minha sala toda quebrada. Concordei.

\- Eles são treinados para suportar tortura, medo, frio, sono, fome e ficam absurdamente violentos. Tem um cara, ele foi alguma coisa do governo, é ele quem treina os meninos. Ele é letal. – Alice disse e apontou para a porta, as manicures estavam entrando e nosso assunto mudou. – Edward quer que eu faça um chá de bebê já que não houve festa de casamento.

\- Seu casamento foi triste. – Rosalie soltou e eu ri. – Pareciam que todos estavam indo para o funeral.

\- Eu me senti indo para um, de tamanha tristeza com Edward. – retruquei lembrando que vesti preto apenas para irritá-lo, mas ele nem se tocou. Estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Esme estava triste, Carlisle estava tão decepcionado com Alice que não conseguia esconder seu desalento, Jasper nem tinha expressão no rosto durante toda a curta e simples cerimônia.

Agradeço a Leah ao me convencer ficar com Edward antes do casamento. Em um mês, nós dois sabíamos da bomba relógio que éramos e o ficamos muito íntimos naquele período. As circunstâncias eram parecidas, mas não iguais. Eu sabia que um dia casaria com ele. Já Alice, não tinha planos de casar tão cedo. Ela queria namorar Jasper. E é bem diferente.

\- Talvez voltar para casa faça Jasper lembrar quem ele é. – murmurei e sorri para manicure, que sentou na minha frente. – Quero pintar de vermelho sedução.

\- Depilação completa e vermelho sedução. Acho que vou dormir no hotel hoje. – Rosalie brincou e virou para Alice, que riu. – Não venha com essa, porque eu também ouço vocês dois. – minha cunhada corou até a raiz.

\- É a gravidez, eu juro. Eu quero matar ele durante o dia, mas quando o sinto pertinho de mim na cama, quero sexo e ele não nega. Nem parece que me odeia.

\- Jasper não te odeia, ele odeia a situação e logo vai passar. – tranquilizei-a rindo da sua confissão.

\- Deus, eu estou virgem novamente. – Rosalie murmurou e nós rimos.

\- Emmett está aí. – brinquei e decidi contar a elas sobre o encontro com Kate.

Rosalie cuspiu a mimosa e nós rimos histericamente por causa disso. Começamos as teorias sobre como Emmett era na cama apenas para deixar Rosalie ainda mais vermelha, mas ela tinha um limite para ficar tímida e logo entrava na brincadeira com suas sacanagens usuais. Alice precisou fazer xixi de tanto que ríamos e nos lembrou de que era dos irmãos dela que estávamos falando, mas eu não me importei. Ela está grávida do meu irmãozinho.

Logo que as unhas ficaram prontas, paguei a conta e seguimos para o carro onde Mike nos aguardava.

Nas poucas ruas para nossa casa, vimos um conversível vermelho correndo como em uma fórmula 1, costurando os carros e chegando próximo ao nosso. Como Mike não fez nenhum sinal de alerta, apenas sorriu, fiquei tranquila e admirada pela velocidade e destreza na estrada.

\- Jane é muito exibida. – Alice murmurou no banco de trás e o carro passou por nós a toda.

Entramos no portão de casa e Jane estava encostada no capô do seu carro.

\- Demorou demais, baby Mike. – sorriu sedutoramente e Mike corou, abaixando a cabeça quando Félix saiu do carro, bonito do jeito que é, com uma expressão séria como sempre.

\- Não sabia que era uma competição, senhora. – respondeu e entrou em casa.

\- Coitado dele. – ri e a abracei. – Que bom que vieram mais cedo. Acho que Edward ainda não está em casa.

\- Quero pegar um pouco de sol, estou muito branca.

\- Fique a vontade, vou ver minha filhinha e procurar pelo meu marido. – acenei para Félix e entrei em casa. Ouvi de longe Rose e Jane discutirem, como sempre. Elas adoram brigar uma com a outra, exatamente como é com Alice, que anda bem mais quieta conforme a gravidez avança. Além do mais, ela chora mais fácil agora e então as duas loiras estão dando uma trégua de nove meses.

Donna estava roendo um sapato de Edward quando entrei no quarto e eu ri da sua carinha de sapeca. Ela era toda peludinha e o melhor presente que ele me deu naquele dia tão confuso. A minha mente ainda está atrofiada com suas ações. Mergulhei em um ceticismo sem fim quando a primeira-dama me ligou perguntando se eu gostaria de fazer parte de um chá da tarde para "grandes mulheres", questionei-me se ela era uma das pessoas misteriosas por trás de um grande esquema de corrupção. Era muita coincidência sermos o único casal no camarote com o presidente. E dane-se que nós éramos os anfitriões do camarote, não havia ninguém mais conosco. Ninguém que poderia prestar atenção na ausência de Edward.

A não ser que eles soubessem, mas aí eu me sentia culpada por julgar sem saber. Então aceitei o convite que ainda seria no próximo mês. Aquela noite foi marcante ao perceber, mais uma vez, que a influência e o jogo de Edward como Capo desta família vai muito além. O que os filmes retratam sobre a máfia não chega à metade de toda articulação que acontece nos bastidores. Também percebo o quanto tem razão. Pessoas serão ruins mesmo se ele não estiver no meio, manipulando o jogo ao seu favor. Recostei na cama e peguei meu telefone. Liguei para Edward e chamou até cair. Resolvi retornar a ligação de Jake.

\- _Oi linda._

\- Oi baby. Como você está?

\- _Com saudades e precisando da sua ajudinha._

\- O que posso fazer?

\- _Vou pedir Leah em casamento_. – anunciou e soltei um gritinho, fazendo Donna morder meu dedo achando que era brincadeira. Acariciei sua cabeça.

\- Conte-me mais!

Jake contou-me da sua decisão, do quanto amava Leah e fiquei tão feliz que cheguei a chorar. Eles eram incríveis juntos e seriam tão felizes. Ele não se importa que ela seja louca. Edward entrou no quarto e franziu o cenho quando me viu chorando e rindo.

\- Está falando com quem?

\- Por que não atendeu ao telefone? – retruquei e continuei ouvindo Jake.

\- Está falando com quem?

\- Jake. Ele vai pedir Leah em casamento! – comemorei e meu marido fez o sinal de morrer enforcado. Dei um chute nele. – Edward chegou, vamos comemorar o aniversário dele, me mande as fotos dos anéis. Beijos! – despedi-me de Jacob e virei para o aniversariante. – Por que não me atendeu? – fiz um beicinho manhoso.

\- Estava dirigindo. – deu os ombros e tirou a roupa.

\- Que curativos são esses? – perguntei curiosa e um pouco alarmada. Edward voltar para casa com um curativo não era mais um motivo para pânico completo.

\- Meu presente de aniversário para mim mesmo.

\- Dois?

\- Duas tatuagens. – mostrou a data do nosso aniversário de casamento em seu peito e outra no braço, revelou ser meu rosto. – Eu te amo.

\- Eu vou fazer uma tatuagem também! – disse emocionada e lhe dei um beijo.

\- Não. Seu corpo é perfeito, sem tatuagens.

\- Eu quero tatuar seu rosto na minha bunda! – brinquei e ele riu bem alto.

\- Não quero te comer olhando para meu próprio rosto, obrigado. Não sou narcisista a esse ponto. – retrucou me dando um tapinha.

Dei um beijinho de leve na data do nosso casamento e admirei meu rosto. Meu nariz ficou meio torto, mas não falei nada. O que valia era que ele me eternizou em seu corpo. Edward é extremo e decidi não surtar por isso ou ele irá me desenhar nua nas costas. Donna latiu e pulou em cima dele e vi que deu um sorrisinho, mas logo fechou a expressão quando percebeu que estava olhando. Ele não quer assumir que gosta da nossa cachorrinha. Finge que não se importa ou que quer matá-la quando faz algo errado, mas dorme com ela quando eu estava fora e já o vi dando petiscos várias vezes quando pensa que estou muito ocupada para prestar atenção. Ficamos deitados na cama até o pôr do sol.

Troquei de roupa enquanto ele tomava banho e descemos. Malena fez um monte de comida gostosa e estava servindo Alec no momento que pisamos na sala. Jasper entregou um copo de suco para Alice e sentou ao seu lado, claramente colocando sua mulher bem longe do nosso primo. Jane estava com Félix no canto, comendo algo em um prato e foi impossível não sorrir ao ver Rosalie dar um beijo em Emmett quando ele lhe ofereceu um pratinho com várias coisas. Também achei bonitinho Mike ajudando Jéssica a arrumar as coisas na mesa. Ela era muito bonita, mas não me incomodava como Victória, que desapareceu do mapa desde a morte de James e Edward finge que não escuta as minhas perguntas.

Giana assumiu oficialmente sua assistência e não há nenhuma outra junto. Rosalie lida com meus compromissos e telefonemas, sinceramente, ela tira de letra e eu não preciso me preocupar com muita coisa. Edward acomodou-se na poltrona e sentei em seu colo, aceitando uma taça de vinho branco. Malena entregou a Edward uma variedade de petisco e lembrei-me de Zafrina. Ela sempre preparava um prato com coisas variadas para que eu pudesse beliscar com um pouco de vinho, olhando o vinhedo. Mal vejo a hora de vê-la novamente.

Alec ficou de pé em um salto, olhando para seu telefone, ele apenas olhou para Tyler, que estava de pé no fundo da sala e o mesmo tirou a sua arma. Jasper levantou e levou Alice para fora no segundo que Edward jogou seu prato no chão. Ele enfiou a mão na camisa e me entregou sua arma. Levantei, nervosa, sem entender nada. Rosalie saiu silenciosamente e eu a segui.

\- Veículos se aproximando em alta velocidade, dois minutos até aqui. – Alec disse e parei no vão da sala.

\- Quarto do pânico e não saia até que eu abra, entendeu? – Edward olhou diretamente em meus olhos. – Pegue Donna no caminho. Vá. Agora!

Rosalie me puxou pelo braço e a última coisa que eu vi foi Jane tirar os saltos. Malena e as meninas vieram comigo e eu fiquei na dúvida se caberiam todos. Rosalie correu na frente, pegou Donna e corremos para o escritório, destravei a sala com a minha digital e colocamos todos para dentro. Respirei fundo e fechei a porta. Alice estava acomodada no chão, Malena sentou as três filhas no canto. Jéssica estava olhando para o monitor e eu gritei quando todas as luzes de apagaram e toda casa ficou escura. A luz de emergência de dentro do quarto acendeu e o painel das câmeras reiniciou. Elas eram acionadas com o movimento e dava para ver cada um deles espalhados pela casa.

A tensão estava me dominando e quando ouvi um estrondo, Rosalie grudou em mim. Não dava para ver nada, apenas Edward se movimentando e descendo as escadas, indo até Jane, que desceu com ele até Félix, então, um homem entrou pela porta da frente, tirou a máscara e fiquei em choque quando Alec o abraçou apertado. Senti uma dor no coração, imaginando ser mais um ataque massacrante quando Edward também o abraçou, quase desmaiei.

\- Alice, sabe quem é essa pessoa? – perguntei quando a luz foi restaurada.

\- Não faço ideia, mas parece que eles estão felizes em vê-lo.

\- Ou é um jogo. – murmurei sabendo que não dava para confiar em Edward em momentos assim.

\- Edward está vindo. – Alice apontou para uma tela.

Ele destravou a porta e eu fiquei na frente das meninas.

\- Sinto muito, mas Alec recebeu o alerta de carro em alta velocidade e a luz foi apenas uma maneira do nosso convidado avisar que estava chegando. – disse estendendo a mão pra mim e devolvi sua arma.

\- Quem é?

\- Venha. Ele não te vê há muito tempo.

Dei a mão a Edward e fiz sinal para as meninas descerem comigo. Ao lado de uma Jane sorridente, havia um cara, cuja aparência era de um ator de Hollywood vestido de preto.

\- Quem é ele? – Rosalie perguntou.

\- Olá. Eu sou o Tio Demetri.

Oh! O fantasma ganhou forma.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

Lambidas me acordaram e eu abri um olho e vi a língua pequena de Donna vir ao encontro da minha pálpebra. Fechei rapidamente e segurei o corpo desse pequeno diabo com pelos que minha esposa insiste em deixar sozinha comigo quando levanta. Ouvi a risadinha da mulher que me exaspera e a encontrei de pé, na porta do banheiro, ainda com sua camisola e cabelos despenteados. Donna estava sacodindo-se em cima de mim e reparei que ela cresceu bastante desde que chegou a nossas vidas. Essa peste roeu meus sapatos e toma atenção da minha esposa diariamente. Foi uma péssima ideia comprá-la.

\- Tira essa criatura de cima de mim. – pedi sabendo que colocá-la no chão era apenas mais um incentivo para ela gritar até ser colocada no alto novamente.

\- Hora de brincar com o papai. – Bella respondeu apenas para me irritar.

\- Não sou o pai dela. – retruquei e ela riu ainda mais.

\- É sim.

Suspirei e coloquei Donna deitada ao meu lado. Ela me fuçou e cheirou até que se acomodou na curva do meu braço, fechando os olhos. Espiei o relógio e era cedo demais para Bella estar de pé. Constatei que não fazia duas horas que havia chegado em casa.

\- Que bicho te mordeu na cama? – perguntei curioso ao vê-la andar sem parecer animada em voltar para cama.

\- Estou sem sono desde que você saiu. – encolheu os ombros. – Aí você voltou e continuo sem sono. – seu beicinho era encantador. – Quais são os seus compromissos para o dia?

\- Gianna reagendou uma série de coisas chatas para hoje e minha esposa enfiou uma consulta médica e vários exames no meio.

\- Ah, sua esposa está sendo cuidadosa com o colesterol do marido. Ele só come merda gordurosa.

\- É sério mesmo que marcou um cardiologista?

\- Quero ter certeza que está tudo bem. Percebi que tem voltado a malhar regularmente e não é normal a forma que seus músculos se desenvolvem e você nem toma suplementos. Contratei uma nutricionista e Malena está encantada com as novas receitas. – retrucou e me dei conta que ela ainda tem muitas áreas da minha vida para deixar de cabeça para baixo, incluindo a minha comida.

\- Tenho o metabolismo acelerado e são anos estimulando o corpo, não fico muito tempo sem malhar.

\- Amor a sua barriga ganhou gominhos com dois meses.

\- Eles sempre estiveram aqui, só tinha gordurinha na frente. – rebati e apertei sua barriga e ela riu, dando-me um beijo no peito e bocejou. – Segue o ronco dessa pestinha aqui e você logo dormirá.

\- Ela é uma fofa.

Revirei os olhos e não falei nada, para que ela conseguisse dormir e eu voltasse para meu sono. Fiquei sonolento, cochilando, senti Donna sair da cama e Bella se aconchegou ainda mais perto. Acordei definitivamente algumas horas mais tarde totalmente atrasado, mas sem me importar nenhum pouco. Gianna era muito eficiente e pouco me incomodava. Observei Bella dormir até o último minuto disponível, levantei para tomar banho, me arrumei e saí do quarto encontrando Emmett no meio do corredor, provavelmente vindo me acordar. Descemos juntos, passei por Rosalie e Alice tomando café da manhã.

\- O piloto está pronto. – Emmett disse e corremos para o helicóptero.

A viagem para cidade sempre era linda pela manhã. Ver o sol brilhando no topo dos prédios mais altos me deixava admirado. Pousamos na cobertura do escritório, descendo apenas alguns lances de escada para minha sala. Gianna sorriu e me entregou uma xícara de café bem forte, informando que a primeira reunião já estava com tudo pronto e eles podiam me esperar tomar meu café da manhã. Na mesa, havia pães, pastinhas e outras variedades. Bella sempre garante que eu coma, seja aqui ou em casa.

Passei a manhã inteira no escritório e após o almoço Emmett apareceu com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Não me mate, mas eu tenho medo dela. Está na hora de ir ao médico. – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Rosalie está me importunando e Bella liga a cada cinco minutos. Eu não quero ter que te arrastar...

\- Como se você fosse conseguir. – sorri pegando meu terno. – Vamos acabar com isso logo. Jasper?

\- Está no ginásio. Giulius está com ele.

\- Bella anda comentando que ele tem estado violento demais em casa. Quero ver o seu treinamento e descobrir o que está facilitando que seus gatilhos sejam acionados em casa.

\- A iniciação é complicada. – Emmett deu os ombros. – Papai esteve o tempo todo conosco.

Era isso. A ausência paterna.

\- Irmão! Acabei de descobrir porque você tem essa cabeça imensa! – bati na sua nuca.

Ri e entrei no elevador. A consulta médica foi enfadonha. Respondi um formulário imenso sobre diversos aspectos da minha vida, fiz um teste ergométrico e vários outros antes de conversar com um médico senhor de idade que parecia bastante centrado e direto. Não demoramos muito e logo que saí, chamei o carro e seguimos para o ginásio. Emmett estava no telefone.

\- Rosalie, não. – disse impaciente. – Por que você quer voltar lá? – perguntou e suspirou. – Então me espere e irei com você. Não quero que vá lá sozinha... Nos falamos mais tarde.

Jasper estava lutando quando entramos no ginásio e observei sua desenvoltura. Estava muito mais rápido que meses atrás, mais alto e mais forte. Ele se desenvolveu dentro do esperado, de acordo com todos os exames médicos preparados cuidadosamente para seu treinamento. Depois da luta, sentado em uma cadeira, bebendo água, Giulius serviu um prato com frutas variadas para dar-lhe mais energia para continuar. Não ouvi o que foi dito, mas foi o suficiente para Jasper virar a mesa e acertar o treinador no rosto, socando e chutando com uma fúria impossível de controlar.

Emmett pulou a grade com Embry e eu precisei chutar Jasper na canela para que soltasse o treinador. Ele estava tremendo, com os olhos bem abertos, pronto para me atacar.

\- Jasper? – chamei e ele continuava encarando Giulus. – Jasper? – gritei e ele avançou para o treinador novamente. Segurei-o pelos ombros. – JAS!

\- Edward? – seu rosto virou pra mim e depois para o treinador e por fim suas mãos. – O que está acontecendo?

\- O que você falou sobre Alice? – perguntei a Giulus, que cuspiu sangue.

\- Apenas sobre o bebê.

\- A frase.

\- Como está Alice e o bebê? – repetiu e limpou a boca. – Jasper, olha pra mim. – pediu e meu cunhado virou o rosto. – Respire fundo, volte a si mesmo. Respire fundo.

\- Está tudo bem, Giulus. Eu cuido disso. – entrei na frente ciente que meu cunhado não queria respirar fundo. – Emmett, leve o treinador para ver seus ferimentos. Tyler e Embry podem voltar para suas posições. – disse e esperei que todos se afastassem. Virei a mesa de volta e sentei nela. – Jas, está tudo bem sentir raiva. – suas mãos não paravam de tremer. – Eu sei que faz parte do seu instinto proteger Alice de todos e inclusive sentir raiva sobre a gravidez. Você não sabe o que sentir, se deve gostar dela, mas olha pra mim. Você pode amar a minha irmã. Eu amo a sua e muito. Ela é a minha maior fraqueza. Amar Alice te fará fraco, mas existe uma forma de lidar com toda essa raiva, incerteza e confusão.

Jasper sentou e enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos.

\- Eu não consigo me segurar. Quero bater em quem pergunta sobre Alice, porque sempre sinto que me culpam pela gravidez. Ela me culpa, Bella me culpa, todos me culpam e eu jamais pensei... Quando a porra da camisinha furou, ela tomava remédios, eu acho...

\- Jasper, acontece.

\- E depois a Bella perdeu o bebê. Não posso ser feliz com o bebê se a minha irmã está nadando em tristeza.

\- Bella está bem quanto ao bebê. Confesso que não é fácil, mas foi uma decisão nossa não tentar novamente e esperar. Ela está bem. Sua irmã está muito feliz. A culpa é um problema, Jasper. E a partir de hoje, iremos lidar com a sua raiva.

\- Você sente raiva?

\- O tempo todo e nem sempre consigo contê-la, mas aprendi a conviver socialmente com as outras pessoas mesmo quando quero enfiar uma bala no meio da testa e vou te ensinar a isso.

\- Os tremores?

\- Eles passam.

\- A insônia?

\- Você teve 18 anos de bom sono, lamento que não tenha dormido muito. É bom que você vai poder cuidar do bebê durante à noite. – ri e ele não. – Jasper, você fez o certo. O bebê tem um sobrenome, pai e mãe. A criança não tem culpa dos erros e somos uma família, consertamos as coisas para o bem do outro. Eu sei que não sou seu pai, mas você pode vir a mim, Jasper. Não se perca. Vá tomar um banho, vou esperar você para irmos para casa juntos.

Assentindo, levantou e seguiu direto para o vestiário.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? – Emmett perguntou sentando do meu lado.

\- Nós ficamos no fim, não ficamos? – retruquei e ele me entregou um pacote. – O que é isso?

\- Demetri enviou sua resposta. – disse e rasguei o embrulho. – Tio Marcus é o irmão dele, você não acha que é arriscado demais deixá-los juntos?

\- Ele odeia seus irmãos. Não se esqueça de que o papai e tio Marcus tentaram matá-lo quando Vovô ameaçou dar o filho caçula à chefia da família.

\- Parece aquela história da bíblia que os irmãos venderam o caçula favorito e ele voltou como rei ou governador, sei lá. – disse pensativamente. – Edward... E se o papai estiver envolvido diretamente com os planos do Tio Marcus? O que vamos fazer?

\- Vou pensar nessa possibilidade quando chegar a hora, até lá, não quero...

\- Eu sei.

Jasper saiu do vestiário pronto e seguimos para o carro sem tocar no assunto que vinha me incomodando a alguns meses desde que finalmente descobrimos os desvios gananciosos do meu tio. Jane está seguindo o rastro de sua mãe, mas a mulher parece ter sido um fantasma e é uma porcaria não existir a tecnologia avançada naquela época. É tão fácil encontrar uma pessoa hoje em dia. Passei no escritório apenas para assinar os contratos que analisei em casa.

\- Demetri enviou hoje, faça os testes e me ligue. – pedi a Alec, que pegou o pacote como criança em noite de natal.

\- Emm! Hora de ir! Tenho que passar na cobertura para buscar umas coisas para Bella.

\- Rosalie me pediu para comprar chocolates.

\- Domado. – bati no seu ombro e ele riu, cutucando o local onde gravei o rosto da minha esposa.

Paramos na loja do M&M e estava um inferno de tanto turista, mas eu consegui fazer personalizados para Bella e percebi que Jasper comprou um urso para Alice assim como uma cesta imensa de chocolate. Ela ama chocolate. Sue me entregou os pacotes que Bella havia mandado separar e subimos para o helicóptero. A viagem de volta foi ainda melhor com o sol brilhando mais baixo e pensei em levar Bella para assistir o sol se pôr na praia.

Assim que pousamos, corremos para dentro de casa e a procurei por todo lado.

\- As meninas estão praia. – Malena disse pegando meu casaco, minha pasta e os pacotes. – Vou deixar tudo em seu quarto.

Caminhei até a beirada da minha casa e vi Alice sentada, acariciando sua barriga, rindo de Rosalie correndo de Bella com algo verde na mão, pronto para jogar. As duas gritavam e arremessavam conchas, areia, algas e qualquer coisa que encontrasse no mar. Era uma diversão só de meninas então entrei, deixando-as sozinhas. Direto para meu quarto fui recepcionado por Donna, que por ser muito pequena ainda e a casa muito grande, a deixamos no quarto – um prato cheio para seus dentes nervosos.

\- O que você quer, coisinha? – perguntei pegando-a no colo. – Tome um petisco. – enfiei a mão no saco e ofereci. Ela pegou. – E me deixe em paz. – coloquei-a no chão roendo seu biscoitinho e tirei meu terno, a camisa, aproveitando para ficar logo nu, tomar banho e trabalhar em outras coisas, já que infelizmente eu tinha que esperar Alec por algumas horas. A ducha rápida me reanimou e olhando-me no espelho, fiz a barba e vesti uma bermuda, ignorando a camisa.

Ainda estava quente demais.

Sentei na cadeira do canto com uma pilha de processos, dessa vez analisando os resultados jurídicos do último mês. Donna perdeu o interesse no meu sapato e logo começou a pular na minha perna, querendo ficar no colo. Reprimi a minha vontade de chutá-la para longe e peguei-a no colo, acariciando sua cabeça para poder terminar de ler a página. Logo ela achou interessante roer a beirada da minha pasta e cada vez que a puxava para longe, ela renovava sua necessidade de cravar os dentes lá.

Bella abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente.

\- Você chegou cedo hoje! – seu sorriso iluminou o quarto inteiro. – Estou toda suja, vou tomar banho rapinha e já falo melhor.

Donna pulou do meu colo quando a sua pessoa favorita chegou e ficou assistindo Bella tomar banho, lambeu todo creme hidratante que respingou no chão e seguiu minha esposa para o closet. Cheirosa e vestida, veio na minha direção determinada. Tirou os processos da minha mão e sentou no meu colo, beijando minha boca com todo carinho.

\- Ficou bronzeada. – abaixei o decote do seu vestido.

\- Pegamos bastante sol hoje. Eu queria fazer topless, ficar toda bronzeada. – fez um beicinho.

\- Nada de colocar meus peitos para fora. – retruquei e puxei seu mamilo, puxei seu vestido de volta para o lugar e segurei seu rosto. – Precisamos falar sobre Jasper.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou quase levantando do meu colo e segurei suas pernas.

\- Ele está em casa, deve estar em seu quarto. – acalmei-a e acariciei sua coxa. – A iniciação tem sido diferente para ele, devido a ausência paterna que é vital nesse treinamento para que possamos entender o que é a família.

\- Ele está estranho, Edward. O que estão fazendo com ele?

\- Nada além que eu ou Emmett passamos, até mesmo qualquer outro dos homens. Todos nós crescemos nessa família, vemos nossos pais na mesma posição, entendemos o que nos é dado e sabemos o que devemos fazer ou passar em prol do que acreditamos. – disse olhando dentro dos seus olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio e suspirou. – Confesso que falhei em não pensar em uma coisa que pode estar acarretando esse comportamento...

\- Como o quê?

\- Ausência paterna. Preciso que me conte como era a relação do seu pai com Jasper. – disse e observei sua expressão.

Bella sugou o ar, como sentisse dor. Falar do seu pai era o assunto proibido entre nós. Ela ainda não o perdoou e tem dificuldades sobre o passado. Distraída, pegou seu colar e alisou o pingente, símbolo da família e tomou um olhar distante e pensativo.

\- Papa era amoroso quando éramos crianças. Ele brincava conosco pelo vinhedo, corria fingindo ser um bicho papão, raramente era severo, também não éramos de fazer traquinagens. Jas sempre foi muito doce e eu sempre fui muito menininha. – disse e mordeu o lábio, suspirou e me fitou. - Toda casa era de carinho. Zá nos dava abraços gostosos de manhã... Quando fui para o internato, lembro-me de sentir ciúmes de Jasper. Toda vez que voltava para casa, ele estava em uma ligação com meu pai, como se os dois tivessem uma vida que eu não fazia parte. E hoje sei que era verdade. Eles tinham uma vida, um segredo, que eu não participava.

\- Entendo.

\- O que isso pode ajudar meu irmão?

\- A iniciação é sempre feita pelo pai, Bella.

\- E agora?

\- Eu vou tentar suprir essa necessidade de outra forma, então, não fique com ciúmes se me ver bem próximo do seu irmão. – brinquei e ela abriu um sorrisinho.

\- Contanto que não me deixe para dormir com Alice e durma com ele. – provocou e beijei seu queixo. – Estou faminta. Acabei só comendo fruta no almoço para ficar na praia, então, vou beliscar alguma coisa. Quer?

\- Não. Tenho que terminar esses processos hoje, não tem muito, logo que finalizar, desço para ficar com você.

\- Então eu vou assistir a um filme. – beijou-me e saiu com Donna.

Eu ainda estava esperando o momento em que ela me contaria que estava tendo aulas de direção. Emmett me disse que ouviu ela e Rosalie conversando que proibiram Mike de me contar porque era uma surpresa. A questão é bem óbvia: Mike me contou e estamos fingindo que não sei. Ela está bem avançada e aprendendo rápido. Tenho certeza que será uma boa motorista e estou surpreso com o seu desejo, porém, depois que Jane a levou para passear em sua nova Ferrari, sei que Bella está surtada por carros e velocidade. Acho que ela quer um conversível também.

Voltei minha atenção para os processos e fiquei quase duas horas sentado na mesma posição até que finalmente terminei, com o estômago roncando. Saí do quarto e desci a escada, procurando minha mulher e nada dela à vista. Pedi um sanduiche a Malena, porque ela estava agitada demais e detesto ficar na cozinha quando ela está no modo andando de um lado ao outro olhando todas as panelas. Subi a escada correndo e abri a porta da sala de cinema. Encontrei Bella comendo pipoca, Rosalie deitada em um sofá e Alice recostada em outro.

\- Cadê os meninos?

\- Piscina. – Bella respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela. – Uau.

\- Que porra de filme é esse? – perguntei vendo um cara segurar o rosto de uma mulher e rebolar.

\- Magic Mike. – Alice respondeu acariciando a barriga. – O quê? O bebê está chutando. – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Não é pelo filme, eu juro. A não ser que seja uma menina. – sorriu.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, amor? – Bella perguntou, porque eu estava na frente dela. Chegou à cabeça para o lado. – Noossaa! Você podia dançar assim!

Revirei os olhos e saí da sala. Era muito para minha cabeça. Malena me entregou o sanduiche no corredor e comi antes de retornar ao quarto, percebendo que havia uma ligação perdida de Alec. Troquei de roupa e retornei.

\- Está pronto para uso.

\- Prepare tudo e me encontre na casa. Vou te esperar chegar.

Desci direto para garagem. Tyler e Embry entraram na frente. Deixei Emmett em casa, ele não precisava lidar com isso. Brinquei com meu telefone durante todo trajeto, pensativo com meu próximo passo. Estamos sendo observados de perto, sei disso, principalmente depois que capturei Tio Marcus. Tanto meu avô quanto meu pai não me não perguntaram diretamente, apenas disseram que misteriosamente enquanto a jovem esposa do meu Tio foi buscar mais vinho na adega, ele desapareceu deixando seu prato do jantar pela metade. Nenhum dos dois resolveu investigar porque sabem que ele está comigo e isso me abre portas para pensar que talvez os interesses dos meus antepassados com a família não sejam os mesmos que o meu. E tenho o pesar de constatar que em algum momento, terei que tomar uma difícil decisão contra meu próprio sangue.

Olhei pela janela, clareando meus pensamentos, não era a hora de pensar nisso. Contei a quantidade de carros na rua e comparei com a quantidade de casas. A não ser que essa vizinhança extremamente pacata esteja recebendo visitas para o jantar, há alguém a mais nessa rua.

\- Estacione no fim da rua. – instrui quando chegamos a casa. – Observem.

\- Sr. Volturi chegou. – Embry disse olhando pelo retrovisor.

\- Observe.

\- Há mais um carro no fim da rua, duas pessoas dentro e estão conversando... Já olharam duas vezes. – Tyler comentou. Alec passou a frente de nós, entrando na garagem, ele brincou com o cachorro, acenou para vizinha e abriu a porta, entrando e fechou. Luzes da sala acenderam. – Estão saindo.

\- Idiotas. – murmurei e liguei meu telefone, acionando a escuta da casa.

Dois homens, obviamente detetives da polícia, seguiram Alec até a sua casa, com sua nova namorada. Isso acontece regularmente. Quando eles não conseguem me cercar de alguma forma, começam a interrogar quem trabalha para mim ou a minha família. Alec com toda certeza percebeu a presença deles e abriu a porta tranquilamente. Os detetives apresentaram-se.

\- _Em que posso ajudá-los?_ – Alec ajeitou os óculos, um tique que ele assumiu sempre que estava representando.

\- _Sr. Volturi, há alguém mais na casa?_

\- Minha namorada está no banho e claro, meu cachorro. O que está acontecendo?

\- _Recebemos uma denúncia anônima que uma mulher está sendo mantida em cativeiro nesta residência. Gostaríamos de dar uma olhada._

\- _Ei baby, o que acha que comida chinesa para o jantar?_ – ouvi a voz de Victória. – _Quem está na porta?_

\- _São dois detetives, amor. Eles receberam uma denúncia que estamos mantendo alguém de refém aqui._ – Alec respondeu com riso. – Sinto muito, mas é uma situação hilária. – virou para os policiais. – _Trabalhamos o dia inteiro. Ela está de licença nos últimos dias e não tem saído de casa porque não quer._

\- _O que vocês querem?_ – Victória perguntou gentilmente. – _Amor, é melhor ligarmos para polícia e confirmar essa história._

 _\- Não é preciso, senhora. Asseguramos que somos homens da lei e queremos apenas verificar a denúncia._ – adiantou-se um dos policiais.

\- _A única mulher que vive aqui sou eu._ – Victória retrucou e cruzou os braços. – _Você trouxe alguma mulher aqui, Alec Francesco?_ – perguntou em tom acusatório.

\- _Claro que não!_

\- _Então quem eles dizem estar refém aqui?_ – perguntou ao policial. – _Mostra a foto, porque se alguma galinha do trabalho, eu vou matá-lo aqui mesmo!_

\- _Não, senhora, quer dizer, acalme-se._

\- _Acho que podemos deixá-los entrar e procurar, se é o que preocupam._ – Alec disse mais baixo. – _Não vim com ninguém aqui, eu juro._

\- _Quero a foto!_

\- _Na verdade, a descrição da senhora bate perfeitamente..._ – o segundo disse. – _Alguém deve ter cometido um engano, então, lamentamos o incomodo._

\- _Sei._ – Victória murmurou como uma mulher ciumenta. – _Estou de olho em você, Alec._ – deu as costas e saiu da porta.

Alec deu um sorriso sem graça, despediu-se dos policiais, que caminharam de volta ao carro falando baixo.

\- Fez muito bem, querida. Agora sente-se. – Alec disse e ouvi o barulho de algo sendo derrubado. – Você tem sorte que eu sei muito bem que você não saiu dessa casa, caso contrário, eu estaria limpando o sangue que iria jorrar da sua garganta. – disse bem tranquilamente.

Victória não falou nada, ela nunca responde quando está em confronto.

\- Tudo limpo para sair? – perguntei a Tyler.

\- Sim, senhor. Irei à frente. Embry estará na retaguarda.

Saímos do carro e rapidamente entramos na casa. Victória estava sentada no sofá, Alec lhe entregou uma caneca com algo quente e ela agradeceu, dando um gole pequeno.

\- Olá. Parece que tiveram uma visitinha interessante agora. – sorri e ocupei um lugar na poltrona. – Tenho uma notícia feliz para você. Acho que todos esses meses já foram o suficiente para superar o seu luto, conhecer toda Europa e até mesmo retornar ao trabalho, feliz e sorridente.

Victória suspirou.

\- Sei que a morte dele foi maravilhosa para você e estou incrivelmente satisfeito com seu desempenho e principalmente... – aproximei-me apoiando meus cotovelos no joelho. – Sua lealdade. Agora que seu pai... – deixei no ar. – Tomou o destino dos traidores, está sozinha e por isso providenciei um apartamento em um dos prédios que tenho, está todo equipado, um carro novo e uma nova função na empresa.

\- Como assim? Não serei mais sua assistente?

\- Será melhor que isso. – sorri sabendo que seu objetivo sempre foi ficar perto, mas, eu sou um homem casado que ouviu bem a ameaça da esposa. Além do mais, preciso monitorá-la sem que esteja tão perto de mim. – Tenho outra missão para você.

\- Outra?

\- Estou desconfiado de alguns setores dentro da empresa, que há pessoas infiltrando-se através da empresa e por isso vou te nomear a chefe de setor. Confio em você para gerenciar e analisar. Sempre foi muito boa em analisar perfis e acho que podemos utilizar isso.

\- Farei com maior prazer. – Victória sorriu e bebeu mais chá.

\- A parte boa é que irá se livrar de Alec. – sorri de volta e ela só deu uma olhadinha de relance para ele e bebeu mais.

Com cuidado, pousou a caneca na mesinha de centro e relaxou no sofá. Fiquei em silêncio, olhando-a adormecer até apagar completamente. Alec abriu a maleta, pegou álcool e algodão, passou do pescoço ao ombro e tirou a seringa com o dispositivo que me daria à localização. Era um rastreador, que me daria à chance de saber se ela está planejando fugir, encontrar alguém fora da família ou desviando seus caminhos. Observei Alec injetar o rastreador e arrumou Victória de forma que ela estivesse cochilando no sofá.

\- Amanhã cedo faça seu transporte para o apartamento. – disse a Alec e levantei. – Parece que seu namoro acabou.

\- Não gosto de ruivas. – piscou e eu ri, abrindo a porta da frente e saindo com Embry e Tyler para o carro.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei o primeiro andar vazio, mas Tyler apontou para sala de visitas. Heidi estava lá.

\- Olá, sobrinho. – disse com um ronronar sedutor. – Há muito tempo não te vejo. – sorriu e mordeu o lábio. – A casa é bem bonita e ainda não tive o prazer de conversar com a sua adorável esposa.

\- Ela é adorável demais para a sua presença. Em que posso te ajudar? – perguntei e ela sentou, sem ser convidada, na ponta do sofá, exatamente onde havia uma arma. É um hábito de a família manter algumas espalhadas pela casa e talvez meu tio tivesse o mesmo comportamento.

\- Quero saber onde está Marcus. Se ele está fora de casa há tanto tempo é porque você ordenou.

\- Não sei te dizer. Não comandei nenhuma missão para ele. Imagino que esteja com alguma amante... Talvez? Quer que verifique de perto?

Heidi respirou fundo e olhei para Tyler, que assentiu destravando seu coldre. Movimentando-se bem rápido, retirou a arma, mas pela forma que a segurou e apontou, provavelmente não sabia que devia destravá-la antes. Continuei sentado e ela de pé. Será mesmo que uma arma apontada me assustaria? Levantei e fiquei no seu nível.

\- O desespero é uma desgraça. – murmurei.

\- Cadê o meu marido? – perguntou seriamente.

\- Eu não sei.

Vi um movimento atrás dela e Heidi congelou.

\- É melhor você abaixar a arma antes que eu decida que vai comer pela nuca. – Bella murmurou apontando o cano diretamente para a nuca de Heidi, lentamente ela abaixou e eu peguei. – Vire-se. – ordenou e Heidi obedeceu. – Quem é você?

\- Sou Heidi Volturi, esposa do Marcus. – sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

\- Que pena. – minha esposa murmurou tombando a cabeça de lado e abaixou sua pequena Glock.

\- Como eu disse, o desespero é uma desgraça. – retruquei com um sorrisinho. – Teve a coragem de vir a minha casa, apontar uma arma pra mim e me confrontar por que seu marido é um porco infiel? Lamento as ações do meu tio.

\- Tome providências! – gritou e enfiou a mão no cabelo. – É proibido trair nessa família e Marcus faz isso há anos!

Enfiei a mão no seu cabelo e a imobilizei pela nuca.

\- Você pediu e não chore arrependida. – murmurei bem próximo ao seu rosto e a joguei para Tyler. – Coloque-a de volta no próximo avião para a Itália e a deixe reclusa na casa de meu avô até que... – fiz sinal com a mão que seria um longo tempo. – O marido dela apareça.

Observei Tyler levar Heidi fora da sala e virei para Bella, que me fitava com uma expressão engraçada.

\- Por um momento pensei estar lidando com uma ex-amante recalcada. – disse olhando-me de cima abaixo. Levantou a arma novamente e apontou. – Onde você estava, Edward Anthony? – perguntou-me com um ar ameaçador que achei sexy demais.

\- Trabalhando. Fui resolver um caso rapidinho e voltei a tempo do jantar. – respondi rindo.

\- É melhor me avisar da próxima vez. – abaixou a arma e sorriu. – A comida está na mesa. Malena fez lasanha, desejo de Alice. – deu às costas e foi andando, apressei meu passo e a abracei por trás, beijando seu ombro e peguei a arma da sua mão, enfiando no meu jeans. – Com medinho?

\- Nunca confie em uma mulher que tem a mira perfeita, era o que meu pai dizia. E ele ainda completava "Elas tem tpm, sabe por que nunca ensinei sua mãe a atirar? Porque ela vive de tpm". – retruquei ganhando uma gargalhada dela, mas eu estava falando sério.

\- Sorte sua que não tenho tpm. – disse e eu parei chocado. – O quê? Eu não tenho!

\- Então o que acontece quando você acorda rosnando, quase me mordendo? – perguntei de volta.

\- Não sei, amor. Não é tpm. – encolheu os ombros do seu jeitinho inocente.

Eu a amava muito.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

\- Deixe-me colocar o cinto novamente, amor. Vamos pousar. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e no meio da minha névoa sonolenta, movi meu corpo e ouvi o clique suave do cinto. Tentei abrir os olhos, porém, o remédio ainda me deixava tonta. A aeromoça me ofereceu um pouco de água antes de ocupar o seu próprio lugar e aguardar o pouso.

Segurei a mão de Edward com a leve trepidação do pouso e suspirei aliviada quando senti o avião taxiar pela pista. Não faço ideia de onde estamos, todo plano de voo passou despercebido pelo meu cérebro nocauteado. Tomei o remédio para dormir antes de sair de casa, com medo de esquecer e surtar durante o voo, acordada e preocupada porque sou extremamente ansiosa. Ficar longas horas em uma caixa de metal no céu não é meu momento favorito da vida. Assim que o avião parou, ficamos esperando um tempinho, Edward soltou meu cinto e tirou minha bolsa do porta-luvas, prendi meu cabelo e coloquei os óculos escuros, porque era dia onde estávamos e eu sabia que a nossa aventura seria em um local de praia. Nem posso acreditar que finalmente estou vivendo a minha lua-de-mel. Principalmente depois de uma briga feia que tivemos por conta de Alice e Jasper.

Edward casou sua irmã adolescente com meu irmão adolescente, as duas crianças se entregaram a hormônios e tensões sexuais, mas são somente crianças para assumir responsabilidades da vida adulta de forma tão pressionada. _Não aceito_. Eles não estão certos, porém foi uma consequência de um ato que ninguém tinha o direito de castigas a vida deles com um casamento tão cedo. E por conta disso, agora que se casaram, não aceito que o intrometido e muito controlador do meu marido se meta na vida que os dois estão lutando para se ajustar. Edward é como um terremoto, onde passa não deixa nada no lugar, não importa a sua intensidade, sempre deixa a sua marquinha.

\- Eu quero estar com Alice no nascimento do bebê. – murmurei já sentindo falta de Alice em casa. Prestes a completar oito meses, embarcou anteontem para Itália com Jasper em um avião alugado.

\- Nós estaremos lá por volta da data prevista. – Edward respondeu e sorriu, ajudando-me a descer os últimos degraus da escadinha. – É melhor acordar ou perderemos o dia inteiro no quarto.

\- Estamos em lua-de-mel, podemos perder o quanto quisermos no quarto. – retruquei e ele riu alto, só depois entendi que minhas palavras tinham duplo sentido. – Estou sonolenta ainda, me dá um tempo. – murmurei e ele abriu a porta do carro. Tyler e Mike guardaram as malas.

O carro saiu do pequeno aeroporto e nós seguimos para um balneário simples, onde havia diversas lanchas enfileiradas. Com calor, tirei meu casaco, ficando apenas com a minha blusinha de alça fina e minha calça de moletom, que era bastante confortável para viajar. Tyler saiu do carro, abriu o porta-malas e carregou nossas coisas para uma das lanchas no fim do cais. Olhei a cidade e contemplei que era bastante simplória, com pessoas vestidas para praia por todo lado.

\- Em que continente estamos? – perguntei observando o mar.

\- Oceania. – respondeu olhando pela janela como eu. – Há esse cara, ele é um bilionário do petróleo. Ou era. Está falindo, caindo consideravelmente depois da morte do Senador Denali e quando seus negócios ilícitos foram expostos na mídia. Perdeu a sua cidadania americana e agora está vendendo muitas das suas propriedades. Interessei-me pela ilha, tem uma casa agradável e fiz a compra. – disse simplesmente e virei para olhar o seu rosto. – É sua. É o meu presente de casamento alguns meses atrasado.

Eu ri.

\- É nossa. – corrigi porque não havia nada meu que fosse dele também. – E eu te dei um relógio de presente no dia do nosso casamento, não se compara a uma ilha.

\- Acho que será divertido. – olhou para o relógio que foi meu presente e conferiu a hora. – Eles estão demorando. – reclamou e revirei os olhos, voltando a olhar para o mar. Demoramos uma eternidade para chegarmos aqui e agora esperar olhando para essa bela paisagem. – Acho que a casa é um bom investimento. Se você não gostar, podemos vendê-la.

\- Não é só uma casa, amor. É uma ilha. – disse rindo do seu jeito nervoso. Ele separou a semana inteira para ficarmos juntos, sozinhos e tendo finalmente um momento íntimo após meses. Em seguida, mergulharemos em uma semana inteira de reuniões de trabalho em Londres.

\- Em todo caso, pensei que pode ser um bom lugar para... – senti sua mão em cima da minha. – Casa de férias com as crianças. Trazer nossos filhos aqui para boas memórias. Momentos em família. – virei meu rosto, completamente surpresa. – Ainda penso em quando tivermos um bebê. Ainda quero. Não agora, acho que enquanto não descobrir as verdades sobre meu Tio Marcus e quem ele realmente é, não vou me sentir confortável com um bebê, mas...

\- Vamos experimentar a casa, mas tenho certeza que enquanto formos unidos e felizes, nossos filhos terão boas memórias. – apertei seus dedos e Tyler voltou ao carro, abrindo a porta de Edward, que me ajudou a sair também. Seguimos de mãos dadas até a lancha. Fiquei um pouco apreensiva de entrar, mas encarei a novidade e sentei em um dos banquinhos confortáveis. – Você vai conduzir?

\- Ficaremos sozinhos, amor. Tyler e Mike estarão na cidade. Essa semana será apenas sobre eu e você. – disse e ligou a lancha. – Pronta?

\- Sim. – sorri animada.

Foi um passeio divertido até a ilha, que tinha seu próprio cais. Edward não pediu a minha ajuda para amarrar a lanche, mas eu tentei mesmo assim. Ele também não permitiu que eu carregasse nada além das minhas bolsas de mão, levando as duas malas grandes, sozinho até a casa. Não precisávamos pisar na areia para chegar até ela. Um lindo caminho de madeira se estendia até uma entrada fechada com coqueiros altos. Ao passarmos pelo muro de bambu, eu tive a visão da casa toda de vidro, estendida pela floresta tropical atrás e virada diretamente para o mar.

Edward deixou as malas na sala ampla, com alguns sofás e poltronas espalhados, uma mesa de jantar com doze cadeiras e uma cozinha americana bem aberta, com uma ilha espaçosa e armários brancos. Todo ambiente era clean, com detalhes em tons mais fortes, como uma colcha amarelo vivo no sofá e utensílios de cozinha em vermelho. Olhei a piscina nos fundos e achei que seria assustador dormir aqui com toda essa floresta ao fundo. Que tipo de coisas podem ser encontradas nela ou que tipo de bicho pode simplesmente pula na piscina durante a noite. Será que tem animais selvagens?

Subimos a escada e do segundo andar era possível ver outras casas na ilha. Bem simples, para falar a verdade, todas de madeiras, pareciam cabanas, e pude ver algumas pessoas também. Contabilizei um total de cinco casas e Edward explicou que veio no pacote. A maioria se tornou nossos funcionários e ele passou a comandar o pequeno comércio da ilha, assegurando comida, moradia, pescado e trabalho, conforme o antigo dono. Achei a coisa mais bizarra de todas as coisas que ele comprou depois que casamos. Ter uma ilha? Em que mundo isso existe?

O banheiro era imenso e tinha um chuveiro dos sonhos ou era apenas a minha necessidade de tomar um banho, colocar um biquíni e aproveitar o dia. Edward subiu com as malas enquanto tirei as minhas roupas e testei a água. Alguém deixou a casa limpa e com toalhas disponíveis. Depois da chuveirada refrescante, abri a mala em busca de um biquíni. Não trouxe muitas roupas para praia, apenas uma coleção extensa de estampas diferentes, algumas cangas, saídas de praia e protetor solar. A maior parte da minha mala estava ocupada com produtos para pele e cabelo.

Edward estapeou a minha bunda e desapareceu antes que eu pudesse devolver, tirando sua roupa e entrando no chuveiro. Desci e abri os armários, contabilizando o que tinha para comer e na geladeira encontrei diversos sucos. Fiz uma _limonatta_ bem gelada, com um pouco de vodka dentro apenas para começar o dia.

\- Ei amor, passou o sono? – Edward desceu a escada só de sunga. – Eu nunca vi um mar parecendo uma piscina de perto e quero entrar nele. – sorriu e ofereci um copo. Ele levantou em um brinde e bati de leve no seu. – Batizado?

\- Para relaxar. – encolhi os ombros e saímos com nossos copos para a areia.

Edward puxou da varanda duas espreguiçadeiras e uma mesinha com um guarda-sol imenso e nós cavamos para que não voasse. Achei que iriamos nos matar em cinco segundos sozinhos, sem Alice ou Rosalie nos rodeando, eu estava nervosa e preocupada em ficar vários dias seguidos sozinha com ele, mas passaram-se vários segundos e não estamos brigando, pelo contrário, ele parece animado, considerando que os últimos dias a tensão não deixou seus olhos. Eu sei que algo além do que está me contando está nos rondando, como uma viagem arriscada que Alec fez para Rússia. Ouço conversas e junto peças, mas não faço ideia do que está acontecendo de verdade.

Repousei meu copo na mesinha e fui andando para água. Olhei para Edward sobre meus ombros e me derreti quando ele mordeu o lábio e piscou com seus olhos brilhando ainda mais com a luz do sol. Lentamente ele começou a me seguir como um predador e estranhei sua intenção até que a água gelada lambeu meus pés e recuei, não preparada para entrar de uma vez. Edward continuou vindo e tarde demais descobri suas intenções. Gritei e tentei desviar, mas fui pega a tempo.

\- Amor, não. Por favor, está muito gelada! – implorei e ele me ergueu nos seus braços e continuou andando. A onda estourou na perna dele e a água gelada bateu na minha bunda, me fazendo gritar.

\- Pare de gritar, vamos dar o primeiro mergulho nessas águas que nunca deixam de ficar rasa e estou ficando cansado de te carregar. – disse ofegante e bati no seu peito.

\- Eu não sou pesada, idiota!

Edward apenas me olhou antes de me arremessar com força no mar gelado e transparente. Foi como bater em uma parede gelo, que refrescou minha pele aquecida. Levantei jogando meu cabelo para trás querendo registrar a rara gargalhada dele para sempre. Edward estava se dobrando de tanto rir e eu joguei água nele, acabando com a sua graça. Ele mergulhou como um peixinho e passou do meu lado, emergindo bem longe, mas pude ir andando para os seus braços e me acomodei no seu colo.

\- Deveríamos ter saído mais cedo. – me segurou apertado e beijei sua boca com toda minha paixão.

\- Eu sei. – suspirei olhando ao redor.

Passamos o dia na praia, como duas crianças, porque era bem diferente da que tínhamos em casa. Eu o obriguei, literalmente, com algumas ameaças, a fazer um castelo de areia, que sempre foi meu sonho. Catei algumas conchas bonitas e me encontrei faminta no fim da tarde.

\- Hora de entrar ou posso te confundir com os tomates da fruteira. – brincou apertando minhas bochechas e eu ri, limpando minhas mãos de areia. – Foi um bom trabalho. Sorria para foto. – pegou seu telefone e posei com meu castelo.

\- Quando eu era criança, meu pai me fazia sentir a princesa de um grande castelo. Não sei por que achava nossa casa tão grande que corria pelos corredores com meus vestidos esvoaçantes que eu me sentia uma princesa. – comentei dando uma ultima ajeitadinha na torre. Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me recostei no meu peito, admirando meu trabalho.

\- Não se sente mais como uma princesa? – perguntou com carinho.

\- Não. – respondi sinceramente e derrubei o castelo. – Não me sinto mais como a garota na torre.

\- Vamos comer antes que fique toda violenta. – brincou e saímos da praia, recolhendo a bagunça que fizemos por todo o dia. Tomei um banho no chuveiro do lado de fora para tirar toda areia e me sequei, tirando o biquíni e fiquei enrolada no roupão procurando alguma coisa fresca para comer e que matasse a fome.

A casa estava toda equipada com uma variedade de salada que gosto de comer, mas Edward começou a surtar só de ver coisas verdes e saudáveis na sua frente. Temperei três bifes grandes, dois ele comerá sozinho e assei com batatas que ele mesmo descascou. Lavei uma variedade de folhas verdes, cortei pepino, tomate, algumas frutas e arrumei ali mesmo no balcão. Enchi o prato de Edward de salada, ele ficou apenas me olhando enquanto bebia sua cerveja. Se ele iria comer aquele bife imenso com batata, iria comer salada também.

\- Estou apenas garantido que comemorarei cinquenta anos de casado do seu ladinho. – sorri dando tapinhas na sua perna. Ele engasgou com a cerveja.

\- Isso tudo? – provocou e chutei sua canela. – Estou brincando, violenta.

\- O que faremos agora? – perguntei roubando um gole da sua cerveja.

\- Tomar um banho relaxante naquela banheira imensa do quarto e descansar um pouco, porque enquanto a senhorita roncou a viagem inteira, eu fiquei acordado e trabalhando.

\- Eu não ronco e mesmo que seja verdade, isso é rude. Você fala dormindo e nem por isso fico te amolando. – resmunguei encarando-o e cutuquei seu peito. – E você poderia ter dormido também, mas eu não sou culpada pela sua constante insônia. Sempre foi assim?

\- Não. Eu dormia bem. – encolheu os ombros. – Até que durante três meses, fiquei segurando uma granada sem pino durante a noite para que ela não explodisse, eu não poderia dormir.

\- Treinamento? – perguntei com meu estômago dando voltas.

\- Faz parte. – pegou nossos pratos e foi para pia. – Eu cuido da cozinha, que tal você ir preparando o banho?

A maneira de Edward fugir do assunto me deixava irritada. Desci do banquinho e subi a escada com cuidado, levando meu biquíni para lavar na pia mesmo. Enchi a banheira e imaginei que seria bom se ela estivesse cheia de espuma como nos filmes. Encontrei um vidrinho com tipo de sabão liquido que dizia ser relaxante com aroma floral. Eu precisava lavar meu cabelo, então, entrei no chuveiro, que era separado da banheira e comecei a lavar quando Edward entrou nu.

\- Começou sem mim? – perguntou meio sério.

\- Tenho que lavar o cabelo ou ele ficará impossivelmente duro com tanta areia e água salgada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nada. – respondeu entrando no chuveiro também e fiquei encarando-o impassível. – Tudo bem, Alec ligou, não era uma boa notícia, mas não posso fazer absolutamente nada agora.

\- Eu gostaria ter uma lua-de-mel sem interrupções externas, obrigada. – rebati meio mal humorada que ele estivesse atendendo ao telefone.

Edward franziu o cenho e enxaguei meu cabelo, passando condicionador e enrolando no alto. Pisei com cuidado para banheira e sentei bruscamente, espalhando um pouco de água no processo, mas não me importei. Recostei e fechei os olhos. Senti a perna de Edward encostando-se à minha e ele sentou na minha frente, acomodando minhas pernas em cima das suas. Com brutalidade, me puxou para o seu colo e derrubamos metade da água, acionando novamente o sistema de reposição de água quente.

\- Nada de bicos. Beicinhos são proibidos. – mordeu meu lábio com um pouco de força. Bati no seu ombro. – Você sabe que não posso deixar tudo de lado, por mais que eu quisesse. – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Essa é a nossa lua-de-mel, portanto, sem beicinho porque eu vou comer você agora.

\- Romance, amor. Seja um pouquinho mais romântico. – sorri beijando seu queixo. – Só para constar, amo você. – murmurei distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto. – E vou fazer beicinho.

Passar oito dias reclusa com Edward em uma ilha totalmente paradisíaca foi maravilhoso. Choveu em algumas noites, teve tempestades que me deixaram assustada e ficamos até sem luz, então ficamos deitados no chão da sala, bebendo vinho, olhando a chuva cair, fazendo amor e conversando como nunca fizemos antes sobre coisas bobas, momentos da nossa infância e até mesmo muitos planos futuros sem entrar em qualquer terreno arenoso sobre a realidade de nossas vidas. Bronzeada e muito feliz, contive meu suspiro de tristeza ao olhar pela janela do avião e perceber que estava cada vez mais longe do nosso retiro feliz.

Dessa vez, era ele quem estava dormindo. Desde a nossa última parada, em algum lugar que estive adormecida, acordei na hora da decolagem e desde então perdi o sono. Edward está ressonando. Tyler estava jogando em seu celular enquanto Mike dormia também. Segurei a mão do meu marido e beijei, nos cobrindo com o cobertor. Olhei para o livro em seu colo e não entendi porque ele estava lendo sobre o turismo em Nápoles, circulando algumas palavras e transcrevendo para uma folha de papel no qual ele fazia códigos, como desenhos. Que diabos era isso? Com cuidado, marquei a página com a folha e o lápis, fechei o livro e coloquei no canto, acomodando-me no seu colo, completamente curiosa.

Londres era uma cidade que sempre quis conhecer e nunca pude. Meu pai raramente tinha tempo para viajar, mas Edward estava conseguindo estragar minha primeira impressão da cidade. Ele deve ter sonhado com algo muito ruim, porque acordou como se tivesse sido mordido por um marimbondo, agindo como um cão sem vacina para raiva, latindo ordens e murmurando que ninguém é capaz de fazer o seu trabalho direito apenas porque pousamos e não havia carros nos esperando. Revirei os olhos para o seu comportamento e estava fingindo que ele não existia.

\- Ei, estou falando com você. – Edward disse bruscamente.

\- Desculpe, pensei que estivesse rosnando. – retruquei olhando para janela do carro.

Ele esfregou o rosto e não falou mais nada até o hotel. Não demoramos a fazer o check-in até um imenso quarto com uma vista linda para o Rio Tâmisa. Enquanto Tyler e Mike colocavam nossas bagagens para dentro, Edward estava discutindo com alguém em francês no telefone e eu estava compreendendo parte da conversa, era sobre nosso vinhedo e por isso não me interessei mais. Eu queria informações sobre Marcus Volturi.

Assim que eles saíram, tirei o casaco leve que usava e meus tênis, soltando meu cabelo e busquei relaxar meus músculos. A noite estava caindo lá fora e eu achei um lugar bonito, meio depressivo, mas bonito.

\- Gostaria de jantar em algum lugar, amor? Não conheço muito Londres, sempre passo muito rápido por aqui, mas podemos olhar na internet alguma referência. – disse o Sr. Bipolar.

\- É a minha primeira vez aqui, acho que podemos tentar o restaurante do Jamie Oliver. Passa muito na televisão e parece incrível. – retruquei e ele assentiu, respirando fundo. – Mas, acho que podemos deixar para amanhã. – disse e tirei a minha blusa, abrindo meu sutiã logo em seguida. Puxei a minha saia para baixo junto com a calcinha. Edward ergueu a sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso torto adorável. – Hoje podemos jantar aqui no quarto e experimentar a cama. Precisamos definir o quão incrível ela é.

\- Até o chão é incrível com você. – puxou a sua camisa pela cabeça e ficou nu bem rápido.

Abracei-o e beijei seu peito.

\- O que aconteceu com você hoje? – perguntei baixinho. – Fala pra mim.

\- Tive um sonho ruim, nada demais.

\- Então vou te fazer esquecê-lo. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e o empurrei gentilmente até a cama.

Sexo sempre era a chave para melhorar o humor dele, não importa o que tenha acontecido. Homens são previsíveis.

Mais tarde, ele pediu comida o suficiente para alimentar uma pequena população, mas nós comemos tudo. Não comi nada no avião e extravasei por pura gula, ficando com o estômago cheio. Cheguei a deitar de lado para não enjoar enquanto ele parecia perfeitamente bem. Não entendo o buraco negro que carrega no estômago. Eu estava sonolenta e quase dormindo quando ele me abraçou e eu esperava que ele não quisesse outra rodada. Era possível que meu estômago cheio não me permitisse.

\- Sonhei que perdíamos outro bebê. – disse na escuridão do quarto, bem baixinho no meu ouvido. – Já era nascido e nós o perdíamos. De repente ele estava em seus braços, no outro segundo você estava gritando com todo aquele sangue em suas pernas. Eu... – suspirou e beijou meu ombro. – Foi muito real.

\- Nós não perderemos nenhum outro bebê. Acontece. A porcentagem para as primeiras gestações são maiores e ano que vem, quando tentarmos, não perderemos nosso bebê. Será mágico e seremos felizes com nosso filho. – disse confortando-o e me senti bem, pela primeira vez desde o aborto, que pude trazer conforto a esse assunto.

Edward não me respondeu, beijou meu ombro e adormeceu.

De manhã cedo, seguimos para a primeira reunião do dia em uma casa antiga. Na entrada havia a história e fiquei parada lendo enquanto Edward cumprimentava algumas pessoas. Era um pequeno museu e como estava mais turistando que qualquer coisa, eu deixei-o ir sem mim e fiquei perambulando pela casa, lendo sobre os artefatos antigos e fotografando o que achei interessante. Uma fotografia me deixou surpresa e deliciada. Era meu avô Swan. E lendo entendi que ele era sócio do Visconde, dono da casa e eu senti o arrepio de que talvez, os negócios do Sr. Visconde com a casa que virou um museu não eram tão puros assim.

\- Conhece a história desse homem? – um homem perguntou atrás de mim e apontou para o quadro do meu bisavô. – Francesco Swan, um magnata italiano. Dizem as más línguas que ele quem começou o movimento mafioso na Itália. – disse e parou ao meu lado. – Phil Dywer. E você é Isabella Swan.

\- Desculpe? – analisei o homem alto, careca, de olhos azuis e provavelmente com quase cinquenta anos, mas bem conservado. Mike chegou mais perto, mas não fez nenhum movimento brusco.

\- Certamente não nos conhecemos, mas eu sou próximo a sua família materna. – disse e continuei olhando-o impassível. – Crescei com sua mãe, podemos dizer. Renée nasceu na Itália, mas vinha todos os verões para casa dos avós até o casamento e foi mais ou menos a época que perdemos contato.

Continuei quieta.

\- Meu nome é Isabella Volturi e não sei do que está falando. – retruquei ciente de que não queria nenhum tipo de conversa. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e se afastou um pouco.

\- Phil Dywer? – Edward surgiu atrás de mim. – Parece que o principal convocador desta reunião estava aparentemente atrasado e o encontro rodeando minha esposa. – completou e tocou meu ombro.

\- Me distraí com ela. – apontou pra mim e dei um passo para trás, encostando-me a Edward. – Apesar dos olhos e cabelos escuros é exatamente como sua mãe.

\- Estou perdendo alguma coisa? – perguntei olhando diretamente para Edward.

\- Phil Dywer representa os interesses da sua família materna com a vinícola. Pouco mais de um mês atrás entrou com um processo requerendo que a família recebesse a parte devida como herança, em um valor absurdo e retroativo. – respondeu-me olhando de forma assustadora para Phil. – O que nós sabemos que não é possível. Não é assunto para discutirmos no corredor, portanto, é melhor que eu não perca mais um segundo do meu tempo. Podemos entrar?

\- Na verdade, eu não estou interessada. – disse para surpresa de Phil. – A família da minha mãe deixou de ser uma família no momento que a abandonaram após o casamento. Não há interesses ou heranças que devam ser discutidas porque não me interessa. Vi uma lojinha interessante do outro lado da rua e irei até lá com Mike. – beijei a bochecha de Edward. – Faça o seu melhor.

\- Você é a herdeira, Isabella Swan. – Phil disse meio consternado.

\- Nós somos. – corrigi. – E pela última vez, eu sou Isabella Cullen-Volturi. – disse olhando-o atentamente. – Mike?

Mike parou ao meu lado e ofereceu-me o braço.

\- Por aqui, senhora. Vou pegar o guarda-chuva.

Atravessei a rua com Mike sabendo que estava sendo observada. Ele vasculhou a loja primeiro e me deixou entrar, ficando na porta, analisando cada pessoa que passava pela porta. Felizmente, fiquei ocupada comprando diversos itens de decoração, luvas e chapéus. Comprei presentes para Rosalie, Alice e o bebê. Fiz a anotação mental de levar algo para Emmett, apesar de estar novamente se comportando como um babaca porque Edward o repreendeu na frente de todos nós na mesa de jantar - o que também não acho certo -, ele ligou o modo idiota ambulante e está sendo ridículo até mesmo com Rosalie. Sorte a dele que ela já entendeu a situação e é bastante paciente.

Parei através da vitrine observando Edward correr na chuva com Tyler e sorri quando entrou na loja.

\- Já me deixou a beira da falência hoje? – perguntou me dando um beijo e aproximou do meu ouvido. – No hotel falaremos sobre a reunião.

Eu queria saber por que ele não me falou nada antes e ainda estou decidindo se fico chateada ou muito irritada. Sorri e não falei nada, não vou deixá-lo saber sobre meus pensamentos antes que fique na defensiva e crie argumentos que não serei capaz de derrubar. Com Edward, às vezes, é preciso fingir demência e mostrar as garras quando ele abaixar a guarda. Continuei andando pela loja, fingindo que meu interesse era fazer compras e almoçar.

Passamos em uma loja imensa e eu sabia que ele estava praticamente surtando, mas opinou na maioria das roupas que experimentei, até escolheu algumas peças de roupas íntimas, que eram minúscula ou praticamente inexistentes na bunda.

\- Muito curto. – disse para um vestido preto todo brilhante. – Muito justo.

\- Gostei. Deixa meus peitos lindos.

\- Exatamente e esse é o problema. – murmurou e eu ri.

\- Vou levá-lo.

\- Vou rasgá-lo e te comer logo em seguida. – murmurou novamente e eu ri mais alto ainda.

\- Me leve para dançar, dance comigo, me excite, rasgue o vestido e você pode fazer o que quiser logo em seguida. – ofereci e ele jogou o vestido na pilha de roupas que iria levar. – Esse é o último e vamos almoçar.

\- Graças a Deus, estou faminto.

Edward foi pagar as minhas compras enquanto eu vestia minha roupa novamente. Almoçamos em um restaurante pequeno que encontramos na rua, fiquei internamente maravilhada quando Edward convidou os meninos para comer conosco e tivemos uma refeição recheada de conversas engraçadas e muito falatório. Seguimos para o hotel e guardei minhas novas aquisições, achando estranho que Edward tenha me seguido como normalmente faz.

\- O que foi? Bebendo um puro escocês essa hora do dia? – perguntei encontrando-o com um copo de uísque cheio, sem gelo e uma expressão alterada.

Edward respirou fundo.

\- Eu não dei confiança ao apelo de Phil. Por isso não te contei nada, mas realmente não dei confiança ao apelo dele. – disse seriamente.

\- O que está acontecendo? Que apelo é esse? – perguntei sentando em uma mesinha na sua frente.

\- Ele alega que sua mãe tem mais um herdeiro. – disse e eu parei, congelada.

\- Meus pais não têm mais filhos. – sussurrei segurando sua mão. – Apenas Jasper e eu.

\- Eu informei isso, mas, o proposito dessa reunião foi justamente para deixar a pulga atrás da orelha. Ele não tinha provas, por um momento fiquei com raiva por perder meu tempo, por outro... – suspirou e repousou o copo do meu lado e inclinou-se para frente. – Há dois anos, Alec deu a ideia de digitalizar e informatizar todo sistema da pequena clínica em Volterra. Ela não é nada além que um posto médico de emergência, mais próximo que os funcionários da vila poderiam chegar sem ter que ir diretamente para Florença.

\- Entendo, conheço a clínica. Uma vez eu caí e a estrada para Florença estava interditada, meu pai me levou até lá... – tagarelei e parei. – O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Edward tirou o celular do bolso.

\- Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, em uma primeira varredura no sistema da clínica, Alec encontrou uma ficha no nome de sua mãe, no arquivo morto. Segundo relato da enfermagem scaneado, ela deu a luz a um menino prematuro, que sobreviveu e foi transferido para Florença. – disse baixo, mas claro o suficiente para entender. – Não há registros da paternidade. Ela deu entrada com sua avó e não saiu de lá com a criança. – disse e me senti hiperventilado.

\- Meus pais tem outro bebê? Onde está? Será que sobreviveu? – perguntei me sentindo sem ar.

\- Amor, respira.

\- Não consigo. Está quente! – sussurrei e Edward me segurou, abrindo minha blusa apertada e tirou uma folha para me abanar. – Edward.

\- Respira fundo, fica calma. – disse baixinho. – Sua mãe tinha quatorze anos, Bella. Eu não sei se o bebê é do seu pai, mas existe a chance que essa criança existiu e se existe e se sobreviveu, você tem um irmão mais velho.

\- Como podemos descobrir? – perguntei com meu coração batendo a mil. – A quem podemos perguntar?

\- Eu descubro e te conto. Eu pergunto e te conto. – disse olhando em meus olhos. – Vou ter um tipo de conversa com o Sr. Dywer que você não aprova muito.

\- Faça o que tiver que fazer para conseguir respostas, Edward. Se eu tenho um irmão mais velho, eu quero encontrá-lo e saber quem é. E também quero saber por que esse tal de Phil Dywer resolveu nos atrair para esse tipo de reunião expondo essa notícia.

\- É uma isca. Não sei qual, não sei se mordemos ou se ainda vamos morder, mas eu vou descobrir. – beijou-me na testa e depois na boca. – Não se preocupe, vamos descobrir. – disse e pegou seu telefone, mostrando o arquivo que Alec enviou.

\- É a letra dela. Um pouco infantil, mas é. A letra da minha mãe é exatamente assim. – murmurei aumentando o arquivo para analisar bem. – E infelizmente, é a letra da minha avó. Tem muitos documentos em casa com a letra dela, incluindo o testamento que ela não incluiu minha mãe. Que coisa insana. – disse olhando para o celular. – Não podemos contar a ninguém até termos certeza. Jasper vai surtar e o bebê vai nascer...

\- Não sabemos o quê ou quem está por trás de tudo isso, então teremos cuidado e não mencionaremos isso. Nem mesmo a Rosalie.

Balancei a cabeça de acordo e mordi meu lábio, nervosa.

\- Relaxa. – disse e bebi um pouco do seu uísque, tossindo logo em seguida. Edward me puxou pela mão e me acomodei no seu colo. – Seja onde ele estiver, nós encontraremos seu irmão.

Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro, encolhida no seu colo.

\- Um ano atrás eu era a garota mais inocente do mundo. Minha vida não era perfeita, perdi meus pais e estava tentando lidar com minha família reduzida a mim e meu irmão, com um casamento marcado com um homem que não via há muito tempo, ainda assim, eu era muito inocente sobre a vida, sexo, minha família e o mundo. – murmurei sentindo um pesar no coração.

\- Bem vinda à vida de princesa fora do castelo, amor. – beijou meu cabelo.

Quatorze anos. Minha mãe tinha quatorze anos quando deu a luz pela primeira vez. Uma criança. E não há provas de que o bebê seja do meu pai.


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

Abri meus olhos depois de sentir o focinho de Donna no meu braço. Bella estava na cama, deitada de costas pra mim e essa peste cheia de pelos entre nós. Peguei a coisa miúda e botei para fora do quarto. Os pássaros estavam cantando e eu podia ouvir os funcionários da vinícola falando pela propriedade. Chegamos à Itália de madrugada, viemos de Florença e deitamos próximo ao amanhecer. Ninguém estava acordado, somente Zafrina, que nos recebeu com abraços e nos mandou para cama, local onde voltei e abracei minha esposa. Beijei seu ombro e ela gemeu.

\- Estou tão cansada. - disse baixinho. - Cadê Donna?

\- Botei para fora.

\- Ela pode se perder, Edward.

\- Ela está aqui há dias e sem nós, tenho certeza que Rose cuidou bem dela. - disse revirando os olhos.

\- Está com fome?

\- Muita. O almoço deve estar pronto. - murmurei e levantei. - Vamos comer.

\- Acho que preciso de um remédio. Minha cabeça está explodindo. - reclamou e eu disse para ela ficar na cama. - Não posso. Já estamos há muito tempo fora de casa. Era pra ser apenas algumas semanas e agora já vai fechar dois meses. Passamos o seu aniversário e o meu fora. Perdemos o de Emmett. Hoje é aniversário da sua irmã. - ela ficou de pé e trocou de roupa também.

Descemos e encontramos a família para o almoço, com nossos lugares à mesa. Depois de abraçar todo mundo, sentamos para comer e Zafrina trouxe o remédio para Bella. Ficar essas semanas sozinhos nos deu paz. E muito mais intimidade. Vontade única de cuidar um do outro. Nosso primeiro ano de casamento passou tão rápido, tivemos tantos problemas, tantas confusões, mas agora, realmente me sinto uma só carne com minha esposa e ela está mais confortável comigo. Voltar ao lugar do nosso casamento para comemorar o aniversário de Alice que foi eclipsado com o nosso matrimônio tem um novo sabor.

Olhei para minha irmãzinha rindo, com a barriga explodindo e Jasper colocando lasanha em seu prato me fez sorrir. Ele está menos propenso a querer torcer o pescoço dela agora que estão no último trimestre. O bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento e ela está um tanto chorona e irritante, segundo Rosalie e Emmett. Meu irmão está perdidamente apaixonado pela loira, que não posso dizer que confio, mas se encaixa na família. Seu pai é um bastardo maluco que fodeu com sua vida e sei que ele não pode encontrá-la. Nunca. Ela viveu fugindo nos últimos anos e parece ser feliz agora.

Comi muito, mais do que estava acostumado a comer, principalmente no último período que ficamos em Londres procurando o irmão mais velho que Bella poderia ter. Nós seguimos várias pistas, viemos a Itália duas vezes sem vir para casa, procurando qualquer indicativo daquela criança que "desapareceu" na Clínica de Volterra, também não poderíamos perguntar deliberadamente, sem saber com quem realmente estava lidando. Phil, a essa altura, se arrependeu amargamente de trazer o assunto a tona, principalmente enquanto reconstrói sua arcada dentária.

\- Ela sentiu muito a sua falta. - Rosalie disse quando Bella pegou Donna e apertou.

\- Vocês demoraram muito. - Alice reclamou.

\- Precisávamos ficar sozinhos… O começo foi muito turbulento. Eu queria ter um pouco de Edward pra mim para superar… Tudo. - Bella respondeu e Alice afagou sua barriga.

\- Sinto muito, vocês realmente precisavam. - Alice concordou e segurei a mão da Bella. Enquanto não queremos ter filhos agora, fica aquela pergunta no ar se realmente não deveríamos. Não quero trazer uma criança para um mundo onde não sei se meu próprio pai mentiu pra mim e onde mantenho meu padrinho de batismo em cativeiro. Mas eu quero ter filhos com minha esposa.

Nesse período juntos, pensei como seriam nossas vidas se vivêssemos em um mundo fora da família. Sem a responsabilidade de ser o Capo, sem o peso de sermos herdeiros. Infelizmente, cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de fugirmos, de nos refugiar na Ilha e lá criar nossos filhos, mas, seria impossível dar as costas à família, a quem amamos e também deixar nossos irmãos na linha de fogo. Sem contar que teríamos que viver para sempre escondidos. Como minhas crianças cresceriam sem poder conhecer o mundo? Você nasce na família, morre na família. Não era mais esse tipo de futuro que gostaria de ter com a mulher que amo. Vi meu pai segurar a mão da minha mãe e dar um beijo. Vi Alice encostar em Jasper e também vi Rosalie se refugiar nos braços de Emmett. Olhei para Bella e resisti ao impulso de sair correndo com ela nos meus braços.

\- Como está o preparativo da festa? - Bella perguntou.

\- Edward? Podemos falar por um momento? - meu pai chamou e segui para o escritório, deixando Bella com as mulheres na sala de jantar. - O que realmente aconteceu?

\- Nada. Resolvendo meu casamento.

\- Você é o chefe dessa família, não pode simplesmente bancar o marido romântico por tanto tempo.

\- Não falhei em momento nenhum como Capo. - olhei-o friamente. - Não pense nem por um segundo que não sei das suas ações para resgatar o seu irmãozinho traidor. - meu pai apenas me encarou. - Mas, você é meu pai e ainda resta em mim dignidade, porém, serve de aviso. Deixe Marcus comigo.

\- Ele não tem culpa, Edward!

\- Então, quem tem? Quem matou Renée, porra? Quem envenenou Charlie? Quem tentou dar o golpe nessa família? - gritei batendo com meu punho na mesa. - Foi você?

\- Claro que não! Charlie me deu metade dos territórios, ele dividiu o poder comigo, nós planejamos dominar, o que você, graças a Deus fez e muito bem. Eu nunca mataria Renée. Nunca.

\- Então assume que sabe que não foi outra família porra nenhuma, não é? - meu sangue estava gelado. O que mais meu pai mentiu pra mim?

\- Sempre desconfiei. Eles foram bons em deixar rastros, em agir como o outfit de Veneza. Uma imitação, talvez. - sentou na cadeira e suspirou. - Marcus tinha planos sim, mas eu nunca concordei. Sei que ele foi horrível com as crianças, mas, jamais trairia a família. Os Swan eram e são nossa família, agora mais ainda. Ele é egoísta, não burro. Sabe que um golpe seria muito mal visto.

\- Onde está a mãe da Jane?

\- Eu não sei, Edward. Só a vi poucas vezes. Eu já estava nos Estados Unidos e a sua mãe estava grávida. Charlie sabia, ele encobriu Marcus, ele disse que eu não precisava me preocupar, você era bebê depois, as coisas na América dependiam de mim…

\- Confiava em Charlie assim?

\- Sim… Eu… Sim. Ele era… Como um irmão. Não sei. Era uma relação diferente, em nossa vida, em nosso mundo, com pais que tivemos…

\- Não me decepcione, pai. Se há algo…

\- Não há algo da parte do seu tio.

\- Prove, não entre na frente, tudo ficará bem. Mas se ele for o traidor, se ele botou essa família em tanta ruína, vou encerrar essa história, ele não me dá outra opção.

Depois que meu pai saiu da sala, eu me senti um fodido por ameaçar a vida dele, do seu irmão, minha mãe morreria e eu nem sei se tenho coragem de executar contra ele qualquer coisa, além de ser um alto nível de crueldade. Até que ponto as ordens da família podem foder com minha vida? Virei minha cadeira para a janela e vi Bella deitada alguns bons metros da casa, com Donna na sua barriga, ela parecia vulnerável e terrivelmente solitária. Na varanda, eu vi Rosalie, minha mãe e Alice abrir as sacolas de presente que trouxemos de Londres. Bella comprou tantas roupinhas para o bebê que… Eu não sei realmente até que ponto a gestação da minha irmã ainda a incomoda.

Depois de uma hora sozinha, entrou com Donna e espiei quando passou cabisbaixa pelo corredor, indo para nosso quarto. Há uma semana, descobrimos que Charlie foi envenenado e assim teve o mal do infarto. Fiz o sinal da cruz no peito em respeito ao meu sogro. Suas ações de privar Bella do nosso mundo foram erradas e estúpidas, mas, a cada descoberta sobre a alucinante vida dos nossos antepassados, posso entender porque Charlie escolheu proteger a sua menina. Tenho quase certeza que ele tinha uma vida pronta para Bella, com uma nova identidade, em algum lugar. Tudo leva a crer que ele forjaria a morte de Bella. Ainda não sei o porquê. Saí do escritório e virei no corredor. Jasper estava no pequeno quarto do bebê, arrumando umas coisas.

\- Alice não consegue abaixar mais. Tem que arrumar essas coisas aqui, o bebê vai usar nesses meses.

\- Quanto tempo pretendem ficar?

\- Algumas semanas. O suficiente pra Alice aprender essas coisas… De cuidar do bebê.

\- Hum…

\- Edward? - Jasper chamou quando me virei para sair. - Eu deveria aprender também?

\- Você gosta da Alice? Ou do bebê?

\- Eu…

\- Não tem problema assumir pra mim que ama minha irmã e seu filho. Eu sou louco de amor por sua irmã e se ela precisasse, iria aprender tudo sobre bebês, porque a amo, porque seria nosso filho. - disse enfiando minhas mãos no bolso, sentindo a inquietude ao lembrar que Bella também estaria próxima a dar a luz.

\- Isso responde minha ansiedade. Eu quero dar tudo a Alice, mas é tão difícil ser um marido. Ela é tão controladora, ciumenta e louca. Os hormônios…

\- Pelo menos sabemos que essa coisa dos hormônios irá passar, o restante, vocês vão amadurecer juntos…

Jasper coçou a cabeça e me deu um sorriso torto, alinhando as fraldas na parte baixa. Saí do quarto do bebê e segui para o fim do corredor, subindo as escadas e fui para suíte principal. Abri a porta e me deparei com Bella sentada na cama, com Donna roendo meu sapato que usei ontem e minha esposa não parecia se importar muito com o estrago que os dentinhos finos da pestinha estava fazendo no meu sapato de couro. Sentei do lado dela, bati meu ombro no seu e fui ignorado. Derrubei-a na cama e deitei em cima dela.

\- Promete nunca me deixar? - ela sussurrou e beijou meus lábios. - Não posso viver sem você.

\- Você não vai viver sem mim. - era uma promessa que eu não poderia cumprir, mas tentaria com toda minha vida. - Prometa não me deixar também.

\- Nunca viveria sem você, amor. Nunca.

Beijei-a e logo começamos a fazer amor, ignorando o choro da Donna que sempre gritava de ciúme quando estávamos na cama sem ela. Continuamos deitados juntos, até a hora que começamos a ouvir a música alta e vozes. Relutante para enfrentar uma festa, tomamos banho. Prendi duas armas no meu corpo enquanto ela estava se vestindo, depois entreguei sua arma e ela escondeu no seu jeans, vestiu seu salto e soltou os cabelos depois da maquiagem. Estendi o tapete de necessidades da Donna, coloquei água e comida, mas ela gritaria até cansar de todo jeito.

Descemos juntos e meu avô foi a primeira pessoa que vimos. Ele deu um abraço em Bella e apertou minha mão. Olhei-o indiferente, sem demonstrar um pingo de emoção, porque ele sabia, desde o princípio, que Charlie foi envenenado. Sei que ele, nos seus meios e com quase noventa anos de idade, tentou resolver da sua forma, mas, não entendo por que não procurou meu pai ou a mim, que estava prestes a assumir o comando. Não entendo por que abafou a morte de Charlie. O que me leva a crer que pode estar acobertando, novamente, um dos seus preciosos filhos. Vou descobrir qual.

Circulamos pela festa juntos e depois nos separamos, ela sentou ao lado de Rosalie e me juntei ao meu irmão e Jasper no canto, bebendo cerveja. Bella estava com uma taça cheia de vinho, rindo. Alice sentou com elas e fez alguma reclamação, apontando para suas costas e segurou a barriga com as duas mãos. As meninas tentaram acalmar alguma coisa com almofadas e desde então, Alice não levantou mais. Era seu aniversário, mas só havia gente da família que ninguém suportava e tenho certeza que todos estavam prontos para atirar no outro com facilidade.

\- Está tudo bem? - Emmett me perguntou.

\- Sim. Por que pergunta?

\- Nada. O apartamento está pronto. - disse pegando outra garrafa de cerveja. - Rose e eu decidimos morar juntos.

\- E o casamento? - perguntei porque não fazia sentido morar sem casar.

\- Rosalie não recebeu a mesma educação que a nossa, no mundo dela, casamento é muito bem pensado. Ela quer, como me disse, caminhar antes de correr. - disse dando os ombros. - Sinceramente, só quero estar com ela do jeito que puder. - disse e sorri. Meu irmão idiota está apaixonado.

Sorri para ironia e fui para mesa. Peguei um prato grande e enchi com todos os antepastos que tinha na mesa e segui com outra taça de vinho para minha esposa. Sentei ao seu lado e dividimos o mesmo prato. Aprendemos a dividir nossa comida quando ficamos sozinhos, sem ter a obrigação de refeição a mesa e só tínhamos um ao outro de companhia. Mike e Tyler tinham seu próprio quarto.

\- Baby, coma um pouco mais. Você está bebendo bastante. - disse oferecendo mais salame. - E tem muitos pães de alho ali. Sei que estava com vontade.

\- Pega lá pra mim. - me espetou com um garfo. - Por que sinto o clima pesado? - sussurrou e olhou ao redor.

\- Porque mantenho em cativeiro um suspeito de traição, sangue do meu sangue. Metade deve estar com o cu na mão, Tio Marcus abriu a boca para cada merda desses homens, mas estou relevando… Não é meu interesse agora. A outra metade está tensa com minhas atividades como Capo. Estão com medo. É só o começo.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Não vou permitir que me derrubem, que me vejam como fraco. Eu vou atacar Las Vegas, vou atacar os russos, todos… Vou deixar a família agitada e não prestando atenção em mim. - disse e fiquei de pé. - Vem escolher comigo o que quer comer.

A porta abriu e eu sorri ao ver Jane entrar de mãos dadas com Félix e depois, Alec entrar com Victoria. Eu podia sentir o silêncio pesando. Minha prima me deu um sorrisinho. Victoria parecia que iria vomitar, mas estava firme. Bella deu a ela um único olhar de aviso e inclinou a cabeça discretamente em direção ao meu avô.

\- Desculpe o atraso, Alice. Mas posso roubar a glória do seu aniversário por um instante?

\- É claro. - Alice deu uma risadinha para o jeito galante de Alec e Jasper bufou ao seu lado, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

\- Família e amigos, essa linda mulher concordou em se casar comigo. - Alec ergueu a mão de Victoria, que abriu um lindo sorriso. Meu pai me deu um olhar divertido. Ele sabia o que estávamos fazendo. Já o Vovô parecia que teria um derrame. Seu neto casando com a filha e noiva de traidores, ambos mortos pela família? Era o fim.

\- Alec! - Vovô bateu com a bengala, mas meu primo simplesmente deslizou a aliança no dedo de Victoria e a beijou. Ela, até agora, não demonstrou nenhum indício de que realmente tinha ideia das ações do seu pai e também estava mantendo sua rotina, de casa ao trabalho, sempre indo aos mesmos lugares, com as mesmas pessoas, nenhum amigo fora da família. Porém, ela sabia demais e se era leal a família, teria que fazer parte da família.

Ou morrer. Alec decidiu que poderia fazer o sacrifício de desposar Victoria, já que ela tinha medo dele e ele era apaixonado por uma garota que ele não poderia destruir a vida trazendo para família. Para não perder a batida, bati palma. Todo mundo bateu palmas, obviamente.

\- Vinho para todos! Música! Há ainda mais motivos para festa! - continuei batendo palmas. - Um viva aos noivos! Bacio!

Alec beijou Victoria como um noivo com tesão e muito apaixonado. Bella me deu um olhar enojado, encheu o prato de comida e deu as costas, voltando para seu lugar. Em algum momento, ela desapareceu da festa. Disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltou mais. Saí da sala e procurei no quarto, mas, ela não estava lá. Abri a porta do pequeno escritório de Charlie e a encontrei mexendo em uma gaveta. Sentei na poltrona na sua frente e observei a sua agitação. Ela estava segurando seu controle, mexendo nas coisas, nas fotos, em tudo.

\- Alguma dessas coisas fazem sentido para você? - perguntou empurrando uma série de papéis na minha frente. - São documentos que Charlie guardava no compartimento secreto. - gaguejou. - Tem muitas coisas da minha infância, muitas cartas que trocou com minha mãe durante o namoro. Tem fotos minhas… Eu não sei nada sobre essas coisas com códigos.

\- Que tipo de código? - minha atenção saiu do seu rosto para muitos papéis. Ergui alguns e logo entendi. - Seu pai se correspondia com Tio Demetri.

\- Você sabe dizer o que estão falando? - perguntou debruçando-se na mesa.

Parei para analisar as cartas e senti um frio na espinha ao perceber que Tio Demetri se recuperou com a ajuda de Charlie e o quanto ele também fez a proteção de Bella sem que ela soubesse, sempre sinalizando a Charlie que a inocência dela era um perigo em nossas vidas, eles também conversavam sobre meu pai e meus tios. Parecia que Charlie simplesmente não aceitava que alguns dos irmãos Volturi pudesse trair, mas, prometia ficar atento e ele realmente acreditava que uma das famílias descontentes assassinaram Renée. Li os relatos para Bella, em voz baixa.

Bella simplesmente começou a chorar. Levantei do meu lugar e ajoelhei ao seu lado.

\- Eu quero ir embora daqui. - disse baixinho. - Me leva para casa. Me leva para Ilha. Eu quero sair daqui, por favor. - disse entre soluços.

\- Aqui também é nosso lar, amore mio.

\- Aqui é onde eu fui feliz, iludida e enganada. Aqui é onde eu fui a princesa do conto de fadas. Eu não aguento estar aqui, todas essas armações, armadilhas, eu só quero minha casa. Me leva embora, Edward. Eu não quero mais pensar naquele dia da loja, daquele homem me tocando, eu não quero pensar em James em cima de Alice e não quero pensar no bebê que perdi, ver Alice com seu bebê me mata porque eu não sei quando poderemos ter o nosso… E meus pais, tudo que eu sabia sobre eles e suas mortes… - sussurrou e olhou nos meus olhos. - Era mentira. Nada era verdadeiro. Você é tudo que eu tenho, por favor, me tira daqui.

Uma batida na porta nos afastou. Bella abaixou o rosto e seus cabelos criaram um muro de proteção.

\- A bolsa de Alice estourou e segundo Zafrina, o bebê está coroando e não vai dar tempo de ir ao hospital. O médico está a caminho. - Rosalie disse.

\- Nós já vamos. - disse e ela fechou a porta. - Vem para cama, assim que o bebê nascer, mando preparar o avião e iremos embora.

\- Não. Vou descer e ficar com meu irmão.

Bella lavou o rosto, mas estava bem óbvio que ela estava chorando. Alice foi levada para um dos quartos do pátio, ainda havia muitos convidados pela sala principal, porque não era elegante sair quando todos seriam chamados de volta para comemorar o nascimento do bebê. Desconfiado do clima pesado da sala, apenas olhei para Mike. Ele sinalizou para os demais e formaram uma posição diferente, em alerta.

Minha mãe estava dentro do quarto com Zafrina e outras mulheres da vila. Rosália entrava e saia com panos. Bella sentou e observou o irmão andar de um lado ao outro, nervoso com os gritos de Alice. Quando a equipe médica chegou, não demorou muito para ouvir o choro do bebê. Jasper explodiu porta a dentro e gritou:

\- É um menino!

Bella saltou de pé, olhando para porta. O irmão dela veio e a ergueu no colo. Os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo, chorando e eu ouvi Jas dizer "os Swan não acabará em mim". Com cuidado, o médico permitiu que a família entrasse, Alice e o bebê estavam bem, então, não havia necessidade de irem para o hospital. Mas eu quis que eles fossem mesmo assim, um parto em casa não pode ser seguro.

Bella segurou seu sobrinho, envolvido em uma manta marrom e me olhou. Era um bebê pequeno e não estava chorando, carequinha, de olhos fechados. Abracei os dois ao mesmo tempo, desejando ter vida e saúde para viver esse momento com o meu bebê. Minha mãe nos abraçou e Alice sussurrou a Bella que também teria aquela bênção. Acompanhei minha irmã e o bebê até a ambulância. Quando voltei, meu avô estava abrindo a safra especial para comemorar o nascimento do neto com os homens e as mulheres quedavam arrulhos nas fotos. Não encontrei Bella em lugar nenhum.

Rosalie apontou para escada e a encontrei chorando, apoiada no corredor.

\- O bebê é lindo. - sussurrei e ela me deu um aceno. - Ainda quer ir embora? - ergueu seu olhar conflitante e acenou. - Vou mandar preparar o avião. Prepare nossas coisas. Vai precisar de ajuda?

\- Eu posso me virar. - disse e deu as costas, seguindo para o quarto. - Vou deixar Donna para Rose levar em alguns dias.

Dei meia volta e falei com Rosalie que iríamos embora. Ela me deu um olhar surpreso e foi para escada, provavelmente atrás de Bella. Minha mãe parecia horrorizada que iríamos embora.

\- Não. Eu vou falar com ela.

\- Mãe, você não entende…

\- Bella sofreu muito em um curto período de tempo, Edward. Ela realmente pode quebrar a qualquer momento, mas ficar longe da família? Eu quero poder ajudar, cuidar dela. Mas Alice precisa de mim também. - disse e virou para escada. Ótimo. Agora parece que sou um marido banana.

Meia hora depois, Rosalie me disse que Bella acabou dormindo. Tio Caius me chamou para conversar e acabei ficando presp no escritório por horas, até meu pai voltar do hospital sozinho, dizendo que Alice e Jasper ficariam lá para os exames neonatais do bebê. Fiquei realmente feliz que estava tudo bem com os dois, meio ansioso para saber o nome do bebê. Quando todos foram embora, Tyler apenas me deu um sinal.

\- Quis esperar a festa acabar. - disse e paramos no corredor dos fundos. - Ele foi pego por Mike no corredor, tentando chegar ao seu escritório.

Abri a porta e encontrei Vicenzo, um subchefe local, devoto à São Francisco, pai de três meninas e viúvo. Seu nome estava na lista que Tio Marcus cuspiu cheia de sangue.

\- Me empolguei quando ele fugiu de mim. - Mike encolheu os ombros. - E tentou me bater. - deu ombros quando vi o rastro de sangue e chutou Vicenzo. - Cadê o seu respeito com o chefe?

\- Você vai morrer. - ele gargalhou todo ensanguentado. - E eles vão pegar sua mulherzinha autoritária e foder com o rabo dela. - riu de novo.

\- Eles quem?

\- Quem sempre deveria ter comandado essa família. Nenhum Swan sobreviverá.

\- É mesmo? Minha mulher é uma Volturi. E eu sou o único autorizado a foder o rabo dela, mas, como você vai morrer primeiro, morra sabendo que eu vou foder suas filhas também. - atirei no meio da sua testa. - Limpem essa bagunça. Mas não enviem o alerta de traição à família. Nada aconteceu, entenderam?

Havia sangue para todo lado. Zafrina, minha mãe e Bella dariam um ataque. Eu estava sujo também. Quando meu pai me viu, não fez perguntas, ele passou o comando e sabe que há coisas que não tem respostas.

Eu não podia lidar com outro escândalo durante meu comando. Por que o problema com os Swan? Eu estou no comando e Jasper ainda não tem idade para assumir. Ele não vai assumir tão cedo, porque não deseja viver na Itália. Não agora. Eu consegui o desejo de todos, unificar os territórios e comandar. Meu sangue estava quente e eu estava ainda mais desconfiado. Sentindo que o verdadeiro alvo era minha esposa e seu irmão, não a minha posição. Eles não querem tirar a minha família e sim a da Bella. Mas aí está o problema: Bella é minha esposa e seu irmão marido de minha legítima irmã.

Alguém, além do Tio Marcus, não ficou satisfeito com a unificação. E eu vou descobrir quem. Liguei para Tyler, para que assim que terminasse, pegasse as três filhas do Vicenzo, levasse para um local seguro, mas que fizesse parecer que não estamos brincando. Não vou punir três inocentes, até que se prove o contrário, adolescentes por culpa do pai. Mas certamente vou enviar a mensagem de que não estou brincando e que eles não atentem meu juízo ou eu realmente posso me tornar sanguinário. Entrei no quarto e Donna tentou pular da cama quando me viu. Bella estava apagada, vi o frasco do remédio para dormir e só podia ser coisa da minha mãe.

Tomei banho e deitei na cama, botei a cadela para o chão e abracei o corpo da minha esposa. Beijei seu ombro e tentei me concentrar em adormecer, mas a mente estava fervilhando. Vi o dia chegar e Bella bocejou, se espreguiçou e depois se envolveu em mim, me dando um beijo no peito.

\- Acabei dormindo muito. - murmurou sonolenta. - Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

\- Não. Resolvi umas coisas e vim deitar com você. - respondi e beijei sua testa. - Sente-se melhor? Ainda quer ir?

\- Eu não sei, sinto saudades de casa, mas também temos responsabilidades com a vinícola. Vamos seguir o cronograma, vou ficar bem.

\- Bella? Eu realmente acredito que iremos resolver nossa vida até o fim do ano, não vou demorar a descobrir o traidor. Sinto que estou perto. - sussurrei e beijei seus lábios. - Ano que vem teremos uma vida a dois melhor, sem dramas, sem medo. Eu te amo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Eu acredito em você.

\- Então vamos nos arrumar, temos que ir à Florença. Se vamos ficar, não vamos nos atrasar.

Ela ficou de pé e tirou sua roupa de dormir.

\- Vem tomar banho comigo. Lembrar dos dias pré casamento. - me deu um sorriso sensual e pulei da cama atrás dela.

Nós ficaremos bem enquanto tivermos um ao outro.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Olhei para paisagem das estradas do vinhedo em direção ao aeroporto de Florença com um misto de melancolia e alívio por finalmente estarmos indo embora para casa. Me perguntei, como consegui de deixar o lugar que crescei com tanta facilidade, mas a verdade, que na incompreensão dos meus sentimentos, não me sentia segura no vinhedo. Ali foi onde cresci, onde tive a vida que nunca realmente me pertenceu, onde fui enganada para ser protegida e hoje, o preço é alto demais para suportar. Edward estava mexendo no seu celular, distraído e meu irmão estava no banco da frente, ao lado de Mike. Um carro para segurança nos seguia de perto e inesperadamente, meu irmão decidiu nos acompanhar até o aeroporto, para passar mais algum tempo comigo, mas eu realmente não sabia porquê. Ele não é o mesmo. Não sei mais quem é meu irmão.

Ainda tenho vislumbre dos seus olhos azuis tão doces quanto o menino que cresceu comigo. Mas seus olhos foram tomadas pela mesma escuridão que reconheço em Edward em momentos de pico. Acredito que pela experiência, meu marido já sabe controlar sua escuridão, mas ele tem rompantes, que já me acostumei e agora que temos uma estabilidade emocional com o outro, já não sou e nem me sinto alvo da sua ira tanto quanto estávamos "namorando" e no começo do casamento. Ele consegue ser mais compreensivo comigo e também aprendi sobre limites – algo que entendi que também preciso impor os meus e por isso respeito os dele. Há tanta coisa acontecendo, que encontrei nele meu porto seguro, a minha paz. E me sinto feliz em ser também o seu. É claro que ainda me assusta muita coisa que acontece na família, a facilidade que Edward é capaz de se tornar cruel sem que a sua sobrevivência esteja imediatamente em risco. Todas as vezes que algo aconteceu comigo, era sobre viver ou morrer, mas eu nunca fui deliberadamente cruel com alguém.

Exceto James. Ele poderia me matar. Poderia matar Alice. Mas eu poderia rendê-lo até alguém entrar no quarto. Obedeci Edward. Não hesitei e atirei, no meio da sua testa. E naquele momento, senti uma satisfação nojenta de saber que tinha eliminado o perigo. O que isso me faz? Parte dessa família. Me faz ser herdeira desse legado.

\- O prefeito acaba de nos convidar para um jantar informal, noivado de sua filha. – Edward disse me mostrando a mensagem. Eu gostava da esposa e da filha do prefeito, apesar de acha-lo um tanto neutro nos negócios da família, ele simplesmente parece gostar de nos ter por perto, principalmente que ele é um "irritante" com a sua oposição e meu marido simplesmente aproveita a oportunidade.

\- Será um prazer comparecer. – sorri sabendo que um ano atrás, eu me sentia tonta, perdida nos negócios da família e hoje em dia, estou a par de quase tudo.

Parece que Edward perdeu o medo que alguém me pegue por informações, continuo fingindo ser alegremente ignorante para todos. Conversamos sobre tudo, sobre seus planos, seus medos e seus anseios. Desejamos começar a nossa família no próximo ano, apesar de ainda me sentir jovem, simplesmente percebi que ter meus filhos não irá me fazer mais ou menos velha. Em algum momento, terei que dar a Edward o seu herdeiro. E além dessa questão, acho que ser jovem como Esme com meus filhos adultos me parece tão agradável. Ela ainda tem juventude para aproveitar seu marido, viajar com ele e curtir netos. Nunca pensei por esse lado.

Segurei a mão de Edward quando senti o carro dar um solavanco ao passar por algo na estrada. O painel piscou várias vezes antes de tudo apagar de vez, na velocidade que estávamos, o carro simplesmente rodou bruscamente antes de capotar muitas vezes, ou uma só, ou nenhuma, mas eu me sentia presa dentro de uma lata de sardinha. Eu não sei quanto tempo me senti inconsciente, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Quando abri os olhos, estava torta, com as minhas pernas viradas em um ângulo doloroso. Tentei virar meu rosto e não consegui, meu pescoço parecia preso no encosto do carro.

\- Bella? Edward? – Jasper grunhiu do banco da frente.

\- Edward? – sussurrei tentando pegá-lo, mas não o sentia mais. – Jas? Mike?

Ouvi a porta abrir e reconheci Demetri.

\- Foi uma emboscada. – Demetri sussurrou e cortou meu cinto. – Há uma bomba no carro, você me entende, Bella? – assenti e ele falou em italiano com alguém. – Vou tirar você. – disse e me puxou com força, não contive o grito de dor. Ele me deitou no asfalto e não sei quanto tempo depois, senti alguém do meu lado. Era Jasper. E então, antes que pudesse perguntar por Edward, uma explosão surgiu e gritamos.

\- Demetri não saiu do carro com Edward. – Jasper era a pura expressão do pânico. Suas palavras demoraram a fazer sentido pra mim.

\- EDWARD! – eu não conseguia me mover. – EDWARD!

Jasper saiu do meu lado, se arrastando e outra explosão o jogou longe, para cima de mim e caímos em uma vala na estrada.

\- Edward. – foi a última coisa que disse quando tudo ficou escuro.

Abri meus olhos e olhei para o teto branco, limpo, que doeu meus olhos. Eu estava em uma cama que imediatamente reconheci ser de um hospital. Olhei ao redor, procurando alguém e antes de fazer o giro completo, parei os olhos na televisão. Ela estava ligada, muda, mas também exibia a imagem do acidente. Era uma manchete, estava em italiano, o que significava que ainda devia estar em Florença. Eu vi imagens de ambulância. Meu nome e de Edward piscando na tela, depois uma foto do meu irmão e então, a televisão foi desligada. Virei e olhei para Rosalie. Ela estava vindo devagar para cama, segurou minha mão.

\- Edward. Cadê Edward? – perguntei e minha garganta doeu. – Jasper?

A porta abriu e virei para ver Emmett entrar. Eles estavam estranhos, destruídos, inchados, como se tivessem chorado por horas.

\- Cadê meu marido? – perguntei para Emmett já que Rosalie não respondeu. – Onde está meu irmão?

\- Jasper está em outro quarto, ele passou por uma cirurgia ortopédica, mas está bem. Fora de risco. – Emmett disse lentamente e segurou minha outra mão.

\- Edward? Eu não o vi sair do carro. Cadê ele, Emmett?

\- Houve uma explosão. – Emmett disse lentamente. – O carro, nós estamos processando a companhia. – enrolou um pouco e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Edward não conseguiu sair do carro. Encontrei sua aliança e seu cordão. – disse baixinho.

Não sei o que aconteceu. Algo dentro de mim quebrou e deixei de ouvir o mundo externo, mas eu sabia que eles estavam me ouvindo e tentando em segurar na cama. Não sabia o que estava gritando, mas Rosalie parecia absurdamente tão nervosa quanto eu. Senti quando fui forçada na cama, tinha um homem de azul em cima de mim, me segurando e outro imobilizou meu braço. Desejei ter apagado. Eu queria sair daquela realidade absurda onde Edward tinha morrido. Não poderia existir esse mundo. Não existe uma vida sem ele. Meu marido não pode ter morrido. Vi Esme sentar do meu lado e falar comigo, mas eu não ouvi, não desviei meu olhar da parede, próxima a porta, esperando Edward entrar ali e dizer que iriamos embora, que estava tudo bem, que tínhamos a nossa vida inteira pela frente.

\- Ela está bem? – ouvi Carlisle perguntar, mas não o vi. Esme encolheu os ombros. Ela estava desgrenhada e desarrumada. Seus olhos era uma fonte de dor inesgotável. – Ela precisa reagir, os médicos disseram que clinicamente está bem.

\- Ela perdeu o marido, Carlisle. Saia daqui. – Esme foi bruta. – Saia daqui.

\- Eu perdi um filho também.

\- É sua culpa. Saia daqui. – disse mais baixo quando percebeu que a olhei. Desviei meu olhar de volta pra parede. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos sozinhas, eu nem sabia quantos dias estava no hospital. Cada segundo sem Edward era como a eternidade. Era o ciclo vicioso do "para sempre" que para nós, acabou de forma tão brusca que era impossível de acreditar. Por que meu coração ainda batia? Era como se no meu íntimo, sentisse que ele estava vivo.

Mais tarde, sem saber se era dia ou noite, Esme saiu do meu quarto. Agradeci em silêncio estar sozinha, me sentindo sonolenta em muito tempo. Um movimento suave a partir da varanda do quarto me fez virar na cama.

\- Demetri? – sussurrei sentando na cama. Ele fez sinal para ficar em silêncio e foi até a porta, trancando-a. – O que está acontecendo? – ele estava todo cheio d curativos, mas parecia bem.

\- Não conte a ninguém que tirei vocês do carro. – disse e assenti, confusa. – Não diga que estive lá.

\- Você não conseguiu tirar Edward? E Mike?

\- Mike está comigo. Ele vai voltar quando for a hora. – disse e eu estava tonta pela medicação. Só podia ser alucinação. – Não deixe que tirem o lugar de Edward como chefe da família.

\- Ninguém vai deixar Jasper assumir com menos de vinte anos. – disse voltando a deitar, minhas costas estavam me matando de dor.

\- Assuma você. Eu vou te enviar aliados, mas não fale com ninguém sobre nós, sobre nossos encontros. Seus aliados sustentarão sua posição, mas você terá que fazer merecer ser capo da família.

\- Eu sou uma mulher, ninguém vai me deixar assumir.

\- Nunca foi dito que uma mulher não poderia assumir, não há efetivamente essa frase nos proclames da organização. – disse e abri minha boca, sem argumento. – Há um traidor em nossa família, em nosso sangue e não é hora de desmascará-lo, mas também não podemos permitir que suas ações danifiquem tudo. Siga com os planos de Edward, eu vou te encontrar quando for a hora.

\- Por que eu deveria confiar em você? – perguntei insegura. Edward confiava em Demetri.

\- Porque quando sair do hospital, vai ver que sou sua única opção. – disse indo para varanda novamente.

\- Como saberei quem são meus aliados? – perguntei apenas porque a minha mente estava correndo para todo lado. Ele apontou para o livro que não estava na minha cabeceira mais cedo. Peguei e quando virei para varanda novamente, ele já tinha saído. Abri o livro e encontrei as letras suavemente marcadas, algumas frases grifadas e eu não tinha ideia como Edward conseguia entender essa linguagem entre eles.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei, decidindo seguir meu instinto. Demetri deve ter uma razão, ele sempre tem. Foi ele quem salvou a vida de Edward e Alec no deserto. Foi ele quem salvou Jane quando Marcus cismou que ela também deveria ser iniciada. Nunca entendi porque ela foi a única mulher que foi brutalmente tratada como um dos soldados. Jane. Onde ela estaria agora? Liguei a Tv e ouvi todas as reportagens sobre a morte de Edward. Não era real. Não podia ser real. Olhei as alianças que Rosalie deslizou em meus dedos quando comecei a gritar que queria meu marido. Seu gesto foi tão simples, mas tão honesto. A minha aliança era o único pedaço dele que teria pelo resto da minha vida? Nós não tivemos tempo. Não tivemos filhos. Não começamos nossa família!

Com raiva, levantei da cama, ainda sentir dor por toda parte. Mas eu precisava procurar por Edward. Eles estavam me enganando, assim como me enganaram com a morte do meu pai e da minha mãe. Eu fui enrolada a minha vida inteira sobre os reais negócios da família, aceitei um casamento arranjado quando é absurdo no mundo inteiro, todos fizeram parecer que eu não tinha opção, realmente não tinha, duvidava muito que alguém me deixasse viva para "sair da família", mas até então eu não sabia, como poderia ser sacrificada por algo que não sabia? Mas eu aceitei meu destino por amor ao vinhedo, ao meu pai, por desconhecer da vida e do mundo. E eu me apaixonei por Edward. Amo meu marido. Eles não vão tirá-lo de mim.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e andei no corredor.

\- Você viu um paciente... Ele tem o cabelo castanho, olhos verdes. É bem alto. – disse para uma enfermeira. – Por favor. Você viu? Estava aqui quando cheguei?

\- Você tem que voltar para o seu quarto. – disse me segurando e bati na sua mão.

\- Não posso.

Andei mais alguns passos, me apoiando na parede, olhando para janela dos quartos. Alguém tentou segurar meu braço.

\- ME SOLTA! – gritei quando o enfermeiro me segurou mais bruscamente. – ME SOLTA.

\- Solta ela. – ouvi a voz de Jasper e virei, ele me puxou para seus braços. – Não encosta. – disse de um jeito ameaçador. Ele me empurrou para um quarto, trancou a porta e colocou uma cadeira na maçaneta. O enfermeiro ficou batendo e dizendo que ia chamar a segurança. – Eles querem nos matar. – Jasper disse e olhei para seu rosto. – Não sei porque, mas Caius não deixou que fosse te ver. Esme tentou argumentar, mas ela recebeu um cala boca e foi enviada para casa. – disse bem baixinho. – Eles me drogaram além do que deveria e só fiquei lucido quando Carlisle chegou e passou a ser meu acompanhante.

\- Acha que ele está envolvido?

\- Não sei. Mas eu não sei quem estava no meu quarto quando disseram que agora era mais fácil nos eliminar. – disse e ficou pensativo. – Alguém disse "Carlisle saberá lidar com o sofrimento de Alice, mas há um novo bebê na família e que é um Swan". Até meu filho está correndo risco. Consegui pegar o celular de uma enfermeira, pedi para Alec levar Alice e meu filho para um local seguro. Nós vamos sair daqui agora. – disse e eu vi que ele estava vestido. Ele tirou um celular do bolso. – Estamos no terceiro andar.

\- Já estou aqui. – Jane pulou a janela. – Fácil achar a comoção do lado de fora.

\- O livro. Não posso deixar o livro está em meu quarto. – disse quando vi que Jane jogou uma calça jeans na minha direção. Vesti e prendi meu cabelo. – Eu preciso do livro.

\- Ok. – Jane me deu um meio sorriso e me esticou uma arma. – Não sabemos com quem estamos lutando. Edward tinha umas pistas, mas...

\- Caiu?

\- Meu pai está preso, quem mais poderia ser? Carlisle? Não podemos matar algum filho do Aro sem provas. Não sem ter retaliação. – disse e peguei sua arma. Ela olhou seu telefone. – Nós decidimos que ficar no vinhedo era nossa melhor opção. – disse e Jasper olhou alarmado. – Vocês tem a vantagem de conhecer o local e não há um naquele vilarejo que não lutaria por vocês.

\- É verdade. Temos que ficar com o nosso território. – disse saindo pela janela com dificuldade. – Não tinha outro caminho mais fácil?

\- Não com os capangas do vovô do lado de fora. Eu realmente gosto de pensar neles como minha família, mas, não vou colocar nossas vidas em risco. Estamos com um alvo nas costas.

\- Como vocês decidiram vir a nosso socorro? – perguntei depois que corremos pelo estacionamento até o carro, onde Félix estava no banco do motorista.

\- Nápoles. – os três responderam juntos. Félix jogou o livro na minha direção. – Recebemos o mesmo chamado. – entrei no carro e me acomodei.

Olhei para Jane.

\- Meu marido morreu. – disse baixinho.

\- Ah, querida. – Jane me abraçou apertado e desabei. – Rosalie, Alice e eu estaremos com você.

\- Rose? Mas e Emmett?

\- Ele não é legítimo, lembra? Vovô tirou a posição dele no dia seguinte do acidente. – Jane sussurrou e sequei meu rosto. – A morte de Edward foi recebida com diferentes reações. Esme e Alice entraram em desespero. Carlisle desmaiou. Vovô só olhou para janela. Caius simplesmente não esboçou nenhuma reação. – disse lentamente.

\- Caius basicamente nos criou junto com papa. – disse Jasper do banco da frente.

\- Meu pai era o homem da minha vida e ele tentou me matar. – Jane disse calmamente.

Eu vi, pela primeira vez, que os portões do vinhedo estavam fechados e a cada posto de vigilância, tinha dois a três homens do vilarejo, armados. Parecia um forte de guerra. Entrei em casa e Alice se jogou em Jasper, chorando. Eu vi o bebê no carrinho, no cantinho e agachei a sua frente, olhando o quão jovem el quanto a sua vida está em risco só por ser um Swan. E ele era o bebê mais lindo que já pude segurar. Senti as mãos de Alice em meus ombros e me afastei, porque ia desmoronar de novo. Nada daquilo podia ser real. Saí da sala, subindo a escada e encontrei com Zafrina no meio do caminho. Ela foi meu colo de mãe quando era pequena, quando caia e machucava meus joelhos. Quando achava que o mundo era injusto. Zafrina sempre sabia o que me dizer, mas ao vê-la parada ali, simplesmente percebi que não existiria outro colo no mundo que desejaria agora. Nenhuma palavra que dissesse me deixaria em paz. Nada tiraria a minha dor.

Passei por Zafrina e entrei no meu quarto. O lugar que dividi com Edward pelas últimas semanas. Entrei no closet e ainda havia algumas roupas nossas. Passei as mãos pelas roupas dele e senti seu cheiro, tão vivo, tão presente. Como ele poderia estar morto? Enterrei meu rosto no meio das suas roupas e me permiti chorar.

\- Bella? – Jane me chamou da porta do closet.

\- Tem um corpo? – perguntei baixinho.

\- O carro explodiu. Foi encontrado DNA deles... Do Mike e do Edward. E as roupas... – Jane disse do jeito mais sensível que conseguiu. – Sinto muito. Todas as suas roupas e outras coisas da mala foram destruídas. – disse e ouvi o som inconfundível das patinhas de Donna correndo pelo quarto. – Rose a deixou sair do quarto. Ela foi preparar algo para você comer.

Abaixei e peguei minha filha no colo. Donna parecia sentir meu estado de espírito porque ficou quietinha no meu colo, sem me lamber ou ficar agitada como normalmente. Coloquei-a em cima da cama e suspirei, tirando as bandagens do hospital e com cuidado, tirei a agulha do scalp ainda preso no meu braço. Tirei minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro, desejando tirar o cheiro de fumaça e hospital de mim. Não lembro a ultima vez que tomei banho ou escovei o dente. Depois de limpa, sentei na minha cama com Donna. Não sabia o que fazer. Minha vida estava um completo caos e eu só queria entender como perdi meu marido.

\- Irmã? – Jasper bateu suavemente na porta. Ele entrou com Rosalie e uma bandeja de comida. – É preciso comer para ajudar a tirar o efeito do medicamente. Chamei o médico do vilarejo, ele vai passar algo se sentirmos dor. Você não passou por nenhuma cirurgia, vai ficar bem.

\- Não sinto fome. – murmurei ao olhar a variedade de comida na bandeja.

\- Tome um pouco de caldo de tomate com carne, por favor. – Rosalie disse preocupada.

\- Não agora, desculpe. Minha cabeça está doendo muito. – disse pensando que talvez eles se mancassem e saíssem do meu quarto. Rosalie parecia não querer sair e meu irmão se acomodou ainda mais na minha cama. – Acho que apreciaria ficar sozinha por um tempo e talvez tirar um cochilo? – disse calmamente e eles se olharam.

\- Daqui a pouco venho te ver. – não passou despercebido que enquanto deitava, meu irmão tirou todos os objetos cortantes do quarto e todas as armas. A intenção foi boa. Edward ainda tinha duas armas no colchão e outra no fundo falso de uma gaveta, mas eu não disse nada.

Donna deitou na minha barriga e olhei para o lado intocado de Edward. Outra noite, eu estava nessa mesma posição observando-o ler um contrato na cama, que recebera de última hora no e-mail e estava dando uma analisada enquanto não tinha sono. A cama parecia duas vezes maior e muito fria sem ele e me acostumei a dormir ao seu lado, era muito estranho quando acontecia de dormirmos separados, por que agora seria bom? Nunca mais irei ver meu marido. Como poderia viver em mundo assim? Obviamente, não consegui dormir. Minha mente estava girando loucamente entre tudo que Demetri disse. Por que ele estava nos seguindo? Como ele sabia que era uma emboscada? Como ele conseguiu ir até o hospital e falar todas aquelas coisas? Como impedir que tirassem o lugar de Edward como chefe e por quê? Qual o sentido nisso? Meu coração batia tão forte no peito que doía.

Olhei pela janela ao ouvir uma comoção na porta da frente e vi Emmett segurar um homem pela gola. Desci correndo, curiosa e abri a porta da frente.

\- Sra. Volturi, por favor. – disse e o reconheci.

\- Jay Jenks, o que está fazendo aqui? – gritei confusa e virei para meu cunhado. – Solte-o.

\- Sinto muito, Sra. Volturi. Eu não sabia como aparecer, mas eu tenho ordens e desejo cumpri-las.

\- Ordens de quem? – perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett perguntou de onde o conhecia. – Presto serviços para a família. Bem, especificamente para algumas pessoas da família.

\- Ele é um correspondente. – disse ao meu cunhado, sem saber como dizer que é ele quem faz a correspondência entre Edward e Demetri quando eles estão longe demais para se encontrar. Ele também é o tradutor. Demetri deve tê-lo enviado.

\- Eu vim sobre sua viagem a Nápoles. – disse e assenti, compreendendo. O homem suava como um porco, provavelmente muito nervoso que havia muitas armas apontadas na sua direção. Fiz sinal que eles abaixassem.

\- Vem comigo. – murmurei dando as costas e entrei em casa. Emmett estava agradavelmente confuso e senti o gostinho que pela primeira vez, ele ocupou meu lugar na falta de informações da família. Subi a escada até o escritório e fechei a porta atrás de mim. – Então? Quem te enviou aqui?

\- Sr. Phantom e o próprio Sr. Volturi. – disse e meu coração me deu um salto. Ele abriu a sua pasta e tirou um envelope. – Após o funeral, será feita uma reunião com todos os chefes da organização, para anunciar o novo Capo ou se o próprio Carlisle por ainda estar vivo. – disse calmamente. – O Sr. Phantom e o Sr. Volturi me entregaram esses documentos, para ser entregues a Sra. Volturi, esposa do Capo di Tutti Capo. – esticou e peguei o envelope pesado. – Também estou aqui para traduzir o livro.

Eu ainda estava lendo os documentos, extremamente confusa.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – eu não sabia se minha interpretação estava correta.

\- Significa que a família pode até escolher um Capo, mas todas as ações que demandem qualquer tipo de gasto financeiro, terá que ter a sua aprovação. Com a sua morte, o dinheiro automaticamente irá para contas distintas, não rastreáveis, algumas instituições de caridade ou projetos não governamentais. – disse e rapidamente acrescentou. – Não que eu tenha controle sobre isso, sou apenas o mensageiro. O Sr. Volturi instalou um software nas contas da organização.

\- Todas as ações são minhas?

\- Tudo que a organização controla está em seu nome.

Se eu morrer, a organização acaba em mim.

\- Edward te explicou alguma coisa?

\- Ele está seguindo ordens do seu pai. – disse com um encolher de ombros.

\- Quando que isso foi atualizado? Quando que ele fez isso?

\- Algumas semanas atrás. – disse e apontou uma data no canto e eu vi que foi um dia após o nascimento do bebê de Jasper. A noite anterior encontrei documentos do meu pai, que ele se correspondia com Demetri. Sr. Phantom, obviamente é Demetri. Sei que ele usa esse nome quando lhe convém, mas ele tem muitos.

Essa foi a maneira que ele encontrou que alguém tirasse o lugar de Edward, mas ainda não explica o porquê.

\- Sente-se, vou buscar o livro. – disse apontando para uma cadeira. Saí da sala e chamei Zafrina, pedi uma bandeja de petiscos para convidados. Emmett estava se roendo. Alec parecia muito tranquilo e de repente, me ocorreu que eu precisava de alguém do meu lado, todos eles tinham algo na família, amavam Edward, são fiéis a ele, mas são homens e são da família. Terão muito a perder se a organização fosse desmanchada. E eu não podia colocar Jane contra Félix, mas ele certamente não iria contra ela. Pensando rápido e um pouco ansiosa com o que tinha de resolver rápido, respirei fundo.

\- Rose, Jane e Victória, venham comigo. – disse em um tom plano que não abria para discussões. Rose, Victória e eu não temos muito a perder se a família desmoronar. E Jane é para garantir Félix do meu lado. Meu irmão nunca ficaria contra mim, principalmente por amor, mas com as novas mudanças, Alice e o bebê estão ainda mais em perigo. Se ele for esperto, vai ficar no lado de quem tem dinheiro. – Preciso do auxílio de vocês no meu quarto. – murmurei tentando soar mais contida.

Voltei para o escritório com o Sr. Jenks no mesmo lugar e ele não fez perguntas sobre as meninas. Entreguei o livro e ele começou o que tinha que fazer. Virei para meninas, com uma dor no coração.

\- Comecem a organizar o funeral de Edward. – disse e Jane me olhou surpresa, as demais simplesmente olharam para o chão. – Não vamos oferecer nenhuma recepção póstuma, por motivos de segurança. Victória, envie os convites, envie para todos os amigos políticos de Edward, os da família. Quero que seja o maior funeral já visto e não economize. Rose, ajude-a com detalhes. Vocês podem começar agora? – perguntei me sentindo rasgar por dentro. As duas assentiram e saíram. – Você fica. – disse a Jane. – Fique confortável, eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar.

Ela não entendeu nada, mas não discutiu. Sentei na cadeira que Edward ocupava e li os documentos com calma, desejando poder entender porque meu marido fez isso. Ele sabia que iria morrer? Nada fazia sentido agora, mas entendi a parte que Demetri estava enviando respostas aos poucos. Jenks terminou e me esticou uma folha.

\- Você pode ir, Jenks. – disse sem saber se era o correto deixar um homem com tantas informações ir embora, mas eu deixaria que Demetri tivesse que lidar com ele se fosse o caso.

\- Ok. Estou morrendo aqui, Bella.

\- Você está pronta para saber quem é sua mãe? – perguntei e ela ficou branca.

\- Como você descobriu?

\- Do mesmo jeito que Edward descobriu quem é meu irmão e quem é sua mãe. Ele criptografou a mensagem para ser recebida, eu só não entendo como e o porque, a não ser que ele sabia que iria morrer. – disse e ele suspirou.

\- Irina Vaskovik. – disse lentamente. Jane negou. – Sabe quem é ela?

\- A filha do chefe da Bravta. – disse calmamente e senti um arrepio me consumir. – Impossível. Como?

\- Ela foi pega e ficou em cativeiro aqui, aparentemente seu pai era o seu algoz. Demetri diz que é provável que vocês não tenham sido produzidos de forma consensual. – disse baixinho e vi que ela estava chorando. Virei o pacote que Jenks me entregou e havia fotos. – Acho que é ela. – apontei para mulher loira, grávida, em um quartinho escuro. – Meu pai a libertou, em troca de uns favores com o pai dela, sobre os coreanos, que estavam dando trabalho na época. Ela deixou vocês.

\- É claro que deixaria, seria morta ao voltar com duas crianças italianas. – disse ainda chocada. – Alec precisa saber disso. Aqui diz que Demetri encontrou essas informações em Nápoles. Há muito tempo, seu pai manteve um depósito lá, com algumas coisas que ele desejava que ficasse fora dos olhos da família.

\- O que mais Demetri diz? Que história é essa de quem é seu irmão? – perguntou confusa e tentando segurar sua sanidade apertando a lateral da sua cadeira. Contei toda história sobre minha mãe grávida aos quatorze anos e do bebê. – É Félix.

\- Segundo a transcrição, sim. Ele dá indicações precisas que devemos fazer um DNA. Tanto Jasper quanto Alice também, não dá pra saber quem é o pai. – meu estômago estava um puro nó. Eu queria vomitar.

\- Demetri invadiu nosso quarto no meio da madrugada e mostrou o quanto é bom com uma faca. – revirou os olhos e me deu uma olhada. – Ele disse que era para grudar em você, porque algo muito grande aconteceria.

\- É claro. – disse baixinho olhando para o papel na minha frente. – Após o velório, serei o novo Capo.

Ocorreu-me que Jenks, em momento algum, disse que lidou com Edward no passado e muito menos pareceu solidarizado com a minha perda. Ele não me deu um lamento. Ele não se referiu a Edward como alguém que morreu. E uma onda de esperança encheu o meu peito. Meu marido pode estar vivo.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**_Capítulo 26_**

 _Os sons de risadinhas infantis me tiraram do sono e eu continuei fingindo estar dormindo quando, de repente, senti meus filhos se jogando em cima de mim, rindo mais alto e fazendo cosquinha. Abri meus olhos e beijei o rosto de cada um deles, meu mais velho Matteo e minha princesinha Gia pareciam muito animados para uma manhã comum de domingo. Zafrina deve tê-los levados à igreja. Olhei para a porta, vendo minha esposa e sua barriga inchada com nosso terceiro bebê, dando-me um sorriso de bom dia. Ela estava descalça, com um vestido branco e flores no cabelo. Agarrei meus filhos e sentei na cama, levantando com eles e fui até minha esposa, dando-lhe um beijo. Bella sorriu e me agarrou, entrando no abraço de família._

 _\- Hora do almoço, querido. As crianças estavam ansiosas para te acordar. – disse e esfreguei sua barriga de cinco meses._

 _\- Por que não me acordou mais cedo?_

 _\- Ouvi o momento que voltou da colheita, então te deixei descansando. Não teremos uma boa safra se você ficar doente por exaustão. – ela disse e eu soltei as crianças, elas saíram correndo pelo corredor._

 _\- Não vou adoecer por trabalhar. – revirei os olhos e entrei no banheiro, fazendo minha higiene. – Além do mais, temos que aproveitar a boa temporada para fazermos o máximo de dinheiro que pudermos. Temos muitas famílias para sustentar e nossas boquinhas estão aumentando._

 _\- Eu sei, marido. – ela revirou os olhos cruzando os braços. – O que acontecerá com nossa família e as dos nossos funcionários se você cair de cama? – rebateu batendo o pé._

 _\- Tenho certeza que você dá conta. – pisquei provocando-a e ela bufou, saindo do quarto. A gravidez lhe deixa cada dia mais autoritária e irritada. Seu sangue puro e italiano lhe faz uma mulher indomável e a amo profundamente por isso. Sou meio americano e meio italiano, meu pai casou com uma mulher americana, cresci em Nova Iorque e ao retornar para o vinhedo (onde meu pai foi criado) no velório do meu avô, conheci Isabella, filha de um amigo de infância do meu pai e herdeira de um dos maiores vinhedos da região. Nós nos apaixonamos em uma semana, casamos em três meses e estamos juntos por quase dez anos agora._

 _Assumi seus negócios quando seu pai faleceu cinco anos atrás e nos deixou tudo, um total de vinte famílias grandes para gerenciar, um vinhedo imenso, muitas dívidas e a nossa família para sustentar. Aprendi muito com meu sogro e meus tios que vivem próximo, não é fácil ser responsável por tudo isso, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor para não falhar com todos eles._

\- A viúva do empresário Edward Cullen se prepara para assumir os negócios da família antes mesmo que o funeral oficial aconteça. Segundo informações, o funeral acontecerá no território da família na Sicília e contará com a presença de grandes líderes mundiais. Até o momento, Isabella Cullen não aceitou nenhuma proposta de entrevista, mas esteve viajando por dias visitando a sede do conglomerado que era controlado pelo seu falecido marido. Sempre cercada por seguranças, ela não está disponível para imprensa. Seguimos tentando... Lá vem ela! Isabella Cullen! É verdade que está reiniciando os protocolos das empresas? Muita gente será demitida com suas mudanças? – gritos podiam ser ouvidos de longe, no ruído da televisão, impossível de focar, mas eu a vi. Ela estava de preto, sendo escoltada por Emmett.

\- Senhor, ela está mudando tudo. – Mike disse ao meu lado. Sua voz ainda estava fraca.

\- Ela vai saber o que fazer. – Demetri disse e senti algo na minha mão. – Ainda não é hora de acordar, volte a descansar. Cure-se primeiro, ela está bem e segura. Félix vai proteger sua irmã com a sua própria vida. - Fechei meus olhos novamente e voltei a ouvir as risadinhas infantis dos meus filhos.

 _\- Gia, não bata no seu irmão. – Bella disse no seu tom de mãe que era suave e firme ao mesmo tempo. – Querida, não pode bater em todas as pessoas que não concordam com você. Seu irmão não é obrigado a brincar a hora que você quer._

 _\- Mas ele é meu irmão. – Gia argumentou e escondi meu rosto no jornal para não rir. Era impossível não se derreter de amor por essa menina. Minha mini italianinha, de bochechas rosadas e cabelos escuros. - Matteo, vem agora._

 _\- Me deixa em paz, Gia. - Matteo resmungou sem deixar de olhar seus bonecos. Minha filha simplesmente foi até ele e chutou seus brinquedos. - Mãe! Olha o que ela fez!_

 _\- Gia! - Bella estava ficando estressada._

 _\- Gia. - limpei minha garganta e ela virou com o olhar inocente para mim. Meu coração não podia aguentar. - Peça desculpas ao seu irmão. - ordenei e ela murmurou bem baixinho. - Não ouvi._

 _\- Desculpa irmão, te amo._

 _\- Te amo. - os dois se abraçaram. - Quer brincar no quintal? - e assim saíram correndo._

 _\- Esses dois me envelhecem! - Bella sentou no meu colo. - Seu primo Alec saiu no jornal de novo. Puxa vida, quantos prêmios. Vamos organizar uma ida para visitar Jane e sua nova namorada. Ela e Rosalie vão adotar um bebê. - disse e sorri. Minha prima sempre quis ser mãe._

 _\- Temos que ir lá, mas não antes de meu irmão vir. Emmett quer trazer sua nova namorada e seus irmãos também virão. Félix quer dar um tempo do trabalho e Jas está muito pegado com seu mestrado. - respondi acariciando sua barriga. - Quando saberemos o sexo? Estou tão curioso._

 _\- Não é minha culpa que o bebê está brincando conosco… - disse e o telefone celular começou a tocar._

\- É Félix. - ouvi Demetri dizer. - Não pode dizer a ela. Bella vai nos procurar ao invés de manter o plano.

\- Bella… - sussurrei sentindo dor para todo lado.

\- Os médicos estão positivos, ele começou a movimentar as pernas involuntariamente… Ainda não acordou muito. O quê? Marcus é perigoso. Bella não pode lutar sozinha contra ele, olha, prometi a Edward que ela ficaria segura, eles não irão matá-la sabendo que a família vai se desintegrar, mas nada os impedem de pegá-la. – disse e tentei acordar, soltando um ruído. – Deixa-a ficar com raiva e sentir o luto, não dê esperanças de que Edward está vivo porque assim ela não vai desistir de lutar. Não confio de deixá-lo sozinho, Mike está melhor, mas me mantenho de guarda. Caius não está aceitando a morte de Edward, ele não vai parar até ter um corpo. Sei disso. Precisamos provar para Carlisle que Caius armou uma emboscada contra Edward, tirando sua vida. Bella tem razão, tem que dividir os irmãos. Se eles lutarem um contra outra o outro, teremos mais chances.

Demetri parou de falar e tentei abrir meus olhos. A TV estava ligada novamente, dessa vez era um canal de fofoca mostrando o momento que Bella estava andando entre Tyler e Félix. Ela estava de braços dados com seu novo irmão. Emmett caminhava seguramente alguns passos atrás e uma multidão de fotógrafos a perseguia, a chamada era sobre a demissão em massa das empresas em Miami. O que ela está fazendo? A repórter disse sobre o programa de remanejamento de funcionários que ela abriu e o quanto pressionou o conselho das empresas do conglomerado a ceder as suas mudanças. Bella só pode estar causando o caos dentro da família, desviando atenção, era esse o meu plano para tomar Las Vegas e ao mesmo tempo, desmascarar o traidor e sua equipe.

Tentei sentar na cama, preciso sair dessa cama e lutar a minha batalha e não a minha mulher, que cresceu em um convento e conhece pouco sobre a vida. Muito menos sobre a máfia. Ela tem mais sangue nas mãos e um constante alvo nas costas do que deveria. Tenho que estar lá para protegê-la.

\- Calma, Edward. – Demetri veio para cima de mim. – Senta devagar.

\- Preciso matar Caius. – grunhi sentindo dor para todo lado.

\- Calma. Bella vai ficar segura, mas você não vai ficar seguro se voltar assim.

\- Me prometa que se ela ficar em perigo, vai pegá-la e escondê-la, me prometa. – pedi tentando segurar sua camisa bem apertado, mas não sentia meus dedos o suficiente para segurar nada.

\- Não vou deixar nada acontecer com Bella, nenhum de nós vai. Ela é o Capo agora. Protegemos o Capo com nossas vidas. – disse me colocando de volta na cama e respirei fundo, sentindo ainda mais dor.

Eu estava sem cinto de segurança, por isso fiquei preso nas ferragens entre o motorista e Jasper. Demetri conseguiu tirar Bella do carro e depois Jasper, ele e seus homens conseguiram conter os carros que nos seguiam, que sabotaram meu carro, provocaram o acidente e foram até lá pessoalmente para assegurar que minha morte fosse bem feita. Quando percebeu que outros carros se aproximavam, ele escolheu me levar junto com Mike. Quis matá-lo. Era para salvar Bella acima de qualquer coisa. Mas eles não matariam nenhum Swan se eu estivesse desaparecido. Nós dois descobrimos nos documentos de Charlie que foi Caius quem articulou para matar Demetri quando houve os rumores que assumiria o comando ao invés de Carlisle. Também descobrimos que Félix foi o bebê que Renée teve com meu pai.

Charlie sempre soube, mesmo que sua mulher nunca tenha lhe confessado. Sabia porque no verão que passou na Inglaterra estudando, Renée saiu com Carlisle, ela perdeu sua virgindade e por consequência, teve um filho. Foi uma dupla traição que ele escolheu ignorar contanto que ninguém soubesse sobre o bebê. Pelo que consegui compreender, foi seu pai quem descobriu a história, contou-lhe tudo e ele, mesmo jovem, pediu que Caius criasse Félix com o melhor e que nunca revelasse seus pais. Porque meu tio fez, não sei, mas as chantagens só cresceram desde então. Charlie era constantemente coagido a fazer o que Caius e Marcus queriam até que eles resolveram tentar matar seu irmão caçula e aí o jogo virou. No entanto, ele começou a desconfiar que os irmãos Volturi estavam planejando dar o golpe, assumir o comando e ser a única família no poder. Eles sabiam que a maior fraqueza de Charlie era seus filhos e então, meu avô entrou na história com uma promessa antiga que poderia ser facilmente ignorada, forçando nosso casamento.

O plano era me fazer casar com Isabella, ter posse de todo seu dinheiro, dominar toda organização, eliminar não só ela, como também seu irmão. O que não esperavam era que além de me apaixonar pela minha mulher eu protegeria ainda mais meu cunhado. As informações que vazavam não eram nada além do meu tio maldito, padre dos infernos, tentando me fazer parecer fraco, para tirar minha concentração do que realmente importava, para que ele pudesse agir nas minhas costas junto com o outro psicopata louco que chamo de pai. Ele sabia que eles queriam matar minha esposa. Ele sempre soube dos planos de eliminar os Swan, mas permitiu não só o meu casamento, como não falou absolutamente nada quando ordenei o casamento de Alice. Sei que dentro da máfia, o seu próprio sangue importa mais do que tudo, mas na minha vida minha esposa importa mais do que tudo e eu vou eliminar qualquer ameaça das nossas vidas. O problema é que na cama, não consigo neutralizar os subchefes que estão do lado dos irmãos Volturi e, assim, Bella no comando não consegue realmente fazer ideia de com quem está lutando.

\- Conte a ela sobre meu pai. – disse a Demetri. – Envie Jenks com essas notícias. Fale a Bella que meu pai é traidor tanto quanto Caius e Marcus.

\- Bella quase matou Marcus.

\- Foda-se ele.

\- E se ela matar seu pai?

Eu odiei a dor que senti no meu coração.

\- Ela não vai matar por mim.

\- Você está morto, Edward. O que acha que ela vai fazer quando souber que seu pai, de alguma forma, contribuiu para sua morte? – questionou e minha mente foi ficando distante. – Edward? Está me ouvindo? Bella ficará segura se ela não souber sobre Carlisle. Meus homens estão vigiando-o.

\- Sequestre minha mãe. – murmurei segurando as laterais da minha cama. – Para conter meu pai, sequestre minha mãe. Traga-a para cá, minha mãe é confiável, ela vai escolher os filhos ao invés do meu pai. Ela vai saber que estou vivo, mas, não permita que saia, que ligue ou fale com alguém. Será uma prisioneira com privilégios. Até que eu saia dessa cama...

\- Irei providenciar agora mesmo. – Demetri saiu do quarto e ouvi a cadeira ranger do meu lado. Mike tinha metade do rosto queimado. Se eu não tenho queimaduras é porque esse homem protegeu o meu corpo com o seu e eu não sei o quanto poderei ser grato. Uma vida inteira não é o suficiente para superar essa estupidez.

\- Está se sentindo melhor, Chefe?

\- Não. Essa dor não passa nunca.

\- Precisa de mim para alguma coisa?

\- Sim. Preciso que leve uma criptografia a Jenks e que mande entregar a Bella. Sem data, sem nomes. Apenas diga esse código: JKF2235. Diga no bilhete que ela deve procurar no nosso closet. – disse calmamente limpando minha garganta.

\- Assim que Demetri voltar, farei imediatamente.

\- Obrigado.

Se tudo desse errado, precisava garantir e mostrar a Bella que ela tinha para onde correr e assim que eu ficasse bom iria encontrá-la, mesmo que levasse toda a minha vida, mas iria sair dessa cama e iria matar todos esses filhos da puta. Se eles queriam uma guerra de sangue, agora eles tinham uma.


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

" _ **\- Você está bem? – perguntei me afastando um pouco.**_

 _ **\- Não. Nada faz sentido. – sussurrou voltando a chorar. Sentei no chão e a puxei para meu colo.**_

 _ **\- Me perdoa, por favor, eu te amo. Prometo que vamos consertar tudo. – balancei-a para acalentar seu choro.**_

 _ **\- Nem tudo que se quebra tem conserto. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer".**_

Nova Iorque estava cinza, como meu humor, como minha atual vida. Olhei para minhas mãos, limpas, depois que passei quase duas horas esfregando o sangue que havia nelas. Sangue de Embry, pois passei quase quarenta minutos pressionando sua ferida dentro de um carro enquanto Félix corria pelas ruas vazias na madrugada, depois de sofrermos um ataque após nossa reunião com alguns chefes insatisfeitos com a minha liderança. Estava difícil demais lidar com a minha própria família desejando me apunhalar pelas costas. Como mulher, eles pensavam que eu era fraca. E eu estava determinada a provar que não era tão fraca assim. Edward era muito temido e respeitado, por isso sei que fez por onde. E mesmo contra todos meus princípios, sei que preciso fazer o mesmo. Preciso fazer pior. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na fria sensação de estar presa no fundo de uma banheira cheia de gelo, nua, focando nos meus pensamentos mais sombrios.

Félix entrou no meu escritório. Escritório que pertenceu ao meu marido.

\- Houve um ataque no lugar que tomamos em Las Vegas. Foram os russos.

Irina estava chegando cada vez mais perto, estava reagindo de forma horrorosa e provavelmente me testando no poder. Outra mulher no comando? Deve ser difícil de aceitar quando a sua família não aceitava seu comando. Mas a minha, apesar dos pesares, estava chocada com minhas ações. Uma mulher precisa ser cruel para assegurar seu poder. Eu estava sendo cruel para assegurar minha posição. Dois meses após a morte de Edward e eu ainda não sabia em quem confiar, ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas precisava sobreviver e garantir que a minha família, que meu irmão, sua esposa e seu filho não precisassem passar o resto da vida escondidos e com medo. Não será vivendo como outra pessoa além de Isabella que passarei a minha vida. Meu marido pode ter morrido – apesar da minha inútil e secreta esperança de vê-lo passar pela porta a qualquer instante -, mas eu não morri. E vou lutar.

\- Muitas perdas?

\- Não nossas. – Félix respondeu e vi seu reflexo atrás de mim. – Temos os corpos deles.

\- Mande de volta com o recado de quanto mais ela enviar, mais covas terá que cavar. – disse cruzando meus braços. – Diga a Emmett que preciso sair.

\- O que vai fazer agora? – ele perguntou confuso com a minha repentina necessidade de sair.

\- Bella? Há um homem que deseja vê-la. – Victoria entrou na minha sala. – Jenks.

\- Mande-o entrar agora mesmo. – disse ansiosa.

Jenks sempre me deixava esperançosa de que Edward estava vivo. Em sua última visita, ele trouxe um recado e consegui encontrar passaportes e dinheiro, uma nova identidade, uma vida que Edward preparou que eu vivesse caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Era apenas uma segunda opção, que descartei e que me fez chorar a noite inteira. Sinto tanta falta dele que mal consigo respirar. Como ele simplesmente poderia preparar uma vida sem ele?

\- O que tem para mim? – perguntei e ele me deu um envelope. Teste de DNA. – Parece que sabemos quem é seu pai, afinal. – murmurei sentindo meu sangue ferver. Carlisle reagiu de forma estoica quando soube que Félix era o meu irmão mais velho, o filho que minha mãe, aos quatorze anos, foi obrigada a dar. De todas as histórias que ouvi sobre ela, não posso imaginá-la entregando um filho de boa vontade. E ela era uma criança! Como Félix foi concebido? Entreguei o resultado para Félix. – Se ele não foi capaz de assumir que era seu pai, o que mais ele está escondendo?

De repente, Emmett explodiu porta adentro. Victória levou Jenks para fora da sala.

\- Você mandou sequestrar a minha mãe? – gritou e neguei, sentindo a estranha frieza que me impedia de reagir como uma pessoa normal. Meus nervos estavam passionais. – Entraram no apartamento, pegarem-na e deixaram um bilhete. Um bilhete que só tinha o seu nome.

\- Não peguei, não precisaria, não tive essa ideia, mas o seu pai... – Félix entregou o resultado para Emmett.

\- Filho da puta. O que mais ele está escondendo?

\- Agora é a melhor hora de descobrir. – disse calmamente pegando meu celular. – Prepare as meninas e chame Alec e meu irmão. Chegou a hora de colocar os irmãos Volturi em choque. Estou cansada desse joguinho quando Irina está chegando cada vez mais perto.

\- A festa vai começar... – Félix saiu da minha sala com o telefone no ouvido. – Oi linda, já disse que estava sexy hoje? Temos algo a fazer.

Sorri ao ouvi-lo falar com Jane. Eles se amavam muito e estava cada vez mais difícil conviver com os casais ao meu redor.

Meu coração apertou e Emmett me deu um sorriso triste.

\- Sinto muito, gostaria de mudar tudo isso, realmente sinto muito. – ele me abraçou e olhei para o porta-retratos na mesa. Era a fotografia do meu casamento. – Sinto muito.

\- Preciso de um momento sozinha em casa antes de nos reunirmos. – disse me afastando e peguei minha bolsa. Informei a Victória, que após seu rápido casamento com Alec, tornou-se minha secretária. Unir as mulheres me deu uma vantagem. A maior parte dos maridos da família se importava com suas esposas e rapidamente perceberam o que eu livremente poderia fazer com eles através delas.

Emmett me levou para casa, o apartamento que me sinto deprimida a cada vez que entro no meu quarto. Alice estava na sala com o bebê. Ela me deu um sorriso, o mesmo de sempre, o mesmo que me faz bem. Rosalie levantou quando me viu entrar e me abraçou, ela sempre sabe quando necessito dos seus abraços. Acariciei a bochecha do meu sobrinho, uma mistura assustadora de Jasper e Edward. Sua covinha era adorável como do pai, risonho e cheiroso, peguei-o em meus braços e beijei sua cabecinha cheirosa. Ele agarrou meu cabelo soltando um gorgolejo fofo. Edward o amaria tanto quanto o amo. É por ele que estou denegrindo minha alma e me mandando direto para o inferno. Por ele e por nossa família. Entreguei-o de volta para Alice e segui sozinha para meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, joguei minha bolsa na cama e acariciei a cabeça de Donna. Ela sempre ficava muito agitada quando eu chegava em casa, lembro do tempo em que ter uma companhia canina era tudo que mais me preocupava. O tempo em que brigar com Edward para me sentir útil era minha determinação.

E eu daria meus dez dedos para voltar a esse tempo só para tê-lo.

Entrei no closet e peguei suas roupas. Ainda era possível sentir seu cheiro, não só porque borrifo seu perfume, mas existia impregnado nas suas camisas algo que pertencia unicamente a ele. Era sua fragrância, aquela que eu adorava e sentia com prazer. Eu me sentia vazia e sangrando por dentro. Não podia ser realmente saudável amar tanto alguém ao ponto da sua vida não fazer mais sentido sem a sua presença. Era uma necessidade e um amor tão grande que me fazia sentir muito miserável. Jamais haverá outro amor em minha vida. Não sei o que farei comigo mesma quando todas as coisas na família acalmarem. Não consigo imaginar viver completamente sozinha e pensando nele todos os dias. Desci a mão para minha barriga. Como vou proteger esse bebê?

A dor dilacerante do meu coração me fez morder meu punho para não gritar. Não precisava que todos viessem novamente para cima de mim e estava cada vez mais difícil esconder minha gravidez. Não havia evidências físicas, não com minhas roupas, mas o enjoo de toda manhã era difícil de esconder, minha falta de apetite nos horários de comer e depois a minha fome sem controle. Minhas oscilações de humor também davam chicotadas em todas as pessoas ao meu redor. E os treinamentos que Jane faziam comigo quase me matavam e me fazia temer sobre como segurar meu bebê em meu ventre. O pedacinho de Edward na minha vida. Ontem à noite, quando fomos atacados, Embry foi ferido, pensei que seria o fim do bebê, do jeito que me debatia dentro do carro, sinceramente, não sei como não sofri um aborto como da primeira vez. E com toda honestidade, ainda espero que venha acontecer. A cada semana que passa, sinto alívio e ao mesmo tempo medo. Não dá para prever a reação da família com a minha gestação.

Levantei quando me senti recomposta, tomei banho, reapliquei minha maquiagem, troquei de roupa, coloquei uma arma presa no coldre no meu tornozelo, outra na minha cintura, coloquei meu casaco mais largo e prendi meu cabelo. Cocei a barriga de Donna por um tempo e gastei meu tempo arrulhando com minha filha peludinha. Estava tão cheirosa. Edward adorava dormir com ela e depois negar que gostava dela. A nossa pequena que latia de manhã cedo para ser colocada na cama e dormir entre nós dois. Ela se aninhava no braço dele e enfiava o fucinho gelado no pescoço dele, que fingia reclamar, mas nem se mexia para atrapalhar o sono dela.

\- O que será de nós sem o papai? – perguntei baixinho e ouvi uma batida na porta. – Estou indo. – falei mais alto. – Fique bem, volto assim que der.

Era Rosalie na minha porta. Seu olhar preocupado se pendurou no meu rosto por mais tempo que o necessário, não coloquei um sorriso no rosto, não precisava enganar a nós duas. Andamos juntas pelo corredor até a sala. Jasper estava com seu filho no colo, exibindo o raro sorriso, com Alice do seu lado. Desviei o olhar e entrei na cozinha. Sue estava fazendo comida junto com Emily. As duas me deram sorrisos hesitantes e abriram espaço para que eu fizesse meu sanduíche, servi um copo de suco e olhei para cesta de pães de canela. Edward amava aqueles pães. Ele realmente brigava por eles com todos os outros. Parti meu sanduíche no meio e comecei a comer de pé ali mesmo, ignorando as meninas que trabalhavam na refeição noturna. Era suposto um jantar de comemoração de mais um mês do bebê. Mais um mês sem Edward.

Saí da cozinha direto para o elevador, com Emmett e Jasper me seguindo. Descemos até o carro e enviei uma mensagem a Gianna, desejando saber sobre como estava seu marido. Sinto saudades de Mike. Jéssica, sua namorada, está sofrendo. Às vezes, ligo para saber como ela está levando a vida. É difícil seguir em frente quando perdemos quem amamos. Entrei no carro e me desliguei da conversa dos meninos, porque não precisavam da minha participação. Paramos no clube para olhar as novas prostitutas que foram contratadas. Um dos soldados encarregados estava me aguardando, ele fora responsável na contratação e pelos detalhes, certamente estava satisfeito em prová-las. As meninas eram lindas, verifiquei todos os seus documentos e pedi para Alec simplesmente comprovar que eram todas maiores de idade, o governador estava irritado com as denúncias nos cassinos clandestinos.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntei olhando para os balanços na minha frente.

\- Ontem a casa lotou, ficamos perto de não poder colocar mais gente para dentro. Estamos respeitando as normas do bombeiro, como a senhora recomendou. Também tem sido muito mais fácil de controlar a multidão. – disse secando o suor do rosto. Ele sempre ficava muito nervoso perto de mim, principalmente depois que quase arranquei seu dedo fora. – Percebemos a movimentação dos russos próxima ao bairro.

\- Eu sei, mantenha a vigilância e garanta a segurança das meninas na saída da boate até suas casas. Não nos responsabilizaremos por nenhuma que aceitar clientes fora do clube, entendeu? E se perceber que estão agindo para buscar informações, já sabe o que fazer. – disse fechando os livros e guardei os no armário, trancando-o. – Alguma coisa?

\- Não mais, senhora.

\- Ótimo. Pode sair. – disse quando vi Carlisle subir possesso as escadas. – Mantenha todos bem longe do meu escritório.

Carlisle empurrou a porta tão forte que bateu na parede.

\- Cadê minha esposa?

\- Adoraria saber. – retruquei calmamente. – Sente-se, sogro.

\- Não brinque comigo, Isabella.

\- Não estou brincando, Carlisle. É melhor sentar. – bati meu punho na mesa. – Não estou brincando de olho por olho, dente por dente, porque nós dois sabemos que você é responsável indiretamente pela morte de Edward!

\- Não matei meu próprio filho, meu herdeiro! – gritou arremessando a cadeira longe. – Pegaram Esme.

\- E não fui eu, não se preocupe. Emmett já está rastreando quem a pegou, estamos trabalhando nisso. Ao contrário de você, eu me preocupo com a minha sogra. Ela é mãe do homem que amo e avó do meu sobrinho. – disse e ele tomou um par de respirações profundas. – Sente-se, eu não falarei novamente. – provoquei abusando da minha posição. Carlisle apenas olhou para cadeira virada contra parede. – Temo que devemos começar a fase dois dessa nova gestão da organização.

\- Fase dois?

\- A negociação. Já sei que você nunca lutou contra a insatisfação de Marcus em ser a segunda família no comando, tanto que não resistiu à manipulação do seu pai em fazer o meu casamento com Edward acontecer. – disse ficando de pé e passeando casualmente pela sala. – Também sabemos que não se opôs quando seus irmãos tentaram matar Demetri no blefe do seu pai em torná-lo seu herdeiro. E pior ainda, não sei como presumir a natureza do seu relacionamento com minha mãe. Se foi consensual... Félix. Como pôde viver tantos anos ao lado de seu filho mais velho e ainda assim negar a sua existência?

\- Félix foi fruto de uma traição. Charlie e eu simplesmente decidimos que a criança deveria nunca existir em nossas vidas, ele não podia lidar com um filho de uma traição.

\- Minha mãe tinha quatorze anos. – sussurrei incapaz de lidar com aquela nojeira.

\- Todos nós éramos crianças, mas fomos iniciados cedo. Ela não fazia parte da família, tinha brigado com seu pai, acabamos nos envolvendo naquele verão. Sua mãe não poderia interromper a gestação, porque foi descoberta tarde, então...

\- Meu pai sabia?

\- Ficou difícil de esconder depois de um tempo, claro que ele sabia, a condição deles continuarem juntos era desaparecer com a criança. Ele não teve coragem... Entregou a Caius. – disse esfregando o rosto com o olhar alterado. – Seu pai não é um santo. Nunca foi.

\- Não me viu dizendo que era e ele não está aqui para pagar pelos seus erros com essa família. Você e seus irmãos deram um jeito nisso.

\- Eu nunca participei da morte de Charlie.

\- Também não fez nada para impedi-la. Ser o Capo era bom demais para tentar impedir seus irmãos. – balancei minha cabeça com desgosto. – Esse é o mesmo objetivo que o meu agora. Basta saber se vai agir como sempre, não tentar me impedir. Posso facilmente limpar seu histórico com a família se souber quem quer sacrificar.

\- Não se ache tão poderosa...

\- Me mate. Tal como matou Edward...

\- Eu não matei Edward. – Carlisle me segurou pelo braço. – Meu filho, sangue do meu sangue, meu herdeiro. Eu o amava tanto, meu filho...

\- Foi Caius e provavelmente você sabia que ele estava planejando algo que me eliminasse junto com meu irmão. – parei na sua frente. – Entregue seus irmãos pra mim. Tenho planos para eles que podem incluir você mais cedo ou mais tarde. – dei um tapinha no seu braço. - Faça uma escolha, sogro. Seus irmãos ou os filhos que lhe sobraram, porque eu não vou medir esforços de tirar tudo que tem, até encontrar a verdadeira fonte do seu sofrimento.

\- Você está brincando com fogo. – Carlisle apertou ainda mais meu braço, estava doendo, mas não dei atenção à dor e canalizei minha raiva.

\- Eu estava na minha até que vocês tiraram meu marido. Não me interessava quem era o traidor, depois de James, nada mais me importava a não ser toda a minha família unida. – sussurrei olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, os mesmos olhos do meu marido, meu amado. – Você é fraco, Carlisle. Covarde. Segue a onda que lhe favorece. Tenho nojo que seja avô do meu sobrinho. Nunca mereceu essa família, todos sabiam disso, por isso te jogavam para todo lado.

\- Menina, você é tão jovem, não sabe o que é jogar nessa família. – sussurrou contra meu rosto.

\- Tente. Seus irmãos tem um preço. E eu posso pagar. Pense sobre isso. – disse soltando meu braço.

Deixe-o em minha sala.

\- Tire-o de lá. – disse a Emmett, descendo as escadas, meu enjoo estava batendo a toda potencia, entrei em um dos banheiros e pedi para uma das prostitutas fechar a porta e me deixar sozinha. Abri um dos cubículos e vomitei todo meu lanche, com meu estômago dando nós. Lavei minha boca e olhei meu rosto pálido no espelho, com as mãos tremendo. – Você vai conseguir. – sussurrei pra mim mesma e tirei meu telefone no bolso, ligando para Alec. – Encontre um meio de me comunicar com Irina. Eu tenho uma proposta a ela.

Eu sabia exatamente como retirar a parte podre da família. Caius e Marcus finalmente terão o que merecem. Carlisle também terá se não souber escolher o lado certo. Alec, como sempre, não perguntou nada, apenas pediu alguns minutos. Saí do banheiro observando Emmett falar com seu pai, ambos estavam tensos e pareciam ao ponto de brigar, mas Carlisle apenas deu as costas e saiu com seus homens, deixando-me pensativa. Ele não pareceu sofrer nos primeiros dias após a morte de Edward, mas eles são duramente treinados para não demonstrar emoções. Nenhum dos homens parecia que tinham perdido Edward. Não vi Emmett chorar. Seus olhares de pesar me seguiram para todo lado. Saímos da boate para o carro, estava preocupada com o que viria a seguir.

\- Tem certeza que empurrar os limites do meu pai através da mamãe é a melhor forma de jogo? – Emmett me perguntou no carro.

\- Não peguei a sua mãe, estou falando sério, você saberia disso. Só estou aproveitando a oportunidade. – respondi simplesmente, sabendo que não estava me importando onde Esme estava. Não conseguia mais me importar.

\- Temos que encontrá-la, Bella. E se a Irina a pegou?

\- Já teria nos informado, ela não gosta de brincar com o suspense. Além do mais, sabemos que eles não querem a sua mãe e sim seus tios. E o seu pai. – murmurei olhando para paisagem da cidade, várias pessoas indo e vindo. – Como está o relatório dos restaurantes?

\- Nenhuma proposta ou ataque registrado hoje, a segurança está apertada, os soldados estão bem treinados.

\- O prefeito e o governador estão reclamando da bagunça, temos que controlar o avanço dos russos e dos tailandeses, não dá para deixar as ruas inseguras e também não podemos impedir a ação da polícia contra nossos homens. – disse pensativamente. – Logo os russos não serão um problema, quanto aos tailandeses, pode atear fogo em tudo. Não tenho interesse em fazer acordo com eles.

\- Edward nunca fez acordos com nossos inimigos.

\- Só há uma maneira de acabar com a traição e eu não me importo em apertar as mãos dos russos se eu quero que a nossa família pare de ser perseguida. Nós derrubamos todos os outros outfits e estamos recebendo ataques de todos os lados, Emmett. Precisamos eliminar quem realmente pode nos derrubar e nos concentrar no nosso território. – disse confiante que meus planos dariam certo. Com a morte de Edward e a falta de um Capo reconhecido, ou no mínimo, do sexo masculino era motivo o suficiente para nos atacarem e o motivo pelo qual nossos parceiros mais importantes estavam muito preocupados.

E era perfeitamente compreensível.

Carlisle acabou viajando, passou uns dias na Itália, isolado. Ele realmente acreditava que eu peguei Esme. Mandei soltar Marcus, porque era hora de colocar os irmãos em colisão. Enviei um grupo de homens para minha casa, para monitorar. Caius deixou a igreja e, assim, os passos deles foram vigiados de perto por duas semanas. Eu sabia que precisava agir antes que eles conseguissem munição e recebessem o suficiente dos homens aliados para se levantarem contra mim, então, enviei uma mensagem a Carlisle. Eu estava chegando à décima primeira semana de gestação, precisava cuidar de mim e do bebê. Contar para a minha família. Pensar no próximo passo antes de condenar essa criança a essa vida.

\- Eles estão reunindo cada vez mais homens. Vão tomar o comando à força, obviamente, não vão te matar. Não há garantias para nenhum de nós. – Jane disse andando atrás de mim.

\- Vocês não vão morrer. – murmurei irritada. Meu humor estava péssimo.

\- Claro que não, precisamos nos preparar. O avião programado deles vai pousar hoje à noite, em Maryland. – disse fechando a porta do meu quarto atrás de mim. Eles programaram diversos voos para despistar o retorno. Era hoje. A noite da guerra. – Félix disse que te ouviu falando algo com Alec. Demetri não aparece há meses. O que vai fazer?

\- Veja se tem alguém no corredor. – pedi tirando um telefone pré-pago desligado da minha gaveta. Jane abriu a porta e verificou, fechando novamente. Liguei o aparelho e fiz a chamada. Jane estava confusa, curiosa, mas não me perguntou. Ela é realmente uma parceira e tanto. A voz rouca e profunda disse alô do outro lado. – Prepara-se. Enviarei o endereço hoje à noite e faça sua parte do acordo.

Irina não confiava em mim, ela seria estúpida se confiasse, assim como ela, eu estava me preparando para uma emboscada. Havia muitas chances de tudo dar errado e muitas de tudo dar certo, vidas seriam perdidas hoje, era inevitável, mas eu estava confiante que era necessário. Entregar os irmãos Volturi para Irina era o maior ato de traição que eu poderia cometer contra minha família, mas era justificável mediante a tudo que eles fizeram e o quanto precisava salvar quem amo. Não posso perder absolutamente mais ninguém.

\- O que você fez?

\- Um acordo com Irina. – respondi calmamente e entrei no meu banheiro. – Preparem-se para guerra hoje à noite. É tudo ou nada. Será pacífico se eles forem pacíficos, caso contrário, não sairemos de lá. Quero que abortem a missão quando perceberem que não dá mais, preservem-se acima de tudo. Peça a Emmett para preparar os homens.

\- Vai entregar meu pai para minha mãe? – perguntou entrando no banheiro também. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. – Obrigada. – ela me abraçou apertado. – É hora de fechar esse ciclo.

Meu coração estava martelando no peito quando segui para minha consulta de rotina do pré-natal. Emmett achava que era apenas consulta médica. Ele nunca entrava ou passava da recepção. Andei ansiosa atrás da enfermeira, eu amava quando a consulta era seguida de um ultrassom. Pesei-me e a enfermeira fez uma expressão preocupada em relação as minhas medidas, eu estava emagrecendo além do comum do começo de uma gestação. Ela tirou minhas medidas e eu segui para sala de exame, conversando com a médica e por fim, prendi a respiração ansiosa para ouvir o coração do meu bebê. E quando o som saiu, o alívio me dominou e as lágrimas desceram. Ah... Era tão lindo. Tão forte e tão rápido. Fechei meus olhos e logo abri, olhando para tela, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Minha médica sabia do meu recém-estado de viuvez e abertamente expressava sua preocupação com meu estado.

\- Estou te encaminhando para o psicólogo, será melhor passar por essa fase podendo falar com alguém que não irá revelar seus segredos. – disse depois que imprimimos algumas fotos. Ela não fazia ideia como a raiva e a escuridão tomavam conta do meu coração, dos meus pensamentos e o quanto era difícil passar dia a após dia tentando deixar meu verdadeiro eu vivo e não subjugado pela energia poderosa que a família exercia sobre mim.

\- Estou fazendo meu melhor pelo bebê.

\- Faça mais. Aceitei a cuidar de você, sabendo dos seus riscos de vida, sabendo quem é. Não posso te garantir uma gravidez saudável se você não se cuidar. – ela foi severa como uma mãe deveria ser com seus filhos.

Vesti-me engolindo minha vontade de chorar. Alec estava me ligando e eu precisava sair daquela bolha de medo e felicidade, para voltar a minha posição. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes, encontrando com Emmett e seu olhar desconfiado na minha direção. Ele estava estranho, contido, mas quis revisar algumas posições de hoje à noite. Havia muito a falar sobre munição e carros, assim como distribuição dos homens e preparo. Sentei em sua cadeira ouvindo atentamente o que estava dizendo.

\- Vou designar três dos melhores para ficar com vocês no apartamento.

\- Eu vou também. É o combinado.

\- É muito arriscado, dado a sua situação... – ele gesticulou para minha barriga. – Todos nós sabemos, Bella. Seu humor e seus enjoos denunciaram, mesmo que tenha tentado muito não demonstrar. Você está sendo forte, mas esse bebê é um herdeiro de Edward...

\- Vou seguir com o combinado. – não dei assunto quanto ao bebê.

\- Tudo bem. Nós vamos nos dividir e terá os melhores contigo. Sei que sabe se proteger, mas...

\- Faça como quiser contanto que não fique no meu caminho e atrapalhe meus planos. – rebati irritada e sem querer, mexi no seu mouse. A tela acendeu e uma gigante foto granulada ocupava todo espaço. Era Edward. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

\- Isso é antigo, sinto muito. Estava limpando o sistema. – Alec disse como quem não queria nada e eu fingi acreditar, assumindo um olhar triste quando olhei a data. Hoje. Era Edward e Irina, em algum estacionamento vazio. Dei os ombros e continuei falando, ignorando a imagem.

Saí de sua sala mantendo a compostura e entrei na minha, fechando a porta, trancando-me no banheiro. Edward e Irina. Edward estava vivo? Era realmente verdade? O que estava fazendo com russos? O que estou assumindo e precipitando? Meu coração batia tão forte que senti o pânico segurando minha respiração e nublando meus pensamentos. Meus olhos ardiam e minhas mãos estavam geladas. Sentei no chão, dobrando minhas pernas e soltando respirações curtas para me acalmar. Estagnada e vazia, chocada e esperançosa. Com medo. Aquele homem era o homem que casei? Por que Edward forjaria a sua morte e me arrastaria para o inferno dessa forma? Ele poderia me contar que estava vivo. Ele poderia me preparar. Seria mais fácil. Não doeria tanto. A raiva estava se alastrando como uma raiz e apertando meu coração.

A noite chegou e eu estava sozinha dentro de um carro, no banco do motorista, observando o segundo avião pousar. O primeiro foi interceptado. Todos os homens aliados dos irmãos Volturi foram pegos. Agora eram eles. Marcus desceu primeiro, falando ao celular e Caius em seguida. Cadê Carlisle? Ele não podia estar no avião, seria arriscado demais protegê-lo.

\- Meu pai pousou em segurança. Ele está pedindo por minha mãe.

\- Enrole-o. – sussurrei com o coração batendo forte no peito.

\- Direi que ela está a caminho.

\- Venha pra cá. – a insegurança bateu mais forte do que nunca.

\- Alec está de olho em você, mantenha a calma.

Saí do carro armada. Caius não parecia surpreso ao me ver, mas Marcus sim e eu reconheci o momento que os carros dos russos se aproximaram.

\- Não se mexa. – apontei minha arma diretamente para Marcus.

\- Com saudades de mim? – Irina andou calmamente até nós. – Se não é o tão adorado pai dos meus filhos.

\- Que porra é essa?

\- Olho por olho, dente por dente. – respondi me afastando um pouco. – Eles são seus. Faça a sua parte. – disse grosseiramente.

\- Obrigada por esse presente, não se preocupe, nós mulheres sabemos como lidar com os negócios. – disse e então pulou na minha frente. – Abaixa! – gritou e os disparos vieram fortes contra nós. – Corra para seu carro e saia daqui agora.

\- Não é você.

\- Não. Eu prometi que você sairia daqui viva. – disse me empurrando e vimos Marcus tentar fugir.

\- Não vou deixá-los vivos. – tirei minha arma da cintura e atravessei o campo aberto, escondendo-me atrás do avião. Irina estava atrás de mim. Meu telefone estava vibrando.

\- BELLA SAI DAÍ AGORA. – Alec estava berrando. – Estou chegando no avião, porra. Era pra correr, caralho!

\- Eu não sei quem está atacando, mas seu pai não vai sair daqui vivo. Isso é por tudo.

\- Edward está vivo, porra. Só sai daí,

\- Não. – encerrei a chamada e corri atrás deles, mas ambos entraram em um carro na estrada.

\- BELLA! – Alec freou atrás de mim.

\- Pula para o carona. – mandei e ele fez, entrei no carro e segui atrás deles.

Alec se colocou para fora da janela, tentando acertar o pneu do carro mesmo na alta velocidade que estávamos. Ele acertou os vidros e as rodas traseiras, o carro rodopiou e saiu da estrada. Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito na estrada e saí atrás deles, desci a ruela e vi o carro virado. Na janela do motorista, Alec atirou em um soldado, um dos mais revoltados com a minha liderança. O carona estava vazio e tinha uma trilha de sangue. Caius estava morto, pelo ângulo que sua cabeça estava virada, mas Marcus não estava. Abri a porta do carro e o joguei para fora.

\- Isso é pela minha mãe! – chutei sua costela. – Pelo meu pai! – bati ainda mais forte nas suas pernas. – Pelo meu casamento. – atirei na sua coxa.

Alec disparou friamente no peito de Marcus.

\- Isso é por tudo. – disse e abriu as portas, puxando os corpos para fora. – Já terminaram aí?

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Jane está ferida. Félix está surtando. Emmett está vindo e vou cuidar dos corpos com ele. – disse e voltei para o carro. Eu estava extasiada, minhas mãos tremiam, mas eu sabia que Alec sabia se cuidar sozinho e voltaria para casa, para dormir com sua nova esposa.

Acelerei pela estrada percebendo que após cinco km após, um carro estava com faróis acesos e acelerava atrás de mim. Soltei minha arma e deixei entre minhas pernas, observando e indo até o limite onde me manteria em segurança. Mas a maneira como aquele carro seguia, logo bateria em mim, porém ele passou para a pista ao lado. Olhei rapidamente e achei ter visto Edward. Bati meu pé no freio e olhei para o lado, vendo-o no banco do motorista, fazendo sinal com a mão. O carro deu um tranco com a velocidade que estava, olhei-o novamente e virei o volante, bati com força na sua porta, sentindo a direção escapar das minhas mãos, troquei a marcha e avancei, vendo-o sair da pista. Continuei seguindo em frente, olhando para o posto abandonado onde eu sabia que Félix estava escondido com Jane.

\- Edward. – foi tudo que consegui dizer quando sai do carro. – Edward está vivo.

\- O quê? – Jane segurava sua barriga. – Não lembrava que doía tanto.

\- Temos que sair daqui. – Félix disse e ajudei a levantar Jane. – Eu dirijo, você fica com ela. Toma outra. – ele me deu mais arma.

\- Edward está vivo. – disse de novo porque eles não pareciam entender.

\- Você bateu com a cabeça ou coisa do tipo? – Jane reclamou, mas Félix não disse nada. Ele desviou o olhar e ela percebeu. – Félix?

\- Você sabia. – sussurrei e virei ao ver o carro que Edward estava se aproximar.

Ele saiu do carro, senti minhas pernas falharem e me apoiei no capô. Ele veio determinado.

\- Demetri controlou a situação no aeroporto. – disse olhando para Félix. Jane estava congelada.

\- Você vem comigo. – disse olhando pra mim. Ele estava no modo controle total, em alerta, com seus olhos correndo para todo lado e sua postura era dominante. Vi a parte do seu rosto queimada, mas era nada diante da beleza. Meu coração batia tão forte no peito, uma raiva fora do comum me fez erguer meu corpo, levantei meu punho e acertei seu nariz com força.

\- Você vá para porra do inferno que saiu.

Edward segurou o nariz e balançou a cabeça. Ouvimos sons de carros na estrada, ele me pegou a força e jogou dentro do seu carro.

\- Você sabe o que fazer. – disse a Félix, que ajudou Jane a entrar no outro carro. – Coloque o cinto.

Perdi minha disposição de chutá-lo quando o primeiro disparo acertou o vidro de trás e assim, ele ligou o carro e nos jogou por uma estrada ainda mais escura. Preparei minha arma e me apoiei no banco, atirando para quem estava atrás de nós, dando apoio para Félix levar Jane o mais rápido possível para um local em segurança.

\- Abaixe-se, porra.

\- Cala a sua boca ou eu vou atirar em você. – disse.

Edward me deu um olhar brusco e virou na estrada, chacoalhando tudo dentro do carro e o enjoo bateu no estômago como um soco. Consegui virar meu rosto a tempo e vomitei na lateral, ficando zonza. Edward entrou em um túnel e me dei conta que não estávamos sendo seguidos mais. Segurei no painel, tentando me acalmar quando vi que entramos em uma espécie de hangar. Emmett e Carlisle estavam ali dentro, junto com Demetri e mais de muitos dos nossos homens. A traição foi como uma facada.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei quando saí do carro.

\- Calma, Bella. – Emmett veio com as mãos erguidas. – Eu estava levando Carlisle para casa quando fui interceptado por Demetri e ele nos trouxe para cá. – disse explicando-se e então olhou para trás de mim. – Irmão. – Emmett e Edward se abraçaram. – Porra, meu irmão. – eles ainda estavam agarrados com emoção.

\- Edward. – Carlisle parou perto deles. – Isabella. – ele me olhou.

\- Você só entregou seus irmãos por que descobriu que ele estava vivo? – perguntei me afastando. – Toda essa merda aconteceu por causa dele?

\- Edward entrou em contato. – Carlisle parecia querer explicar. – Você me culpava pela morte dele e eu achava que você estava com Esme, mas foi Edward quem a pegou para me alertar.

Senti como se esse tempo todo, todas as minhas ações, todos os meus planos, era tudo joguinho de Edward. Todo meu sofrimento era parte do seu plano. Doeu muito. Todos estavam me olhando, busquei apoio no olhar de Jane, ela também estava com raiva, mas me fitava com pena. Era demais pra mim. Dei as costas e abri a porta de um dos carros, mas alguém encostou em mim.

\- Não me toque. – disse bem baixo e sentei no banco, fechei a porta. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que não conseguia me controlar. Segurei a arma em minhas mãos e senti vontade de dispará-la até descarregar toda a minha raiva. Engatilhei e a porta abriu bruscamente.

\- O que pensa que vai fazer? – Edward a arrancou da minha mão. – Nós vamos conversar, prometo explicar tudo, prometo que vai entender tudo. Não... Foi traição de ninguém. – explicou esticando a mão para tocar a minha e me afastei. – Eu senti sua falta.

Fiquei em silêncio.

\- Eu te amo. – disse baixinho e fechou minha porta, dando a volta. – Bella... Sei que está com raiva, mas...

Olhei pela janela sem conseguir pensar absolutamente nada.


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Bella estava olhando fixamente pela janela. Suas mãos estavam pousadas com cuidado nas duas coxas, esticadas, retas, posição de controle mental. Senti meu sangue ferver e minha boca ficar seca ao entender que ela realmente foi iniciada. Tudo que menos queria e poderíamos lidar agora era com a sua fúria não controlada. A mulher ao meu lado não parecia em nada com a doce menina que casei. Ela estava magra, com expressões duras e fogo no olhar. Também era possível ver o vazio na alma. O vazio que eu tinha quando casamos e ela me encheu de amor e me conquistou com sua ternura, sagacidade e paixão. Foi uma noite intensa, noite que eu sabia que meus tios estavam dispostos a tirar a vida de quem quer que fosse para seguir com seus planos e quando soube que Irina havia combinado que Bella fosse para o local do encontro, entrei em pânico. Eu tinha organizado de aparecer para Bella primeiro, não podia magoá-la ainda mais, iria ter um momento nosso para explicar tudo, sem que piorasse nossa condição. Eu sabia que aparecer do nada, no meio de uma guerra, não seria recebido de braços abertos, mas ao vê-la determinada a me tirar daquela estrada foi a comprovação.

\- Oi Alec. Sim. – ela atendeu seu telefone. – Faça a limpeza e a verificação dos corpos. Ligarei para Irina depois, não sei como está o acordo já que ela não os pegou. Pode achar que foi coisa nossa. Sim. Eu sei que você sabia, não se faça de idiota. Estou no carro com ele. – ela ficou em silêncio. – O maior erro nessa família é confiar. Eu confiei em vocês. – disse e encerrou a chamada, voltando a ficar em silêncio.

\- Bella. – chamei calmo. Ela estava irritada demais. Vê-la com as mãos tremendo e olhando para sua arma me fez entender que preciso ter muito mais cuidado que imaginei. – Eu não ia aparecer hoje, não assim.

Ela soltou uma risada sem humor.

\- Quando soube por Irina que estaria lá, precisei intervir, fiquei com medo que algo acontecesse. Eles eram muitos e no momento não era possível saber quem estava do nosso lado ou do deles. – disse e ela permaneceu fingindo que não estava me ouvindo. – Não forjei intencionalmente a minha morte. – seu olhar desviou para o meu e foi muito rápido. – Demetri já estava com esse plano e eu não tinha concordado ainda. Era uma boa jogada, mas eu não faria isso sem você. Não sem te dizer ou sei lá, o plano não estava formulado na minha mente. Quando Demetri soube da emboscada... Ele achou que seria melhor assim. Eu só soube que tinha sido dado como morto quando acordei semanas depois. Bella, eu não planejei isso, por favor, fale comigo.

\- Há quanto tempo acordou?

\- Pouco mais de um mês.

\- E nesse tempo todo não pensou em me falar? Em aparecer? Em me levar até você? – perguntou com a voz plena, bem calma. – Não pensou nem por um segundo que eu estaria sofrendo?

\- Claro que pensei, é óbvio! Mas já era arriscado demais. Quando fiz a mudança das contas para organização foi mais como uma medida de segurança, um impulso, porque não sou invencível, eles realmente poderiam me matar e eu pensei em uma maneira de te deixar segura até que encontrasse os documentos para começar uma nova vida. – expliquei diminuindo minha velocidade para entrar na cidade. – E não foi como se tivesse acordado e ficado de pé no dia seguinte.

\- Foi você quem mandou pegar Esme?

\- Sim, para ajudar a pressionar meu pai a entregar seus irmãos oficialmente.

\- Então a sua mãe podia te ver, mas eu não? – a dor era evidente.

\- Eu já estava planejando voltar, eu juro.

\- Quem sabia que estava vivo?

\- Félix. E Alec, que descobriu por conta própria. Ninguém mais. – respondi e tentei pegar sua mão.

\- Não encoste em mim, Edward. Realmente não me toque ou tente me tocar. – disse bruscamente e virou para janela. – Não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto. Não me importo.

\- Bella...

Decidi não empurrar mais, foi uma noite estressante. Entramos no complexo do apartamento com todos os carros. Jane passou por mim segurando seu ferimento e entrou no elevador junto com Bella. Elas fecharam a porta e subiram. Estar de volta a minha casa era uma sensação alucinante, de extrema dor no peito. Senti saudades de estar na minha casa, de abraçar minha esposa, de ter a minha vida de volta.

\- Jane está a ponto de me matar. – Félix parou atrás de mim. – O médico está a caminho também.

\- Ela sequer quer me ouvir. – disse angustiado.

\- Eu te disse para não voltar assim. – Félix deu os ombros.

\- Você sabia que ele estava vivo? – Emmett perguntou com raiva. – Quem mais sabia?

\- Demetri me contou e Alec descobriu. Acho que ninguém mais. – Félix ergue as mãos. – Eu só não sabia a extensão dos riscos e como as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas, achei melhor seguir o plano.

\- Por que essa porra toda, Edward? Por que forjar a sua morte para todos nós? – Emmett estava ficando irado, mas eu conhecia o meu irmão, ele não ficaria contra mim. Alguém tinha que entender o controle de danos.

\- Se todos vocês não sofressem... – olhei para Carlisle. – Ele nunca iria desconfiar. Demetri fez o que achou necessário, mesmo que eu fosse contrário a isso. Era um momento fodido. – disse quando o elevador abriu novamente.

Quando o elevador abriu, Rosalie estava limpando a ferida na barriga da Jane. Ela me deu um olhar gelado, cheio de ódio e seguiu fazendo a limpeza enquanto minha prima me olhava como se quisesse me dar um tiro. Obviamente, todos estavam com raiva. De repente, o elevador abriu novamente e Jasper saiu, olhando-me de cima abaixo. Alice estava protegida atrás dele, segurando o bebê. Meu sobrinho estava tão grande, mas não podia vê-lo, ao mesmo tempo me esquivei de um soco bem dado de Jasper, ele não parou, seguiu partindo para cima de mim, batendo com seu punho onde conseguia me acertar. O acidente me deixou lento, eu ainda estava dolorido e me recuperando, Jasper estava a toda potência e tomado pela raiva. Félix conseguiu contê-lo e levantei sozinho, odiando minha dificuldade em me locomover com rapidez.

\- Você não pensou na porra do sofrimento que colocou a minha irmã com a sua morte? – gritou ainda preso nos braços de Félix. – Ela quase morreu. Morrer de verdade.

\- Jasper...

\- Nós éramos uma família, estávamos juntos nessa. – ele gritou e Alice parou do seu lado, pedindo para ele parar. Ela me deu um olhar triste e começou a chorar. Abri meus braços e minha irmãzinha desabou, escondendo o rosto no meu peito. Beijei sua cabeça infinitas vezes e vi minha mãe secretamente se refugiar nos braços do meu pai. Félix estava com Jane, que não parecia muito feliz com ele, mas ela não estava empurrando-o.

Rosalie não me olhava, fitava o chão.

\- Eu nunca quis machucar ou magoar nenhum de vocês. – disse sinceramente. – Eu amo a minha esposa, mais do que tudo e não foi intencional. Quando soube o que Demetri havia feito, estava recém-acordado de um coma e com parte do meu rosto enfaixado pelas queimaduras. Demorei a sair da cama e a conseguir reagir, Demetri tentava me alimentar com informações. Quando fiquei lúcido, estava planejando como voltar sem causar mais danos, além do mais, não tínhamos conseguido comprovar que eram Caius e Marcus por trás de tudo, só tínhamos uma ideia.

Jasper esfregou o rosto.

\- Minha irmã sofreu muito. – foi tudo que ele disse. – Sua irmã sofreu muito. Ela até parou de ter leite porque estava sofrendo. Todos nós... – ficou sem palavras, pegou seu filho e saiu da cobertura. Alice me deu um olhar de desculpas e saiu também.

O médico chegou para olhar Jane e saí da sala, caminhando pelo corredor, matando a sensação de saudade da minha casa e empurrei a porta aberta. Bella estava sentada no chão do quarto, com a cabeça enfiada entre seus joelhos, chorando. Fechei a porta porque eu não queria que ninguém nos interrompesse. Ajoelhei a sua frente e ergui seu rosto. Segurei seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas, o seu rosto estava completamente molhado, vermelho e inchado. Seu olhar estava completamente desfocado, perdido. Beijei sua bochecha, derretendo pela saudade que senti da sua pele suave e do seu cheiro maravilhoso. Passei a mão pelos fios longos e tirei do seu caminho, esfregando meu polegar no seu lábio cheio, vermelho. Beijei seu queixo e mordisquei sua boca.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – murmurou segurando meu rosto e puxou meu cabelo, tomando minha boca com fervor. – Doeu tanto estar sem você.

\- Estou aqui e nunca mais ficarei longe. – sussurrei e abri seus braços, encaixando-me no seu corpo, porque ele me pertencia.

\- Não sabe o quanto doeu. – ela soluçou repetindo a mesma frase, várias e várias vezes. Beijei sua boca e senti o gosto de creme dental. Lembrei que passou mal no carro.

\- Você está bem? – perguntei me afastando um pouco.

\- Não. Nada faz sentido. – sussurrou voltando a chorar. Sentei no chão e a puxei para meu colo.

\- Me perdoa, por favor, eu te amo. Prometo que vamos consertar tudo. – balancei-a para acalentar seu choro.

\- Nem tudo que se quebra tem conserto. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Coloquei-a na cama e abri a porta do closet, soltando Donna, que ficou parada me cheirando, rodando, até que começou a fazer sua usual festa ao me ver. Sentei no chão e fiquei horas brincando com ela, beijando sua barriga, ela estava cheirosa e agitada, soltando ganidos e dando mordidinhas nos meus dedos. Tirei minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro. Estava tudo no lugar, ela não tinha me desfeito da sua vida, simplesmente tudo do mesmo jeito que deixei há meses. Depois do banho, me enrolei na toalha e vesti uma roupa limpa, totalmente minha e com meu cheiro. Deitei na cama ao seu lado, não iria sair de perto dela, não podia. Sonhei tanto com essa mulher nas últimas semanas que não sou capaz de deixá-la. Deitei ao seu lado a observei dormir por toda noite. Seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração suave, quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir, ela piscou suavemente e abriu os olhos depois que Donna subiu em sua barriga e começou a brincar para chamar sua atenção.

\- Agora não, Donna. – colocou-a no chão e sentou na cama, virando-se pra mim. – Minha cabeça está doendo muito. – disse gemendo, esfregando suas têmporas. – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Esse era o nosso quarto.

\- Era. Antes de você morrer, agora ele é meu quarto. – resmungou virando de costas.

\- Você não se desfez das minhas coisas. – disse olhando para o quarto. – Nós temos que seguir conversando, tenho muito que explicar.

\- Realmente temos. Mas não agora. – disse ficando de pé e se espreguiçou. Ela entrou no closet, balançando a cabeça. – Tenho muito que fazer.

\- Bella, não...

\- Estou indo para Hampton, preciso de um tempo, tenho que me reunir com os homens e fazer várias reuniões. Não tenho tempo ou cabeça para você agora. – disse começando a colocar suas roupas lá dentro. – Tenho que pensar... Sozinha.

Eu tinha que moderar minha frustração, é claro que ela simplesmente não me aceitaria de volta com braços abertos, mas a sua falta de vontade em me deixar explicar era demais para suportar, não com toda saudade e amor que eu tinha guardado por estar longe dela. Não com tudo que eu realmente tinha para falar e explicar. Se ela não me desse espaço, seria praticamente impossível.

\- Bella, por favor, me escuta.

\- Não quero te escutar, porra. Ontem eu estava nessa cama me perguntando como seguiria minha vida sem você. Com tudo acontecendo e me recusando a viver uma vida que não seja a minha, eu simplesmente não sabia como seguir em frente. Era duro demais pensar em como comandar essa família e manter meu filho vivo! – gritou ainda arremessando as roupas dentro das malas.

Travei no meu lugar. O que ela disse?

\- O quê? O grande poderoso Edward, Capo di Tutti Capi, não sabia que vai ser pai? Não estava no seu alcance de controle? – sorriu com escárnio. Ela botou as mãos na cintura. – Você vai ser pai. Parabéns! Enquanto me jogava nessa sua historinha suja, eu estava lutando para manter meu bebê vivo! Meu bebê! Eu estava morrendo de medo de perder, como da primeira vez. – ela estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesma. – Eu chorei no seu caixão vazio. Chorei quando o laboratório forense confirmou que era você lá, chorei muito todos os dias, porque não cabia em mim de tanta dor e medo. Você me colocou no comando! Como pode ter feito isso comigo?

\- Eu te coloquei para que ninguém pudesse te matar, mas não precisava se tornar o Capo. Não precisava ser iniciada. O meu plano sequer estava formado quando aquela emboscada aconteceu. Quando acordei, achei que você tivesse morrido, achei que tudo estava acabado, mas Demetri me explicou o que tinha feito e eu sequer conseguia mexer minhas pernas. – gritei de volta e ela recuou, encostando-se à parede do closet. – Eu não autorizei o plano, não estava sequer pronto, Demetri conseguiu armar tudo às pressas, envolvendo Jenks e o Mike. Os médicos me mantinham na cama, porque eu não conseguia me mover.

\- Sim, é claro. Demetri fez tudo. Oh claro, Demetri. Tudo culpa do tio fantasma. – sussurrou com o rosto vermelho e amassado de dor. – Demetri não fazia parte do nosso casamento.

\- Não, não fazia. Não foi uma ou duas vezes que implorei que você fosse até mim. Eu até sonhei, de forma tão real, que éramos uma família feliz vivendo em casa. Em nossa terra. Tínhamos filhos. E eram lindos. – assumi olhando para sua barriga. Bella tapou o rosto, chorando. – Estamos tendo um bebê?

\- Sim. Estou no terceiro mês. – sussurrou olhando para minhas mãos aproximando-se da sua barriga. – Ainda sequer posso acreditar que realmente está aqui, parado e vivo na minha frente. Estou tão magoada e com tanta raiva que não consigo pensar. E eu tenho responsabilidades...

\- Responsabilidades? Eu sou o Capo dessa família. Sacrifiquei-me para essa família, para salvar você, seu irmão, meu sobrinho, a minha família. Pessoas que eu amo.

\- Sacrificou nosso casamento também.

\- Bella...

\- NÃO ME DIGA QUE NÃO TINHA OPÇÃO. VOCÊ DEVERIA CONFIAR EM MIM. – gritou arremessando vários sapatos na minha direção. Abaixei e cobri meu rosto. – Eu era a sua parceira, lembra?

\- Acredite em mim. – disse me ajoelhando na sua frente. Ela caiu no chão também. – Presta atenção, com muito cuidado, por favor. – pedi e ela assentiu, com lágrimas grossas descendo pelo seu rosto. – Quando encontrei os documentos do seu pai, aquelas trocas com Demetri, entendi que foi ele quem libertou a mãe dos gêmeos e foi fácil descobrir que a mulher era Irina. Nós seguimos o rastro até entender quem era o filho que Renée teve... Nesse meio tempo, descobri que meu pai estava desviando dinheiro da organização. Imediatamente pensei que estava alimentando os planos dos seus irmãos...

\- E não estava? Seu pai ficou bem estranho depois que você morreu.

\- Eu jurei que sim. Não sei se lembra de quando o bebê nasceu. Afinal de contas, qual o nome do meu sobrinho?

\- Guilhermo. Anthony Guilhermo. – respondeu baixinho e senti a emoção aquecer meu coração. – Jasper quis que ele tivesse seu nome, em uma homenagem.

\- Seu irmão está com tanta raiva que é capaz de tirar o nome da criança... – murmurei e cheguei mais perto, já que ela não estava me empurrando.

\- Foi muito difícil. – ela segurou minha mão. – É muito difícil saber que você é real. E quando sinto a sua mão na minha, a raiva brota de uma forma sem controle. Por que não confiou em mim?

\- Eu não iria embora sem você. – olhei dentro dos seus olhos. – Acredite em mim, por favor. O fato é que Demetri me tirou daquele carro sem nenhum cuidado, precisou me deixou em coma e as queimaduras foram um pouco mais graves que ele previu. – ela tocou na pele machucada do meu rosto, virando com cuidado e analisando, esfregando o dedo no meu cabelo. – Pedi não só uma como quase todas às vezes... Quando te via na televisão, quando ouvia Félix relatar sobre suas mudanças, não sabe o medo que senti de te perder. A ideia era centralizar o poder da organização em você para que não fosse morta, ainda não tinha pensado, na verdade, ainda não tinha te preparado ou preparado ninguém para ficar no meu lugar. Mas isso era apenas se eu morresse de verdade.

Donna pulou em seu colo, enfiando o fucinho gelado na minha mão que descansava na sua barriga.

\- Você precisa entender que não está sendo fácil organizar todos esses pensamentos e ideias.

\- Não sabia que estava grávida. Como foi a descoberta?

\- Passei mal, muito enjoo e tonturas. – disse com um encolher de ombros. – Pensei que na minha sorte, era bem provável que estivesse grávida. Foi quando parei de me iludir que estava vivo. Jenks nunca me tratava como uma mulher viúva. – explicou e começou a acariciar os pêlos branquinhos de Donna. – Ele me fazia ter a tola esperança de que você estava vivo. Isso começou a doer muito. Por que acha que Demetri fez tudo isso?

\- Vingança pessoal. Obviamente, ele queria muito se vingar dos seus irmãos e nos usou o tempo todo. – fui o mais honesto que consegui. – Eu não sei se isso o faz diretamente um inimigo como nossos tios, mas a verdade que é que ele também não pode ser considerado um amigo quando faz o que precisa fazer sem se importar com os demais.

\- Não podemos julgar quando todos nós nos tornamos assim nessa família. – sussurrou desviando o olhar. – O que me tornei...

\- Você sempre se preocupou com a sua moral, seu pensamento com Deus e da pureza da sua alma, eu sei disso. Mas essa é a nossa vida.

\- Bella? – Jasper abriu a porta do quarto e apareceu no nosso campo de visão. – Sinto muito, não quis atrapalhar, mas tivemos dois dos nossos esconderijos descobertos. As meninas estão bem, porém...

\- Me ajude a levantar. – Bella reclamou e a ergui do chão, silvando de dor na minha perna. – Nos dê mais alguns minutos. Avise que todos nós iremos para Hampton, a casa é maior, vai ser impossível conviver com todos nesse apartamento. Quero cinco carros de segurança, leve um estoque de munição, também preciso que tire dinheiro da reserva. – ordenou pegando duas armas da gaveta.

Jasper ficou me olhando, esperando uma ordem, mas o grunhido da sua irmã foi o suficiente para ele sair e eu fiquei impressionado, para não dizer excitado, com ela no modo controle total.

\- Jasper! – chamei e ele voltou, reconhecendo minha voz de comando. – Mande preparar o helicóptero. Nós iremos voando com as meninas, elas precisam estar em segurança. – ele assentiu e saiu, depois voltou e me abraçou. – O que foi isso?

\- Ainda estou com raiva, mas feliz por estar vivo. – disse baixinho e saiu de novo.

\- Vou continuar com as malas. – Bella passou por mim voltando para o closet. – Preciso que vá até o carro e pegue meu telefone. Também preciso que chame Rosalie aqui para me ajudar com as coisas.

Bella estava descaradamente me dando ordens e foi difícil aceitar, mas tudo que tinha em mente agora era recuperar meu casamento. Minha posição na família era indiscutível e não demoraria tanto tempo assim para que voltassem a me reconhecer como Capo. Encontrei com Emmett no corredor e pedi que fosse feito o que a minha senhora havia ordenado. Ela estava arrumando suas coisas quando parei do seu lado, abri uma pequena mala e coloquei minhas roupas dobradas. Depois que arrumou a bolsa com as coisas de Donna, entrou no banheiro e ouvi a fechadura do trinco travar e ela lutar um pouco contra a porta antes de finalmente começar a tomar banho. Eu me arrumei para sair, levando as malas para sala. Foi feito um trabalho rápido, estavam todos despachando suas coisas e eu vi as três meninas de Vicenzo sentadas na sala. A mais nova era muito pequena e parecia assustada.

\- Ela está te chamando. – Rosalie passou por mim emburrada antes de seguir atrás de Emmett para o elevador. Subi a escada e entrei no quarto.

\- Irina está entrando em contato, preciso saber o que falou com ela naquele estacionamento.

\- Ela me contou do acordo e eu pedi que não importasse o que acontecesse, ela te tirasse de lá. Em troca ela pediu passagem das garotas por aqui e eu neguei, disse que permitiria uma remessa de drogas.

\- Você é louco? Estamos há semanas em uma guerra louca para manter nosso território e você permite que ela passe drogas por aqui?

\- Era você ou isso. E nós podemos tomar o território de volta, as coisas estavam instáveis porque não estavam acreditando que o comando pertencia a uma mulher. – expliquei olhando-a me fitar com raiva.

\- Eu fiz um excelente trabalho e tenho uma vagina. – rebateu fechando sua bolsa. – É melhor você e seus homens se acostumarem, porque eu sou a filha mais velha de Charlie. Eu sou a herdeira, não está escrito em lugar nenhum que eu não poderia assumir. Acha mesmo que vou deixar a posição livre para você ou para meus irmãos? Não mesmo. – me deu um sorrisinho. – O piloto chegou. Pode chamar as meninas.

Com Donna no colo e sua bolsa, saiu vestida de jeans, tênis e camiseta. Fiz sinal para as meninas me acompanharem até o telhado, a mais nova ficou muito assustada com o helicóptero e agarrou a irmã mais velha. Peguei-a no meu colo e a protegi do vento, ajudando as duas mais velhas a entrar. Bella prendeu-as no cinto e esticou os braços para a pequena, acomodando-a ao seu lado. Fechei a porta e sentei ao lado do piloto, me prendendo no cinto. A viagem foi tranquila e as meninas pareciam adorar ver a cidade por cima. Donna latia a cada gritinho que elas davam e felizmente chegamos bem rápido, lembrei-me de todas as vezes que viajamos ali, que ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e procurou a segurança dos meus braços. Aquela Bella não precisava de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que doía na minha alma, era impossível não sentir orgulho. Minha mulher era poderosa. Meu ego e meu amor estavam duelando com esses sentimentos.

Quando pousamos, os homens vieram, ajudando Bella e as meninas a saírem do helicóptero.

\- Levem as meninas para Malena. – Bella ordenou e eles foram depois que assenti. – Impressionante. Você volta do mundo dos mortos e eles estão se curvando aos seus pés. Isso só me faz sentir ainda mais idiota.

\- Não é sua culpa ou culpa deles, é como o nosso mundo funciona. Uma vez Capo, sempre Capo. Foi isso que te disse quando pensamos em deixar essa vida. Não existe outra vida para nós. – disse e ela abriu a boca para me responder, mas fechou, respirou fundo e chegou perto.

\- Poderoso marido. – a ironia corria para todo lado. – Não me provoque. Eu tive que fazer coisas que condeno e sempre tive medo para me manter nessa posição, para manter meus irmãos vivos, minha família.

\- E em algum momento me ouviu ou viu tirando seu crédito? A sua coragem? Não! Eu te admiro e te respeito, eu te amo, mas você não vai conseguir mudar gerações de poder. Eu não duvido que realmente possa levar essa família em sua chefia, não duvido mesmo. Mas não estou morto, eu sou o Capo e você é minha mulher. Esse é o meu bebê. – disse mais firme e ela recuou uns passos. – Já disse mais de uma vez que não planejava forjar a minha morte sem você. E depois ficou perigoso demais arriscar a sua vida. Eu te imploro perdão por tudo que teve que fazer para garantir a sua sobrevivência enquanto eu não podia te proteger como prometi que faria pelo resto da minha vida em nosso casamento. Te imploro perdão pela dor que causei. E entendo que precisa de tempo e espaço para assimilar tudo que aconteceu, todos nós precisamos, mas o meu lugar como Capo, marido e pai... Ninguém vai tirar. Nem mesmo você.

Bella simplesmente deu as costas e entrou em casa, calada. Nós tínhamos um bom tempo antes de todos chegassem, mas eu vi Jéssica pendurada no pescoço de Mike, senti inveja que ela o recebeu bem enquanto minha esposa queria me matar. Malena me abraçou, gritou, fez a sua festa e me puxou para cozinha, mostrando que tinha um estoque completo de pães de canela e iria fazer o que nós quiséssemos comer.

\- Estou com desejo de comer lasanha. – Bella disse atrás de mim. – E preciso comer algo, estou desde ontem sem comer.

\- O que você quer comer agora? – perguntei olhando-a com a boca mais pálida. – Coma uma banana. Precisa sentar?

\- Qualquer coisa está bom, mas faço questão da lasanha.

\- Tem pizza na geladeira. – a filha caçula de Malena disse com um sorriso bonito.

\- Ah, eu quero. Será que pode ver se as meninas querem comer algo? Tem alguns brinquedos para emprestar? Logo irei mandar comprar novos para todo mundo. – Bella foi doce como era antigamente. Abri a geladeira, peguei duas fatias de pizza e enfiei no micro-ondas para esquentar. Botei o prato na sua frente e enchi um copo de suco.

Belisquei algumas coisas até que finalmente ouvi os carros se aproximando da entrada.

\- Mande todos me esperarem na sala. – disse a Malena. Bella estava recostada, de estômago cheio, gemendo de enjoo e já tinha visitado o banheiro duas vezes. – O que posso fazer para te ajudar?

\- Nada. O enjoo vem à hora que bem entende e dependendo do que como. Acho que o bebê não gosta de pizza. – esfregou seu estômago. – O que precisa dizer a todo mundo? Vai realmente chegar e desmoronando meu castelo?

\- Ele foi feito na areia, sinto muito.

Bella me seguiu para sala e ocupou o lugar ao lado de Rosalie, outra que precisaria conversar logo que terminasse de deixar as coisas bem claras. Encarei bem quem estava ali. Embry sentado com Gianna em pé atrás dele, com a mão em seu ombro. Do lado dele estava Jane, com a mão na barriga, seu ferimento deveria estar doendo porque ela parecia mais emburrada que normalmente era. Alice estava sentada com o bebê adormecido nos braços, Jasper estava de maneira protetora perto deles. Félix estava em pé mais atrás, ao seu lado estava meu irmão. Meus pais pararam no fundo da sala, sem saber exatamente onde se encaixar, mas era importante que eles ouvissem o que eu tinha a dizer. Mike ocupou uma cadeira próxima a mim e eu vi o quanto todos pareciam surpresos com ele, por estar vivo, por estar com mais da metade do rosto completamente desconfigurado pelas queimaduras. E é claro que vou pagar por suas cirurgias. Não estava surpreso ao ver Victória sentar próximo a Bella e Alec parar atrás dela, com as mãos no bolso.

\- Esse é o homem que salvou nossas vidas e que nos permitiu estar aqui hoje. – apontei para Mike. – Devo a minha vida e minha sobriedade a ele. Não vou desmerecer que o plano foi de Demetri e foi engenhoso, por suas próprias razões. Em nossa vida, não há um salvador ou um anti-herói como ele prontamente se propõe. Há alguns meses venho desconfiando de suas ações. – vi que suas expressões estavam confusas. – Demetri sempre nos salvou, não só por ser pouco mais velho que nós e o fato que foi treinado pelo vovô, depois entrou para as forças armadas e assim foi criando uma vida aprendendo a desaparecer e aparecer em nossas vidas. É claro que ele nutre mais do que algumas reservas contra a família.

Olhei para meu pai e ele franziu o cenho.

\- Nossos problemas estão muito além dos nossos tios falecidos. Sim, Marcus começou uma guerra contra os russos pegando a filha deles, engravidando-a e tomando seus filhos, meu pai piorou tudo sendo omisso e incapaz de assumir que seus irmãos eram ambiciosos e estavam por trás de várias manipulações para minar a herança dos Swan. O que eles queriam é bem óbvio e eu vou dizer apenas uma vez: Eu sou o chefe desta família, o comando é meu e até que eu decida me aposentar para que Jasper ou meu futuro filho assuma, ninguém tira o meu lugar. – disse e as meninas bufaram. – Quando Demetri veio com o plano de forjar a minha morte para pressionar as ações que revelariam quem realmente estava por trás dos ataques, minha ideia inicial era forjar minha morte junto com a minha esposa. Se Bella e eu estivéssemos fora, talvez conseguíssemos pegar quem fosse atrás de Jasper. Em minha cabeça, tudo isso seria perfeitamente sincronizado e combinado, porém, além de Demetri ter outros planos, a emboscada veio cedo demais e eu mal tinha pedido a mudança dos documentos, para expor a organização caso alguém tentasse assassinar Bella se eu realmente tivesse morrido.

\- Então está dizendo que não planejou forjar a sua morte agora? – Emmett estava ficando irritado. Ele odeia enrolações.

\- Meu plano só daria certo se todos vocês participassem, precisaria da ajuda de pessoas que estavam comigo para manter Jasper, minha irmã e sobrinho seguros. – dei os ombros e olhei para janela. – A emboscada veio e só quando acordei, algumas semanas depois, que Mike me contou que Demetri tinha seu próprio plano montado sobre a minha morte, inclusive que tinha ido ver Bella no hospital e revelado que estava vivo para Félix alguns dias depois. Eu realmente não tive condições de sair da cama mais cedo que o necessário. Sabia que as coisas estavam complicadas aqui e que Bella estava enfrentando mais do que deveria, não que ela não tenha tido êxito ou falhou em sua missão.

\- Foi Demetri quem armou a emboscada para você?

\- Não temos como saber, mas pode ser. Ele sabia que eu estava relutante em seguir com o plano sem Bella. Tanto que ele também tinha um lugar preparado para me receber, se não foi planejado, não sei mais o quê. Foi difícil perceber, porque eu passava a maior parte do tempo drogado, depois tentando fazer as minhas pernas funcionarem, mas Mike se fez de idiota. – apontei para meu novo amigo. Ele sempre foi um soldado leal, mas agora era meu amigo. – O lugar é simplesmente equipado para guerra e há cerca de uns vinte a trinta homens bem treinados.

\- Como conseguiu sair de lá?

\- Depois de muito argumentar, ele recuou suas bases e concordou, bem contrariado, que era hora de voltar. Tive certeza que tinha algo errado quando mandei sequestrar a mamãe e ele não a levou pra mim de primeira. E quando encontrei com Irina, ela deixou escapar que dois dos ataques contra vocês não foi de autoria dela, porque não tinha interesse em nada além do território, só em se vingar dos irmãos Volturi.

\- Minha mãe pode estar envolvida com Demetri de alguma forma?

\- Demetri muitas vezes me fez entender que você estava vivo e ao mesmo tempo me fazia pensar que você realmente nunca mais iria voltar. – Bella disse cruzando os braços.

\- Acho que o plano dele não é exatamente pessoal contra nós, ou é controlar a família ou nos expor. A questão é que ele fez parecer que Carlisle estava desviando mais dinheiro que realmente estava; E eu quero esse dinheiro de volta, porque ele é meu. Há muito a ser esclarecido, mas não temos tempo, temos que descobrir mais sobre essa organização que Demetri montou e o que realmente pretende. Acho que sabem o que fazer. – disse e logo todos levantaram e saíram da sala para executar suas funções. – Rosalie. Você fica.

\- O que você quer com ela? – Bella estava pronta para defender as caras e bocas irritantes da sua melhor amiga.

\- Liguei meu celular ontem de manhã e algumas mensagens entraram do período que estive fora. Seu pai foi solto. – disse e ela abriu a boca surpresa. – E ele está à procura de uma garota chamada Lilian. Esse é o seu nome do meio.

\- Lilian é o nome da minha mãe e ela morreu há alguns anos. Não me lembro dela. – respondeu nervosa. Bella pegou sua mãe. – Acha que pode me encontrar?

\- Não acho que Lilian seja você e sim outra garota, mas ainda estou vendo sobre isso. Obviamente, ele não será capaz de te encontrar. – disse tirando meu celular do bolso, era um aparelho antigo e estava toda arranhado que roubei quando saí de Maryland. – Olhe as fotos, veja se reconhece alguém.

\- Obrigada, Edward. – ela sentou olhando as fotos.

\- Como você acha que Demetri te trouxe para cá.

\- Eu estava acordado já, na hora da transferência. – expliquei sentando porque minhas pernas doíam. – Sabia que estava aqui e sabia que era hora de voltar, por isso não segui contra, mas éramos dois e sem apoio. Tive que seguir o plano.

\- E agora? O que vai fazer?

\- Nos proteger. Se Demetri nos expuser, será muito difícil continuar nos equilibrando no sistema, não importa quanto dinheiro coloque nas mãos certas. – olhei para janela, o dia estava lindo lá fora. Ela seguiu o meu olhar.

\- Por que Demetri jogaria tanto nos dois lados?

\- Só há um lado na história dele: o dele e de ninguém mais. Meu foco é proteger você, para que tenha uma gravidez tranquila, não importa todos os planos que fiz antes, agora nós simplesmente vamos fazer com que o bebê nasça com saúde. – disse olhando para sua barriga ainda plana.

\- Nisso eu não posso discordar, mas não sei até que ponto estamos do mesmo lado. – disse se afastando e saiu da sala, subindo a escada e me deixando sozinho.

Posso levar a minha vida inteira para conquistar minha esposa, mas não irei falhar nos meus três papéis principais da minha vida. Não vou me permitir ser enganado novamente. Demetri era um bom aliado, sempre soube que havia algo nele que era movido pelo seu desejo de vingança, éramos úteis. Agora que não somos mais, estaremos novamente travando uma batalha com alguém da família o que me faz ter a sensação de que essa guerra nunca irá acabar.

\- Edward? – Jasper me chamou da ponta da escada. – Precisamos conversar sobre minha herança.

\- Quer reivindicar o seu lugar?

\- Não. Quero que me prometa que Guilhermo nunca será o Capo.

\- Para isso, você não poderia...

\- Não vou assumir. Alice e eu decidimos que permanecemos na família, estaremos juntos, mas não estaremos assumindo nossas posições. Não desejamos essa vida para Guilhermo. Não importa o quanto seja certo, seja necessário, meu filho será iniciado como todos os homens dessa família, mas nunca será o chefe. Você me promete?


End file.
